Cloning
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: [CHAP 11 UPDATE!] Ketika dunia mengalami kekacauan, Oh Sehun merupakan dalang terbesarnya. Dia si penggagas ide tentang kloning manusia, dia yang tak percaya cinta itu nyata. Harus terjebak kedalam lingkaran setan bernama cinta tersebut, terlebih bersama Luhan. Sebuah kloningan yang ia anggap tak lebih dari seorang budak.
1. Prolog

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer : **

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing : **

HunHan (again?)

**Length :**

Chaptered

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

Aku datang lagi bawa Hunhan. Setelah kemaren banyak yang request supaya bikin ff Hunhan lagi, aku akhirnya memutuskan buat ngepost fic ini (rated M pulaa XD). Sebenarnya fic ini adalah salah satu project fic yang udah aku pikirin sejak lama. Semoga pada suka ya. Ini chaptered loh, tapi gak tau tamat di chap berapa. Mungkin dibawah chap 10. Trus fic ini juga terinsipirasi dari film **'The Island', **cuman aku gak ambil semua dari sana. Secara keseluruhan jalan cerita fic ini aku yang buat sendiri.

Dan ini masih **Prolog-nya **aja ya. Sisanya nyusul secepatnya.

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**HUNHAN'S AREA**

* * *

**Prolog**

Katakanlah dunia sedang berada dalam masa kejayaannya. Fakta mengatakan manusia mulai tak peduli lagi pada sesama. Semua orang menjadi semakin serakah seiring bergulirnya zaman. Tidak ada lagi kasih sayang, cinta, atau sebagainya. Kehidupan terasa hampa. Tahun 2045 merupakan salah satu dari puncak tragedi tersebut. Begitu banyak hal yang membuat manusia seakan lupa pada siapa itu Tuhan, nyatanya semua bertindak sebagai penguasa. Tak ayal sesuatu yang berbau layaknya cloning manusia pun tak lagi menjadi bahan tabu untuk dibicarakan. Mungkin hampir separuh penduduk dunia memiliki cloningannya sendiri. Dulu, jauh sekali sebelum layaknya sekarang, cloning merupakan sesuatu yang menjadi perdebatan panjang bagi semua orang. Selain mengancam moral manusia, rasa kemanusiaan pada hasil cloningan itu juga mestinya diperhatikan. Tapi apa? Toh sekarang semua orang mulai merasa jika cloning memberikan hampir 80 % dampak positif bagi setiap yang melakukannya.

Dan dari sinilah kisah itu dimulai. Disebuah Negara adidaya setelah Amerika, Korea Selatan. Negara terbesar yang pernah mendeklarasikan cloning sebagai timbal-balik kehidupan manusia. Negara yang memiliki pabrik cloning paling disegani diseluruh jagat raya. Sebuah Negara yang mengatakan bahwa cloning manusia adalah suatu puncak dimana Tuhan tak bisa lagi mengambil alih dunia. Padahal mereka salah. Saat ini Tuhan tidak berdiam. Tuhan hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghancurkan mereka, orang-orang yang merasa kepintarannya mempengaruhi sistem kehidupan. Orang-orang yang tidak tau apa yang telah mereka perbuat.

Oh Sehun termasuk kedalam kalangan tersebut. Dia adalah salah satu penggagas terjadinya cloning manusia. Dia sudah memperhitungkan segala dampak positif dan negative dari semua idenya sejak lama. Dan dia yakin bahwa sesuatu layaknya cloning patut untuk dipertahankan. Tidak ada kasihan, hasil cloningan itu semata-mata hanyalah budak bagi mereka yang rela mengeluarkan uang. Sehun sangat mematuhi pemahaman ini. Baginya cinta kasih hanya sebuah perasaan abstrak dan tak penting. Yang menjadi hal terpenting dan paling utama bagi manusia adalah; tetap hidup. Apapun itu, asalkan bisa bernapas dan menetap didunia ini lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Dunia memang sudah gila, dan Oh Sehun merupakan salah satu penyebab kekacauan itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Gimana kesan kalian dengan jalan ceritanya. Apa terlalu mudah ditebak?

Yang mau review dan kasih tau pendapatnya monggo~ silahkan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing :**

HunHan (again?)

**Length :**

Chaptered

**A/N :**

Terimakasih buat semua readers yang ingin fic ini lanjut. Aku gak nyangka banyak yang penasaran. /lap ingus/. Khusus untuk **'kim heeki'** thanks sekali untuk masukan dan idenya ya~/hug/

Semoga kalian semua suka dan gak kecewa.. Aku buat fic ini sebisa aku. Aku pun masih belajar, jadi maklum aja kalo gak kece fic-nya. ^^v

Untuk pertanyaan kalian, aku udah jawab di akhir cerita. Oke?

Monggo dibaca~

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**HUNHAN'S AREA**

* * *

Tahun 2045.

Apakah yang ada dibayanganmu saat seseorang menyebut tahun itu? Teknologi super canggih? Mobil terbang? Komputer yang bisa mengetik sendiri tanpa disentuh? Atau robot-robot yang bertingkah layaknya manusia?

Well, itu memang benar. Semua memang ada pada tahun itu. Kau bahkan akan menemukan yang lebih dari sekedar robot-robot konyol berparas manusia yang sedang membersihkan halaman, atau mobil-mobil berbentuk kapsul yang terbang diatas langit—membuat sakit mata. Namun, pernahkah terpikir olehmu jika semua itu hanyalah kedok semata? Bahwa semua teknologi canggih itu merupakan salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan manusia menjadi semakin malas setiap harinya. Bahwa dengan adanya hal-hal yang instan membuat mereka tak ingin lagi bersosialisasi dengan sesama. Dan dengan bertambahnya waktu, manusia merasa semakin berhak menguasai dunia. Mereka jadi enggan untuk mati. Berbagai cara dilakukan agar bisa tetap hidup. Termasuk melakukan kloning terhadap diri sendiri. Itu menjijikkan. Menyebalkan dan terlalu egois.

Pria itu—panggil saja Sehun—merupakan salah seorang ilmuwan termuda didunia. Usianya baru 23 tahun saat ia dengan begitu gencar mempromosikan akan melakukan kloning pada manusia. Dia tidak langsung mendapat persetujuan dari semua kalangan—termasuk pemerintah—pada saat itu. Dia harus berjuang mati-matian agar idenya yang ia anggap cemerlang itu bisa disetujui. Beruntunglah dia adalah seorang pewaris kaya yang memiliki harta berlimpah. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha ternama nomor 3 didunia. Sehun akhirnya dengan mudah dapat membuat sebuah pabrik yang diisi dengan berbagai relasi ilmuwan yang jenius, dan pada akhirnya mewujudkan ide tersebut. Berkali-kali ia gagal, membuat sebuah kloning pada manusia memang tidak semudah ketika kau membuang gas. Namun Sehun adalah orang yang terlalu berambisi. Dia toh tak secepat itu menyerah. Perjuangannya untuk membawa manusia ke peradaban yang lebih baik—menurut Sehun—akhirnya berdampak manis. Well, terimakasih pada semua rekannya yang membantu, Sehun akhirnya berhasil membuat sebuah kloning manusia yang hidup dan bisa diandalkan. Tak cukup sampai disitu saja, Sehun pun terus memamerkan hasil kloningannya pada semua orang dan mengatakan bahwa dengan adanya kloningan seperti ini, mereka yang sakit dapat melakukan pencangkokan pada si hasil kloning tersebut. Tubuh mereka tidak akan mengalami penolakan karna sel-sel yang terdapat didalam organ yang dibutuhkan sama dengan apa yang terdapat didalam tubuh si hasil kloningan. Mereka tak perlu ragu ketika mengambil semua itu, para hasil kloningan itu tidak memiliki hati yang peka. Mereka hanya ciptaan manusia—sama layaknya robot. Hanya saja, robot tak memiliki organ dalam yang bisa membantu manusia. Kloning juga dapat menghidupkan lagi seseorang yang telah mati. Dan akan sangat menguntungkan bagi Sehun untuk mempromosikan hal tersebut pada orang-orang yang tidak rela akan sebuah kematian yang dialami orang terdekatnya.

Oh ya, meski tidak memiliki perasaan atau hati, namun hasil kloningan olahan Sehun dapat diajari berbagai hal. Mereka memiliki otak yang bisa berfungsi layaknya manusia biasa. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar para ilmuwan itu tidak terlalu susah untuk menjaga mereka agar tetap hidup. Oleh karnanya, mereka diberikan pengetahuan khusus untuk bisa makan sendiri, tidur tepat waktu, dan tetap menjaga asupan gizi yang masuk kedalam tubuh mereka. Sebelum si hasil kloningan ini tercipta dengan sempurna, otak mereka sudah disusupi dengan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan—seperti mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah. Jadi, ketika mereka terbangun, para hasil kloningn tidak akan memberontak atau merasa terancam. Cih, sebuah pemikiran jenius yang terlampau egois.

Tak lebih dari setahun setelah promosinya selesai, Sehun pun kaya raya. Jauh melebihi Ayahnya sendiri, pria itu berhasil mendapat ratusan ribu bahkan jutaan pemesan dari seluruh dunia. Dia bahkan harus membuka sekitar seratus cabang pabriknya diberbagai belahan bumi. Ini semua demi memuaskan hasrat hidup manusia. Dia hanya mencoba membantu kan? Mereka saling menguntungkan. Sehun menjadi penguasa kaya, dan para manusia itu bisa tetap hidup.

Namun dia lupa sesuatu. Kloningan itu tidak selamanya bodoh. Walau tidak memiliki hati yang peka, tapi mereka punya otak yang bisa diandalkan. Suatu saat nanti mereka akan sadar, jika apa yang dilakukan oleh semua orang adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tidak menguntungkan mereka sama sekali.

Setidaknya itulah yang dialami pria mungil tersebut. Sebuah hasil kloningan milik Sehun sendiri, dia menamainya Luhan.

* * *

"Jelaskan."

Suara itu dingin, sarat ancaman serta perintah tak terbantah. Hanya satu kata, namun bisa membuat kedua pria yang duduk dihadapannya bergetar takut. Entah apa yang sebenarnya membuat Sehun menjadi sesosok monster menakutkan, hingga untuk menatap matanya saja pun orang-orang tak berani. Dia sosok dingin nan angkuh. Dia tak berperasaan. Dia tak punya belas kasih. Dan dia juga tak memiliki hati. Dia bukan seseorang yang patut kau mintai bantuan jika kau merasa terdesak, karna dia akan memalingkan mukanya tapa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia juga tidak akan merasa bersalah ketika membunuh berbagai hasil kloningan yang ia anggap tak berguna. Intinya, dia adalah iblis berwujud manusia. Tapi, diluar batas tingkahnya yang menjijikkan itu, Sehun adalah sesosok pria tampan yang mampu membuat wanita bahkan pria sekalipun rela membuka bajunya hanya dalam satu kedipan sensual. Dan dia juga adalah pria terkaya dengan usia termuda diseluruh dunia. Itu mungkin menjadi prestasi yang sedikit membanggakan baginya.

Jongin dan Jongdae pun mengakui semua itu. Sudah hampir 5 tahun sejak Sehun mengajak mereka bekerjasama dengannya—mereka adalah salah satu ilmuwan jenius milik Sehun—dan sikap Sehun tak pernah berubah. Dia tak banyak bicara dan hanya memikirkan semua masalah dalam diam. Kata 'jelaskan' memiliki artian banyak bagi Jongin maupun Jongdae. Mereka bingung harus memulai darimana. Apa mereka harus menjelaskan mengenai penyebab mengapa ada beberapa kloningan yang gagal? Atau mereka harus menjelaskan penyebab mengapa keduanya berkelahi?

Setidaknya Sehun bisa mengatakan semua itu dengan lebih rinci.

"Aku—tidak tau harus menjelaskan darimana." Gumam Jongin sambil sesekali melirik takut pada sosok dihadapannya. Mereka tidak terlalu sering bertatap muka, Sehun terlalu sibuk mengurus kebutuhan pabriknya, dan Jongin sering berkeliaran di laboratorium. Dan dia sama sekali tak pernah berharap akan dipertemukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, penuh ketegangan dan rasa was-was. Raut wajah Sehun sama sekali tak terbaca. Dia tidak tampak marah, namun tidak terlihat begitu baik juga. Hal tersebut semakin membuat keduanya—Jongin dan Jongdae—mengkerut takut.

Sehun menatap mereka dengan tajam. Setiap tatapan yang ia berikan, seakan mampu membuat bulu kuduk meremang. "Kau bisa menjelaskan darimana saja, Jongin." sahutnya masih dengan nada dingin yang mampu membekukan setiap persendian Jongin.

Jongdae tersenyum sinis, dia tau jika Jongin akan kalah dalam kasus ini. Bagaimanapun dia dan Sehun sedikit lebih dekat. Jongdae adalah ilmuwan pertama yang didatangi langsung oleh Sehun dan diajak bekerjasama. Sehun pasti lebih percaya padanya bukan?

"Aku minta maaf," lirih Jongin. Dia memainkan ujung jas putihnya dengan gugup.

Sehun menyeringai sinis. Tidak heran, mungkin hanya raut seperti itulah yang ia miliki selama ia hidup. "Apa? Maaf?"

Jongdae ingin tertawa, namun dia menahannya. Ouh, kasihan sekali Jongin. Rasakan itu, kutu busuk sialan.

Jongin mengangguk, dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, pria itu menatap langsung kedalam mata Sehun. "Aku minta maaf. Ini semua salahku. Aku jatuh cinta."

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa detik, lalu berpaling menatap Jongdae yang kini hanya bisa tercengang. Tidak percaya sama sekali jika Jongin bisa seberani itu. "Apa dia baru saja mengatakan kata 'cinta' dihadapanku?" tanyanya pada Jongdae.

Jongdae mengangguk pelan. Sama seperti Sehun, wajahnya kini penuh tampang jijik sarat ejekan. Jongin menunduk.

Sehun mendengus jengkel. "Kapan terakhir kali kata menjijikkan itu digunakan manusia, Jongin?"

Oh yeah, kapan sebenarnya orang-orang dimasa mereka mengenal kata cinta? Setau Sehun tak pernah. Semua orang hanya mengejar kenikmatan, dan cinta mungkin sudah tak penting lagi. Tapi apa? Jongin dengan senang hati mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta? Omong kosong apa yang ia bicarakan?

Perlu kalian tau, sejak Sehun lahir dan membuka mata didunia ini, dia tak pernah mengenal kata abstrak itu. Dia sering mendengarnya saat dia masih kecil, atau mungkin membacanya dibuku-buku lama. Tapi dia sendiri tak pernah merasakannya. Cinta terhadap orangtua, kekasih, bahkan teman-teman sekalipun. Dia tanpa sadar masuk kedalam lingkarannya sendiri dan mencoba menutup hati pada semua orang. Ini bukan salah Sehun. Bukan inginnya jika dia berubah menjadi makhluk tak berperasaan. Lahir dikeluarga kaya membuat ia tak tau apa itu cinta kasih. Orangtuanya sibuk sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-teman? Mereka terlalu sibuk menggerogoti uang Sehun bagai ulat gendut penuh lemak. Tak ada persahabatan penuh kasih sayang dalam kamusnya. Dan cinta terhadap kekasih? Hell no! Dia terlalu sempurna untuk didominasi oleh seseorang yang bahkan tak pantas bersanding disampingnya. Cukup berdiri seorang diri, dan dia akan menjadi orang yang paling disegani didunia. Dia tampan, sangat kaya, pintar, dan mampu segala jurus bela diri jika ada yang mengganggunya. Apa lagi? Dia teramat baik untuk dijadikan idaman setiap orang, tapi tidak akan pernah cukup baik untuk dimanfaatkan. Intinya tak ada cinta. Persetan dengan itu semua! Kau hanya perlu uang dan kekuasaan untuk mengusai apa yang kau inginkan. Cinta itu bagai tumpukan sampah. Semakin kau tumpuk maka akan semakin busuk dan membuat muntah.

Jongin menghela napas. "Aku tidak ingin berdebat masalah ini." tukasnya lelah.

Berani sekali dia. Sehun pun tak sudi membahas masalah keparat ini jika tak berhubungan sama sekali dengan bisnis milyaran bahkan triliyun dollar miliknya. Seharusnya si brengsek ini tau dengan siapa dia berhadapan. "Kau kira aku ingin berdebat?"

Jongin tak berani meliriknya lagi.

Sehun merasa dia membuang waktunya dengan percuma. Mendatangkan kedua anak buah sialan ini membuat kepalanya pusing. "Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan ini semua jika kau menuruti perintahku untuk memusnahkan eksperimen itu, Jongin. Kau pun tau jika dia adalah barang cacat yang tak layak pakai. Tapi kau selalu mempertahankannya."

Mereka selalu memanggil setiap hasil kloningan mereka dengan sebutan eksperimen. Terkadang mereka akan menambahkan angka-angka dibelakangnya agar setiap hasil kloningan itu dapat mudah dikenali.

"Benar," sambung Jongdae. Dia baru berani mengangkat suara karna dia yakin Sehun akan berpihak padanya. "Jatuh cinta pada hasil kloninganmu sendiri adalah hal yang tidak bijaksana," ujarnya kalem.

Jongin menggeram gusar. Dia tidak suka jika Sehun mulai melibatkan si bajingan Jongdae. Pria ini mampu membuat kepalanya panas dan serasa akan memuntahkan lahar.

"Apa yang kau tau memangnya? Kau bahkan tak pernah jatuh cinta." Dia seperti seorang pujangga yang sedang ingin memerangkap Sehun dan Jongdae.

Inilah yang membuat Sehun tak percaya akan si cinta-cinta brengsek itu. Orang yang mengaku dirinya sedang jatuh cinta adalah orang-orang lemah tak berotak. Mudah terpengaruh dan menjadi semakin menyebalkan setiap detiknya. Sepertinya Sehun harus menyadarkan Jongin. "Aku tidak butuh penjelasan tentang cintamu itu, Jongin. Jika kau masih ingin bertahan disini, maka lenyapkan eksperimen itu. Jika tidak, silahkan keluar."

"Aku tidak akan membunuh Kyungsoo!" pekiknya tak terima. Jongin bangun dari duduknya dan tanpa sungkan menatap tajam kearah Sehun dan Jongdae secara bergantian. Biarlah dia menjadi gila untuk sesaat. Dia tak akan sanggup melenyapkan sosok itu begitu saja. "Kalian tidak cukup baik untuk menyuruhku membunuh orang yang aku cintai. Kalian hanya sekumpulan keparat yang tergila-gila pada uang. Kalian tidak punya perasaan. Kalian lebih menjijikkan daripada aku. Aku mungkin sudah tidak waras karna aku jatuh cinta pada manusia hasil buatanku sendiri, tapi kalian?" dia mendengus marah. "Kalian iblis. Kalian berdua hanya makhluk hina yang tak akan pernah bisa bahagia. Kalian—"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Menyuruh Jongin berhenti sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. "Cukup." Dia ikut bangkit dan menghampiri Jongin diseberang meja. Jongdae tersenyum senang memperhatikan semua itu. Dengan hati-hati Sehun mengusap kerah jas Jongin. Dia tersenyum kecut, dari sini Sehun bahkan bisa melihat warna mata Jongin dan rona wajahnya yang memucat. Senangnya mengetahui jika dia masih memiliki dominasi penuh terhadap siapapun yang berada dibawah kukungan kekuasaannya. "Sebenarnya kau itu sedang berbicara apa, Jongin—ah?" bisiknya pelan.

Jongin tau, jantungnya mulai tak normal lagi sekarang. Sehun tak pernah menunjukkan kemarahannya selama ini, dan sekarang dia yakin bahwa atasannya itu sedang memendam amarah yang cukup besar. Jongin tak menjawab. Untuk apa? Ujung-ujungnya dia pasti celaka.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Jongin bagaikan bocah menyedihkan yang siap untuk dibunuh. Well, itu ide yang cukup bagus sebenarnya. Tidak pernah ada yang berani menghina dan memaki Oh Sehun selama ini. Jongin mungkin menjadi orang yang pertama—mungkin sekaligus yang terakhir. Tapi tak secepat itu. Bukankah sejak awal Sehun adalah iblis kejam tak punya perasaan? Dia mungkin akan bermain-main dulu dengan mangsanya. "Kau tampaknya marah sekali," desisnya lagi.

Jongin memalingkan muka saat Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga pria itu. Dia bergetar ketakutan. Faktanya, Sehun adalah sosok kuat tak terkalahkan. Tidak perlu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membunuh, dia sendiri bisa mematahkan leher Jongin dengan sekali sentakan. "Dengar Jongin, aku akan melupakan masalah ini. Kau.. pergilah kembali ke laboratorium. Bukankah ada seratus kloning lagi yang harus kau lakukan? Aku anggap yang tadi itu adalah sebuah candaan semata. Bagaimana?" dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin.

Jongin masih menahan napas. Entah mengapa rasa takut mulai menjalari punggungnya. Dia memandang Sehun bingung. Tidak mungkin pria ini melepasnya begitu saja. Dia hanya memberikan kesempatan bagi Jongin untuk lari, tapi tidak benar-benar melepaskannya. "Baiklah," sahut Jongin. Dia buru-buru berbalik dan menuju ke pintu utama kantor Sehun. Langkah kakinya mulai sedikit bergetar saat dia membayangkan hal-hal buruk apa yang akan menimpanya.

Sehun tersenyum manis. "Hati-hati Jongin—ah." Ujarnya riang.

Itu adalah ancaman untukmu anak sialan. Dan pintu menutup dengan kerasnya.

"Kau melepasnya?" Jongdae bertanya tak percaya. "Yang benar saja," rutuknya sebal. Seharusnya Sehun memusnahkan Jongin kan?

"Apa aku terlihat begitu?" dia menuju meja kerjanya dengan santai lalu kembali duduk diatas singgasananya tersebut. Dia memutar sedikit kursinya, hingga kini tubuhnya menghadap ke sebuah dinding kaca yang amat besar tepat disebelah mejanya. Jika kalian mau tau, dinding tersebut merupakan sebuah layar computer super canggih yang bisa diperintah cukup melalui suara saja. "Hubungi Kris. Suruh dia membunuh eksperimen bernama Kyungsoo dan habisi Jongin."

Dia bukan malaikat. Dia hanya seorang pria yang bertingkah layaknya setan. Dia Oh Sehun.

* * *

"Kapan kau akan membuat kloningan dirimu sendiri?"

Baekhyun mungkin hanya salah satu dari segelintir orang yang berani menggunakan nada bicara seperti itu pada Sehun. Mungkin karna dia menganggap dirinya lebih tua dan Sehun masih berada beberapa tahun dibawahnya, jadi yeah..begitulah. Sehun sudah seperti adiknya, setidaknya hanya dia yang menganggap hubungan mereka seperti itu. Tampaknya Sehun tidak sama sekali. Dia mungkin hanya melihat Baekhyun sebagai seorang pengganggu yang ia gaji setiap bulan. Tak lebih.

"Kapan kau akan keluar dari ruanganku?" tanya Sehun dingin. Semua rincian dokumen yang disajikan komputernya terasa sangat memuakkan, tapi mungkin menjadi tidak memuakkan lagi jika semuanya berubah menjadi pemasukan bernilai ratusan juta dollar. Huh, kapan dia tidak pernah memikirkan uang? Seluruh patokan didunia ini tidak akan pernah berubah sama sekali.

Baekhyun mengeluh manja, membuat Sehun ingin sekali mencekiknya. Jika tidak mengingat bahwa Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat penting didalam bisnisnya, mungkin dia sudah melakukan itu sejak dulu. "Aku bosan sekali, Hun."

"Ruanganku bukan tempat untuk melepas bosan. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu." tegasnya tanpa melirik Baekhyun sedikitpun. Apa-apaan itu? Hun? Sebenarnya siapa yang bos disini?

"Kau kaku sekali. Pantas tak ada yang suka padamu," ejek Baekhyun. Dia merengut lucu lalu mendekati Sehun yang sibuk menekan-nekan udara. Ouh, mungkin keyboard otomatis yang bisa terbang itu kan? Dia juga sudah punya satu sih dirumahnya. Tapi tidak secanggih milik Sehun.

"Jika kau mau tau, aku termasuk kedalam list incaran pria paling diminati seluruh lajang dimuka bumi ini." tuturnya bangga.

Baekhyun tertawa keras. Mungkin yang Sehun maksud adalah incaran pria paling ingin dibunuh dimuka bumi. Dia terlalu sempurna hingga Baekhyun pikir semua orang pasti menginginkan posisinya. "Kau orang paling percaya diri yang pernah aku kenal."

"Aku memiliki seluruh klasifikasi untuk bertingkah sombong. Jadi itu bukan salahku."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Dia toh tak akan pernah menang jika melawan Sehun. "Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Aku sudah tau itu tuan tampan."

Sehun menyeringai.

Baekhyun tampak terdiam sejenak. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Jadi, aku ulangi. Kapan sebenarnya kau akan mengkloning dirimu? Para investor mulai meragukan kualitas kloning kita jika kau selaku pimpinannya utama tidak membuat kloninganmu sendiri. Mereka setidaknya butuh bukti bahwa kau pun mengakui kehebatan hasil kloning yang kita buat," ujarnya kembali pada topik awal.

Sehun akhirnya menoleh. "Kita sudah mengerjakan ini selama hampir 5 tahun. Dan tidak pernah ada yang complain kan? Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak butuh sampah seperti kloning-kloning itu."

"Yang kau sebut sampah itu adalah sumber pendapatanmu, brengsek."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun sekarang. "Keluar," usirnya dingin.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal lalu menghentakkan kaki mungilnya dilantai. "Aku akan menunggumu besok. Kau ini… Apa susahnya sih untuk sekedar datang? Aku hanya perlu mengambil sample darahmu dan beberapa sel inti didalam tubuhmu."

"Aku tidak suka jarum suntik."

Baekhyun mendengus, kentara sekali merasa muak dengan ucapan Sehun yang tak masuk akal itu. "Persetan. Kau kira aku bercanda? Jika kau tidak datang, maka aku akan menyeretmu secara paksa. Ouh, mungkin lebih baik jika aku menggerogotimu saat kau tertidur, bagaimana?"

Sehun mengibaskan tangan. Mulai merasakan panas disekitar ubun-ubunnya. Baekhyun sangat cerewet dan itu terasa sangat menjengkelkan. Dia ingin sekali menendang tubuh mungil itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun salah satu aset terpentingnya. "Aku akan memikirkan itu nanti. Keluar kau sebelum aku mencekik leher kecilmu," ancamnya sadis.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Mungkin merasa telah berhasil memerintah Sehun. Padahal tidak begitu, Sehun bukan menurutinya. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun untuk segera enyah dari matanya. Mengkloning dirinya sendiri? Untuk apa? Tak pernah terbersit sekalipun dalam benak Sehun untuk melakukannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu besok. Oke?"

"Enyahlah kau."

Dan Baekhyun pergi dengan langkah ringan.

Baekhyun tidak tau, jika usulannya akan mengenalkan Sehun pada sebuah perasaan sialan yang amat dibencinya. Perasaan abstrak yang ia anggap seperti sampah. Cinta.

**TBC**

* * *

Anyeong~

Luhan belom nongool ih.. heheh. /dicekek/

Aku sengaja, chap ini kita kenalan dulu dengan karakter Sehun ya. Chap depan aku pastikan Lulu udah hadir. Trus maaf bgt karna chap ini gak panjang. Maklum masih awal-awal kan biasanya emang gitu. ^^v

Untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang sempat diajukan di review, aku bakal menjawab sebisa aku.

**Apa itu Kloning?**

Kloning adalah sebuah teknik membuat keturunan atau makhluk hidup baru dengan jenis yang sama dan sangat mirip secara genetik. Intinya seperti membuat copian baru dari diri kita dengan cara mengambil beberapa sel inti yang dibutuhkan dari tubuh kita lalu diproses deh. Prosesnya sangat panjang dan aku tidak bisa menulisnya lagi disini.

**Luhan kok dibilang jadi budak? Budak yang gimana?**

Maksud budak disini tidak merujuk sebagai pembantu atau hal-hal seperti sex aja. Sehun menganggap kalau setiap hasil kloning itu harus rela menyerahkan apa yang ada dirinya. Seperti organ-organ tubuh, pokoknya semuanya. Jadi, Sehun rasa semua hasil kloning itu cuman bisa dimanfaatkan aja kaya budak, makanya dia menganggap Luhan seperti itu. Bisa dimengerti?

**Sehun jadi dokter kloning?**

Bukan. Dia adalah pemiliki dari pabrik atau perusahaan bioteknologi kloning itu sendiri. Dia itu kaya penguasa gitu disini. Well, penguasa yang sangat amat sok lah pokoknya. Hehe. Please jangan benci Sehun. Benci aku sebagai authornya. ^^v

**Kenapa Sehun dibilang sebagai penyebab kekacauan dunia?**

Karna dia adalah orang yang paling berani dan sangat gencar mempromosikan kloning ke seluruh dunia. Padahal kloning itu sangat tidak diizinkan. Kita sebagai manusia udah punya jalan hidupnya masing-masing. Kalo mati yah mati aja. Kalo sakit sebisa mungkin ya kita berobat. Jangan menciptakan manusia baru yang mirip dengan kita, trus diambil deh semua yang ada ditubuhnya. Di fic ini Sehun merubah pemikiran itu. Dia menunjukkan berbagai manfaat kloning yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan akibatnya. Hehe. Ribet banget ya?

Sekali lagi terimakasih karna sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini. Aku harap hal-hal gila yang ada di fic ini seperti kloning, tidak akan pernah terjadi dimasa depan. Amin. Next chap ditunggu ya. Silahkan beri komentar di kolom **review.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing :**

HunHan (again?)

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow & fav. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Oh ya, terutama untuk **kim heeki** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic aku. Heheh \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong~

Gilaaa, aku semangat banget tau gak buat nulis fic ini. Entah kenapa rasanya enjoy banget, mungkin karna fic ini adalah fic pertama aku yang mengangkat tema masa depan sekaligus sains. Tapi mohon maaf kalo chap selanjutnya sedikit telat update. Biasaaa. Anak kuliah.. banyak tugas yang menunggu. Hehe. ^^

Enjoy ya.

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**HUNHAN'S AREA**

* * *

Mengkloning diri sendiri tidaklah mudah. Setidaknya butuh waktu sekitar satu minggu bagi Sehun untuk menyetujui usulan Baekhyun. Itupun lagi-lagi karna uang. Dia tentu tidak akan mau membuat copy-an dirinya sendiri jika tidak ada faktor pendukung yang bisa mendorongnya. Bermula dari penolakan halus yang dilontarkan oleh Presiden Arab saat Sehun menawarkannya untuk melakukan kloning, hingga timbulnya syarat baru dari sang Presiden yang ingin Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai saat ini, memang hanya kalangan Timur Tengah lah yang belum secara pasti menyetujui bisnis yang digeluti oleh Sehun itu. Masih ada beberapa yang menolak, dan Sehun pikir tidak ada salahnya jika memulai dari pemimpin mereka terlebih dahulu. Namun nampaknya dia salah melangkah, sang Presiden justru menantang dan ingin agar Sehun melakukan kloning terhadap dirinya, dan baru akan mengikuti jejak Sehun jika dia sudah memperoleh bukti bahwa melakukan kloning tidaklah berbahaya.

Sehun mau tidak mau menurut saja. Presiden itu berjanji akan mempromosikan bisnis Sehun ke seluruh kalangan rakyatnya jika kloning itu berhasil. Dan itu berarti akan ada pemasukan hingga ratusan juta dollar yang memenuhi rekeningnya. Well, tidak masalah. Lagipula, dia tahu sampai sebatas mana dia bisa mempercayai Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu adalah salah satu berlian didalam perusahaannya. Se-menyebalkan apapun dia, Baekhyun merupakan seorang ilmuwan langka yang mampu menciptakan hal-hal baru seperti proses membuat kloning agar lebih mudah dan cepat. Dia juga adalah orang kepercayaan Sehun nomor dua setelah Kris—pengawalnya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sehun mendengus. Itu merupakan salah satu hingga jutaan pertanyaan yang sangat amat tidak ingin dia dengar sekarang. Memangnya dia adalah bocah idiot yang sedang ingin dioperasi apa? Dia sudah pernah melakukan kloning pada hampir ratusan manusia selama ini, seharusnya Baekhyun tau itu. "Cepatlah. Aku harus segera ke Manhattan siang ini," gerutunya sebal. Dia melirik sejenak ke arah Baekhyun yang kini tampak gugup. Pria itu bahkan harus berulangkali meremas tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkeringat.

"Baekhyun—ah, jangan membuang waktu Sehun." Ujar Jongdae. Pria itu muncul tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Dia mendelik sebal saat melihat Jongdae. Hubungan mereka sedikit kurang baik selama ini.

"Jangan mengganggu," sahut Baekhyun. Dia menatap sosok Sehun yang kini sedang berbaring diatas ranjang. Tangannya dengan gemetar meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun.

Sehun memutar kedua matanya, muak. Waktunya sungguh tak banyak untuk meladeni tingkah Baekhyun. Minggu depan dia harus sudah menunjukkan hasil kloningannya pada si Presiden keparat itu. Tapi si mungil ini malah berlama-lama. Untung saja Baekhyun sudah berjanji akan menyiapkan kloningannya dalam 5 hari—padahal biasanya butuh waktu hingga 2 minggu. Dia bisa saja menyuruh Jongdae atau beberapa anak buahnya yang lain, namun hanya Baekhyun yang bisa ia percayai secara penuh.

"Kau akan aku bius, jadi bersiaplah." Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup.

Sehun melirik sejenak pada Kris yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Aku akan mematahkan lehermu jika kau tidak melakukannya dengan cepat, Byun."

Baekhyun menghela napas, tiba-tiba saja merasa berat didadanya. "Baiklah. Baiklah."

Bekerja dengan Sehun memang tidak menyenangkan.

* * *

Sehun menguap pelan. Sudah malam dan dia harus beristirahat. Dia menatap jam tangannya; pukul 23:00 terpampang disana, membuat dia mendesah lelah. Dengan langkah malas pria bertubuh tinggi itu menuju pintu depan ruangannya, membiarkannya terbuka sendiri dan memaksa tubuhnya agar berdiri disebuah benda seperti kaca yang dengan sekali hentakan kaki mampu melayang diudara. Dia merindukan rumah dan tempat tidurnya. Sudah hampir satu bulan dia tidak pulang, dan salahkan urusannya yang semakin hari semakin padat saja. Menghimpit Sehun sedemikian rupa. Kaca persegi yang sedang dipijaknya berhenti dilantai paling atas gedungnya. Disana—sudah berdiri dengan gagah mobil terbang berwarna merah menyala miliknya plus Kris yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Sehun melangkah malas kesana, membiarkan Kris membuka pintu untuknya dan menerobos masuk kedalam tanpa menoleh sediktpun. Oh, dia ingin mencoba mobil daratnya sesekali. Dia muak sekali harus mengemudi diatas langit setiap harinya, meski lebih cepat dan efektif tapi tetap saja lama kelamaan akan terasa membosankan. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan nenek moyangnya saat mereka melihat kecanggihan elektronik pada masanya kini. Mereka pasti akan tercengang-cengang. Tidak ada lagi handphone, mobil-mobil yang harus diisi bahan bakar, atau ladang-ladang sawah. Semua menjadi lebih praktis dan monoton.

Mobil mulai berjalan mengikuti jalur yang telah disiapkan. Sehun memutuskan untuk menghidupkan kendali otomatis agar dia bisa beristirahat sejenak. Matanya terpejam sementara mobil mulai melesat cukup cepat. Dia bersandar malas pada kursinya yang empuk. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Baekhyun yang tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya sejak hari itu—saat mereka mengkloning Sehun. Dia nampak sibuk dan bahkan tak menghubungi Sehun sama sekali. Itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus—bagi Sehun. Setidaknya dia bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayang Baekhyun selama beberapa hari. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri terselip sesuatu seperti rasa khawatir didalam hatinya. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun gagal? Ini sudah hari kelima, dan Baekhyun masih tak kunjung memberi kabar bahkan laporan. Oh, jangan sampai uangnya melayang begitu saja. Dia berjanji akan memecat Baekhyun jika pemuda itu gagal mengkloning dirinya dalam waktu yang telah ditentukan. Dengan kekuasaannya yang tak terbatas, mencari berlian lain yang lebih bagus dari Baekhyun tentu sangatlah mudah. Bumi sangat besar, kau tentu tau maksudnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit hingga ia sampai dirumahnya yang megah. Jangan pernah kau bayangkan jika rumah Sehun berada diatas tanah dengan halaman serta rumput yang indah. Tidak. Hal-hal seperti itu hanya ada ditahun 2000-an. Kini, bagi kalangan kaya raya layaknya Sehun, membuat rumah diatas tanah sangatlah terasa tidak nyaman. Terlebih mengingat mobil terbangnya yang mencapai puluhan, tentu kehidupan darat serasa tak pantas lagi. Rumahnya berada sekitar puluhan meter dari atas tanah, terbuat dari bahan khusus agar tetap bisa stabil ketika melayang. Jalur untuk mobilnya sendiri sudah diatur sedemikian rupa agar memudahkan Sehun untuk langsung menuju ke garasi mewahnya. Dari sana, Sehun hanya cukup berjalan sebentar untuk mencapai pintu utama yang dibekali berbagai pengamanan khusus. Jika dulu orang-orang harus menggunakan kode atau sidik jari, serta sensor retina mata, maka dirumah Sehun lebih mudah. Dia bahkan tidak perlu menunggu hingga bermenit-menit sampai pintunya terbuka sendiri. Dia hanya cukup berdiri, bernapas seperti biasa, dan begitu saja. Tidak ada sensor-sensor yang dapat menyakiti mata, atau sidik jari yang bisa dimanipulasi oleh siapapun. Sistem pengamanan dirumahnya didesain khusus untuk mengenali aroma napas Sehun, termasuk karbon dioksida yang dia hembuskan. Sangat simple dan mudah. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membobol rumah mewahnya begitu saja kan?

Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Lampu dengan sendirinya menyala. Air hangat dikamar mandi pun secara otomatis terisi sendiri, makanan didalam mesin AutoChef-nya akan memasak tanpa harus ditekan terlebih dahulu. Begitu lah, Sehun sudah mengatur semuanya sebelum dia pergi, dan beruntungnya dia hidup dimasa modern dan canggih, dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk memanjakan dirinya. Tidak butuh seorang istri atau pembantu untuk mengurusi hidupnya. Hah, membayangkan ada seseorang yang hidup bersamanya membuat Sehun mendengus. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah menikah. Kalaupun harus—dia tentu mesti memikirkan imejnya, dia akan memaksa siapapun orang itu untuk tidak tinggal disini. Di istananya.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa empuk tak jauh dari pintu utama, menjentikkan jari hingga layar televisi super-besar dihadapannya menyala. Sesekali dia akan melirik suasana rumahnya yang rapi dan bersih, hampir semua bahan serta peralatan disana terbuat dari titanium mahal. Namun walaupun begitu, uangnya seakan tak pernah habis. Terimakasih pada orang-orang yang dengan penuh kepercayaan melakukan kloning ditempatnya. Sehun terpejam lagi, rasanya tidak sanggup untuk sekedar melangkah dan bergerak menuju kamarnya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk melepas lelah disana saja.

Baru sekitar 7 menit Sehun terpejam, ketika tiba-tiba saja suara melengking Baekhyun mengganggu pendengarannya. Awalnya Sehun tak ingin menggubris suara bising itu, namun nampaknya Baekhyun tak kunjung menyerah. Dia berteriak bagai orang kesetanan didepan pintu utama dan itu membuat Sehun pusing. Dia bisa saja masuk kekamarnya dan berusaha untuk istirahat lagi setelah itu. Tapi.. dia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Sehun menghela napas, meraih sebuah remote kecil diatas meja dihadapannya lalu mengarahkan benda tersebut kearah pintu. Pintu terbuka dengan otomatis, Baekhyun menerobos masuk. Awalnya Sehun berusaha untuk tak peduli, tapi dia harus peduli ketika melihat Baekhyun tidak datang seorang diri.

Baekhyun sedang memapah seorang pria lain disebelahnya. Pria itu sama mungilnya dengan Baekhyun—walau sedikit tinggi—wajahnya cukup manis dan dia sedang dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Matanya terpejam dan dia menumpukan hampir seluruh tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Tapi bukan hanya itu, jauh sekali dari masalah siapa sosok yang sedang dibawa Baekhyun, yang amat membuat merasa Sehun heran adalah kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Dia telanjang. Menampilkan tubuh mulusnya yang tanpa cacat barang sedikitpun. Sehun mengernyit, apa Baekhyun sudah kehilangan akalnya? Dia tidak bernafsu sama sekali ketika melihat ketelanjangan pria itu—dia sudah sering melihatnya saat para kloningan mereka baru saja terbentuk—tapi fakta bahwa mereka sama-sama pria membuat dia sedikit risih, apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini. Dia yakin, bahwa pria ini adalah hasil kloningan dari perusahaannya. Terbukti dari kulit mulusnya yang tanpa cacat dan juga kemaluannya yang sangat halus seperti milik bayi. Tidak ada pria dewasa yang memiliki kemaluan semulus itu, jika kalian mau tahu.

Sehun menggeram marah. Baekhyun sudah keterlaluan. Apa dia lupa posisinya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?" desisnya tajam. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik lengan kiri pria itu cukup kuat. Baekhyun tersentak, tanpa sadar tangannya yang mengalungi pinggang pria satunya lagi terlepas begitu saja. Membuat pria itu jatuh terhempas keatas lantai yang dingin. Dia masih tak bergerak.

"Dengarkan aku dulu," sergah Baekhyun cepat-cepat. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Kita harus membawanya masuk kekamar, dia bisa mati kedinginan Sehun," pekik Baekhyun. Dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sehun pada lengannya, namun tidak mudah. Sehun adalah pria yang sangat kuat.

Sehun tanpa belas kasih semakin menekan tangannya, membuat Baekhyun meringis sakit. Tapi dia tidak peduli, tak akan pernah peduli akan rasa sakit orang lain. "Kau bisa menjelaskannya disini. Jika tidak, jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian ku tendang keluar darisini sekarang juga." Dia menatap tajam pada sosok yang masih terpejam itu. "Dia adalah hasil kloningan kita kan? Kenapa kau membawanya?" tanya Sehun. Nada suaranya sarat kemarahan dan sangat dingin.

Baekhyun masih meringis, dia memberontak sekuat tenaganya dan akhirnya Sehun mengalah, dia melepaskan Baekhyun. Pria itu dengan segera menghampiri si hasil kloningan dan memangku kepalanya diatas paha. Mata nyalangnya memerah menahan amarah yang amat sangat. Bahkan disaat terdesak seperti ini, Sehun masih bertindak layaknya setan. Bukankah mereka teman? Bukankah seharusnya Sehun membantu Baekhyun?

"Kau—dasar keparat. Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu?!" pekik Baekhyun. "Biarkan kami masuk ke ruangan yang lebih hangat dulu. Setidaknya biarkan dia mengenakan pakaian!"

Sehun menyeringai sinis, dia bersedekap tangan—bersikap seangkuh mungkin. Menatap kedua manusia dibawahnya seakan-akan mereka seonggok muntahan menjijikkan. "Kau kira aku akan membiarkan sampah sepertinya menjamah rumahku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, sebuah kebiasaan ketika dia marah. Napasnya naik turun tak teratur. Dia—demi apapun dimuka bumi ini—ingin sekali membunuh Sehun. Dasar brengsek! Tidak punya perasaan!

"DIA ADALAH HASIL KLONINGANMU, BAJINGAN!" Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaganya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan meraih kerah Sehun lalu menggenggamnya kuat. Sehun yang saat itu sedang tercengang tidak sempat melawan. Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mendorongnya hingga kini mereka jatuh bertindihan diatas sofa yang Sehun duduki tadi. Napas memburu Baekhyun menyapu wajah Sehun. Sehun melotot kesal. Dia mendorong dada Baekhyun hingga pria mungil itu terhempas jatuh ke belakang. Tepat didekat si kloning sialan itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menyentuhnya seperti tadi. Dia murka. Sangat murka hingga keinginan membunuh kedua sampah ini membumbung tinggi dalam otaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil didekat televisinya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang ia yakini bernama pistol. Ini adalah sebuah barang langka yang tak pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya. Selama ini dia menyimpan benda itu karena rasa tertarik setelah membaca buku-buku sejarah didalam ruangannya. Pistol yang ada ditangannya ini setahu Sehun dapat melubangi dan membunuh siapa saja. Termasuk jika dia melakukannya pada Baekhyun. Dia menodongkan benda tersebut kearah Baekhyun dengan santainya.

"Bicara apa kau?"

Baekhyun berdiri lagi. Matanya semakin memerah, Sehun yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menangis. "Dia adalah hasil kloning milikmu. Hasil kloning yang aku janjikan lima hari yang lalu," jelasnya.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman sinis mengerikan. "Kau kira omong kosong apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Tidak mungkin."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Keputusannya untuk berlindung dan meminta bantuan pada Sehun ternyata salah. "Aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan saat itu. Kau bilang kau membutuhkannya dalam waktu cepat, aku berusaha sekuat mungkin agar itu semua terwujud. Tapi ternyata aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan kecil. Rekayasa genetika yang aku lakukan ketika ingin mengcopy sel DNA mu membuahkan bencana. Dia tidak sama seperti kau." Baekhyun terengah-engah. Dia jatuh terduduk diatas lantai. Lututnya lemas dan ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya. Dia tahu kalau benda yang ada ditangan Sehun sangat berbahaya. Dia pernah melihatnya saat dia menonton film-film perang zaman dulu.

Sehun kali ini menodongkan pistol itu kearah si kloningan yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Berarti dia produk gagal, begitu? Dan kau membawanya kemari hanya ingin menunjukkannya padaku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bukan begi—"

Sehun memotongnya. Dia menatap Baekhyun tajam. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi hingga dia harus menemui si Presiden sial itu, dan Baekhyun malah gagal? Berarti uangnya akan lenyap begitu saja. Dan itu berarti Baekhyun juga akan mati ditangannya. "Kau berjanji untuk tidak gagal, Byun Baekhyun." Ujarnya berbahaya.

Baekhyun mendelik saat Sehun bersiap menarik pelatuk. Dia sangat paham jika Sehun sangat tidak menyukai produk gagal. Selama ini pria itu selalu membunuh hasil kloningan manapun yang ia anggap gagal. Kasus terakhir adalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dia bahkan tak segan untuk ikut melenyapkan Jongin juga hanya karna pria itu mengaku mencintai Kyungsoo. Jadi tidak akan mengherankan jika sekarang dia akan mencoba membunuh hasil kloningannya sendiri. "Dia manusia baru." Ucap Baekhyun cepat. Tepat sebelum Sehun menembak pria yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

Sehun menoleh. "Apa?"

Baekhyun merangkak mendekati pria itu lalu memeluk kepalanya yang masih terkulai tak berdaya. "Aku bilang dia adalah manusia baru." Sahutnya lagi.

Sehun memandangnya bengis. "Jangan berusaha melindungi dia, Baek. Kau pun akan segera aku habisi setelah ini."

"Aku memang berusaha melindungi pria ini juga dirimu. Aku melindungi kalian dari Jongdae!" bentak Baekhyun.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Dengan pasti menurunkan pistolnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang bahwa kalian berbeda? Kesalahan yang aku buat saat sedang ingin mengcopy sel darahmu, entah bagaimana membuat dia memiliki sel darah sendiri. DNA nya berbeda denganmu. Kau O positif dan dia O negative. Semua ini menjadikan dirinya sebagai manusia baru. Secara keseluruhan, organ-organ yang berada didalam tubuhnya sama denganmu, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang membuatnya jadi berbeda. Itu sebabnya dia tidak mirip denganmu. Aku baru mengetahui ini sejak kemarin, saat aku memeriksa kondisinya. Aku juga berusaha untuk menghubungimu, tapi Jongdae selalu ada disekitarmu. Dia tahu kalau hasil kloninganmu memiliki kelainan. Dan dia berusaha menyelidiki itu untuk menjatuhkan sekaligus meneliti pria ini. Kita akan menghasilkan uang yang lebih banyak jika kita berhasil meneliti lebih pria ini lebih lanjut."

Sehun mematung. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan dia menatap Baekhyun serius. Dia tahu, dan sangat sadar jika selama ini Jongdae selalu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghancurkannya. Hanya saja pria itu selalu bermuka manis dihadapan Sehun, berusaha membuktikan bahwa itu tidak benar. Jadi, ketika Baekhyun membawa-bawa nama Jongdae, dia sedikit demi sedikit berangsur percaya. Sebenarnya cukup gampang, dia hanya perlu melenyapkan Jongdae seperti yang ia lakukan pada Jongin dulu. Namun, dia tidak ingin secepat itu. Dia ingin melihat sejauh mana Jongdae berani mengkhianatinya. Lagipula, dia dikawal dengan sangat baik oleh Kris dan beberapa orang bayarannya. Tidak akan semudah itu menghancurkan Sehun. Jongdae pun masih cukup menguntungkan sampai sekarang. "Jadi karna itu kau membawanya kemari? Karna kau takut pada Jongdae?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mendongak sambil sesekali mengelus rambut kecoklatan yang sedang ia pangku. "Jongdae sudah mengincarnya sejak tadi sore. Dia berusaha membunuhku untuk mendapatkan pria ini. Aku kalap. Aku tidak sempat berpikir dan memutuskan untuk membawanya kesini. Aku yakin, Jongdae tidak akan berani hanya untuk sekedar melirik rumahmu. Penjagaan disini sangat ketat."

Sehun memejamkan mata, kepalanya sangat pusing. Dia mengeraskan rahangnya lalu melempar pistol itu ke atas sofa. Jika pernyataan Baekhyun benar, maka tak perlu diragukan lagi, dia akan lebih sukses dari sekarang. Menciptakan manusia baru sangat terdengar menyenangkan. Akan ada jutaan orang yang ingin melakukannya. Hanya saja, kini baik Sehun maupun Bekhyun mesti melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut terhadap kloningan ini. Baiklah, untuk sesaat dia akan mengalah.

"Apa aku sudah bisa membawanya masuk kekamar?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Bawa saja. Kamarnya ada dilorong sebelah kanan disamping ruang kerjaku. Dan ruang kerjaku terdiri dari pintu transparan. Kau pasti akan dengan mudah mengenalinya." Jawab Sehun tak begitu peduli.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Dia berusaha mengangkat dan mencoba menarik agar pria itu berdiri. Dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh terimakasih. Dia meraih lengan kiri pria itu dan membiarkannya mengalung diatas pundaknya yang lebih kecil. "Terimakasih Sehun."

Sehun tak menjawab. Dia menghempaskan lagi bokongnya keatas sofa.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Baekhyun berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Menarik napas perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak takut ketika mulutnya bertanya, "Menurutmu, siapa nama yang cocok untuk hasil kloningan ini? Maksudku, yeah.. dia kan istimewa, sama sepertimu. Kau tentu tidak ingin memanggilnya sampah seperti tadi kan? Karna kau dan dia sedikitnya memiliki persamaan."

"Luhan."

"Eh?" Baekhyun terpekur sejenak. "Siapa?"

Sehun tidak tahu entah nama apa yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun segera diam dan tidak merecokinya lagi. "Luhan. Panggil dia Luhan."

Baekhyun terpana lalu tersenyum manis setelahnya. Nama itu terdengar bagus dan manis. "Baiklah. Luhan, ayo kita masuk."

Sehun tersenyum mengejek. Apa itu? Luhan? Membuatnya mual saja. Dia melirik Baekhyun dan punggung mulus itu sesaat, menatapnya sampai mereka menghilang dibelokan lorong. Persetan. Dia tidak akan peduli dengan pria itu meski mereka tinggal bersama. Dia hanya sebuah hasil kloningan yang mampu membuat Sehun menghasilkan lebih banyak kekayaan. Ingat itu.

Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai sebuah penelitian dan juga sampah biasa. Tidak lebih.

Tapi benarkah begitu?

**Tbc**

* * *

Luhan udah nongooool. yeheeeet. Tapi belom berperan banyak sih ya?

Apa chap ini memuaskan? Pendek bgt? Aku rasa porsinya segini dulu, ntar baru panjang-panjang pas chap NC. setuju? hahaha /digampar/ Itu yang rekayasa genetika, duuuh.. ngarang bebas. Aku juga gak begitu ngerti sih, kan disini ceritanya terjadi sedikit kelainan sama Luhan, jadi yeeah, gitu lah /nyengir songong/

Buat yang nanyain KaiSoo kopel, masih rahasia. Kita disini masih fokus sama HunHan dulu ya.

Trus, buat mobil terbang, kaca persegi yang bisa terbang-terbang kaya karpert Aladdin, adakah yang ingin kasi masukan nama yang cocok untuk benda tersebut?

**Silahkan komentar di kolom review.**

Ps: Untuk fic aku yang lain, kemungkinan harus ditunda dulu. Sebenarnya udah di proses juga, tapi tiba-tiba kena writer block. Jadinya yeahh, maaf deh ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing :**

HunHan (again?)

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow & fav. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Oh ya, terutama untuk **kim heeki** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic aku. Heheh \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong~

Lama gak sih? Lama ya? Hehehe. Maaf deh. Aku sibuk bgt. Tapi aku usahain bakal selalu update setiap minggu ^^

**Happy reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**HUNHAN'S AREA**

* * *

"Dia manusia baru. Dia memang terbentuk dari sel induknya yaitu kau, tapi kesalahan kecil ketika aku ingin mengcopy sel DNA nya membuat sel itu terbelah-belah dan pada akhirnya menyatu menjadi sekumpulan sel DNA yang baru. Aku juga bingung, seharusnya kesalahan seperti itu tidak luput dari perhatianku, tapi aku bahkan baru menyadarinya saat dia sudah terbentuk. Intinya, dia adalah manusia buatan yang murni berbeda dari pendonor induknya. Dalam kasus ini, Luhan seperti manusia yang baru saja diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Dia layaknya manusia yang berasal dari penyatuan sperma pada sel telur perempuan. Dia benar-benar baru, Sehun. Dia seperti bukan hasil kloning. Walaupun ada beberapa organ dalam tubuhnya yang cocok jika dibandingkan denganmu, namun secara keseluruhan itu hanya sepintas saja. Sama seperti kau yang dibandingkan dengan Ibumu. Hanya itu. Dan dia sangat cocok untuk dijadikan penelitian terbaru kita. Aku rasa akan banyak sekali peminatnya diseluruh dunia," jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Sehun menatapnya tajam, mencerna setiap pernyataan itu kedalam otak jeniusnya. Masuk akal memang, namun kejadian seperti ini sangat langka terjadi—nyaris tidak pernah. Biasanya setiap hasil kloningan itu memiliki kecocokan hingga 90 % dengan pendonornya. Tidak seperti milik Sehun, dia bahkan sangat berbeda. "Kau tahu apa penyebab kesalahan itu terjadi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya baru menyadari bahwa sudah terjadi kesalahan saat aku memeriksanya terakhir kali. Aku sadar bahwa sel-selnya sudah membelah dan membentuk DNA baru. Wajahnya berbeda denganmu."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya. Dia meraih sebuah benda aneh berukuran kecil—mirip sebuah remote—yang memiliki beberapa tombol angka diatasnya. Sehun menekan angka 1 dan tak butuh sampai 10 detik hingga sebuah refleksi manusia dalam wujud 3D berdiri dihadapannya. See, bahkan alat komunikasi pun sudah tidak melalui suara lagi. Sekarang mereka hanya perlu menekan beberapa tombol dan orang yang ingin kita ajak komunikasi sudah bisa kita temui secara langsung. Meski dalam bentuk 3D atau tidak nyata. Tapi lebih praktis dan pribadi. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyadap atau mengetahui pembicaraan kita. Benda ini hanya ada beberapa didunia. Dan Sehun merupakan salah satu pemiliknya.

"Junmyeon Hyung." Sapanya dingin.

Junmyeon—salah satu bawahan Sehun—menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. "Ada apa Sehun?"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun tak berselera. Seakan-akan pria itu sudah menghancurkan dunia. "Bocah ini, melakukan kesalahan pada hasil kloning ku." Sahutnya.

Junmyeon membulatkan mata. Sebagai salah satu orang kepercayaan Sehun, dia benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Bukankah sejak dulu Sehun sangat benci untuk melakukan kloning pada dirinya sendiri? Lalu apa yang dia bicarakan sekarang?

"Kau mengkloning dirimu sendiri?" Junmyeon menganga tak percaya. "Apa kalian sedang bercanda?"

Sehun menghela napas, menatap tajam pada Junmyeon. "Apa aku punya banyak waktu untuk bercanda denganmu? Ini semua karna bisnis. Dan kau tak perlu tahu detailnya."

Junmyeon pada akhirnya mengangguk. Percuma saja bertanya pada Sehun, dia sangat keras kepala. "Baiklah. Kesalahan seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, mendekati sosok Junmyeon. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyung. Aku tanpa sengaja sudah menciptakan manusia baru. Aku baru menyadarinya saat dia sudah terbentuk."

Junmyeon menggeleng tak yakin. Kejadian seperti ini tidak bisa disimpulkan begitu saja. Harus ada beberapa penelitian lebih lanjut lagi. Dia menatap Sehun lama. "Dimana hasil kloning itu sekarang?"

Baekhyun pada akhirnya yang menjawab. Sehun terlalu muak bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memberitahu dimana keberadaan kloning sialan itu. "Luhan ada dikamarnya. Dirumah ini."

"Apa?" Junmyeon menganga lagi. "Yang benar saja. Kalian membiarkannya tinggal disini dan bahkan memberikannya nama?" dengusnya tak percaya. Selama ini dia bahkan tak penah berkunjung sekalipun kedalam rumah Sehun, dan sekarang pria itu membiarkan orang lain ada didalam rumahnya?

"Itu benar." Jawab Sehun malas. Mereka terlalu bertele-tele dan itu membuatnya kesal bukan main. "Jadi, menurutmu kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Tidak mungkin sel-sel yang dimiliki oleh kloningan bangsat itu membelah dengan sendirinya kan? Aku tidak yakin kalau ini merupakan kesalahan biasa."

Baekhyun mendelik sebal pada Sehun. Kata 'bangsat' terdengar sangat keji.

Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Untuk lebih jelasnya, kita terpaksa melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut terhadap si kloningan itu. Aku rasa Baekhyun bisa mendatangi aku kesini besok. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak, aku tidak bisa mendatangi kalian berdua." Junmyeon menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Bawa sampel darahnya dan periksa sel bakteri yang berkembang didalam tubuhnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Akan aku lakukan."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Dia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu dan mendadak tersadar. "Jadi, kau akan meninggalkanku disini berdua saja dengan sampah itu? Kau sudah gila?" tanyanya tak terima. Hell, mereka seenaknya saja memutuskan persoalan ini seorang diri. Dianggap apa dirinya? Dia adalah Sehun. Atasan mereka berdua.

Junmyeon menghela napas, reaksi seperti ini sudah ia duga akan terjadi. "Hanya beberapa hari, Sehun. Tidak akan lama. Kami hanya perlu meneliti sedikit."

Sehun menggeram, rahangnya mengeras dan denyut-denyut dipelipisnya samar-samar terlihat. Emosinya sangat mudah naik-turun akhir-akhir ini. "Aku tidak mau. Jangan letakkan dia disini. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang datang?"

Junmyeon menatap Baekhyun, meminta pria itu membujuk Sehun. "Sehun, Junmyeon Hyung tidak mungkin datang kesini. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau perusahaan cabang yang sedang dipimpinnya di Jepang memiliki klien terbesar nomor dua setelah perusahaan induk kita. Akan sangat beresiko jika dia pergi. Dan aku pun tidak mungkin meletakkan Luhan dirumahku. Ada Chanyeol yang bisa saja mengetahui permasalahan ini. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa membantu. Lagipula, jika penelitian kami berhasil, kau juga yang akan menikmati hasilnya. Dia tidak akan sadar dalam beberapa hari. Kalaupun itu terjadi, kau bisa menghubungiku kan?"

Sehun memejamkan mata. Kepalanya berdenyut dan kemarahan seakan menggelegak diubun-ubun. "Kenapa kau yang memutuskan? Kau lupa dimana posisimu?"

"Jangan keras kepala, Sehun." Ujar Junmyeon. "Kalau kau memang tidak ingin kami memeriksa lebih lanjut, ya sudah. Kau bisa membunuh si hasil kloningan bernama Luhan itu. Aku tidak memaksa, lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar."

Baekhyun menunduk. Dalam hati berdoa agar Sehun tidak benar-benar membunuh Luhan.

Sehun memijat tengkuknya, dia lelah sekali. Kalau tau begini, mungkin lebih baik jika dia tidak pulang saja. "Menurutmu, berapa keuntungan yang bisa aku dapat jika aku mempertahankannya?"

Junmyeon menaikkan alisnya. Dia tahu, diotak Sehun hanya ada uang dan uang. Pria itu tidak akan mau rugi sedikitpun. "Entahlah. Milyaran dollar? Mungkin lebih. Membuat manusia baru, sama dengan menentang Tuhan. Tapi, bukan itu yang terpenting. Ketidakpuasan manusia lah yang utama. Dengan adanya manusia baru ini, aku rasa akan memberikan mereka sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Kau bayangkan, mereka bisa membuat perusahaan dengan manusia-manusia buatan yang baru. Yang benar-benar murni dan tidak bisa berkhianat. Atau lebih bagus lagi, bagi mereka yang tidak bisa menemukan pasangan yang tepat, mereka bisa menciptakannya untuk diri mereka sendiri. Apa itu masuk sudah masuk kedalam list keuntungan bagimu?"

Sehun menyeringai puas. Benar, itu benar sekali. Ada banyak manfaat ketika penelitian baru ini berhasil dijalankan. Toh, nanti dia juga yang untung.

"Baiklah. Lakukan sesuka kalian. Tapi ingat, jangan lupa melapor padaku setiap harinya. Kali ini aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan. Sama sekali tidak."

* * *

Sehun masuk ke ruangan itu keesokan harinya. Baekhyun sudah berangkat tadi pagi, dan Sehun pun sudah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di kantornya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat kondisi si bodoh ini, namun secercah rasa penasaran itu seakan menggerogoti pikirannya. Dia membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka dan melangkah dengan pasti. Luhan masih terbaring, tubuhnya hanya dibalut selembar selimut—Sehun menolak dengan tegas saat Baekhyun berniat meminjam bajunya—dan ada beberapa selang penunjang hidup yang ditempeli Baekhyun dibeberapa sisi tubuhnya.

Sehun tetap seperti itu, bermenit-menit ia habiskan hanya dengan berdiri disamping ranjang sambil bersedekap tangan. Sesekali dia akan memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati Luhan secara seksama. Napas si kloningan itu sangat teratur, dia benar-benar sangat nyata dan hidup untuk dikatakan sebagai makhluk buatan. Wajahnya pun tidak bisa dikatakan tidak bagus. Secara keseluruhan dia cantik—meski dia adalah pria. Tubuhnya mungil, hidungnya kecil, bibirnya sangat ranum, dan dia adalah benar-benar bayi raksasa. Sehun menyimpulkannya seperti itu.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari si sialan ini kecuali fakta bahwa dia berasal dari sel-sel tubuh Sehun.

Sehun baru saja berbalik dan berjalan keluar—memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya—saat ia mendengar sebuah rintihan kecil dari arah ranjang. Sontak pria itu membeku. Dia tidak terlalu terkejut, namun bayang-bayang bahwa si keparat ini bisa saja bangun sebentar lagi membuatnya merasa jengkel. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana reaksi para kloningan ketika mereka membuka mata pertama kali. Mereka bagaikan bayi idiot yang menangis dan meraung meminta jatah makan. Menimbulkan keributan yang berbanding sekali dari ketenangan yang selama ini ditampilkan Sehun. Ouh, jangan sampai itu terjadi dirumahnya. Dia bisa saja kalap dan menembak Luhan dengan pistol yang semalam ia gunakan untuk menodong Baekhyun.

Dia—Sehun—dengan gerakan perlahan mulai berbalik lagi. Napasnya berhembus lega saat mendapati kloningannya masih tertidur dengan nyaman dan damai. Dia memutuskan untuk mendekati Luhan kembali, duduk disisi ranjangnya dan memegangi pergelangan tangan si sialan itu. Dia setidaknya perlu memeriksa denyut nadi Luhan. Well, jangan tanya seberapa bencinya dia ketika harus melakukan ini. Kulit lembut Luhan seakan menjadi bakteri mematikan bagi Sehun. Dia benci sekali pada makhluk ini. Seperti yang kita tahu, sejak awal Sehun selalu menolak untuk melakukan kloning terhadap dirinya. Dan saat dia pada akhirnya menyetujui untuk di kloning, ternyata hasil yang ia temukan malah berbanding terbalik dengan yang apa dia harapkan. Luhan berbeda. Wajahnya, sel-sel tubuhnya, dia entah bagaimana tanpa membuka matanya pun sudah bisa membuat uang Sehun lenyap seketika. Brengsek. Sehun ingin sekali melubangi kepala kecilnya itu.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, keberadaan Luhan setidaknya membawa sedikit dampak baik bagi keuangannya—walau belum tercapai sih. Anggaplah Luhan sedang membayar ganti rugi, dan dia akan menjadi penelitian Sehun setelah ini. Sehun tidak akan segan-segan lagi memperlakukan Luhan. Dia hanyalah seonggok manusia buatan yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia budak Sehun. Sama dengan layaknya kloningan-kloningan yang lain, Luhan tidak akan bisa lepas begitu saja dari Sehun. Tidak sampai dia berhasil memperalat si mungil ini. Tidak sampai uangnya kembali.

Sehun melepas tangan Luhan dan menghempaskannya begitu saja. Dia menyeringai, tersenyum begitu pongah seakan-akan dialah si penguasa jagat raya. Matanya menyiratkan jijik yang begitu kentara saat melihat Luhan yang masih terpejam. "Selamat datang, kloningan ku," bisiknya.

* * *

Sudah lima hari berlalu, Baekhyun pun tak pernah absen menghubungi Sehun selama itu. Dia selalu saja melaporkan setiap perkembangan dari penelitiannya dan Junmyeon. Sampai saat ini memang belum ada perkembangan yang cukup berarti, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah tahu apa yang bisa menyebabkan Luhan berbeda. Sel-sel Luhan berkembang karna adanya pengaruh luar seperti sebuah serum yang dapat membelah dan mempengaruhi pertumbuhan sel. Serum ini tidak terjual bebas, Sehun tahu itu. Serum yang belum diketahui kepastiannya itu hanya ada di jual di pabrik-pabrik farmasi, dan selama ini belum ada pabrik farmasi yang pernah luput dari pengawasan Sehun. Pasti ada orang dalam, dan dia sudah mencurigai satu orang.

"Kau dimana?"

Wajah Baekhyun tampak sangat mengerikan jika dilihat dari layar computernya yang sangat besar. Pria itu tampak kurang tidur, dia sangat pucat dan tampak lemas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun mengedikkan bahu, memutar kursinya dengan bosan. Dia malas sekali pulang kerumahnya, mungkin setelah ini dia akan terbang ke Miami untuk bersenang-senang.

"Kau tidak dirumah?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata. Oh sial, kenapa dia harus mempercayakan Luhan pada Sehun? Pria brengsek ini bisa saja sudah membunuh kloningannya itu.

Sehun mendengus sinis, "Kenapa aku harus dirumah?"

"Sial kau Sehun! Seharusnya kau memantau perkembangan Luhan! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memeriksanya setiap hari? Ini semua demi uangmu juga, brengsek! Selagi aku berusaha disini, setidaknya kau pun berusaha disana. Ah, aku ingin sekali mencekikmu," pekik Baekhyun frustasi.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya, nampak begitu jengah dengan mulut cerewet Baekhyun. "Kau berani sekali, Baekhyun. Kau kira dengan siapa kau berbicara? Setahuku itu kesalahanmu, lantas kenapa aku harus berusaha? Dan ah.. aku juga ingin sekali mencekikmu sampai mati."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, rasa jengkel menyelimutinya begitu saja. Memang susah berbicara dengan bocah ini. "Persetan untukmu, Sehun. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mau melanjutkan lagi penelitian ini. Aku akan pulang sekarang juga. Kau bunuh saja Luhan! Aku tidak peduli lagi."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Jadi kau akan membuatku rugi dua kali?"

Tawanya dengan cepat berubah menjadi geraman menakutkan. Baekhyun bersumpah jika saja saat ini mereka sedang berhadapan langsung, mungkin dia sudah kencing di celana. Saat marah Sehun akan sangat mengerikan. Dia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti manusia lagi. "Baiklah. Aku akan membunuh si brengsek itu, lalu aku akan menghabisimu, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tercekat. Dasar bajingan, dia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir lagi sekarang. Salahkan mulutnya yang tidak bisa di control itu. "Bukan begitu Se—"

Sehun tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Dia secara sepihak mematikan sambungan mereka. Dengan langkah penuh amarah pria itu berjalan keluar ruangannya. Dia sedang tidak baik hari ini, moodnya sedang buruk. Dan Baekhyun sukses membuat Sehun ingin sekali mencabik-cabik tubuhnya serta si kloningan keparat itu. Dia tidak peduli lagi. Lupakan tentang uangnya, lupakan tentang rugi. Dia akan melampiaskan segala kemarahannya sekarang. Luhan—sebagai budaknya harus menerima semua itu kan?

* * *

Sehun memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah terburu. Dia seperti kerasukan dan itu sangat tidak baik. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil sebuah alat seperti pena—benda yang sering dipakai manusia zaman dulu untuk menulis—diatas meja kerjanya. Tapi ini bukan pena biasa. Pena ini sudah dilengkapi laser super panas yang dapat meleburkan besi sekalipun. Dia mendapatkannnys sebagai hadiah dari salah seorang petinggi militer. Sudah lama dia ingin sekali mencoba alat ini, dan nampaknya Luhan akan menjadi sasaran yang tepat. Sehun menyeringai, sambil menggenggam alat itu ditangannya dia bergegas menuju kamar Luhan.

Dia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, membiarkan bunyi debuman memantul dengan sangat keras. Persetan, dia hanya perlu menyorot benda ini ke kepala Luhan. Tidak peduli dengan suara gaduh, tidak peduli dengan tubuh Luhan yang saat ini tidak ada diatas tempat tidurnya.

Apa?

Semua terjadi layaknya slow motion. Sehun tercengang. Dia tidak mendapati Luhan dimanapun. Matanya melirik kearah ranjang. Ranjang itu nampak kusut dan berbagai alat serta kabel-kabel penyambung hidup yang ada ditubuh Luhan terlihat berserakan diatasnya. Oh bagus, sampah itu sudah bangun. Tapi kemana dia? Dia tidak mungkin keluar dari rumah ini, mengingat pengamanan yang dibuat Sehun sangat ketat. Sehun memandang sekeliling kamar yang cukup luas itu.

Ini terasa lebih menarik. Setidaknya dia bisa melihat rasa kesakitan Luhan saat tubuh indahnya itu melepuh.

Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang, melirik kearah kamar mandi dan mendengar sebuah suara gaduh dari dalam sana. Apa Luhan sedang mengacau didalam kamar mandi? Sehun dengan hati-hati meniti langkahnya kesana dan cukup terkejut saat mendengar sebuah senandung lirih dari dalam. Dia membulatkan mata, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Apa si kloningan itu sedang bernyanyi? Dia hanya meninggalkan rumah ini selama empat hari, dan sampah bernama Luhan itu sudah bisa bernyanyi? Mustahil.

Sehun masih sibuk menerka-nerka ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tidak, pintu itu tidak terbuka sendiri. Ada yang membukanya dan itu adalah Luhan. Hasil kloningan Sehun yang saat ini tampak terlihat bugar dan segar. Rambutnya basah, tubuhnya hanya terbalut bathrobe tak seberapa—sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi. Menampilkan hampir separuh kulit mulusnya. Sehun membelalak tak percaya. Dia seperti makhluk idiot. Telinganya serasa berdenging dan dia mengerjap tak yakin. Hampir saja pena itu jatuh dari tangannya. Dia menatap Luhan—horror.

"Kau siapa, tuan?"

Sial, sepertinya dia tidak boleh membunuh si bodoh ini dulu.

* * *

"Jadi kau bisa bicara?"

Luhan mengerjap sejenak, "Tentu saja, aku tidak bisu."

Sehun terhenyak. Kloningan ini pintar sekali menyahutnya. Dia—meski nampak polos dan biasa saja, tapi dia sungguh berbeda. Tidak seperti kebanyakan kloningan, Luhan bahkan bisa berbicara dengan sangat fasih. Padahal butuh waktu hingga berbulan-bulan untuk membantu para kloningan bicara. Lidah mereka tidak bisa digunakan begitu saja, namun Luhan? Dia bahkan mengerti apa yang sedang Sehun katakan. Demi Tuhan, Sehun merasa seperti berbicara dengan seorang pria asing. Bukan pada sebuah kloningan

"Kapan kau terbangun?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Entahlah," dia mengedikkan bahu.

Hah, berani sekali bocah ini. Sehun mendekatinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Dia menangkup wajah Luhan, lalu menghadapkan pria itu padanya. Ugh, dia semakin tidak suka keadaan ini, tapi dia harus memeriksa kondisi Luhan. Sehun melihat bola mata Luhan dengan lama, tidak ada yang aneh. Dia memang terlihat seperti manusia biasa. Sehun beralih memegang pergelangan tangannya, dia membulatkan mata saat merasakan denyiut nadi Luhan yang terasa sangat cepat.

Dia menatap Luhan, "Kenapa bisa secepat ini?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya lagi, Sehun ingin sekali memukul kepalanya. Dia seperti bocah tak sopan. Selama ini belum ada yang bertingkah sesantai dan tak sehormat itu pada Sehun. "Tiba-tiba saja seperti itu."

Sehun merapatkan rahangnya lalu menghempaskan tangan Luhan dengan keras. Pria itu memekik lirih. Rasanya cukup sakit. "Bagaimana kau mandi? Darimana kau tahu caranya untuk mandi? Apa kau sudah makan? Apa yang kau makan?"

Luhan menggeleng tak yakin. "Seperti naluri. Aku mengikuti firasatku saja. Lagipula didalam sana ada sebuah alat yang bisa menciptakan makanan. Kalau masalah mandi, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku perlu membersihkan diri."

Sehun cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil alat komunikasinya dan tak sampai sepuluh detik, Baekhyun sudah muncul dihadapannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah membunuhnya? Ya Tuhan~" Baekhyun mengerang lemas. Dia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Pria mungil itu bahkan belum membiarkan Sehun mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sehun menggertak sebal. Dia tidak butuh tontonan dramatis seperti ini. Dia perlu penjelasan akan semua yang terjadi. Pikirannya kacau sekali, dan itu semua karna Luhan. "Tutuplah mulutmu, Baek." Desis Sehun.

Baekhyun pada akhirnya menurut. Dia menatap Sehun lalu berganti memandang sosok lain yang terduduk dibelakang pria itu. "Lu—Luhan?" cicitnya tak percaya.

Luhan yang sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa itu adalah namanya hanya bisa mengerjap tak mengerti.

Sehun melirik makhluk itu sejenak. Dia berpaling lagi pada Baekhyun. "Dia bisa bicara. Dia membuat makanannya sendiri. Dan dia pun mandi sendiri. Sial Baek, makhluk apa sebenarnya dia?" tuntut Sehun.

Baekhyun menganga, "Apa?"

"Aku hanya meninggalkannya empat hari dan dia bahkan sudah pintar menyahutku."

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya. "Dia—bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan otakku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku—ini membingungkan Sehun. Dia—seharusnya dia tidak mewarisi otakmu. Dia harusnya kosong dan mesti ditempah dulu. Bukan seperti ini." Baekhyun mondar-mandir tak mengerti. "Aku akan menelitinya dengan Junmyeon Hyung. Kau—untuk sementara uruslah dia," ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun bersedekap. Dia tak sudi menjaga si brengsek kecil ini. Masih banyak yang harus dia kerjakan. "Aku akan membawanya ke perusahaan," putusnya setelah itu.

Baekhyun membelalak gusar. "Jangan! Oh, kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Disana ada Jongdae! Dia bisa saja membunuh Luhan atau memanfaatkannya."

Sehun mengangkat alis tak peduli. "Tapi disana juga masih banyak ilmuwan lain yang bisa mengurusnya."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Luhan itu makhluk langka. Kau setidaknya harus bersabar sedikit. Jika ini berhasil, kau akan untung besar Hun. Dia adalah aset berharga. Bayangkan seberapa manusia yang akan tertarik dengan inovasi ini? Bukankah kau suka uang? Kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan memanfaatkan Luhan."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut tak karuan. Rumit sekali. Semua terasa begitu rumit semejak dia memutuskan untuk di kloning. "Sepertinya dia memang mewarisi otakmu, tapi terlepas dari itu, dia tetaplah hasil kloningan yang masih sangat murni. Dia bisa saja melakukan hal-hal umum layaknya manusia biasa, namun itu hanya sebatas naluri dan kecepatannya dalam berpikir. Dia masih tidak bisa mengerti kata-kata sulit. Lihatlah, dia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan. Sejauh ini, dia hanya layaknya seorang bocah yang memiliki otak jenius. Dia polos, tapi tidak sepolos itu. Jika kita menempahnya dengan lebih baik—"

"Kau ingin menciptakan Sehun kedua begitu?"

"Tidak seperti itu juga."

Sehun menghela frustasi. Kepalanya sakit sekali. "Keparat. Aku pusing sekali. Diskusikan lagi dengan Junmyeon Hyung. Aku akan mengawasi bocah ini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Sehun mematikan sambungannya. Dia berbalik dan menatap Luhan yang saat ini sedang asyik mengamati sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu adalah penanya. Great! Dia akan mengacau.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah polos. Sangat polos hingga dia tampak bagaikan anak-anak yang tak berdosa.

"Kau mau tahu? Kenapa tidak aku arahkan saja ke kepalamu?" Sehun menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Dia akan mengetes seberapa besar kepintaran bocah ini.

Luhan meletakkan ujung pena itu tepat diatas dahinya. "Begini?"

Sehun mengangguk puas. Ini menggelikan dan sedikit lucu. Dia tanpa sadar tersenyum—meski senyum itu tidak pantas disebut senyuman. Sehun terlalu kaku. Bahkan saat tersenyum pun dia malah nampak seperti orang yang sedang menyeringai. "Benar."

"Lalu?"

Yeah, sedikit lagi hingga kau menjemput ajalmu Luhan. Tapi tidak secepat itu. Luhan masih menjadi penelitiannya. Dia tidak boleh mati, meski Sehun menginginkannya. "Hentikan." Dia tertawa kecil. Tawa meremehkan. "Itu berbahaya. Letakkan pena itu," perintahnya dengan nada tegas.

Luhan mengerjap manis. "Apa bisa membunuhku?"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, masih sambil bersedekap tangan. "Kau tahu apa itu membunuh?"

Luhan menunduk, terlihat berpikir keras. "Mati. Seperti mati kan?"

"Memangnya apa itu mati?"

Luhan tidak meletakkan pena itu seperti apa yang diperintahkan Sehun, dia masih menggenggamnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Seseorang pernah mengatakannya padaku."

Sehun tercengang, mulai tertarik dengan pembahasan ini. "Kapan?"

"Aku tidak ingat. Dia bilang akan membunuhku lalu aku akan mati. Katanya mati itu akan sedikit sakit."

"Tahu apa kau tentang rasa sakit. Kau bahkan baru bangun beberapa hari ini," ejek Sehun. Dia mendekati Luhan yang terduduk dan meminta kembali penanya. Luhan mengernyit tak suka. Pena itu sedikit menarik perhatiannya dan dia ingin sekali menggenggam pena tersebut. "Berikan," geram Sehun tak sabaran.

Luhan menggeleng. Dia keras kepala sekali, persis seperti Sehun. Oh, satu lagi fakta yang Sehun dapat. Tidak hanya otaknya, pria ini juga mewarisi sifatnya. Rasanya sedikit menyenangkan, dia seperti melihat refleksi dirinya saat masih kecil dulu. Tapi dia tidak se-menyebalkan dan semanja ini pastinya. Lihatlah bibir Luhan yang mengerucut bak seorang bayi. Menjijikkan.

"YAK!" bentak Sehun keras.

Luhan terlonjak, tapi tetap tak mau kalah. Dia menyorot langsung pena itu pada Sehun. "Aku akan membunuhmu dengan benda ini. Jangan berbicara seperti itu padaku!" ancam si mungil itu. Dia mendelik tanpa sungkan. Kloningan macam apa dia?

Sehun menganga tak percaya. Dia tertawa penuh kebencian dan dengan cekatan menepis tangan Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak lengah, dia benar-benar mirip dengan Sehun. Tarik perkataannya yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan berbeda darinya. Luhan memang memiliki sel DNA sendiri, atau dengan kata lain dia berbeda secara fisik. Tapi otak dan sifatnya? Kejutan untukmu Oh Sehun, kau seperti memiliki kembaran baru sekarang.

Walaupun sudah tertepis oleh Sehun, namun pena itu masih dengan kuat ia genggam. Sehun yang memang sudah kalap dan sangat murka malah menindih Luhan, mencoba merebut pena itu. Luhan memekik, tubuh Sehun menempel sangat erat dengannya. Jantungnya bereaksi lagi, dan itu terasa tidak nyaman. Pria mungil itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang pena itu dengan tinggi, berusaha menghindari tangan Sehun yang lebih panjang darinya.

"Kembalikan keparat," marah Sehun.

"Tidak mau, keparat." Balas Luhan meniru umpatan Sehun.

Dia masih saja tidak menurut, dan dia malah mengarahkan pena itu kearah televisi super besar nan canggih milik Sehun. Dia sih bermaksud agar Sehun tidak bisa menggapainya, namun usahanya itu malah berdampak buruk. Luhan Tanpa sengaja malah menekan tombol pena itu. Dan suara ledakan menggema begitu saja. Sehun mendelik—kehilangan kata-kata. Sementara Luhan terpekik terkejut. Televisi itu hancur begitu tak berbentuk.

Sehun menatap televisinya dan Luhan yang kini berada dibawah kukungannya secara bergantian. Dia menghela napas. Tanpa sadar membebankan seluruh tubuhnya pada Luhan. Mereka menempel sangat erat. Sehun sangat marah saat ini, sangat marah hingga ia merasa lemas sendiri. Kloningan ini memang pengacau dan entah bagaimana kehidupannya kedepan nanti. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Luhan."

Luhan mengerjap lagi, kali ini diselingi tatapan yang lebih pols dari sebelumnya. "Siapa itu Luhan?"

Sehun menggeram dan buru-buru bangkit. Dia merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. "Kau. Kau adalah Luhan." Jawabnya. "Dan kau adalah kloninganku."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. "Kloning?"

**Tbc**

* * *

Aneh? Bingung?

Oke, maafkan aku. Ini cuman sekelebat imajinasi aku yg kelewat konyol. Kalo kalian gak suka, jangan dibaca ya. ^^v

Oya,

NC-nya gak bisa dimasukin di chapter awal.

Kan mesti ada pendekatan dulu, lagian disini Sehun masih benci bgt sama Luhan.

Masa dia mau maksain Luhan buat 'begituan'. Ntar kesannya Sehun kaya orang gak beretika bgt deh. Nanti kalo mereka udah jadian, aku janji deh bakal samper berchapter-chapter NC-nya. Hahaha /ketawa setan/ /yang yadong juga ketawa/

Luhan disini polos-polos nyebelin ya :3

Hehehe. Biar aja, biar Sehun tau rasa!

Buat yang gak sabar pingin liat gimana Sehun termakan omongannya sendiri, kayanya kalian mesti bersabar deh. Semua harus bertahap dong. Kan gak mungkin kalo Sehun tiba-tiba jatuh cinta sama baby Lulu. Fic ini kemungkinan bakal sampe belasan chapter. Biar kaya drama korea gitu /dicekek/

Dan disini Luhan udah nongol bener-bener yak. Jangan pada protes lagi, entar aku cium loh.

Dan yang terakhir,

**Review juseyo~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing :**

HunHan

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow & fav. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Dan yang pastinya untuk **kim heeki** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic aku. Heheh \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

Mohon untuk membaca beberapa hal penting yang aku sampaikan di akhir cerita ya..

**Happy reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

"Memangnya kloningan itu apa?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Sehun menyeringai. Tidak, dia tidak akan secepat ini memberitahu Luhan tentang makhluk seperti apa dia sebenarnya. Luhan bukanlah kloningan biasa yang dengan mudah bisa dia kelabui. Mungkin wajahnya saja yang polos, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Dia akan memberitahu Luhan nanti. Saat pria itu sudah tak berguna lagi baginya, saat dia akan membunuh Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia tentu tidak akan mempertahankan mahkluk sialan itu disisinya selamanya kan? Dia hanya akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai objek penelitian, memamerkan hasilnya ke seluruh dunia, dan meraup uang sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Sehun mencibir sinis melihat Luhan yang merengut tak terima.

"Lantas untuk apa kau mengatakannya? Kau sengaja ya? Kau ingin membuatku penasaran begitu?" cecar Luhan bertubi-tubi. Dia cerewet sekali, membuat Sehun semakin muak saja.

Luhan bangkit berdiri, tak memedulikan sama sekali bathrobe-nya yang tersingkap lebar. Menampilkan paha seputih susu dan sekecil milik wanita dihadapan Sehun. Luhan sih tak ambil pusing—mungkin Sehun juga harus menempah rasa malunya itu. Tapi Sehun? Hell, dia itu pria normal! Dia merasa jijik melihat kloningannya sendiri yang menyerupai wanita.

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan." Geram Sehun. Dia berjalan menuju dapurnya, tak menggubris Luhan yang kini berteriak kesal. Dia tahu, Luhan sedang mengikutinya. Langkah kakinya terdengar begitu berisik. Sehun berhenti sejenak dihadapan sebuah dinding, menekan beberapa angka yang ada diatasnya dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu disamping dinding itu menjeblak terbuka.

Sebenarnya, berapa lama dia tidak menggunakan robotnya? Kenapa suara dari dalam pintu itu begitu gaduh? Menyaingi suara Luhan yang terus merengek minta diberi penjelasan tentang apa itu kloning. Oh Tuhan, andai dia tahu bagaimana besarnya keinginan Sehun untuk menjatuhkan Luhan dari atap rumahnya sekarang.

Dan sesosok manusia—bukan, lebih tepatnya 'sesuatu' yang menyerupai manusia itu muncul juga. Gerakannya begitu kaku, mungkin efek karna terlalu lama tidak digunakan. Sehun berdiri dengan sabar, menunggu hingga robot keparat itu berjalan mendekatinya. Sementara Luhan tampak terdiam. Dia sepertinya terkejut sekali. Wajar saja, robot itu sempat mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dari tubuhnya sebelum berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Dia—Luhan—tanpa sadar merapatkan dirinya pada Sehun, secara otomatis berdiri dibelakang tubuh tingginya.

Samar-samar Sehun bisa mencium aroma shampoo Luhan yang memabukkan. Dengan kasar dia mendorong Luhan untuk menjauh. Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, dia berharap bocah itu tidak berani mendekatinya lagi. Namun nampaknya dia salah. Luhan memang sempat mundur beberapa langkah, tapi dia dengan berani malah mendekati Sehun lagi. Robot itu membuat Luhan takut, matanya semerah darah dan tampak aneh. Dia tidak terlihat asing dimata Luhan. Kali ini pria mungil itu memeluk lengan Sehun dengan kuat—nyaris bergelantungan seperti kera.

"YAK!" Sehun berteriak marah. Beraninya si brengsek ini menyentuhnya! Belum ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang memeluk lengannya seperti itu—termasuk orangtuanya sendiri. Dan Luhan—si sampah kecil itu malah tanpa sungkan menyentuhnya. Apa dia sudah gila? Sehun sudah mencoba bersabar sejak tadi, namun Luhan memang tidak tahu diri. Dia kira dia siapa? Apa dia sedang berniat untuk bermanja-manja dengan Sehun?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, keparat?!" bentak Sehun. Dia berbalik dan melotot bengis pada Luhan yang kini terdiam. Luhan bergantian menatap Sehun dan robot aneh yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakang pemuda itu. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya—sok manis.

"Aku merasa takut, keparat. Makhluk itu aneh. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya," ujar Luhan tak mau kalah. Dia bahkan menyisipkan makian Sehun didalam ucapannya.

Sehun memegang tengkuknya, kemarahan seakan-akan berlomba meluncur dari mulutnya. Ingin sekali dia menghajar makhluk bernama Luhan ini, namun dia selalu teringat akan penelitiannya yang berharga. Urat di pelipisnya berdenyut kencang. Sehun tidak pernah semarah ini, dan begitu dia marah, makhluk ini malah semakin membuatnya hilang kendali. Oh sial, biarkan dia menembak kepala kecil itu sekali saja.

"Takut katamu? Kau kira aku peduli. Persetan dengan semua rasa takutmu." Sehun berbalik lagi menghadap robotnya. Sementara Luhan memilih bungkam dan menjaga jarak dengan kedua makhluk itu. Dia menunduk kesal, memandangi kakinya yang putih dan ramping itu. Dia kira dia bisa berlindung pada pria itu—Sehun. Namun, nampaknya dia salah. Sehun tidak menyukai kehadirannya, Luhan bisa merasakan itu semua.

Luhan jadi teringat saat dia membuka keping matanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia merasa dirinya aneh. Terbangun seorang diri dengan mata yang berat sekali, tanpa pakaian, dan dipenuhi dengan selang-selang. Kepalanya sungguh sakit, perutnya juga. Dia layaknya roh yang sedang terjebak didalam tubuh seseorang. Menggerakkan tangan saja terasa sulit. Dan pada akhirnya Luhan berjanji akan mempercayai siapapun orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya, dan orang itu adalah Sehun. Dia yakin, Sehun lah orang yang bertanggungjawab akan dirinya. Maka karna itu dia berusaha berlindung dibalik tubuh Sehun. Tapi, Sehun seperti membenci dirinya. Memangnya dia salah apa sih?

"Bersihkan semua kekacauan yang ada diruang tengah." Perintah Sehun pada si robot. Dia melirik Luhan dari ujung matanya. Pria itu masih terdiam sambil menunduk dalam. Entah karna menyesal atau malah sedang merajuk. Tapi tampaknya opsi yang kedua lebih meyakinkan. Lihatlah mulut Luhan yang bergerak tak henti-henti menggumamkan kekesalannya. "Dan kau—" Sehun mendekati Luhan, namun masih menyisihkan jarak yang sedikit lebar dari kloningannya itu. Luhan mendongak. "Kembali ke kamar. Jangan keluar sebelum ku suruh."

Luhan mendelik—tak suka disuruh-suruh layaknya anjing peliharaan. "Aku tidak mau," sahut Luhan.

Rahang Sehun mengeras mendengar bantahan itu. Selama ini, selama eksistensinya dimuka bumi ini, belum ada yang pernah mengatakan kata-kata 'aku tidak mau' dihadapannya. Dan Luhan adalah yang pertama. "Kau tidak mau?" desis Sehun penuh penekanan. Dia meraih lengan Luhan, menggenggamnya begitu kuat hingga membuat pria itu berjengit. Luhan menggigit bibir, berusaha untuk tidak meringis. Lengannya terasa panas, dan dia bertanya-tanya apakah yang seperti ini yang dinamakan dengan rasa sakit?

"Tidak," Luhan menggeram. "Aku tidak mau."

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya—menampilkan senyum menakutkan yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk siapapun meremang. Keras kepala sekali, persis seperti dirinya sendiri. Menarik, membuat hasrat Sehun untuk menghabisinya semakin besar. "Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu," bisik Sehun. Giginya bergemeletuk—menunjukkan betapa marahnya dia sekarang.

Luhan mendengus, "Memangnya kau bisa?" tantangnya tanpa takut sedikitpun.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti," Sehun secara tiba-tiba menyeret tubuh mungil itu. Luhan berteriak kaget, dia belum mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melawan. Dia berusaha berontak dengan seluruh tenaganya, namun Sehun terlalu kuat. Luhan berjongkok, berusaha menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Sehun. Kali ini dia tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak sakit. Faktanya, genggaman Sehun pada lengannya semakin kuat. Seakan-akan dia bisa meremukkan tulang Luhan begitu saja. Mata Luhan berlinang, dia memekik heboh tapi Sehun berpura-pura tuli.

Tubuhnya terduduk dilantai yang dingin sementara Sehun terus saja menyeretnya. Luhan mengerang, ingin meminta Sehun berhenti tapi dia tidak tahu harus memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan apa. Dia hanya berdesis, memohon agar Sehun berhenti menariknya.

Sehun pada akhirnya berhenti, dia menatap Luhan yang terduduk dibawahnya. Pria itu nampak kacau. Tali bathrobe-nya terbuka, membuat seluruh tubuh putih mulus tersebut terpampang dihadapan Sehun. Matanya sembab menahan perih yang menjalari tangan kirinya. Dia kira Sehun akan merasa kasihan padanya? Seandainya saja Luhan tidak keras kepala dan menuruti Sehun dengan patuh, mungkin Sehun tidak akan menyakitinya seperti ini. Sehun mungkin masih bisa menahan keinginannya untuk membunuh Luhan.

"Bagaimana rasanya, huh?" ejek Sehun tanpa belas kasih secuil pun.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, otaknya serasa mendidih, jantungnya berpacu dengan kuat, dan dia bingung sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Perasaan ini aneh, seakan ada hasrat ingin melakukan hal yang sama terhadap pria dihadapannya. "Apakah itu yang dinamakan rasa sakit?" tanyanya kemudian. Suaranya serak karna habis menangis.

"Apa?"

Luhan bangkit, menepis tangan Sehun yang masih memegangnya. "Aku tanya, apakah itu yang dinamakan rasa sakit? Membuatmu merasa tidak enak dan ada air yang mengalir dari matamu. Apakah seperti itu?" Luhan menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar.

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kalau iya, lantas mengapa?"

"Aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi." ujar Luhan. Benar, rasa sakit itu bahkan masih tersisa dibagian tangan dan lengannya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin merasakan yang namanya sakit lagi. Dia memperbaiki posisi bathrobe-nya yang terbuka lebar. Entah mengapa ketika Sehun melihat bagian tubuhnya, dia merasa sesuatu seperti perasaan tidak enak kembali menyergapnya. Kali ini hati Luhanlah yang merasakan hal tersebut.

"Kalau kau menuruti keinginanku, kau tentu tidak akan merasakannya. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu." Sehun berjalan menjauh. Luhan merengut tak senang. Memangnya kenapa dia harus menuruti keinginan pria itu?

"Tunggu tuan!" panggil Luhan. Sehun berhenti. Dia tidak berbalik, mungkin tahu jika Luhan akan segera menghampiri dirinya. "Kau bilang kalau aku adalah Luhan. Lalu siapa kau? Aku tahu kau adalah pemilik tempat ini, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku tahu sebutan apa yang bisa ku gunakan untukmu," katanya lantang.

Sehun pada akhirnya berbalik juga. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya barusan, setelah adegan tarik-menarik yang dramatis, bocah ini bahkan masih berani menanyakan sebutan apa yang pantas untuk dirinya? Dia memiliki nyali yang besar ternyata. "Kau kira aku akan memberitahumu?"

Luhan bisa merasakan darahnya kembali memanas. Apa susahnya sih untuk menjawab? Dia kan hanya ingin tahu. "Tentu. Apa kau mau ku panggil dengan sebutan 'tuan' saja? Atau keparat? Tampaknya keparat lebih bagus," Luhan memegang dagunya—bertingkah layaknya orang yang sedang berpikir. Entah dia sudah tahu atau belum arti dari kata 'keparat' itu sendiri. Yang pasti Sehun tak mau ambil pusing. Terserah bocah ini ingin memanggilnya apa, Sehun tak akan memberitahu namanya. Luhan tidak berada ditingkat yang pantas untuk sekedar mengetahui nama Sehun. Dia hanyalah sampah dan objek penelitian. Dia hina. Dan Sehun tak ingin namanya yang indah itu ikut menjadi kotor karna keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Terserah," jawab Sehun malas-malasan. Dia baru hendak beranjak pergi lagi ketika Luhan meraih lengannya. Secara spontan Sehun menepis tangan itu. Dia memandang Luhan dengan marah. Bukankah kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu sudah cukup menyadarkan Luhan bahwa dirinya tak suka disentuh sembarangan? Kenapa dia jadi idiot sekali?

Mata Sehun berkilat-kilat ketika menatap sosok Luhan. Luhan mencebikkan bibir ranumnya, memelintir ujung bathrobe-nya yang sedikit lembab. Dia ingin mengatakan ini sejak tadi, namun tingkah Sehun membuatnya urung berucap. Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat, iyakan?

"Apa aku bisa mendapatkan penutup tubuh yang lain?" dia bertanya dengan nada penuh harap. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika dia berbicara.

Sehun menghela napas, melirik robotnya yang masih nampak sibuk membersihkan ruang tengah. Dia tidak mau dianggap peduli pada Luhan, hanya saja sebelum meneliti makhluk ini, Sehun harus memastikan bahwa Luhan berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Dia tidak ingin Luhan sakit karna hal tersebut dapat mengganggu penelitiannya. Dan mengenakan bathrobe seperti itu selama beberapa hari bisa membuat Luhan terjangkit penyakit rendahan seperti flu dan demam. "Tao, setelah kau membersihkan ruangan itu, tolong berikan dia pakaian yang pantas. Kau bisa membelinya diluar. Gunakan mobil darat saja. Oke?"

Tao—robot milik Sehun—mengangguk tenang. Dia tersenyum, "Baik Tuan."

"Dan kau idiot," Sehun berpaling menatap Luhan. "Tunggu dikamarmu. Kalau kau lapar, gunakan mesin AutoChef disana. Jangan pernah berani untuk keluar barang sedetik pun. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan lebih sakit dari yang tadi jika kau tidak menurut. Mengerti kau?"

Luhan diam saja, tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Sehun semakin jengkel dibuatnya. "Apa mesin yang kau maksud itu adalah mesin pembuat makanan?"

"Benar."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar?"

Sehun mengumpat keras-keras. "Karna kau adalah makhluk pengacau yang membuat rumahku berantakan. Aku tidak ingin semua yang ada dirumah ini hancur karnamu. Paham kau?"

Luhan nampaknya mencerna kalimat itu dengan baik. Meski dia tidak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya—kata pengacau membuat Luhan bingung—namun dia yakin Sehun tidak mengizinkannya keluar karna dia tidak ingin ada kesalahan lagi. Mungkin dia takut jika Luhan akan meledakkan barang-barangnya. Mungkin. "Baiklah keparat," Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya—acuh. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan keparat saja. Kata 'tuan' terasa begitu aneh dimulutnya.

Sehun akhirnya pergi juga. Dia—masih dengan mempertahankan raut kesalnya dan sambil meniti langkah besarnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri disana.

* * *

Mungkin Luhan memanglah seorang pembangkang. Jelas-jelas Sehun sudah menyuruhnya untuk kembali kedalam kamar, tapi pria mungil itu malah tidak menurut sama sekali. Dia sempat terdiam diawal-awal, melihat punggung Sehun menjauh dan hilang di persimpangan lorong, lalu dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling saja. Setidaknya tempat ini adalah tempat bernaungnya sekarang, dia harus tahu seluk-beluk rumah ini agar dia bisa terbiasa. Luhan berbalik, mendekati jendela yang tidak ditutupi apapun. Samar-samar matahari sore menelusup masuk dan meneranginya. Dia terpana. Cahaya orange itu tampak begitu indah dan memukau. Luhan berdiri disana selama beberapa menit sebelum dia beranjak berjalan menuju pintu aneh yang ada disudut dapur. Memang sih, tidak ada yang istimewa dari pintu tersebut, dan justru karna itu membuat Luhan semakin penasaran. Luhan memegang kenopnya perlahan, dia menoleh sejenak kebelakang, takut-takut kalau Sehun akan muncul. Tapi, sepertinya pria itu tidak akan tahu. Rumah ini terlalu luas. Dan pintu terbuka.

Gelap. Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan tangkap saat dia mulai beranjak masuk. Dan semua berubah didetik selanjutnya. Luhan terperangah, mulutnya menganga lebar dan dia benar-benar tidak mampu berucap. Kepalanya ia dongakkan demi melihat lampu-lampu cantik berwarna-warni yang ada diatasnya.

"**Selamat datang di Sehun's Galaxy. Anda akan menikmati perjalanan menembus galaxy yang sesungguhnya."**

Suara aneh menggema dari seluruh sudut ruangan. Baru Luhan sadari jika ruangan itu begitu kecil, hanya mampu membungkus tubuhnya saja. Dia bingung sendiri melihat ke sekelilingnya, dia berusaha keluar namun pintu itu mendadak tertutup rapat. Kakinya bercahaya—tidak! Bukan kakinya yang bercahaya, lebih tepatnya sesuatu dibawah kakinya. Luhan melotot heran, dia bisa merasakan getaran kecil merayapi kaki mungilnya. Tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar. Luhan meraba dinding dingin itu dengan kalut. Oh sial, harusnya dia menuruti omongan si 'keparat' itu. Lihatlah keadaannya sekarang. Matilah kau Luhan.

Dan tubuhnya terangkat keatas. Luhan berteriak panik. "Keparat! KEPARAT!" panggilnya. Namun Sehun tak kunjung datang. Dia terus melaju keatas, kakinya terkunci rapat pada benda persegi yang bergetar itu. Mata Luhan berlinang, ini memang tidak sakit sih. Tapi sedikit menakutkan. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa takutnya begitu saja. Jantungnya berdetak sangat keras, sedangkan tubuhnya melemas. Benda dibawah kakinya itu melesat cukup kuat dan Luhan semakin panik. Dia memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri. Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga Luhan kembali tercengang.

Dimana ini? Dia berada dimana?

Luhan mengedikkan kepalanya ke segala penjuru. Benda itu berhenti bergetar, dan Luhan diturunkan diatas sesuatu berwarna hijau muda—rumput. Luhan terduduk lesu diatas rumput tersebut, dia menatap keatas dan terkagum-kagum bagai makhluk bodoh. Diatasnya ada langit berwarna gelap plus kerlap-kerlip aneh yang cantik. Apa ini yang dinamakan galaxy itu?

Luhan berusaha bangkit meski tenaganya tinggal setengah. Dia berjalan dengan linglung diatas rerumputan yang lembut dan lembab itu. Dia melirik sejenak pada sebuah kursi cantik dibawah pohon yang terletak disudut kanannya. Luhan memutuskan untuk kesana saja. Begitu dia duduk, sesuatu yang lain muncul dari dalam pohon. Luhan terperanjat. Dia berdiri dengan wajah takut.

"**Selamat datang. Apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"**

Apakah sosok ini sama dengan Tao-Tao itu?

"A—apa?"

"**Kami akan memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik untuk anda. Harap segera memesan."** Sosok itu memberikan sesuatu pada Luhan yang langsung diraih pemuda itu tanpa ragu. Ada berbagai macam goresan membingungkan diatasnya, dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menunjuk salah satu saja. Jika dia beruntung, maka apapun yang diberikan robot ini setidaknya dapat membuat Luhan senang.

"**Kolam renang extra besar dan berbagai cemilan ringan tanpa kalori. Mohon untuk menunggu sejenak."**

Robot itu menghilang dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya diatas kursi itu. Dia menatap langit dengan kagum, berbagai pendar cahaya yang ditimbulkan kerlap-kerlip mungil itu entah mengapa membuatnya merasa tenang. Dia baru saja akan memejamkan mata ketika rumput atau sesuatu dibawah tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan menimbulkan suara gaduh yang amat sangat. Luhan terkejut setengah mati. Dia menoleh ke sisi kanannya dan menganga sangat lebar. Rumput itu amblas kebawah. Lubangnya cukup lebar hingga membuat Luhan ketakutan. Dan tidak sampai disitu, sesuatu yang lain malah nampak keluar dari arah bawah. Luhan menahan napas, dia berdiri diatas kursinya dengan ragu.

Sebuah kolam bundar memenuhi lubang tersebut. Kolam itu sangat besar, mungkin bisa menampung hingga seratus orang didalamnya. Dan Luhan semakin tercengang saat melihat begitu banyak air jernih memenuhi kolam itu. Kursi-kursi lain muncul dari dalam tanah, dan beberapa piring dengan berbagai jenis makanan tergeletak diatas meja. Suasana mendadak hening. Hanya ada helaan napas Luhan yang terdengar memburu. Apa dia harus melapor pada tuan keparat itu? Mungkin pria itu akan memarahinya lagi nanti. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, dia bisa mengatakan itu nanti. Yang terpenting adalah melihat-lihat dulu kekacauan apa lagi yang sudah ia buat. Dia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak mendekati meja yang dipenuhi dengan makanan itu dan mencomot sebuah kue dan yang ada diatas piring. Dia tersenyum sumringah ketika kue ringan itu memasuki mulutnya. Karna—wah! Kue ini enak sekali. Luhan mengambil lagi satu dan begitu seterusnya. Dia tertawa senang, merasa bahagia karna sudah menemukan tempat yang baru dan menyenangkan seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar Luhan malah meloncat-loncat kegirangan di pinggir kolam. Dia akan tertawa saat kue itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Oh, rasanya dia tidak ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Sekarang dia yakin, tempat ini tidak akan menyakitinya.

Dia baru saja akan mendekati piring penuh makanan itu lagi, saat tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset. Luhan berteriak kaget, tubuhnya terpental masuk kedalam kolam yang dalam. Air dingin serasa membasuh seluruh organ dalamnya. Dia berusaha naik, namun air itu seakan menyedotnya kedalam. Dia mencoba menghirup udara, tapi dia malah tersedak air itu sendiri. Kepalanya berusaha ia naikkan, tapi entah bagaimana dia akan kembali tertarik kedalam pusaran air. Luhan bisa merasakan paru-parunya yang terbakar, dan itu sangatlah sakit. Lebih sakit dari apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya tadi. Dia pusing sekali, dia ingin terpejam dan tubuhnya melemas. Luhan tahu, dia tidak akan selamat kali ini.

* * *

Saat Sehun terbangun dan mencoba mengecek Luhan dikamarnya, dia tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Luhan sangat keras kepala, dan dia tidak akan menuruti Sehun dengan mudah. Suasana hening seakan mengejek Sehun karna dia tidak mampu membuat Luhan menuruti kehendaknya. Sehun memaki dengan suara lantang, dimanapun si brengsek itu nanti, maka dia akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal. Sehun bergegas menuju ruang tengah, dan masih sama. Keheningan itu terasa menusuk otaknya. Dimana Luhan? Dia tidak semudah itu keluar-masuk rumah ini. Sehun melirik ragu pada cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam sedikit demi sedikit diluar jendela. Sebentar lagi hari akan menjelang malam, dan dia punya segudang urusan menumpuk yang harus diselesaikannya beberapa jam mendatang. Dia tidak punya waktu mengurusi Luhan, tapi jika sampai si bodoh itu terluka dan mati, maka kerugian yang akan dialami Sehun semakin berlipat ganda. Sehun mengacak rambutnya geram, tanpa sadar pandangannya jatuh pada pintu yang ia beri nama **galaxy** yang terletak disudut dapur. Ada sebuah insting aneh yang memaksanya mendekati pintu tersebut. Seakan-akan memang benar Luhan sudah masuk kesana. Tapi apa benar si sialan itu ada didalam sana? Sehun jadi ragu sendiri, ruangan itu adalah sebuah tempat dimana biasanya dia melepas lelah. Ada begitu banyak hal-hal canggih yang sudah ia tanam di ruangan bernama **galaxy** tersebut. Luhan tidak mungkin kan bisa memakai alat-alat itu sesuka hatinya? Dia tidak sepintar itu.

Sehun pun melangkah masuk. Suara ungkapan selamat datang memenuhi kepalanya. Benda persegi dibawah kakinya bergetar, dan dia melesat jauh menuju ruangan santainya itu. Dan dia sampai tak lebih dari sepuluh detik kemudian. Sehun menatap langit buatannya itu dengan takjub, berbagai bintang kecil dan beberapa planet bohongan nampak sangat indah. Dia berdiam sejenak. Selanjutnya mengamati ruangan itu dengan seksama. Kapan terakhir kali dia menggunakan kolam renang extra besar disana? Setahu Sehun tidak pernah. Dan apa-apaan ini semua?

Sehun menggeram gusar dan melihat ke sekeliling kolam. Sebelumnya nampak beberapa piring penuh makanan tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja disamping kolam. Luhan pasti disini, dia yakin sekali. Tidak ada siapapun dirumahnya kecuali mereka berdua. Dasar kurang ajar! Dimana dia sekarang, huh? Sehun akan menghabisinya!

Sehun memandang teliti ke segala penjuru kolamnya, dan dia terkejut bukan main saat melihat sesuatu tiba-tiba saja mengapung di tengah-tengah kolam tersebut. Itu Luhan! Sial! Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

"YAAAA!" teriak Sehun. Luhan tetap tidak bergeming. Posisinya sangat aneh, hingga Sehun yakin dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri. "Luhan!" panggilnya lagi. Oh, dia tidak mau terjun kedalam air itu. Tidak sama sekali. Dia tidak suka dingin. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia bisa saja menyuruh Tao, namun robot itu belum kembali juga. Dia bisa memerintah Kris, tapi itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Luhan bisa saja sudah mati lebih dulu.

Fuck! Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain. Ini semua demi penelitian dan uangnya. Dia membuka jas mahalnya, melepas sepatunya, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung terjun kedalam air. Dia sempat menggigil diawal-awal, namun beruntunglah dia adalah perenang yang handal. Sehun bergerak mendekati Luhan, bathrobe yang digunakan si mungil itu sudah hampir sepenuhnya terlepas. Dia telungkup diatas air, dan itu bisa mengganggu pernapasannya. Begitu dia tiba, Sehun langsung menarik lengan Luhan dengan kuat. Dia memeluk Luhan, sial! Dia memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Tubuh bagian depan Luhan menempel ketat pada tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun menahan napas. Dia menepuk sejenak pipi Luhan yang dingin.

"Hei! Bangunlah. Luhan!"

Tapi si mungil itu masih betah berdiam. Sehun kemudian memutuskan untuk segera berenang ke tepi kolam. Dia akan menyadarkan Luhan disana saja.

"Luhan! Hei!" Sehun menepuk pipinya lebih kuat. Mungkin akan menimbulkan segurat merah disana. Saat ini mereka sudah berhasil mencapai pinggiran kolam. Sehun meletakkan Luhan diatas kursi yang ada tepat dipinggiran kolamnya. Dia lantas memeriksa denyut nadi Luhan dengan terburu-buru. Napas Sehun terengah, rambutnya basah dan dia sedikit menggigil karnanya. Oh tidak, denyut Luhan melemah.

Sehun pun mulai melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Luhan. Dia memompa dada Luhan dengan hati-hati. Luhan masih tidak bergeming. Sehun habis akal, dia meraih leher Luhan dan tanpa berpikir malah menempelkan bibirnya disana. Dia mencoba memberikan napas buatan, siapa tahu akan membantu. Persetan dengan rasa jijiknya, dia harus menyelamatkan si kloningan ini meski dalam hati dia tidak ingin. Penelitiannya harus diutamakan!

Dan usaha Sehun membuahkan hasil. Luhan terbatuk-batuk tepat setelah Sehun menarik bibirnya menjauh. Butuh sekitar empat kali dia menyentuh bibir Luhan agar si bodoh itu sadar. Sehun menghela napas lelah. Dia beringsut terduduk disebelah Luhan. Dengan kesal dia mengusap tetesan air yang membasahi wajahnya. Suara batuk Luhan membuat Sehun semakin geram. Dia dengan kalap menarik kerah bathrobe Luhan, tidak menggubris pekikan histeris dari pria mungil itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentaknya berang.

Luhan masih terbatuk, wajahnya memucat dan sesekali dia akan menumpahkan air dari mulutnya ke baju Sehun.

"Dasar sialan! Kau kira apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Sehun membentaknya lagi. Kali ini dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, hingga membuat Luhan bisa menatap matanya yang berwarna kecokelatan itu. Sehun marah sekali. Wajahnya memerah, dan rahangnya mengeras. Denyut di pelipisnya samar-samar terlihat.

Luhan menangis, dia terlihat gemetar. Tangannya dengan ragu meraih leher Sehun mendekat dan memeluk pria itu. Sehun terkesiap, dia tidak kuasa menolak. Seolah-olah energinya terserap entah kemana. Napasnya masih memburu karna baru saja berteriak. Luhan memeluknya semakin erat, tangisannya terdengar memilukan. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika dia berbicara. "Terimakasih. T—terimakasih karna sudah menyelamatkanku."

Tubuh mereka menempel erat, Sehun bisa merasakan sensasi aneh menjalari tubuhnya saat tubuh mungil Luhan memeluk dirinya. Dia berusaha meredakan deru napasnya di tengkuk bocah sial itu. Aroma tubuh Luhan mampu membuatnya mengantuk. Menenangkan dan nyaman.

**Sial! Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun? Apa otakmu kemasukan air?**

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga Sehun mengambil inisiatif untuk menjauhkan diri lebih dulu. Dia bisa melihat rona merah menjalari wajah Luhan. Posisi mereka memang terlalu intim untuk dilihat. Kedua tangan Sehun pun masih nampak terkulai lesu di keduai sisi tubuh Luhan, seolah-olah sedang memerangkap pria bertubuh kecil itu. Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun.

Sehun terpana. Mungkin dia sudah benar-benar tidak waras. Apa dia baru saja membayangkan rasa bibir Luhan? Luhan si kloningan sampah?

Sehun menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" bisik Luhan takut-takut.

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Jantungnya berdegup lagi. Kali ini bukan karna amarahnya, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Terpesona pada seseorang bukanlah gayanya. Dan ini berbahaya. Dia harus segera menyingkirkan Luhan. Nanti, setelah semuanya selesai, dia akan mengenyahkan pemuda kecil ini.

"Ayo kembali ke dalam."

Dan Luhan dengan senang hati menuruti ucapan Sehun. Dia tidak akan membantah pria dihadapannya ini lagi. Dia yakin, Sehun melarangnya melakukan hal-hal aneh karna pria itu ingin menjaganya. Dia—akan mempercayai Sehun sepenuhnya. Mulai sekarang.

**TBC**

* * *

Anyeong~

Ada yang kangen aku gak?

Oh Sehuuuuuun. Aku benci banget dengan dia. Hahaha.

Rasain tuh, udah mulai terpesona kan kamu Hun?

Oke, kita mulai pengumuman pentingnya.

Waktu aku bilang di chap kemaren kalo aku bakal buat fic ini kaya drama korea, aku serius banget loh.

Entah kenapa mulai terbersit di pikiran aku /eeetdahh/ untuk mulai ngepost setiap dua kali dalam seminggu. Dan waktunya itu adalah setiap hari kamis dan minggu.

Gimana? Ada yang tertarik?

Kalo ngepost setiap hari gak mungkin dong ya. Aku juga punya kesibukan lain.

Kalo kalian mau, maka aku bakal membuat peraturan baru terkait jadwal publish ini.

**Pertama, **GAK ADA LAGI SIDERS! Aku cukup kaget saat tau kalo fic ini banyak bgt sidersnya. Awalnya aku sih gak mau ambil pusing, tapi lama-kelamaan jadi jengkel juga. Setidaknya kalian menghargai aku yang udah bela-belain untuk memuaskan imajinasi kalian /buseeet/

Apa susahnya sih menekan tombol review dan memberikan pendapat kalian?

**Kedua, **reviewnya gak boleh disalah satu chap aja. Harus di setiap chapter. Aku bukan orang yg tergila-gila dengan review orang lain, tapi setidaknya dengan adanya review dari kalian, aku bisa tahu dimana letak kekurangan dan kesalahan di fic aku. Aku gak minta kalian selalu memuji kok. Oke?

Cuman itu aja sih.

**Gimana? Jawab di kolom review yak..**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing :**

HunHan

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow & fav, para siders yang udah tobat, trus para readers yang ngatain Sehun, yang **sebel sama Sehun** (tenang Hun, entar kita bikin mereka makin klepek2 sama kamu), yang ngasih kritikan dan saran. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Aku selalu baca review kalian kok. Setiap jam aku selalu ngecek. Walau gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi aku sangat menghargai semua review kalian. Oya, dan yang pastinya untuk **kim heeki** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic aku. \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

Sesuai janji aku. Ini dia lanjutan ceritanya. Apakah Luhan masih nyebelin? Apa Sehun masih jutek aja? Sebenarnya chap kemaren itu Sehun belom jatuh cinta sama Luhan, dia masih terpesona aja. Kalo jatuh cinta kayanya masih jauh. Mungkin diatas chap 7 gitu deh. Hehehe. Dan untuk yang mengharapkan adegan 'ehem' antara HunHan, sorry guys.. Enggak sekarang. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, aku bakal kasi kejutan dalam waktu dekat. Apa itu? ouh, kita nantikan saja. Hahaha.

**Happy reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

Luhan tak juga beranjak. Kakinya masih bergetar begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Dia masih terduduk sementara Sehun mulai melangkah pergi. Ada sesuatu didalam hatinya yang berteriak menginginkan pria itu untuk tinggal. Dia ingin Sehun membantunya, tapi dia sendiri tidak berani untuk membuka mulut lagi. Masih terbayang dalam ingatannya tentang raut wajah Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu. Pria itu sangat marah, begitu murka hingga Luhan menjadi ketakutan. Tapi—entah ini hanya perasaannya saja—walau begitu, raut kekhawatiran juga tampak jelas dalam sikap Sehun barusan. Setidaknya sekarang Luhan sudah bisa mempercayai Sehun sepenuhnya. Bukan begitu? Dia sudah menyelamatkan Luhan, dan pria mungil itu sangat berterimakasih karnanya.

"Kau tidak bangun juga?" Sehun berhenti, namun tak kunjung berbalik. Nada suaranya begitu dingin dan sarat ancaman.

Hening menyelimuti mereka dalam beberapa detik. Luhan pada akhirnya mengangguk meski Sehun sedang tidak melihatnya. Dia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan mulai berjalan. Awalnya dia tidak apa-apa, tapi semakin dia melangkah maka akan semakin pusing dirinya. Kepala Luhan serasa berputar dan napasnya mulai tersengal. Padahal jaraknya dan Sehun tidak begitu jauh, namun Luhan merasa punggung Sehun berada berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya.

Sehun sendiri sejujurnya menyadari itu semua. Dia tahu Luhan pasti tak akan sanggup berjalan dengan kondisi yang seperti itu, lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Tentu saja dia **tidak akan peduli**. Memangnya apa lagi? Apakah kalian berharap akan ada adegan romantis seperti dirinya yang akan menggendong Luhan? Hell, jangan harap. Dia adalah Oh Sehun. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan layaknya itu semua. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu—saat dia menyelamatkan Luhan, adalah murni karna dia ingin menyelamatkan uang dan objek penelitiannya. Bukan karna kasihan, belas kasih atau hal-hal sialan yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan itu.

Sehun menggeleng lagi. Masih terbayang jelas dalam benaknya saat dia memasrahkan dirin sepenuhnya dalam pelukan Luhan. Detik-detik saat dia memandangi pria mungil itu dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Dia tidak mau memikirkan lebih lanjut. Baginya perasaan yang timbul tadi adalah sebuah bentuk perasaan biasa karna dia tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan siapapun dalam keadaan sedekat itu. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan apapun. Tidak ada!

Dasar munafik.

"Ayo," suara Luhan terdengar lemah dan tak bertenaga.

Sehun melirik dari ujung mata, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke kiri dan langsung mendapati sosok Luhan yang kini sudah berada tepat disebelahnya. Kapan pria itu sampai? Wajah Luhan pucat pasi, bibirnya bergetar, dan ada sedikit peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya. Oh, jangan lupakan kakinya yang seakan-akan bisa lepas hanya dengan sebuah sentilan biasa. Kelihatannya dia sakit parah. Cih.

Sehun tidak menjawab perkataan Luhan. Dia membiarkan pria mungil itu berjalan lebih dulu didepannya, menuju dua buah benda persegi yang terletak tepat disamping pintu keluar. Mata nyalangnya menatap tajam pada punggung mungil Luhan, memperhatikan dengan seksama saat tubuh ringkihnya berjalan naik keatas benda tersebut. Dia melakukan itu semua bukan karna dia ingin menjaga Luhan. Yang benar saja, memang seberapa pantas makhluk rendahan seperti dia mendapat perhatian lebih dari Sehun? Sehun hanya tidak ingin Luhan membuat kekacauan yang lain saat dia meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Bisa sajakan nanti si Luhan itu pingsan seorang diri disana lalu mati. Penelitian Sehun bisa terancam!

Setelah melihat Luhan yang telah siap untuk meluncur pergi, Sehun pun memutuskan naik keatas benda yang satunya lagi. Luhan sudah nampak melayang di udara, namun tidak sampai pergi meninggalkan Sehun lebih dulu. Dia menunggu Sehun dengan sabar meski dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan seperti itu. Sehun tak melirik lagi kearah Luhan, dia fokus pada posisinya. Dia sudah berdiri diatas benda tersebut, menunggu dengan tampang bosan saat benda tersebut mencoba menyala.

Namun sepertinya keadaan memang tak berpihak pada Sehun. Jika dia bisa mengatur keadaan sesuka hatinya, dan oh alangkah bagusnya itu. Ingin sekali dia memaki semua hal yang ada dihadapannya, tapi Sehun benar-benar merasa lelah. Apa benda keparat ini sudah bersekongkol dengan Luhan? Kenapa dia tidak kunjung menyala?

Sehun mendongak, merutuk jengkel dalam hatinya karna merasa betapa rendahnya ia sekarang. Mendongak pada orang lain tak pernah ada dalam kamusnya, dan Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun melakukan itu padanya. Seharusnya Luhan bangga kan? Benda sialan ini mungkin saja rusak, dan hanya ada dua cara jika Sehun ingin kembali kedalam rumahnya. Pertama, dia bisa saja memaksa Luhan turun lalu dia sendiri akan kembali kedalam rumah. Pemikiran yang pertama ini nampaknya tidak akan berdampak bagus. Bagaimana jika Luhan pingsan selagi menunggu benda ini kembali padanya?

Kedua, Sehun bisa menyuruh Luhan turun lebih dulu dan dia akan menunggu disini. Tapi lagi-lagi pemikirannya yang ini juga tidak akan berdampak baik, terlebih untuk dirinya. Dia sudah sangat kedinginan dan ingin segera mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Bagaimana kalau Luhan malah terjebak didalam sana? Semua bisa bertambah kacau.

Sehun menghela napas, karna—oh sial! Dia tidak punya pilihan lain! Sehun mendelik lalu mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk turun sejenak. Pria mungil itu memandang Sehun dengan heran, menggerakkan sedikit kakinya hingga benda itu sudah mendarat tepat dihadapan Sehun. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan benda persegi yang bisa melayang itu.

"Minggir," perintah Sehun tegas.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan maksud Sehun. Benda ini tidak cukup besar untuk bisa menampung mereka berdua. Kalaupun bisa, mungkin mereka berdua harus berpelukan agar bisa menjalankannya bersama-sama. Apa Sehun berniat menyuruhnya untuk tinggal seorang diri disini? Tapi Luhan benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup.

"Minggir ku bilang," desis Sehun lagi. Dia mendorong sedikit lengan Luhan dan secara otomatis tubuh mungil itu menyingkir perlahan namun tidak sampai turun dari benda itu sepenuhnya. Sehun naik keatasnya dengan santai. Dia berdiri membelakangi Luhan yang terpaku.

Benda itu bergetar, lambat laun mulai beranjak naik. Luhan yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangan refleks meraih ujung kemeja Sehun. Kepalanya tanpa sengaja malah menubruk pundak pria itu. Dan sungguh, rasanya sangat nyaman. Punggung Sehun adalah yang terbaik. Lebar dan tampak sangat hangat. Sehun menepis tangan Luhan dari kemejanya. Disini memang sempit, tapi bukan berarti Luhan harus selalu berpegangan padanya.

"Jangan bersandar padaku, bodoh."

Luhan tidak bergeming, selagi benda tersebut melaju, dia dengan gerakan lemah mulai menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Sehun. Memeluk pinggang pria itu dengan erat. Dia pusing sekali, jika dia tidak melakukan ini, kemungkinan dirinya akan jatuh dan memecahkan kepalanya sendiri akan sangat besar

"Tolong," mohon Luhan. Dia mendesah lelah. Napas panasnya membelai tengkuk Sehun. "Aku pusing sekali, keparat."

Sehun memutar kedua matanya, bosan. Dia tidak menyingkirkan tangan Luhan lagi. Meski dia merasa jijik dan sebal bukan main. Dipeluk seperti ini membuat sesuatu yang lain terasa bergejolak dalam perutnya.

_Oh, apa yang kau pikirkan Hunnie sayang? Dipeluk oleh si bangsat itu membuatmu berdebar, begitu? Jangan bertindak menjijikkan. Dia bahkan tak pantas berada didekatmu!_

Lama mereka terdiam dan terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Luhan yang memikirkan Sehun, dan pria itu yang memikirkan berbagai cara agar bisa memusnahkan Luhan secepatnya. Jangan sampai terlambat. Berbagai perasaan aneh yang baru saja melingkupinya beberapa menit yang lalu membuat Sehun takut. Dia malu mengakui ini, namun tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada perasaan konyol seperti terpesona atau berdebar pada kloningan sampah layaknya Luhan. Dia tidak se-istimewa itu. Tidak cukup berarti bagi Sehun.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui bahwa sesungguhnya semua memang sudah terlambat dan salah sejak awal. Dia mulai terjebak. Masuk kedalam lingkaran itu secara perlahan.

* * *

Jika memaki akan membuatmu dibayar, mungkin kekayaan Sehun sudah berlipat ganda sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Atau mungkin sejak dia bertemu dengan Luhan. Sehun adalah orang berpendidikan, dia tidak pernah memaki orang secara sembarangan. Dia adalah tipe yang menjaga imejnya kemanapun dia pergi. Namun semua menjadi tak terkendali saat dia bertemu Luhan. Ada begitu banyak makian yang meluncur dari mulut terpelajarnya, Luhan begitu pintar memainkan emosi Sehun. Seakan-akan dia sudah sangat hapal tentang apapun yang mampu membuat Sehun murka. Dan sekarang, muncul lagi alasan baru bagi Sehun untuk memaki-maki tak jelas.

"Hai anakku yang tampan."

Kedatangan Ayahnya yang tidak terduga itu membuat Sehun berjengit. Pintu baru saja terbuka dan wajah culas sang Ayah yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya membuat dahi Sehun berkerut. Dibelakangnya, masih ada Luhan yang bersandar dengan nyaman. Mata pria mungil itu terpejam rapat. Sejak kapan Tuan Oh yang terhormat sudi mengunjungi putranya? Dia bahkan dengan setia sudah menunggu didepan pintu **galaxy**. Salahkan dirimu Oh Sehun yang sudah dengan bodoh memberikan akses lebih pada Ayahmu untuk menjarah rumah megahmu sendiri.

"Wow, kau mengejutkanku, **Ayah**." Dia dengan sengaja menekankan kata Ayah didalam sapaannya. Sehun dengan segera menepis dan menggerakkan pundaknya kuat-kuat. Sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya, saat ini Luhan harus kembali ke dunia nyata.

Luhan membuka mata, dia sedikit terhuyung dan memandang lama pada sosok Tuan Oh.

Tuan Oh menyeringai, mirip sekali dengan Sehun. Dia balik menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Lalu dia berpaling memandang putranya sendiri. Menilik dari pakaian mereka yang basah, pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. "Siapa dia? Kloninganmu?"

"Tampaknya berita sudah menyebar dengan luas." Ujar Sehun tak begitu peduli. Dia berjalan melewati Ayahnya, dan tentu saja diikuti oleh Luhan juga. Luhan buru-buru berdiri dibelakang Sehun saat mereka mencapai ruang tengah.

Sehun dengan malas menyisir kepalanya yang masih basah. Beberapa tetesannya jatuh membasahi lantai. Dia melirik ragu pada tas belanjaan yang tergeletak diatas meja. "Ini," dia melemparkan tas belanjaan itu pada Luhan yang langsung ditangkap cepat oleh pria itu. "Pakai itu, dan jangan pernah beranjak keluar dari kamarmu."

Luhan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengangguk, baginya sekarang ucapan Sehun adalah yang utama. Terlebih dengan hadirnya orang asing dirumah ini, Sehun pasti ingin menjaganya kan? Dia masih dengan memaksakan langkahnya pergi menuju kedalam kamar. Mata Sehun entah sejak kapan hanya terfokus padanya.

"Dia nampak berbeda," timpal Tuan Oh kemudian.

Sehun menoleh pada Ayahnya, berusaha bersikap tenang. "Ada apa?"

Tuan Oh mengedikkan bahu, "Aku hanya merindukan anakku. Apakah itu salah?"

Jangan bercanda. Rindu? Kapan terakhir kali mereka berbicara selayaknya anak dan orangtua? Sehun sendiri bahkan tak ingat. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang, dan dirinya pun sama. Mereka hanyalah dua orang asing yang terjebak dalam hubungan rumit bernama keluarga.

"_Well_, rasa rindumu pasti sangat besar, Ayah. Apakah aku harus menandatangani sesuatu sebagai gantinya?"

Murni bisnis. Selalu seperti itu. Persetan dengan rasa rindunya sebagai Ayah, dia sendiri ingin memanfaatkan Sehun sebaik-baiknya. Putranya itu kini menjadi orang terkaya didunia, tidak ada alasan bagi sang Ayah untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Setidaknya Sehun harus rela menanam investasi di usaha terbarunya. Oh ayolah, mereka kan keluarga.

"Tidak juga. Kau bisa melihat-lihat saja dulu. Perusahaan baruku ini sepertinya akan sukses besar."

Sehun mendengus, "Baiklah. Kirim saja semua detailnya ke komputerku. Aku akan melihatnya jika sempat."

Tuan Oh tertawa senang, dia tahu pasti bahwa Sehun tidak akan menolaknya. Ternyata dia tidak salah mendidik anak. "Oke. Veronica akan menghubungi komputermu nanti." Dia tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Sehun. Menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Dan….yeah. Sepertinya aku melihat sosok Jongdae di sekitar rumahmu tadi. Apakah kalian sudah akrab? Aku pikir kau tidak menyukainya."

Sehun menyeringai. Permainan sudah dimulai rupanya.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Nyatanya sikap Luhan berubah 180˚. Dia menuruti keinginan Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekam saja didalam kamar sementara Sehun sendiri pergi mengurusi bisnisnya. Pria itu hanya menjenguk Luhan sesekali, terkadang dia akan menyuntik Luhan dan pergi begitu saja. Luhan sih tidak terlalu ambil pusing, selama masih ada mesin pembuat makanan didalam kamarnya, maka berarti kehidupannya pun masih terjamin. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri adanya rasa kesepian yang mendadak menawan dirinya. Meski pertemuan mereka terbilang singkat dan dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertengkaran, setidaknya Luhan tahu bahwa dia tidak seorang diri saat itu. Dia jadi tahu bahwa semua ini benar-benar terjadi. Bukan hanya sebuah mimpi belaka. Karna ada Sehun yang selalu merespon setiap ucapannya, memarahi Luhan, serta menatapnya dengan tajam. Tidak seperti sekarang, dia hanya seorang diri disini—didalam kamarnya. Terduduk bagai makhluk idiot yang tak berguna. Sehun sudah pergi entah kemana. Dengan kesepian yang begitu kentara, Luhan jadi tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya sendiri.

Dia jadi mulai bertanya-tanya siapakah Sehun sebenarnya? Lalu juga bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Apa asal-usulnya? Mengapa dia bisa terjebak dalam ini semua? Dia benar-benar frustasi ketika memikirkan itu. Jawaban yang ia harapkan tak kunjung berputar didalam otaknya, seolah-olah memang sudah di setting seperti itu.

Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar kamar. Luhan mengernyit heran. Karna setahunya hanya ada dia dan Sehun-lah dirumah ini. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Luhan tadi, Sehun memang sedang pergi. Jadi siapa pula yang ada diluar sana? Kalaupun itu Sehun, dia tentu tidak akan menimbulkan suara gaduh layaknya orang yang sedang berperang. Dengan takut dan sedikit ragu, Luhan beranjak bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu kamar.

Suara itu belum juga menghilang dan Luhan semakin penasaran. Dia memasang telinganya dengan cermat didaun pintu.

"Kau harus mencari dan menyalin datanya dengan cepat Tao. Sebentar lagi Sehun akan kembali. Dan bocah bernama Luhan itu akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Cepatlah. Pergi ke ruang kerjanya."

Perintah itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Luhan. Dia jadi semakin penasaran, apalagi mereka yang sedang berbicara itu menyebut namanya dan Tao. Apakah robot itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini semua?

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia melirik sesaat pada lorong letak kamarnya yang sepi. Dia tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet seorang pria yang hendak memasuki ruang kerja Sehun yang ada tepat disebelah lorongnya. Luhan menelan ludah dengan gugup, jantungnya berpacu dengan keras sementara kakinya terus melangkah. Dimana tuan keparat itu disaat genting seperti ini? Bukankah dia orang yang sangat berpunya? Seharusnya dalam tingkat keamanan dia bisa membuatnya jauh lebih baik dari sekarang. Bagaimana bisa rumahnya kemasukan pencuri begini?

Luhan mengintip dari celah sebuah pilar kecil yang mampu menutupi tubuhnya. Dari sini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu. Dan dia tidak salah, sosok itu adalah si robot peliharaan Sehun, Tao. Kenapa dia bertingkah mencurigakan? Tao nampak sibuk menekan-nekan sebuah kotak kecil disamping pintu. Berbagai angka tertera disana.

Tidakkah itu kuno sekali? Memakai angka sebagai kunci keamanan ruang kerjanya. Apa Sehun terlalu bodoh?

Dan ternyata angka-angka tersebut hanya sebagai pengalih saja. Sehun tidak mungkin menggunakan cara kuno seperti itu untuk menjaga ruang kerjanya. Kotak kecil itu hanya untuk mengecoh siapapun yang hendak membobol ruangan itu. Seperti biasa, pengamanan rumah Sehun terfokus pada napas dan harum tubuhnya. Sebuah dengingan berbunyi keras beberapa detik berikutnya. Suaranya sangat memekakkan telinga. Tao terkejut bukan main, dia mundur beberapa langkah dan memandang atap rumah dengan waspada. Dia mendelikkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Dan tanpa sengaja mendapati Luhan sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria mungil itu tersentak, mendadak sadar bahwa dia sudah tertangkap basah. Dia tidak mungkin lari kan? Dia dengan sedikit mengumpulkan keberanian berjalan menghampiri Tao. Robot itu pasti ingin melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa yang ka—"

Luhan bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat Tao langsung menendang perutnya dengan kuat. Dia terpental, jatuh terguling diatas lantai yang dingin. Matanya membelalak kesakitan, dia merintih kuat sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri bukan main. Dari posisinya, Luhan bisa melihat Tao yang kini menghampirinya dan duduk disamping tubuhnya. Robot itu nampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku baju ketatnya, dan Luhan langsung mengetahui itu sebagai pisau. Dia pernah melihat benda itu dikamarnya dulu. Ujungnya yang tajam membuat Luhan mengkerut takut. Dia sudah berjanji didalam hatinya untuk tidak menyusahkan Sehun lagi, namun tampaknya dia belum berhasil.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu. Tapi Tuanku melarangnya."

Luhan terbatuk, dia berusaha duduk tapi Tao malah menamparnya dengan begitu keras hingga kepalanya kembali terantuk keatas lantai. Sekarang giliran pipinya yang nyeri bukan main.

"Tapi tak apa kan jika aku menyakitimu sedikit?" Tao tersenyum sinis, dia menggengam lengan Luhan dengan erat, lali mulai menggerakkan pisau itu pada lengan kanan Luhan dan mulai berkarya diatas kulit mulusnya.

Luhan berteriak keras, dia tak kuasa melawan. Darah kentalnya mengucur keluar setiap kali pisau itu bergerak diatas kulitnya. Airmatanya berjatuhan tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dalam bayangannya dia mengharapkan kehadiran Sehun. Tapi pria itu tak kunjung datang. Tao masih tak peduli, dia begitu fokus dengan hasil karyanya dilengan Luhan. Pria mungil itu melirik sejenak pada luka sayatan memanjang dari lengan hingga sikunya. Bau anyir darah terasa mengganggu hidung, membuat Luhan mual. Dia pusing sekali, dengan segenap tenaga mencoba menepis tangan Tao, tapi Tao kembali menamparnya begitu kuat hingga membuat Luhan terhuyung dan tak sanggup lagi membuka mata.

Keparat, dimana kau?

* * *

Sehun berjalan terburu kedalam rumahnya. Matanya langsung menangkap ada sesuatu yang salah saat dia masuk. Ruangan itu memang sepi seperti biasa, tapi ada hal lain yang membuat hati Sehun tak nyaman. Dia tanpa pikir panjang melajukan kakinya kearah ruang kerjanya. Dia yakin ruangan itu menjadi sasaran nomor satu bagi siapapun yang hendak menghancurkan Sehun.

Sehun sedikit meringis saat merasakan luka sobek kecil yang ada disudut bibirnya. Entah siapa orang yang sudah berani menghajar Sehun itu, tapi Sehun sudah memberikan balasan yang sempurna. Dia sempat mematahkan kaki kanan pria itu sebelum sosoknya pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Semua berawal dari keanehan yang menjerat Sehun saat dia akan menaiki mobil terbangnya dikantor. Dia tahu ada seseorang yang sudah mengincarnya disana, dan benar saja, belum sempat dia menaiki mobilnya, orang tersebut—dia mengenakan topeng hitam konyol—menghajar wajah tampan Sehun dengan satu pukulan telak. Sehun tentu akan membalas. Dia sangat ahli membunuh orang, bahkan tanpa senjata sekalipun. Dia balas memukul pria itu dan membuatnya mengerang kesakitan saat dia mematahkan kakinya. Tapi sayang, pria sialan itu berhasil kabur begitu cepat. Tampaknya dia sudah memikirkan semua rencananya dengan matang. Dan ketika melihat pria itu kabur, Sehun tahu bahwasanya pria itu hanyalah kedok semata. Yang menjadi incaran sebenarnya adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Dan Sehun tercekat saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Luhan—dengan begitu banyak darah mengering yang menempel ditubuhnya, sedang terpejam tak berdaya diatas lantai tepat didepan ruang kerja Sehun.

Brengsek! Siapa gerangan yang berani melakukan ini pada Sehun? Apa dia sudah tidak ingin hidup lebih lama lagi? Luhan adalah salah satu assetnya! Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan begitu mudah. Apakah ini adalah ulah orang dalam? Mungkinkah Tao? Sejak dulu dia merasa ada yang tak beres dengan robot bodoh itu.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan, mengecek sejenak pergelangannya dan menghela dengan lega saat mengetahui dia masih hidup. Ada sebuah luka lebam diwajah pria mungil itu, dan ada sedikit darah yang menetes dari sudut mulutnya. Sehun dengan hati-hati mengangkat Luhan dan menggendong tubuhnya, dia akan membawa Luhan kedalam ruang penelitian khususnya dan mengobati makhluk bodoh ini disana.

"Keparat?" suara serak Luhan membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju ruang penelitian milik Sehun. Pria itu melirik Luhan yang kini tersenyum lemah. Denyut di jantung Sehun seakan berdetak begitu terburu. Mengingatkannya dengan adegan mereka yang saling memeluk didekat kolam beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau datang juga," bisik Luhan. Dia menelusupkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun, ada sedikit tetesan hangat yang terjatuh disana dan Sehun tahu bahwa itu adalah airmata Luhan. "Aku takut sekali."

Sehun tidak menjawab, terus melaju hingga mereka sampai diruangan itu. Dia meletakkan Luhan diatas tempat tidur kecil disudut ruangan dan mulai mengobrak-abrik segala sesuatu yang ada disana. Tampaknya dia sedang mencari obat.

Luhan masih terisak, bayang-bayang Tao yang menyakitinya membuat dia merinding. Dia mengaduh saat nyeri dan perih dilengannya tak kunjung hilang. Dari sini dia bisa melihat sosok Sehun yang terus berdiam sambil berjalan kesana kemari. Rahang pria itu mengeras, sebelah tangannya terkepal, dan dia terlihat marah sekali.

"Berikan aku obat-obatan untuk luka sayat, sebotol alcohol, air dingin, dan sebuah handuk kecil." Dia memerintah pada sebuah komputer aneh yang terletak didekat lemari besi yang cantik. Komputer itu mengeluarkan bunyi setuju dan mulai mendata setiap permintaan Sehun. Tak lama kemudian berbagai peralatan itu sudah tersuguh rapi didalam lemari. Sehun mengambilnya dan kembali lagi mendekati Luhan. Pria itu masih tetap duduk diatas ranjang sambil sesekali mengusap darah kering dari lengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun dingin. Dia memulai proses mengobati Luhan dengan hati-hati. Luhan memekik lirih saat lengannya disentuh. Rasa perih itu membuat dia mati rasa. Matanya memerah karna menangis.

"Tao," gumam Luhan tak jelas. Dia berdesis saat Sehun mengoles berbagai macam salap dingin diatas kulitnya. Luka-luka itu dengan cepat langsung mengering. Memang tidak langsung sembuh, tapi kadar dingin yang ditimbulkan mampu membuat Luhan merasa membaik. "Dia bertingkah aneh."

Sehun tak menjawab lagi, setelah selesai mengobati lengannya dia beralih pada wajah Luhan. Dia memegang dagu pria itu dan mengecek dengan teliti luka disudut bibirnya. Sehun mengoleskan sesuatu yang aneh lagi diatas luka tersebut, kali ini Luhan berteriak keras. Lukanya itu membuat bibirnya berdenyut. Dia benar-benar kesakitan.

"Sakit." Keluh Luhan. Sehun tak peduli, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan agar bisa melihat lebih dekat. Tanpa ia sadari pergerakannya itu membuat Luhan merona gugup.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan?_

Sehun sendiri sebenarnya juga merasakan kecanggungan itu. Tapi dia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya pada hal lain. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya untuk terjerat dalam pesona Luhan lagi. Sudah cukup! Persetan dengan wajah manis dihadapannya ini.

Luhan menatap lama pada sebuah luka kecil lain disudut bibir Sehun. Hanya saja luka pria itu tidak separah dirinya. Dengan pasti tangan Luhan bergerak mendekati wajah Sehun. Pemuda yang satunya lagi terkesiap. Dia menahan napas saat melihat betapa dekatnya posisi mereka. Luhan menyentuh luka itu, Sehun hanya mampu menggeram rendah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Sehun tak nyaman.

_Sadarkan dia! Sadarkan dirimu juga, teman._

Luhan tak menjawab, dia seolah terhanyut akan pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, dia meniup pelan luka itu. Sehun terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak liar. Gerakan polos itu benar-benar mampu membuat Sehun mengerang gusar.

"Lu—"

"Apakah sakit? Apakah jika ditiup seperti ini tidak mengurangi rasa sakitnya?" dia mengelus pelan pipi Sehun yang terasa lembut.

Sehun tak mampu berkata. Luhan tersenyum bak malaikat dihadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Sehun menepis kuat tangan Luhan hingga membuat keduanya sama-sama terkejut. "Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan." Tukasnya marah.

Luhan menunduk sedih. Dia tahu ini salah. Sudah menyusahkan, sekarang dia malah membuat Sehun merasa jengkel berkali-kali lipat. "Maaf." Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Luhan.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Bukan karna Luhan saja, tapi dia juga merasa frustasi pada dirinya sendiri.

_Sehun baby, apa kau baru saja mengaku bahwa kau terpengaruh dengan kehadiran si keparat kecil ini? Dasar bodoh. Lupakan perasaanmu, sialan. Dia hanya kloningan sampah. Dia budakmu. Dia alat pencari uang. Tidak lebih, dan tak akan pernah melebihi itu semua._

Tampaknya, Sehun harus benar-benar menghindari Luhan.

* * *

"Bukan Jongdae pelakunya." Junmyeon nampak bersikeras.

Sehun menggebrak mejanya dengan keras. Dia menjentikkan jari dan berbagai gambar dilayar komputernya menyala. Disana ada beberapa video saat Luhan dihajar dan disakiti dengan keji. "Lalu kenapa Tao melakukan ini semua?" tunjuknya tak sabar. "Aku juga hampir dicelakai saat hendak naik ke mobilku!"

Junmyeon mengangkat kedua bahu, "Yang pasti bukan Jongdae yang menyuruh Tao. Dia sedang bersamaku disini saat kau menghubungiku. Dia tidak berkomunikasi dengan siapapun kecuali aku. Tidak mungkin dia memerintahkan orang lain jika aku sendiri bersama dengannya selama 24 jam. Kami mengkloning seribu eksperimen bersama-sama. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Kau lihat sendiri, Tao bahkan tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang saat dia menghampiri ruang kerjamu. Dan masalah kau yang hendak dicelakai, bukankah kau sudah terbiasa menghadapinya? Kau salah seorang penguasa dan banyak sekali yang iri padamu."

Sehun menghela napas, terlihat gusar dan geram sekali. "Tao adalah pengkhianat. Kau kira apa itu masuk akal? Aku bahkan memeliharanya sejak lama."

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya, "Itulah robot. Mereka bisa diatur dan di program semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tidak seperti kloningan kita yang mempunyai sedikit hati dan bisa berpikir."

"Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang sudah berani mengusikku." Ujar Sehun berbahaya.

Junmyeon tersenyum ngeri mendengarnya, selama ini dia tidak pernah membunuh orang dan berhadapan dengan ahli membunuh layaknya Sehun, membuat Junmyeon merinding. "Kau juga harus ke Jepang secepatnya, Sehun." lanjut Junmyeon.

Sehun menatapnya heran, "Untuk apa?"

"Serum yang pernah kita bahas ketika membicarakan Luhan dulu, aku sudah tahu siapa pembuatnya."

Sehun tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, namun mendengar Junmyeon menyebut nama Luhan membuat dia teringat si brengsek itu. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sehun tidak sempat menjenguknya pagi ini. "Siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara gamblang. Tapi yang pasti ada kaitannya dengan ilmuwan yang sempat kau habisi dulu. Jongin."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "Apa?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Karna itu, kau juga harus membawa Luhan turut serta kesini. Kami harus menelitinya lebih lanjut. Dan ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau sudah meneliti Luhan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku hanya melihat perkembangan beberapa sel didalam tubuhnya, dan untuk sementara tidak ada yang aneh." jawab Sehun. Dia bangkit berdiri, menghampiri siluet 3D Junmyeon yang kini ada didepannya.

Sebuah pemikiran jenius hinggap dikepala Sehun. Dia rasa cara ini cukup efektif untuk menyingkirkan Luhan dari dirinya. Uang serta perasaanya akan selamat. "Hyung," panggil Sehun. Junmyeon menoleh dan mencoba mendengarkan secara seksama. "Bagaimana kalau aku meninggalkan Luhan disana? Agar kau dan Baekhyun bisa menelitinya lebih dalam dan lama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

**Tbc**

* * *

Hai,

Sekali lagi, adegan 'NC' nya belom ada. Hehehe. Entar ajalah, di chapter 7 keatas.

Oke?

Dan maaf kalo chap ini gak memuaskan.

Luhan udah sedikit kalem, tapi kayanya gak berlangsung lama deh. Mueheheh.

Sampai juga dihari minggu~

**Review ya~**

Ps: kalo gak review dan masih jadi siders, aku gak bakalan lanjut /todong piso/


	7. Chapter 6

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

(utk bahasa yang kasar dan adegan sex di chap mendatang)

**Pairing :**

HunHan

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow & fav, para siders yang udah tobat, trus para readers yang ngatain Sehun, yang **sebel sama Sehun** (tenang Hun, entar kita bikin mereka makin klepek2 sama kamu), yang ngasih kritikan dan saran. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Aku gak nyangka ternyata banyak sekali yang peduli dengan fic aku. Oya, dan yang pastinya untuk **kim heeki** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic ini. \^^/

MARI KITA SAMA-SAMA BEKERJASAMA MEMBUAT FIC INI AGAR MENJADI LEBIH BAIK ! YEHET! /dicekek/ /author gila/

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

Buat yang penasaran siapa yang udah nyuruh Tao, aku gak bisa kasi tau di chap ini. Mungkin bakal ada sedikit clue, tapi gak banyak. Kita harus fokus sama HunHan dulu.

**Happy reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

Malam itu Sehun tak bisa tidur. Sejak dia mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Junmyeon beberapa jam yang lalu, pria itu lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri didalam ruang kerjanya. Dia terpekur seorang diri sambil menatap lurus ke luar jendela. Berbagai hal memenuhi pikirannya, membuat dia pusing sendiri. Dimulai dari kehadiran Luhan, pengkhianatan Tao, keinginannya untuk mencampakkan Luhan, hingga tentang perasaannya sendiri. Oh yeah, perasaannya terhadap si kloningan brengsek itu. Perasaan aneh yang selalu timbul saat dia berada didekat Luhan. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya seperti tersengat listrik. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri lagi bahwa sesungguhnya dia memang mulai terpesona pada Luhan. Dia sudah memikirkan ini semua sejak tadi, dan karna itu dia memutuskan untuk menghindari makhluk itu secepatnya. Dia tak ingin menjadi makhluk tak berotak yang sudah dengan bodoh terjerat dalam pesona kloningan itu. Pria itu bahkan tak pantas menempati salah satu sudutpun didalam pikiran maupun hatinya. Tidak sama sekali. Selama ini dia menganggap Luhan hanya sebagai penelitian, dan memang seperti itulah semuanya akan tetap berjalan. Tidak ada yang berubah selama mereka tidak saling berdekatan satu sama lain. Benar kan? Keputusan seorang Oh Sehun selamanya akan menjadi yang selalu benar.

_Benar Sehun. Keputusanmu untuk meninggalkannya adalah yang terbaik. Dengan begitu kau bisa meluruskan lagi pikiranmu yang sudah sedikit bergeser karna kehadirannya. Jangan pernah terpesona pada siapapun, kau adalah yang paling sempurna. Mereka—siapapun itu—tak pantas mendapatkan perhatian darimu._

Sehun meneguk sisa wine-nya dengan cepat. Dia menghela napas, menuju meja kerjanya dan meletakkan gelas itu dengan sembarangan. Selanjutnya pria itu berjalan keluar, melangkah malas menuju galaxy room-nya. Dia ingin menenangkan dirinya sesaat disana. Besok dia akan membuang Luhan ke Jepang, namun meski begitu entah mengapa hatinya merasa tak kunjung membaik. Sial, dia ini kenapa sih?

* * *

"Hai."

Suara itu terdengar begitu lembut, ramah, serta bersahabat. Namun tidak akan pernah cocok jika disampaikan pada makhluk berhati batu layaknya Sehun. Pria itu menoleh, perjalanannya menuju galaxy room terpaksa harus ditunda sejenak demi mengurusi makhluk sial bernama Luhan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Sehun begitu dingin. Apa bocah ini mulai kembali kepada kebiasaannya? Membantah semua perintah Sehun, begitu?

Luhan tertawa kecil, tampaknya tidak menyadari perubahan raut Sehun yang begitu kentara. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi aku ingin melihat bintang sebentar."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk terus mendekam didalam kamar?" tanyanya lagi. Dia berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang saat ini sedang bersandar di pembatas balkon. Pakaiannya yang tipis nampak berkibar tertiup angin. Tubuhnya yang berbalut piyama berwarna putih nampak bercahaya karna pantulan sinar bulan. Dan entah bagaimana membuat Luhan menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dan indah dari biasanya. Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

_Apa lagi yang terjadi padamu, Oh Sehun? Jangan terpancing dengan semua pesonanya. Itu tipuan! Dia hanya kloninganmu! Dia bahkan bukan seorang manusia sungguhan! Ingat itu, bodoh! Kau si penguasa dunia! Dia sama sekali tak pantas untuk mendapatkan rasa kagum darimu!_

"Aku bosan," Luhan merengut. Dia berbalik membelakangi Sehun dan beralih menatap langit malam. "Lagipula Xiumin bilang aku harus melihat bintang jatuh setidaknya satu kali didalam hidupku."

"Xiumin?"

Xiumin adalah robot buatannya saat dia berusia 10 tahun. Robot itu sedikit aneh dan gila, makanya Sehun meletakkan Xiumin didalam perpustakaan saja.

Sehun berhenti berjalan begitu sampai didekat pintu, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya disana. Menatap punggung mungil Luhan dengan serius. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, dia bisa mencium aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan. Mungkinkah ini efek karna dia meminum wine-nya terlalu banyak tadi? Dia merasa sedikit mabuk.

Luhan mengangguk, masih tetap setia menatap ratusan bintang diatas langit. "Benar, Xiumin. Robot yang menjaga perpustakaanmu itu. Tadi siang aku tidak sengaja masuk kesana. Dia membacakan aku tiga buku dan memberitahuku tentang apa itu bintang dan bagaimana ritual melihat bintang jatuh. Xiumin bilang, jika aku melihat bintang jatuh, maka aku bisa meminta apapun yang aku mau." Jelasnya begitu bersemangat. Sekilas dia bagaikan bocah yang manis dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Menggemaskan.

_Oh Tuhan, mungkin kadar kemabukanmu semakin bertambah, teman! Cepat sadar Oh Sehun! Menggemaskan katamu? Yang benar saja._

Sehun menggeleng singkat lalu menggeram rendah sebagai gantinya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia seharusnya kesal kan? Tapi, kenapa dia malah merasa biasa saja? Seolah-olah kloningan sial itu berhak menelusuri rumahnya kapanpun dia mau. Brengsek!

"Hanya itu?"

Luhan berbalik lagi, menatap Sehun dengan kesal. "Memangnya apa lagi? Kau pasti mengira aku sudah membuat kesalahan yang lain kan?" tuduhnya. Kedua alisnya menaut lucu.

Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil, meski dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahannya. Hell, kapan sebenarnya terakhir kali dia tersenyum? Sebulan yang lalu? Setahun? Atau bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali? Hidupnya terlalu datar jika disebut sebagai manusia. Pantas saja jika rahangnya terasa kaku ketika dia mengumbar senyumnya. Dan hebatnya si kloningan sampah ini yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu dalam waktu beberapa detik. "Aku tidak bilang begitu," dia mengedikkan bahu. Lalu memutuskan untuk ikut masuk dan berjalan semakin mendekat hingga kini dia sudah berdiri tepat disamping si mungil itu.

"Nada bicaramu mengatakan seperti itu." geram Luhan.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya nada bicaraku seperti apa?" dia memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil melirik malas pada Luhan. Dia akan mencoba bersikap sedikit lunak malam ini. Karna mulai besok mereka tak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Karna dia akan mencampakkan Luhan disebuah tempat jauh bernama Jepang.

Luhan mendongak, merasa kesal karna tubuhnya yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Kenapa pria itu memiliki banyak sekali kelebihan dibanding dirinya?

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah aku sudah meledakkan salah satu perabotanmu." Jawabnya ketus. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya sambil melotot marah.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi aneh itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semua berjalan layaknya slow motion. Gerak refleks dari tangannya yang kini sedang mengacak rambut Luhan membuat Sehun benar-benar terguncang. Dia bagai dihempas kembali keatas tanah yang berdebu. Kesadaran itu menghantamnya begitu keras hingga Sehun terpaku tak bersuara. Ini gila! Sehun sungguh sudah tidak waras. Dia mungkin sudah mabuk berat.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan canggung. Tangannya masih bertahan disana selama beberapa detik, merasakan tekstur halus dari rambut Luhan sebelum pada akhirnya menjauh. Perutnya serasa digelitik dan Sehun ingin sekali mengutuk itu semua. Sehun pun lantas memalingkan mukanya. Raut kebingungan dan ekspresi tak percaya tergambar jelas dari wajah si penguasa itu.

_Brengsek! Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak berdekatan lagi dengan makhluk keparat itu? Jangan pernah menuruti hatimu, sialan!_

Sehun berdehem salah tingkah. Dia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya hingga tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan Luhan. "Anggap saja tidak terjadi." Ujar Sehun cepat-cepat. Dia masih enggan melihat wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengerjap tak mengerti. "Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Sehun menghela napas lega, bersyukur sekali karna pria yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah makhluk polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia pasti akan merasa malu sekali jika Luhan mengerti perubahan ekspresi dan sikapnya yang tampak begitu salah tingkah seperti barusan. Sehun bagai makhluk idiot yang baru saja melakukan pendekatan pada seorang gadis.

"Tidak ada." Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

_Memalukan kau Oh Sehun. Sungguh, jangan bertingkah seperti ini lagi! Sadarlah!_

"Aku akan masuk saja kalau begitu," Sehun baru saja akan berbalik ketika Luhan secara tiba-tiba menahan lengannya.

Luhan sendiri terlihat bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dia menatap lama pada tangannya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin Sehun pergi, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh hatinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun waspada. Dia bisa merasakan genggaman Luhan dilengannya semakin menguat.

"Jangan pergi," Luhan beralih memandang wajahnya. Sehun merutuk didalam hati. Dari jarak sedekat ini, mustahil baginya untuk tidak terjerat pada wajah semanis Luhan. Hidung, bibir, mata, pipi, dagunya, semua yang ada pada makhluk keparat ini melebihi keindahan yang ada pada diri wanita.

_Palingkan wajahmu, Sehun! Jangan balas menatapnya! Sial! Kau tidak boleh terjatuh kedalam jerat yang sudah dia pasang! Dimana harga dirimu? Kau bahkan mengatakan bahwa orang-orang yang jatuh cinta adalah orang-orang yang tak berotak? Mungkin kau memang belum jatuh cinta! Tapi ini adalah salah satu gejalanya, bajingan!_

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi. Kau tidak cukup berarti hingga aku harus menurutimu."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Tanpa dia sadari semua pergerakannya itu ditatap tajam oleh Sehun. "Sebentar lagi akan ada bintang jatuh," katanya cepat-cepat.

"Lalu?"

Luhan memutar kedua matanya, seakan-akan Sehun lah yang idiot disini. "Tentu saja kita harus melihatnya. Kau tidak ingin meminta sesuatu?"

Sehun terdiam. Saat ini tidak ada apapun yang sedang diinginkannya. Dan meminta pada bintang jatuh terdengar begitu konyol dan kekanakan. Luhan mungkin menganggap itu semua sebagai sesuatu yang serius, tapi Sehun tidak. Hell, dia sudah berusia 28 tahun. Kau kira seberapa pantas dirinya melakukan ritual gila itu?

"Aku sudah memiliki semuanya." Jawab Sehun bersikeras. Dia hendak pergi, tapi lagi-lagi Luhan menahannya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak memiliki semuanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan." Luhan tetap keras kepala. Dia sekarang beralih menggenggam kedua lengan Sehun.

Sehun menepisnya kuat-kuat. Luhan hampir terhuyung karnanya. Dia baru saja melangkah ketika Luhan berteriak sangat keras.

"LIHAT!"

Sehun berbalik. Lalu mendapati Luhan yang kini menatap langit dengan tatapan terpana. Dia menganga tak percaya sambil menunjuk kearah langit. Sehun awalnya tidak percaya, dia mengira Luhan sedang menipunya. Pria itu baru tersadar beberapa saat kemudian. Dia memutuskan untuk mendongak.

Benar. Sebuah bintang jatuh melesat cepat diatas langit. Memendarkan cahaya yang teramat indah hingga keduanya terpaku. Sehun tidak pernah melihat bintang jatuh secara langsung seumur hidupnya. Dia pernah melihat sesekali ketika sedang berkunjung ke galaxy room, namun rasanya berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan sekarang.

Tanpa dia ketahui jika sekarang Luhan sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Pria mungil itu meraih kedua tangan besar Sehun, menuntunnya agar menangkup dan meletakkan kedua tangannya sendiri diatas tangan Sehun. Sehun menahan napas, dia tak mampu menolak. Pikirannya kacau dan semua seakan berpusat pada Luhan seorang. Pria itu—masih sambil menangkup tangan Sehun—memejamkan mata. Dia dengan serius menunduk dan sesekali nampak membisikkan sesuatu. Sehun terbelalak, menelan ludahnya pelan. Wajah Luhan begitu dekat, begitu halus saat dipandang. Membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jika dia mengecup pipi itu sejenak? Kenapa dia tidak menyadari ini semua sejak dulu?

_Karna kau sekarang berubah menjadi makhluk gila, Oh Sehun. Kau sudah tidak waras. Kau menjijikkan, sama seperti si kloningan itu._

Sehun bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang memburu. Dia harus menjauhi Luhan. Dia harus mengakhiri ini semua. Persetan dengan perasaannya. Ini memalukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Sehun. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang seakan mencuat keluar ketika Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Mata itu begitu jernih, sangat bening, dan juga..indah. Sehun bagai terhanyut dalam pusaran mematikan yang membuat akalnya kacau.

"Memohon sesuatu." Jawab Luhan ikut berbisik. Dia tersenyum melihat Sehun yang termangu. Apa pria ini tidak pernah memohon selama hidupnya?

"Apa yang kau minta?"

Luhan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tangannya masih setia menangkup tangan Sehun. "Aku ingin agar kita selalu bersama. Dan agar semua keinginanmu terkabul. Kau sendiri?"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, tak sanggup jika harus berlama-lama memandang mata Luhan. Dia tidak menjawab. Namun sesuatu dihatinya berteriak lantang.

'Aku ingin kau segera enyah dari hadapanku Luhan. Agar keinginanmu untuk selalu bersamaku tidak pernah tergapai. Agar aku kembali pada diriku yang sebenarnya. Bukan pada diriku yang mulai terjatuh pada jeratmu.

* * *

"Kita mau kemana?"

Luhan nampak sibuk mengucek matanya. Dia berjalan dengan malas dan lesu dibelakang Sehun. Semalam mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melihat bintang jatuh, dan pagi ini dia dipaksa bangun dan langsung disuruh untuk bersiap-siap. Memangnya ada apa sih? Pria itu terus saja bungkam sejak semalam. Atau lebih tepatnya sejak melihat bintang jatuh. Dia tidak ingin menatap Luhan barang sejenak pun. Setiap kali mereka bertatap muka, Sehun hanya akan merapatkan rahangnya dan mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat. Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan hingga Sehun jadi seperti itu. Seingatnya mereka akur-akur saja semalam.

Sehun berjalan dengan cepat. Luhan harus berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak ketinggalan. Langkah kaki pria itu begitu lebar hingga Luhan merasa sedikit kesusahan untuk menyusulnya. Mereka sampai dibagian garasi beberapa menit berikutnya dan Luhan hanya mampu menganga. Ada begitu banyak mobil mewah yang terpajang disana dan salah satunya adalah yang didekati Sehun sekarang. Pria itu menekan sebuah tombol dari remote kecil yang ada disakunya, lalu mulai menaiki mobil itu. Luhan berhenti sejenak. Tampak bingung harus masuk darimana. Sedangkan Sehun mendelik padanya, mengisyaratkan agar dia bergerak dengan cepat.

Luhan menggeleng gusar, "Aku harus masuk darimana?" tanyanya.

Sehun nampak kesal, dia membanting setirnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela. "Cepatlah. Masuk dari pintu yang satunya lagi."

Luhan mengangguk. Dengan sedikit berlari dia menuju mobil Sehun. Mobil berwarna abu-abu itu tampak sangat cantik dan mewah. Diapun akhirnya bergegas naik. Begitu dia masuk mobil itu langsung melesat kencang. Luhan terpekik kaget. Sehun langsung menyalakan kendali otomatisnya dan beralih pada Luhan yang nampak ketakutan. Dia menarik sabuk pengaman lalu menyampirkannya ditubuh pria mungil itu. Luhan masih nampak tegang, dia menutup matanya erat-erat. Karna terbang diatas langit dengan benda aneh ini membuatnya merasa ingin mati saja. Kenapa Sehun tega sekali padanya?

* * *

Mereka sampai juga. Mobil itu berhenti diatas sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang sangat besar. Sehun menghela napas, melirik Luhan yang kini tampak amat sangat berantakan. Wajahnya basah penuh airmata dan dia masih terpejam ketakutan. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sudah mendorongnya hingga dia mendekati Luhan seperti sekarang. Tangannya dengan pasti membuka sabuk pengaman Luhan lalu beralih mengusap wajah si mungil itu, membersihkan sisa airmatanya. Luhan terkesiap, mendadak membuka matanya.

"Ayo turun." Ajak Sehun. Ada nada geram yang terselip dari ucapannya. Mengapa dia yang marah? Bukankah seharusnya Luhan yang marah? Dia sudah dikerjai seperti itu. Nyawanya hampir saja meluncur keluar tadi.

Luhan mengangguk, meski ingin sekali protes, namun dia tak kuasa berbicara. Mulutnya mendadak kelu. Dengan gemetar pria itu membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sedang mengumpat kesal.

Sial! Kenapa dia peduli? Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu semua? Mengusap wajah si brengsek itu dengan tangannya sendiri? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa yang sudah merasuki dirinya? Kenapa dia berubah begitu drastis?

_Akui saja, kau sudah masuk terlalu dalam Oh Sehun. Karna itu, kau harus menyingkirkannya dengan segera._

Sehun turun sesaat kemudian. Dia berjalan didepan Luhan dan langsung menghampiri Kris yang kini sedang menunduk padanya. Pria itu sempat menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat Luhan. "Selamat datang, Tuan."

Sehun mengangguk, tak begitu peduli. "Apa semua sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja. Anda bisa langsung berangkat sekarang."

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang kini masih berada dibelakangnya. "Kau pergi lebih dulu bersama Kris. Aku harus ke suatu tempat dulu."

Luhan nampak tidak terima, dia tanpa ragu meraih tangan Sehun. "Kau mau kemana?"

Sehun melepas paksa tangannya, dia malah menarik lengan Luhan dan menyerahkannya pada Kris. "Bawa dia, Kris."

Kris mengangguk paham. Dia meraih tubuh mungil Luhan dan memegangnya dengan erat. Luhan berusaha memberontak. "Yak! Kau mau kemana?" pekiknya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia berbalik pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu besar yang membawanya entah kemana.

Luhan beralih menatap Kris. "Mau kemana dia?"

Kris tersenyum ramah, "Ada yang harus dikerjakannya. Nanti dia menyusul. Sekarang kau ikut aku saja." jawabnya tenang.

"Memangnya apa yang harus dilakukan si keparat itu?"

Kris membelalak tak mengerti. Keparat? Siapa yang dia sebut keparat? Apa Sehun? Tuannya Sehun?

"Siapa?"

Luhan memutar kedua matanya. "Tentu saja si keparat. Bukankah kita sedang membicarakannya. Kenapa kau jadi bodoh sekali sih." Dia merengut kesal.

Kris tertawa kecil. Meski ini tidak terlalu lucu, namun melihat Luhan yang dengan mudahnya mengatai Sehun dengan sebutan keparat tampak sedikit menghibur. "Kau tidak tahu siapa nama orang itu?" dia tersenyum geli melihat raut bingung Luhan.

"Bukannya keparat?"

Kris terbahak. Sehun pasti dengan sengaja menyembunyikan namanya. Dia pasti tidak ingin si kloningan ini mengetahui nama aslinya. Mungkin saja dia merasa jijik. Well, sepertinya tidak masalah jika Kris memberitahu Luhan yang sebenarnya. Anggap saja sebagai balasan karna Sehun sering memerintahnya dengan semena-mena. "Namanya Sehun."

Luhan mengedip imut. "Mwo?"

Kris menuntun Luhan agar mengikutinya. Dia mengedip nakal lalu berbisik, "Namanya Oh Sehun. Mulai sekarang panggil dia dengan nama itu. Tapi, jangan pernah mengatakan kalau aku yang memberitahumu ya."

Luhan tertawa senang. Dia mengangguk paham. Nampaknya Kris bisa menjadi teman yang baik. "Baiklah."

* * *

Sehun menyusul sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian. Dia langsung menaiki pesawat pribadinya dan mendapati Luhan yang kini sedang tertawa riang bersama Kris disalah satu kursi. Pria mungil itu nampak sangat akrab dengan pengawalnya, dan entah bagaimana membuat Sehun merasakan ada sebongkah api yang membakar pembuluh darahnya. Cemburu? Tidak juga. Dia hanya tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa Luhan mudah akrab dengan siapapun yang berada disisinya. Kalau dia celaka bagaimana? Sehun sendiri yang repot kan?

_Oh, berhati mulia sekali kau Sehun. Jangan munafik seperti itu._

"Oh, kau sudah datang," Luhan menyapanya dengan ceria. Sementara Kris langsung bangun dan menunduk sopan. Luhan yang melihat itu jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa semua orang harus selalu menunduk setiap kali melihat kedatangan Sehun? Apa dia juga harus melakukan hal yang sama? Luhan lalu ikut bangkit dan memutuskan melakukan hal yang sama layaknya Kris—dia menunduk dalam pada Sehun.

Sudut bibir Sehun tanpa sadar melengkung naik, Luhan sangat polos dan sedikit konyol. "Sudahlah," sergahnya tak nyaman. Luhan mengedikkan bahu lalu memaksa Kris untuk duduk lagi. Kursi mereka bersebelahan dengan kursi megah milik Sehun. Kris berada didekat jendela sedangkan Luhan disampingnya.

Sehun sendiri langsung memantapkan posisinya begitu dia duduk. Pesawat akan segera lepas landas dan secara otomatis semua hal yang berkaitan dengan keamanan langsung dinyalakan—termasuk sabuk pengaman yang tiba-tiba saja membelit dengan kuat. Luhan terbelalak kaget, dia menunjuk sabuknya dengan takut. "Ke—kenapa benda ini?"

Kris menoleh dan tersenyum geli. "Tidak apa-apa. Untuk sementara bertahan saja dulu." jawabnya pelan.

Luhan mengangguk dan dia berpaling menatap Sehun yang kini sibuk menekan sesuatu diatas mejanya. Mungkin sebuah computer. Entahlah, Luhan juga tidak mengerti. Dia hanya bisa membisu sambil terus menatap raut serius Sehun. Pria itu sangat tampan juga mempesona. Mustahil orang-orang tidak menyukainya, Luhan sendiri sering berdebar jika ditatap langsung oleh Sehun. Apa sih resepnya hingga dia bisa setampan itu?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku tidak nyaman."

Teguran dari Sehun membuat Luhan berjengit. Dia berdehem salah tingkah lalu berpaling melihat kearah jendela. Matanya tanpa sadar menangkap sosok Kris yang sedang sibuk menekan sesuatu ditangannya. Benda itu berbentuk persegi panjang, tidak terlalu besar dengan desain yang amat tipis. Setelah selesai digunakan, benda itu bisa dilipat dan dimasukkan kedalam saku dengan mudah. Luhan terpana. Keren sekali.

"Kenapa?" Kris tertawa geli melihat Luhan yang menganga. Bocah ini manis sekali, tidak seperti pendonornya yang dingin dan kaku.

"Itu apa?" Luhan menunjuk ke saku Kris.

"Itu adalah sebuah benda untuk menghubungi orang-orang disekitarmu. Benda itu juga berfungsi untuk mencatat berbagai kegiatan penting. Bagiku, benda itu seperti agenda. Aku mencatat semua kegiatan Tuan Sehun didalamnya."

"Woah. Jadi kau tahu kita akan kemana?" mata Luhan berbinar-binar.

Kris mengangguk. Dalam hati bertanya apa Sehun tidak memberitahu kemana mereka akan pergi?

"Tentu saja," dia melirik pada Sehun yang kini memutuskan untuk terlelap. "Kita akan ke Jepang." Jawabnya.

Luhan meletakkan telunjuk kirinya diatas dagu, "Apa itu Jepang?"

Kris baru akan menjawab ketika suara Sehun membuatnya bungkam. "Tutup mulutmu Luhan. Jangan berisik." Tegurnya dingin.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sial," gumamnya perlahan.

Dan Kris hanya mampu tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

* * *

Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka diatas pesawat, penerbangan menuju Jepang mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar 50 menit lagi. Kris sudah tertidur pulas, dia terlihat sangat lelah. Dan Sehun nampak memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang kini sedang menyambangi otak pria itu, Luhan juga tidak tahu. Dan diapun tidak berani menanyakannya.

"Ssst.." panggil Luhan.

Sehun tidak bergeming. Dia mendengar panggilan itu, tapi dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara atau berdekatan dengan Luhan. Pikirannya akan selalu kacau jika melihat si kloningan itu.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

Sehun dengan cepat menatapnya. Sial! Siapa yang memberitahu namanya pada Luhan?

Luhan terkekeh jahil melihat raut tak suka Sehun. "Aha. Ternyata benar namamu Oh Sehun." katanya setengah menggoda.

Sehun mendengus sinis, "Kalau iya kenapa?"

Siapa sih yang sudah memberitahu si mungil ini? Apa Kris? Kalau iya, Sehun akan memotong gajinya selama dua bulan.

Luhan ganti mencibir, "Kenapa tidak memberitahukannya padaku?"

Sehun memutar kedua matanya dengan malas, "Karna tidak penting harus memberitahukannya padamu."

"Kau jahat sekali."

"Dan kau manja sekali." Ejeknya tak mau kalah.

"Apa itu manja?" Luhan memiringkan kepala—bertingkah seperti kucing manis.

Sehun sempat tertegun, lalu berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali. "Manja adalah sebuah sikap yang tidak baik. Manja itu semacam dirimu. Berisik dan selalu mengganggu orang lain." Dia lalu berpaling lagi menghadap jendela. Senyumnya mengembang saat berhasil membuat Luhan terdiam.

"MWO?" pekik Luhan tidak terima. "Aku tidak seperti itu!" gertaknya.

"Ya. Kau seperti itu." balas Sehun.

Luhan menggeram kesal. Dia melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada dan menatap lurus kedepan. Sehun tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ternyata menyenangkan sekali mengganggu si bodoh ini.

Bermenit-menit mereka habiskan dengan saling mendiamkan diri satu sama lain. Sehun mau tidak mau merasa sedikit bersalah juga.

_Apa? Merasa bersalah? Kau bahkan sudah sering membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, dan kau selalu merasa biasa saja. Tapi sekarang? Hanya karna kau membuat dia kesal, kau merasa bersalah? Hebat sekali kau, Oh Sehun._

Sehun menggeleng tak percaya mendengar kata hatinya. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu bersikap melenceng dari seharusnya. Dia bukan pria bodoh, dia tahu bahwa gejala aneh yang kini sedang menyerangnya adalah gejala dari sebuah penyakit menjijikkan bernama 'cinta'. Tapi tidak apa, hanya sebentar lagi hingga dia bisa mengenyahkan Luhan dari hadapannya. Uang dan penelitiannya akan selamat. Dia akan meninggalkan Luhan disana, membiarkan si kloningan itu diteliti lalu dia akan meraup keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya. Tanpa sadar dia menyeringai. Luhan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding uang yang bisa ia dapat.

_Benar, lupakan dia. Lupakan perasaanmu dan pikirkan saja uangmu yang banyak itu_.

"Woah, apa itu?"

Harum napas Luhan tiba-tiba saja menyeruak masuk membelai penciumannya. Sehun hendak menoleh namun dia harus dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa betapa dekatnya wajah Luhan dengan wajahnya sendiri sekarang. Kapan Luhan bergerak ketempatnya? Pria itu nampak serius menatap keluar jendela Sehun. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, Sehun tidak begitu peduli. Pipi mulus dan harum dihadapannya ini nampak begitu menggoda iman. Seakan-akan sangat siap untuk dikecup dan digigit dengan gemas.

_Kau berulah lagi, Sehun. Dimana otakmu, kawan? Ayo sadar! Pikirkan uangmu! Pikirkan makhluk apa dia sebenarnya!_

Luhan yang tersadar dengan jarak mereka beralih memandang Sehun. Kini dagunya lah yang berada tepat dalam jangkauan bibir pria itu. Sehun menatap wajah itu tak berkedip. "Apa-apaan kau?" desisnya berusaha menahan diri.

Luhan mengerjap, "Tadi ada sesuatu yang terbang disana." Tunjuk pria itu kearah jendela. Dia menunduk sedikit agar bisa lebih leluasa memandang Sehun.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan jarak sedekat ini." bisik Sehun terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

_Ahaa. Kau mulai kehilangan kendali rupanya_.

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun hilang akal. Dia secara tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk Luhan lalu mengecup dagunya dengan lama. Luhan terperanjat. Dia gelagapan dan hampir tersungkur ke pangkuan Sehun jika dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Matanya membulat, "A—apa yang kau—" dia tergagap. Jantungnya berpacu sangat liar. Dia meremas pelan pundak Sehun saat pria itu menggigit lembut dagunya. Tanpa bisa ditahan, Luhan mendesah.

"Itu hukuman karna kau terus menggangguku. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk diam? Sekarang menjauhlah." Bisik Sehun dengan napas berat. Dia melepas bibirnya dan sedikit terengah-engah. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Matanya berkilat-kilat mengerikan.

Luhan mengangguk patuh. Wajahnya memanas dan dia merona malu. Dia buru-buru bangkit dan langsung mendudukkan diri diatas kursinya sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun langsung memejamkan mata sambil menelan ludahnya. Dia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memanas, hasrat sialan yang ditahannya hampir saja meledak dalam satu kecupan. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Luhan sungguh berbahaya, dan Sehun benar-benar yakin akan meninggalkannya di Jepang nanti. Hatinya harus diselamatkan terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa disana ada Kris yang memandang mereka dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

* * *

"Well, selamat datang Oh Sehun."

Kim Junmyeon nampak begitu bersemangat pagi ini. Dia datang menyambut Sehun dan Luhan dengan hangat. Matanya menilik tajam pada makhluk disamping Sehun itu. Luhan masih merona. Pikirannya masih melambung tinggi pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika Sehun mengecup dagunya dengan begitu bergairah. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa detakan di jantungnya tak kunjung mereda? Dia terpaksa harus menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Sehun agar tidak ketahuan sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa dia adalah Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk, namun tidak melirik barang sedikitpun pada pria itu. Dia merasa canggung sekali.

"Wah, dia terlihat spesial. Sama sepertimu, Sehun." Junmyeon tersenyum penuh arti.

Sehun tak menggubris ucapan Junmyeon, "Dimana Baekhyun? Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

"Dia ada diruangannya. Sedang mengurusi beberapa hal." Jawab Junmyeon. "Mau ku antarkan kesana?"

"Tentu saja. Dia harus tahu apa yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya mulai sekarang." ujar Sehun sambil memandangi Luhan yang terdiam tak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

Sehun menggeram gusar. Seharusnya bukan pemandangan seperti ini yang dia dapat saat mereka melangkahkan kaki keruangan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu, entah bagaimana menjelaskannya sedang terduduk pasrah diatas pangkuan seorang pria lain yang kini tengah menyesap lehernya. Sesekali mereka akaan saling berciuman dengan panas, tidak menyadari sama sekali kehadiran Sehun dan Luhan disana.

Junmyeon berinisiatif untuk berdehem, menyadarkan kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. "Hai Baek."

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Dia terbelalak kaget saat menyadari sosok Sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya. Rahang pria itu mengeras, dan mulutnya terkatup rapat. Nampaknya dia marah sekali. "Aku tidak membayarmu untuk bercinta di perusahaanku, Byun Baekhyun." Tukasnya berbahaya.

Baekhyun bersumpah ada nada membunuh disetiap ucapan Sehun. Dia bergegas melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol—tunangannya. "Oh, hai Sehun." sapanya canggung. Chanyeol sendiri hanya mampu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan membawa pria mungil itu masuk. Wajah Luhan memerah begitu mendekati pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi dia teringat dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ini Luhan."

Mata Baekhyun nampak berbinar. Dia dengan langkah tergesa mendekati Luhan dan menyentuh tubuhnya. "Ya Tuhan. Aku sampai tidak bisa mengenalimu, Luhan. Kau nampak sangat berbeda. Apakah Sehun memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Luhan tersenyum seadanya. Dia lantas melirik pada Sehun yang kini sedang berbicara serius dengan Junmyeon dan Chanyeol—yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disisi keduanya. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun disudut ruangan. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Aku kira dia akan menyakitimu."

Luhan menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menyakiti Luhan sementara selama ini dialah yang selalu menyelamatkan pria mungil itu? Sehun adalah orang yang baik. Bagi Luhan dia adalah yang terbaik.

"Aku harus segera pergi." Sehun muncul dari arah belakang.

"Kemana?" Luhan dengan refleks meraih jemari Sehun. Pria yang satunya lagi menatap kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." dia menepisnya dengan perlahan.

"Jangan pergi." Sergah Luhan. Dia merasa takut dengan tempat asing ini. Orang-orang baru yang berada disekitarnya membuat dia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bawa dia keruang penelitian. Aku akan kesana beberapa jam lagi." Sehun berkata pada Baekhyun. Sebagai bawahan Sehun dia hanya mampu mengangguk. Tak ada celah baginya untuk mengelak.

"Baiklah. Ayo Luhannie."

Luhan merengut tak suka. Dia menggeleng, air mukanya berubah begitu cepat. "Sehun harus ikut."

"Jangan keras kepala! Aku bukan pengawalmu. Aku tidak harus bersamamu selama 24 jam." bentak Sehun.

Luhan menggigit bibir. Sehun sangat jarang membentaknya selama beberapa hari ini, dan sekarang dia memulainya lagi. "Kau jahat."

"Dan kau adalah kloningan manja yang tidak tahu diri!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sehun pun berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan matanya yang memerah. Sebenarnya dia salah apa?

* * *

"Serum itu buatan Jongin. Dan hanya ada dua botol yang ia buat. Botol pertama sudah habis digunakan ketika Baekhyun membuat kloninganmu. Yang kedua entah kemana. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya, dan sampai saat ini tidak ada hasil sama sekali."

Sehun bersedekap tangan, menantikan kelanjutan ucapan Junmyeon. "Lalu?"

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar semalam, dan kabar itu berisi bahwa Jongin sebenarnya adalah adik sepupu Jongdae."

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya mengeras dan amarah serasa menumpuk. "Apa?" nada suaranya meninggi. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu ini? Jangan bercanda! Saat aku menyuruh Kris membunuh Jongin, si keparat Jongdae ada disana bersamaku. Kau kira apa itu masuk akal?"

Junmyeon mengangguk serius. "Hubungan mereka memang tidak pernah baik sejak awal. Ayah Jongdae dan Ayah Jongin selama ini selalu bertengkar mempermasalahkan warisan. Mereka sepupu yang tidak akur. Beberapa tahun yang lalu Ayah Jongdae mati karna kecelakaan. Dan Jongdae menyalahkan Ayah Jongin sebagai dalangnya. Hingga akhirnya kau menyuruh Jongdae untuk masuk ke perusahaan kita begitu pula dengan Jongin. Selama ini mereka memang sengaja tidak mengungkapkan identitas mereka padamu, karna kau sendiri yang membuat peraturan tentang tidak adanya hubungan darah diantara semua pegawai. Dan mereka terpaksa bungkam. Intinya, mereka adalah sepasang musuh yang akan sangat senang jika musuh yang satunya lagi mati." Jelas Junmyeon.

"Sial! Jadi bagaimana dengan serum itu? Darimana dia mendapatkannya?"

Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu, lalu menghela napas lelah. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja dia mencurinya dari Jongin."

"Jadi kapan sebenarnya dia mencuri serum itu? Kau tahu sendiri jika Luhan di kloning sesudah kematian Jongin."

"Mungkin tepat setelah Jongin mati. Dan aku curiga jika serum yang satunya lagi juga disimpan oleh Jongdae."

Sehun mendesah frustasi. "Lantas bagaimana dengan seseorang yang berniat membunuhku? Juga si robot tengik itu. Pasti ada hubungannya kan?"

Junmyeon meremas tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Semua ini begitu rumit. Sangat membingungkan. Ah, bekerja pada penguasa layaknya Sehun membuat Junmyeon lelah. "Untuk yang satu itu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Yang pasti alibi Jongdae sangat kuat ketika kau di serang. Kau tidak bisa menuduhnya sembarangan. Meski harus ku akui, dia sedikit mencurigakan."

"Dia benar-benar ingin mati rupanya," desis Sehun berbahaya.

"Tunggu Sehun." Jongdae menahan lengan Sehun yang baru saja hendak melangkah pergi. Dia curiga jika Sehun akan langsung menghabisi Jongdae. "Jangan langsung membunuhnya. Kau tahu sendiri jika kita tidak memiliki bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menuduh Jongdae. Dan kita juga butuh keberadaan serum itu. Hanya serum itu yang mampu membuat penelitian kita terhadap Luhan menjadi sukses. Dan jangan lupakan jika Jongdae-lah kunci dari semua misteri ini. Sebaiknya kita perhatikan saja sampai sejauh mana Jongdae berani mengusikmu."

Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Terlihat berpikir begitu keras. Benar, dia tidak boleh gegabah. Makhluk tidak tahu diri layaknya Jongdae mesti diberi pelajaran yang setimpal. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Jongdae baru saja kembali tepat sebelum kau sampai." Jawab Junmyeon. Sehun mendengus tak suka.

Dia melepas lengan Sehun dan akhirnya membiarkan pria itu untuk melangkah pergi. Tapi baru saja Sehun hendak beranjak, suara Junmyeon menghentikannya lagi. Sehun mau tak mau menoleh. "Hei, kloninganmu itu….dia boleh juga." Junmyeon tersenyum menggoda.

Sehun mendelik gusar, raut benci begitu jelas terpampang diwajah tampannya, "Jangan menyentuhnya Hyung."

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" tebak Junmyeon cepat. Dia menyeringai senang. Ternyata mudah sekali menggoda Sehun.

Sehun terpaku. Apa dia menyukai Luhan?

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus.

"Jadi benar kau menyukainya?" sambar Junmyeon lagi.

"YAK!"

* * *

"Aku harus pergi."

Sehun bergumam pelan. Dia melirik sejenak pada Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Bocah itu nampak sangat tenang dan damai. Dia juga sudah berganti pakaian menjadi lebih santai dan sederhana.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Yeah. Pergilah Tuan muda." Cibirnya tak suka.

Sehun mengangguk lalu berbalik lagi. "Tolong jaga dia dengan baik. Kau tahu pasti kalau dia sedikit berbeda. Dia sangat pintar dan keras kepala. Dia ju—"

"Dia persis sepertimu kan? Aku mengerti." Potong Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah. Jangan katakan apapun padanya. Oke? Bius saja dia jika dia mulai berulah."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. Muak sekali mendengar ceramah Sehun yang tak berguna itu. "Pergilah Oh Sehun."

Dan Sehun benar-benar beranjak pergi setelahnya.

Haruskah dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang?

.

.

Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia memang sedang tertidur, namun sayup-sayup telinganya dapat mendengarkan suara Baekhyun yang mengatakan sesuatu seperti menyuruh Sehun pergi. Dan Luhan berusaha keras agar bisa terbangun, meski matanya masih terasa sangat berat. Dia bisa melihat raut keterkejutan dari wajah Baekhyun saat melihatnya terbangun. Pria mungil itu langsung menyuruhnya untuk tidur kembali.

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Tidurlah Luhan. Dia ada kok. Dia akan segera kembali."

Bohong. Luhan tahu jika dia sedang dibohongi. Maka karna itu dia dengan kuat mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar menjauh dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia hanya memerlukan Oh Sehun. Dia tidak ingin ditinggal seorang diri disini. Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Setidaknya sampai Sehun memberikan Luhan satu alasan logis tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Dari awal dia sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang salah. Sehun pasti tidak akan membiarkannya keluar kecuali dia ingin membuang Luhan.

Dan dia menemukan pria itu. Sehun masih berada dilorong tempat kamarnya berada. Punggung pria itu perlahan menjauh, dan Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak panik. Pria mungil itu berlari. Sengaja tidak memanggil Sehun agar pria itu tidak bisa menghindar. Namun dia salah, sepertinya Sehun menyadari suara kakinya yang begitu berisik. Sehun berbalik tepat saat Luhan menghambur kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi Sehun." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Hampir-hampir membuat dirinya sendiri sesak.

Sehun terdiam. Tidak membalas juga tidak menolak. "Lepaskan aku," gumamnya tak jelas.

Dia bingung. Rasa kalut membuatnya tak bisa berpikir. Apa ini? Mengapa dia sendiri merasa tidak rela?

_Jangan pikirkan dia Sehun. Utamakan perasaan dan uangmu_._ Kau tidak mungkin menyukainya. Tidak mungkin._

"Tidak mau. Bawa aku pergi juga, Sehun." Dia terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar karna menangis.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sehun. Dia menghempaskan tubuh mungil Luhan hingga pria itu terjatuh dilantai. "Jangan pernah mengikutiku lagi."

Luhan berteriak kesal. Baginya ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa Sehun meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri disini?

"KENAPA? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut denganmu lagi? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama?" kali ini tangisnya pecah. Dia mendongak, airmata membasahi pipinya yang mulus.

Sehun merapatkan mulutnya, salah satu denyut dipelipisnya nampak bergerak-gerak dengan cepat. "Kenapa? Kenapa katamu?" lalu dia tertawa sinis. "Karna kau hanya sebuah kloningan sampah yang tak berguna. Karna aku muak berada didekatmu. Kau membuatku hilang akal dan kendali atas diriku sendiri! Dan janji itu? Aku tidak pernah membuatnya! Itu hanya keinginanmu seorang! Kau mau tahu apa keinginanku saat kita melihat bintang jatuh?" dia berlutut dan memandang wajah Luhan dari dekat. "Aku ingin kau segera enyah dari hidupku! Kau dengar itu, keparat? Aku ingin kau untuk segera enyah dari hidupku!"

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Napasnya terengah-engah tak beraturan. Matanya berubah sendu saat menyadari betapa menyedihkannya Luhan sekarang. Namun dia tak punya pilihan. Perasaan anehnya tak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja. Karna jika dibiarkan akan berbahaya bagi dirinya sendiri. Luhan hanya sebuah penelitian. Dia sudah menanamkan itu didalam otaknya sejak dulu. Tidak ada satupun alasan yang bisa membenarkan perasaan keparat milik Sehun. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa membiarkan makhluk lemah layaknya Luhan berada disisinya. "Selamat tinggal." Bisiknya parau. Dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Luhan menangis, dia tidak kuasa mengejar Sehun yang kini menjauh. Seakan ada tembok penghalang yang begitu besar berada didepannya. Dia memegang dadanya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Lebih sakit dibanding ketika Tao menyayatnya dengan pisau. Lebih menyesakkan daripada ketika dia tenggelam waktu itu. Sehun sudah pergi, dan itu adalah kenyataan yang tak terbantah.

Entah mengapa, kata selamat tinggal terasa begitu mematikan.

**TBC**

* * *

**Cuplikan next chapter**

"Luhan menghilang."

"Apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Baekhyun bilang kalau aku merindukan seseorang, aku harus melakukan itu."

"Ayo pergi."

"Kamar ini selalu yang terbaik."

"Aku menyukaimu, Sehun—ah."

* * *

**A/N :**

Ini apaaaaaaaaaaa? /sembunyi diketek Kris/

Maaf kalo terlalu panjang dan membosankan.

Aku gak tau kerasukan apa, yang pasti aku gak bisa berhenti waktu nulis ini. Dan itu momen2 Hunhannya, aku tau itu gak banget. Dan feelnya gak oke banget. Sorry guys.

Dan yeaah, beginilah. Hehe. NC masih belom ada. Yang otak yadong sabar ya. /digetok/

Dan untuk tulisan yang dimiringin (?) itu semacam ucapan hati Sehun yang lain. Semacam setan penghasut lah. Haha. /author aneh/

Trus buat penerbangan mereka ke Jepang, aku gak tau pastinya berapa jam dari Korea kesana. Setau aku sekitar satu jam duapuluh menit. Kalo salah mohon dikoreksi. /nyengir cantik/

**Sampai jumpa hari kamis depan.**

**Review dong ah**.

Ps: saking anehnya ne ff, rasanya sampe gak berani buka page review. Hehe.


	8. Chapter 7

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

(utk bahasa yang kasar dan adegan sex di chap mendatang)

**Pairing :**

HunHan

**Length :**

Chaptered

**BGM :**

I Told You I Wanna Die – Huh Gak

(gak wajib sih. Tapi mungkin lebih terasa kalo bacanya sambil denger lagu itu)

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow & fav, para siders yang udah tobat, trus para readers yang ngatain Sehun, yang **sebel sama Sehun** (tenang Hun, entar kita bikin mereka makin klepek2 sama kamu), yang ngasih kritikan dan saran. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Aku gak nyangka ternyata banyak sekali yang peduli dengan fic aku. Oya, dan yang pastinya untuk **kim heeki** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic ini. \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

Aku minta maaf karna di chap 5 kemaren kan aku ada janjiin bakal kasi kejutan, ternyata aku gak sempat. Rencananya sih mau bikin ff oneshoot yang full HunHan NC. Hehehe. Sorry.

**Dan chap ini akan sangat panjang dan membosankan. **

**Happy reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

Baekhyun melihat semuanya. Ketika Luhan memeluk Sehun. Saat-saat pria itu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke lantai. Saat Luhan menangis. Dia sedikitnya merasa iba pada Luhan. Pria itu tidak tahu apa-apa, dia hanya sebuah kloningan biasa yang dipaksa hidup dan diteliti. Dia hanya sebuah bagian dari rencana egois Sehun untuk meraup uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia—meski bertubuh layaknya pria dewasa, namun masih memiliki jiwa layaknya balita. Dia tidak suka tempat asing, dia benci dengan kehadiran orang-orang baru disekitarnya, dan dia hanya membutuhkan kelembutan dari seseorang yang dipercayainya. Dalam hal ini seseorang itu adalah Sehun. Dan Sehun tak mampu memberikan itu semua. Dia adalah pria yang terlampau kaku dan dingin untuk sebuah kelembutan. Dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana menyayangi seseorang.

Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, entah bagaimana Baekhyun dapat melihat raut terluka dari wajah Sehun saat dirinya meninggalkan Luhan. Tatapan tak rela yang ia hunuskan pada pria mungil itu saat membalikkan tubuhnya. Anggaplah Baekhyun sedang berimajinasi, lalu bagaimana dengan kata-kata Sehun pada Luhan tadi? Kata-kata yang secara tidak langsung mengisyaratkan ketertarikannya pada Luhan. Baekhyun tahu jika Sehun sudah kalah. Dia sudah termakan omongannya sendiri. Dia menyukai Luhan. Kloningannya. Hanya saja harga diri Sehun terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui itu semua.

* * *

Luhan masih menangis. Dia tak kuasa menahan sedikitpun laju airmatanya. Mata itu akan selalu perih dan berair jika dia mengingat Sehun. Bahkan setelah pria itu pergi, Luhan masih berharap jika pria itu tidak pernah serius meninggalkan dirinya sendiri disini. Dia mengira pria itu hanya sedang menggodanya. Luhan memandang lorong sepi itu dengan sendu. Sehun tidak kembali. Sebongkah batu kasar seakan melukai hatinya, menjepit paru-parunya hingga ia merasa sesak bukan kepalang. Salahkah ia jika mempercayai pria itu? Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi dimuka bumi ini kecuali Sehun. Sejak dirinya membuka mata, Sehun menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat. Sehun juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Luhan selama ini, apakah itu juga salahnya ketika dia mempertaruhkan hampir seluruh kepercayaan yang ia miliki untuk pria itu? Dia tahu, Sehun tidak pernah menyukainya. Sehun bahkan merasa muak padanya, tapi Luhan bahkan tidak bisa membenci pria itu sebanyak pria itu membenci dirinya. Luhan bodoh. Dia idiot. Seakan ada magnet yang selalu mengurung hatinya untuk terus memaafkan semua sikap Sehun.

Sebuah sapuan lembut pada bahunya membuat Luhan menoleh. Ada Baekhyun disana, memberinya senyuman hangat yang seakan mampu menenangkan jiwa. Tapi hatinya tak akan bisa cukup terobati dengan satu senyuman itu. Dia butuh Sehun yang tersenyum padanya, bukan Baekhyun atau siapapun. Sehun-nya. Oh Sehun, si keparat itu.

"Kembalilah, Sehun."

'_Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku merindukanmu.' _

* * *

"Persetan! Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi?!"

Dia kembali pada dirinya yang dulu. Seorang Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan, mudah tersulut emosi, dan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Umpatan kerasnya memenuhi ruangan besar itu, menghantarkan rasa takut yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Tidak ada lagi Oh Sehun yang bersikap dingin dan misterius, nyatanya pria itu menjelma bagaikan bocah berusia 18 tahun yang sedang kehilangan arah hidup. Ini bahkan baru dua hari sejak dia meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri disana, namun suasana hatinya tak kunjung membaik. Semua terasa salah dimatanya. Dia—entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, selalu merasa ingin marah. Terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

_Kau merindukannya, Sehun. Akui saja, pikiranmu penuh sesak akan pria itu._

"Maaf Tuan," cicit pemuda bertubuh kecil dihadapannya. Dia meringkuk ketakutan sambil sesekali menunduk dalam pada Sehun.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, "Keluar." Usirnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu berlari tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan ruangan Sehun. Dia tahu, Tuannya sedang dalam keadaan tak baik. Dan dia dengan bodohnya malah membuat pria itu semakin marah.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya agar bersandar sepenuhnya pada kursi dan mulai memandang langit-langit ruang kerjanya dengan sendu. Dia mendesah lelah, sangat letih hanya untuk sekedar memikirkan pekerjaannya yang selalu ia utamakan. Dia tak pernah seperti ini, semua kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan membuat pria itu frustasi. Dia sudah berusaha mengenyahkan Luhan, dia bahkan tidak pulang kerumahnya dan memilih untuk beristirahat di kantor. Tapi, bayang-bayang pria itu selalu mengunjunginya bahkan saat Sehun sedang terpejam. Kenapa dia jadi se-dramatis ini? Dia berubah layaknya makhluk idiot yang ketahuan sedang merindukan kloningan tak berguna layaknya Luhan. Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudah terjerat dan tak bisa beranjak sedikitpun dari pesona Luhan.

_Dasar bodoh. Apa-apaan kau Sehun? Lupakan Luhan. Lepaskan dirimu dari jerat mematikan itu. Kau pun tahu jika perasaanmu tidak benar. Belum terlambat kawan. Kau hanya perlu menahan dirimu._

'**Keparat. Kau datang juga.'**

Sehun tersentak. Suara Luhan terdengar begitu jelas didalam pikirannya. Begitu nyata hingga Sehun berpikir bahwa dirinya mulai sedikit gila. Tidak mungkin Luhan berada disisinya jika dia sendiri yang meninggalkan Luhan di Jepang. Tidak mungkin.

'**Aku berharap agar kita selalu bersama.'**

Sial! Suara itu kembali terdengar dan menusuk-nusuk otaknya. Sehun menggeram, dia menjambak rambut pirangnya sekuat tenaga dan mulai melempar satu persatu barang yang bisa ia jangkau. Hebat sekali kau Luhan. Kau mampu membuat Sehun menjadi pria gila yang membenci dirinya sendiri. Kau membuatnya bingung akan hatinya sendiri. Kau—tanpa sepengetahuanmu telah melelehkan hati Sehun yang terlampau lama membeku.

'_Aku pun merindukanmu. Maafkan aku.'_

* * *

"Makanlah."

Luhan menggeleng. Dia tentu saja sama seperti Sehun, sangat keras kepala dan tidak gampang dibujuk. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Sehun meninggalkannya, Luhan bahkan tidak menyentuh satu piringpun makanan yang disediakan Baekhyun. Luhan hanya terduduk lesu didalam kamar sambil memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Seakan-akan mengharapkan kehadiran Sehun disana—padahal hal itu nyaris mustahil. Baekhyun sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Sehun, dia bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Terlebih untuk kloningan layaknya Luhan, pria itu tentu tidak mau merendahkan sedikit saja derajatnya.

"Ayo makan, Luhannie," bujuk Baekhyun lagi. Namun orang yang sedang dibujuk itu malah tidak bergeming. Baekhyun menghela napas lelah, dia masih memiliki beberapa urusan diluar tanggungjawabnya mengurus Luhan. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan menjaga Luhan disini.

Akhirnya dia menyerah. "Baiklah. Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa memanggilku lewat ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah benda berbentuk bundar dengan satu tombol berwarna biru tua diatasnya. Luhan tidak menjawab, dia membiarkan Baekhyun meletakkan benda tersebut diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur. "Aku pergi ya," pamit Baekhyun. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus sejenak kepala Luhan sebelum benar-benar keluar.

Luhan terus berdiam. Matanya masih menatap kosong ke luar jendela, memandang segumpalan awan putih yang menenangkan mata. Apakah Sehun juga memandang awan-awan itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan Sehun. Hampir seluruh otaknya hanya dipenuhi tentang pria itu. Kapan dia menjemput Luhan? Apa salahnya hingga Sehun membuangnya kesini? Apa karna dia bertingkah manja? Sehun bilang manja adalah sikap yang tidak baik, maka Luhan berjanji akan merubah sikap manjanya itu jika Sehun bersedia menjemputnya. Dia bersumpah tidak akan merepotkan Sehun lagi. Kamar ini begitu dingin, membuat Luhan sesak dan tertekan. Tidak seperti dikamarnya dulu. Tempat tidur disini sangat tidak nyaman. Tidak tahukah Sehun bahwa dia sangat tersiksa?

Luhan merindukan Sehun. Meski dia berusaha untuk terbiasa tanpa kehadiran pria itu, namun sebagian hati dan pikirannya malah tidak mau mendengar perintah Luhan. Pada siapa dia harus memercayakan hatinya lagi mulai sekarang? Tidakkah mati terdengar menyenangkan didalam kondisi seperti ini?

* * *

Sehun merutuk sebal. Ini pertamakalinya dia menginjakkan lagi kaki kerumahnya sendiri sejak dia meninggalkan Luhan di Jepang. Begitu dia masuk, tidak bisa ia pungkiri berbagai kenangan itu langsung menghantamnya hingga dia merasa kelimpungan. Untuk sejenak dia terpaku. Bayang-bayang tubuh mungil Luhan yang dipapah Baekhyun membuatnya tercengang. Lembaran kenangan itu terbuka bagai tumpukan cerita kuno dibuku yang sudah usang. Berdebu dan menyesakkan, namun menyenangkan disisi lainnya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Matanya tanpa sengaja tertumbuk kearah dapur, disanapun dia akan mendapati sosok Luhan dengan bathrobenya yang tersingkap.

Sehun tersenyum getir. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, keparat?" bisiknya lemah.

_Tidak, tidak! Bukan apa yang dia lakukan padamu, tapi apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada dirimu sendiri Sehun baby? Kau dengan mudahnya berubah menjadi pecundang tak berguna. Kau kira, apa bagusnya menyukai kloninganmu sendiri? Meski dia indah, tapi setidaknya kau bisa ingat makhluk macam apa si Luhan itu. Jangan gila. Jangan menjadi orang idiot._

Sehun menghela napas. Dia dan Luhan—mereka tak akan pernah bisa bersama, bukan? Tidak sampai Sehun rela meruntuhkan dinding harga diri yang membatasi mereka. Tidak sampai Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan-lah sosok yang sangat ingin ia lindungi. Tidak sampai dia mampu mengenyahkan berbagai hasutan hatinya yang menginginkan dia menjauhi Luhan. Penelitian hanyalah kedoknya untuk menutupi perasaan tabu itu. Hanya sebuah benteng tak kasat mata yang dengan sengaja ia bangun agar perasannya terselamatkan. Padahal perasaan itu sudah lama meleleh, mencair begitu saja saat dia membiarkan Luhan masuk dan tinggal kedalam rumah juga hatinya. Sehun hanya perlu mengakui, bahwa dia sudah kalah. Bahkan jauh sebelum permainan itu dimulai.

* * *

"Kau harus makan Luhan." Tegas Baekhyun.

Cukup sudah. Dia benar-benar muak dengan tingkah menyebalkan Luhan. Makhluk ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Baekhyun juga memiliki segudang pekerjaan lain yang harus ia kerjakan selain tanggungjawabnya menjaga Luhan. Dan dalam hal keras kepala, Luhan benar-benar mirip dengan Sehun. Dia tidak mau makan dan ini sudah memasuki waktu 5 hari. Demi Tuhan! 5 hari bukan waktu yang sebentar. Lihatlah bagaimana tubuhnya menjadi begitu kurus dan lesu.

"Tidak mau," jawab Luhan. Suaranya bahkan mulai tak terdengar lagi. Baekhyun menghela napas frustasi. Dia menggenggam lengan Luhan, membuat pria itu berjengit kaget. Mau sampai kapan dia terduduk disana? Didepan jendela yang tidak menampilkan pemandangan apapun selain sebuah hamparan rumput hijau yang menyakitkan mata. Apa dia kira Sehun akan muncul dari dalam rerumputan itu? Memanggil namanya lalu mengajaknya pergi? Yang benar saja. Bedebah sial itu tidak akan pernah mau menjemputmu dengan sukarela Luhan!

"Sudah cukup!" Baekhyun membentak Luhan dengan kasar. Dia menarik dagu Luhan hingga pria mungil itu terpaksa menatapnya. Mata Luhan sungguh merah, entah berapa lama dia tidak tidur. Wajahnya berubah tirus dan tidak secerah beberapa hari yang lalu. Hebat sekali si Oh Sehun itu, dia mampu mengubah makhluk seindah Luhan menjadi semalang ini. "Lupakan Sehun! Dia tidak peduli padamu. Dia membuangmu kesini agar aku bisa merawatmu! Lupakan bajingan tengik itu!"

Luhan menggeleng, lagi-lagi cairan bening berlomba-lomba meluncur dari matanya. Kata-kata Baekhyun begitu menusuknya, menyakiti Luhan hingga dia merasa pusing. Sehun membuangnya. Baekhyun mengatakan itu semua dengan jelas. Seharusnya dia tahu diri. Dia tidak sebaik itu hingga Sehun ingin selalu berada didekatnya. Dia membenci Luhan. Dia membenci Luhan dengan segenap hatinya.

Luhan menangis tersedu. Fakta itu seolah meremas paru-paru Luhan. Dia menarik jas putih Baekhyun dengan erat. Menggenggamnya seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung disana. Dia sakit sekali. Hatinya berdenyut pedih. Pikirannya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Pada siapa lagi dia akan percaya? Sungguh, mengapa dia menjadi seperti ini? Seluruh pembuluh darahnya menggumamkan nama Sehun dengan lantang. Dia begitu merindukannya. Dia sangat merindukan pria itu.

Baekhyun tak punya pilihan. Dia menarik leher Luhan agar bersandar didadanya. Memeluknya tak kalah erat. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit itu meski tidak sepenuhnya. Luka Luhan terlalu dalam, terlalu basah untuk dibiarkan. Satu hal yang Baekhyun tahu, Luhan terlalu bergantung pada kehadiran Sehun. Dia—tanpa sadar telah memenuhi hati dan pikirannya dengan pria itu.

* * *

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya malam itu. Dia sungguh berantakan. Peluh membasahi dahinya dan napasnya memburu tak karuan. Sudah berhari-hari, namun keadaan masih tetap sama. Dia tetap tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Karna setiap kali dia tertidur, maka tidur itu akan berujung pada mimpi yang sama. Diantaranya hanya berputar-putar pada kenangan antara dirinya dan Luhan saja. Sial! Dimulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka, saat dirinya menyelamatkan Luhan dikolam renang, lalu berakhir dengan yang paling indah yaitu ketika mereka sedang menatap bintang jatuh. Semua kenangan itu membuat Sehun sesak napas. Seringkali mimpi-mimpi itu juga berakhir pada kenangan dirinya yang sedang menyakiti Luhan. Saat-saat dia membentak pria mungil itu. Dan yang paling parah adalah ketika dia meninggalkan Luhan. Dia tahu pria itu menangis, memohon-mohon agar Sehun tidak meninggalkannya. Tapi apa? Toh Sehun tetap mencoba tak peduli. Dia terlalu keras kepala. Baginya, menyukai Luhan adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal. Namun siapa yang bisa mengelak? Sudah terlalu banyak orang-orang yang menyangkal perasaan mereka layaknya Sehun, dan kebanyakan dari mereka semua akan berakhir dengan rasa sesal yang dalam.

_Persetan dengan rasa sesal. Justru kau akan menyesal jika membiarkan dirimu menyukai Luhan. Dia menjijikkan Sehun. Tidakkah kau ingat dengan kejadian Jongin dulu? Jongin yang mencintai sebuah hasil kloningan. Kau bahkan membunuh pria itu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana denganmu, bajingan? Apa pandangan dunia jika mereka tahu kau menyukai makhluk buatan itu?_

Sehun menunduk gusar. Untuk sesaat dia ingin melupakan segala keluh kesahnya. Dia mendelikkan kepalanya ke luar jendela lantas beralih menatap hamparan langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. "Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

"Mulai sekarang kau bisa membaca buku-buku ini. Apa kau sudah bisa membaca?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu, dan keadaan Luhan benar-benar berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dia sudah mau memakan makanan yang disediakan Baekhyun, dia juga tidak lagi terlihat kurus layaknya hari-hari kemarin.

Luhan menggeleng. Terakhir kali dia membaca buku adalah saat di perpustakaan Sehun. Itupun dengan bantuan Xiumin si robot imut. "Tidak." Namun dia tetap mengambil salah satu buku yang memiliki cover sangat cantik. Ada berbagai gambar bintang yang sangat indah disana. Lagi-lagi Luhan harus dihadapkan pada berbagai kenangannya dengan Sehun. Dia menghela napas, "Ini buku tentang apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tak yakin. Dia pun mendapatkan buku ini dari salah satu gudang penyimpanan dirumah Chanyeol. Di zaman modern layaknya sekarang, akan sangat susah mencari buku-buku seperti yang ia bawa sekarang. Semua orang nyatanya lebih memilih untuk belajar melalui computer saja. "Aku akan membacakannya untukmu nanti. Lebih tepatnya setelah kita melakukan pemeriksaan. Bagaimana?" tawar Baekhyun.

Luhan tidak punya pilihan. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah." Sahut Luhan.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Apa ada hal lain yang kau perlukan?"

Luhan tampak berpikir sesaat, dia lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu. "Apakah aku boleh bertanya?"

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan antusias. Luhan seperti ini yang ingin ia lihat. Luhan yang semakin hari semakin membaik. Luhan yang tidak pernah menangis lagi meski dia teringat akan sosok Sehun. Baekhyun tahu, tidak mudah melupakan pria sesempurna Sehun, terlebih selama ini mereka telah tinggal bersama. Entah ada berapa kenangan yang sudah mereka bersama, tapi setidaknya Luhan harus bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Apa itu kloning?"

Baekhyun tercengang selama beberapa detik. Dia tentu tidak menyangka akan disuguhkan pertanyaan semacam itu. Dia tahu, Sehun lah yang selama ini sering mengungkit kata itu dihadapan Luhan. Bahkan disaat terakhir mereka bersama, Sehun mengatai pria manis dihadapan Baekhyun ini dengan sebutan kloningan tak berguna. Wajar saja jika Luhan penasaran. Dia tentu ingin tahu makhluk seperti apa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kloning itu seperti teman baik." Jelas Baekhyun. Dia berusaha keras memikirkan kelanjutan ucapannya. Luhan masih nampak tidak mengerti. "Seperti kau dan Sehun. Kalian adalah teman baik. Sehun membutuhkan dirimu, dan kau pun sama. Kalian tidak bisa dipisahkan. Meski saat ini Sehun tidak sedang ingin bersamamu, bukan berarti dia akan meninggalkanmu disini selamanya. Ada sebuah benang merah yang akan selalu menyatukan kalian." Baekhyun tersenyum sendu. Dia tidak ingin membohongi Luhan sebenarnya, namun diapun tak punya pilihan. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu makhluk seperti apa Luhan. Pria itu akan merasa sedih dan terhina. Kau kira ada berapa orang dimuka bumi ini yang sudi dianggap sebagai kloningan? Semoga Luhan mempercayai ucapannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf soal perkataanku beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku sungguh tidak serius saat itu. Aku berani menjamin bahwa Sehun akan menjemputmu suatu saat nanti. Kau percaya padaku kan?" dia mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan yang saat itu sedang terduduk diatas tempat tidur memegang tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan. Dia—meski tidak sepenuhnya bisa percaya pada Baekhyun, dia yakin bahwa pria ini adalah orang yang baik. Bahwa hanya pria ini yang peduli akan rasa sakitnya. Saat ini, itu saja seharusnya sudah cukup kan?

* * *

Sehun menatap ragu pada layar computernya. Sebagian pikirannya menginginkan agar dia menghubungi Baekhyun, namun separuh logikanya melarang. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya ini? Baekhyun akan menertawainya karna sudah dengan konyol mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan.

_K—khawatir katamu? Hah. Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau katakan, Sehun? Kau tidak malu jika orang-orang lain tahu tentang rasa khawatirmu—yang sangat konyol—itu? Fuck Sehun. Memalukan sekali kau. Bertingkah layaknya pria remaja yang sedang dilanda asmara_.

"Anyeong Haseyo."

_Well, pada akhirnya kau akan menyerah juga kan?_

Sehun tidak menanggapi sapaan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Dia menatap tajam pada pria mungil dihadapannya. "Apa laporan yang aku suruh kau siapkan sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Entah bagaimana wajahnya nampak beribu-ribu kali lebih ceria dari biasanya. "Tentu saja, Tuan."

Sehun mendengus, "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu?" tanyanya heran. Baekhyun—tak bisa dipungkiri dia nampak sedikit berbeda siang ini.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya dengan santai. "Sejak aku sadar bahwa posisiku diperusahaan ini tak lebih dari sekedar bawahanmu." Jawabnya.

"Jangan bertingkah Byun Baekhyun." Sehun menggeram sebal.

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menganggapmu sebagai temanku lagi. Kau sekarang sudah murni hanya sebagai atasanku saja, Tuan."

Rahang Sehun mengeras mendengar pernyataan itu. "Ada apa denganmu, Baek?"

"Karna kau sudah menyakiti sahabatku!" geram Baekhyun tidak terima. Dia bahkan sempat memekik heboh namun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya kembali.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

"Luhan. Dia sekarang sahabat baruku. Kau sudah menyakitinya itu berarti kau menyakitiku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." tukas Baekhyun berang.

Sehun terbahak. Tidakkah itu terlalu kekanakan?

"Apa katamu? Jangan berlebihan Baek."

Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya dengan malas. "Apakah aku tidak bisa langsung menyelesaikan laporanku?"

Sehun ganti menyeringai. "Tidak. Sampai kau jelaskan maksudmu barusan." Sahutnya keras kepala.

Baekhyun merutuk jengkel. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku membencimu karna kau sudah menyakiti Luhan. Luhan itu temanku, dan semua musuhnya adalah musuhku!"

"Musuh?"

Baekhyun mencibir sejenak lantas menghela napas dengan berlebihan. "Baiklah aku mulai. Minggu ini ada sekitar lima ratus klien yang baru mendaftar untuk melakukan kloning. Diantaranya adalah dari beberapa Negara tetangga Jepang. Sebagian dari mereka berasal dari penguasa kaya raya yang sudah penyaki—"

"Kapan kalian berteman?"

"—tan. Ada juga dari kalangan pejabat. Namun ada sedikit kendala. Kloning yang kita janjikan diakhir minggu ini harus sedikit terlambat kare—"

"Apa yang dia katakan tentangku?"

Baekhyun tak peduli. "—na kerusakan yang terjadi pada laboratorium inti. Beberapa mesin disana tak bisa dinyalakan entah karna apa. Juga—"

"Dia tidak berulah?"

"—adanya beberapa kloningan bermasalah yang tiba-tiba saja mati. Lalu Presiden Arab juga memutuskan untuk melakukan kloning meski kau mengaku tidak ingin melanjutkan perjanjian kalian. Dia ju—"

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?"

_Lihatlah! Kau bahkan lebih mementingkan Luhan-mu daripada Presiden itu._

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia berhenti mengoceh tak jelas dan memandang lama pada Sehun. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kesal dan sedih secara bersamaan. "Kau serius menanyakannya?"

Sehun memalingkan muka. Sial! Dia ketahuan juga. "Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa," sergahnya malu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, "Dia—dari luar dia terlihat baik," mulainya. Baekhyun nampak melamun selagi berbicara. Nada suaranya penuh iba dan kesedihan. "Meski beberapa hari setelah kepergianmu dia tidak ingin memakan apapun, namun pada akhirnya aku berhasil membujuk bocah itu. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, dia masih memikirkanmu. Kau sendiri tahu jika dia sangat bergantung padamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu meninggalkannya disini, aku pun tidak peduli. Namun luka yang kau torehkan dihatinya sebelum kau pergi, masih menyakitinya sampai sekarang. Aku harap kau tidak serius meninggalkan Luhan disini selamanya. Dia sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengalah dan membiarkannya berada disisimu?"

_Mengalah katanya? Apa dia memikirkan perasaanmu, Sehun? Apa dia tahu jika kau telah berubah haluan mulai menyukai makhluk bernama Luhan itu?_

"Aku tidak bisa," gumam Sehun pelan. Dia berniat akan menjentikkan jarinya—mematikan computer itu dan mengenyahkan sosok Baekhyun—ketika pria mungil itu berteriak berang. Sehun sempat terperanjat.

"KENAPA?! SIAL! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA?!"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak berharap akan ditanyai masalah ini. Dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kondisi Luhan. Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit bernapas lega karna ternyata Luhan dalam keadaan yang baik. "Karna aku tidak bisa! Kenapa kau bersikeras, eoh?"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku sudah cukup muak denganmu. Sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan egomu itu? Apa kau takut jika suatu saat nanti kau menyukai Luhan? Begitu?!"

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Amarah terlihat jelas mewarnai wajah tampannya. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang menyadari perasaannya. Itu memalukan. "Omong kosong macam apa itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa sinis. Sehun masih tetap sama. Dia akan selalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya dimanapun dia berada. "Kau kira aku tidak mengetahuinya? Saat kau meninggalkan Luhan, aku tahu kau sendiri pun tidak rela! Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu. Kau kira bagaimana bisa Luhan begitu merindukanmu jika selama ini kau tidak bersikap baik padanya? Kau hanya takut pada perasaanmu sendiri. Kau pengecut. Persetan untukmu! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Setelah penelitian untuk Luhan selesai, aku akan mengundurkan diriku! Kau dengar itu?!"

Sehun tidak sanggup lagi. Dia melempar sebuah gelas kristal mahal yang ada didekat mejanya kearah computer. Bunyi debuman keras terasa memekakkan telinga. Computer itu hancur tak bersisa. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, bukan sama sekali. Dia bisa mendapatkan computer yang baru, namun tidak akan pernah bisa menarik kembali semua perkataan Baekhyun. Hening menyelimuti Sehun dalam beberapa detik. Dia menatap serpihan komputernya dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Wajahnya memerah karna amarah. Tangannya terkepal menahan kesal. Sialan si Byun Baekhyun itu! Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu semua?

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Suara Baekhyun masih terdengar dengan jelas. Kata-kata itu menusuk sarafnya hingga ia merasa murka bukan main. Dia bukan pecundang. Dia bukan pengecut. Dia akan dengan mudah memusnahkan Luhan dari hatinya. Seharusnya begitu kan? Seharusnya seperti itu.

Tapi, apakah kau yakin Sehun?

* * *

Sore itu ada sosok lain yang mendatanginya. Luhan tidak mengenal pria itu. Dia bertubuh sedang, wajahnya tampan, memiliki lesung pipi, dan kakinya kanannya sedikit pincang. Pria itu nampak baik, dia selalu tersenyum dan dengan rapi memenuhi semua kebutuhan Luhan. Dimulai dari beberapa pakaian ganti hingga beberapa bungkus snack yang terlihat enak. Luhan tahu, jika hari itu Baekhyun tidak sedang berada diperusahaan. Pria itu sedang memiliki urusan disebuah tempat bernama Canada. Luhan sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing, baginya sudah bisa melanjutkan hidup saja sudah bagus. Tanpa kehadiran Sehun disisinya, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang dia pikirkan adalah untuk tetap sehat hingga Sehun datang menjemputnya. Hanya itu. Meski sampai saat ini, Sehun sendiri tak pernah datang mengunjunginya.

"Namaku adalah Yixing. Tapi kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Lay."

Pria bernama Lay itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Luhan. Luhan tersentak, dia ikut tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan sopan. "Aku Luhan."

Lay mengangguk, "Aku sudah dengar banyak tentangmu."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Tentangku?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti. Dia bahkan baru seminggu disini, apa yang sudah orang-orang bicarakan tentangnya?

"Ya. Tentangmu. Tentang kau yang notabene adalah kloningan Sehun si pemimpin perusahaan."

"Benarkah?"

Lay mengangguk lagi. "Mereka juga menceritakan tentang Sehun yang sudah membuangmu kesini," sahutnya tenang sambil meletakkan pakaian-pakaian kedalam lemari disudut ruangan.

Luhan terperanjat. Tidak bisa menutupi rautnya yang mendadak muram. Dia tidak menjawab lagi dan memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan membelakangi Lay. Dia sangat sensitive jika sudah menyangkut keberadaannya disini. Kata 'membuang' terasa begitu kasar dan menyakiti hatinya. Dia bukan barang.

"Pergilah. Aku ingin istirahat." Usirnya halus.

Lay menyeringai. Dia beranjak mendekati ranjang itu dan berdiri disampingnya. Ada bagusnya juga si kloningan ini memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Sehun. Sifat mudah tersinggungnya itu entah bagaimana seakan memberikan keuntungan tersendiri bagi orang-orang layaknya Lay. "Kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya?"

Luhan menahan napas. Tahu benar jika orang yang mereka bicarakan sekarang adalah sosok Sehun. Dia masih berdiam, menantikan kelanjutan ucapan itu dengan jantung berdebar.

"Dia akan berjumpa dengan kliennya di Negara ini beberapa jam lagi. Kau yakin tidak ingin menemuinya barang sebentar saja? Aku bisa membantumu," lanjut Lay.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan mulai memposisikan diri untuk duduk. Dia menatap Lay antusias. Bertemu dengan Sehun adalah satu-satunya harapan Luhan saat ini. "Apa kau bilang?"

Lay tersenyum culas. Dia mengelus pundak Luhan sejenak dan berbisik ditelinga kirinya. "Kau—ikuti saja perintahku. Dan kau akan bisa bertemu dengan Sehun."

* * *

Sehun mendapatkan sebuah panggilan darurat malam itu. Dia masih terlelap saat bunyi memekakkan itu seakan ingin menghancurkan kantornya. Dengan malas pria itu mengambil alat komunikasinya yang ia letakkan disamping nakas tempat tidur. Matanya masih setengah terbuka ketika wajah Kris menyapa penglihatannya. Hanya Kris yang bisa menghubunginya seperti ini, dan Sehun sudah memperingatkan pria itu untuk tidak menghubungi Sehun jika tidak ada keperluan yang sangat mendesak. Sebenarnya apa gerangan berita yang ingin disampaikan Kris?

"Ada apa?" suara Sehun terdengar serak dan berat. Dia terlihat lelah sekali. Kantung mata menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kris menunduk dalam. Dia sedikit terengah. Rautnya begitu panik seakan-akan dunia sedang berada diujung tanduk. Dia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri disamping tempat tidur Sehun. "Ada berita yang sangat darurat, Tuan." Ujarnya takut-takut.

Sehun mengucek sejenak matanya, dia memandang Kris malas. "Katakan." Jika hal ini hanya menyangkut saham perusahaan yang menurun, maka dia tidak akan segan-segan memecat Kris.

Kris menghela napas, "Luhan menghilang." Gumamnya.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, masih belum menangkap dengan jelas maksud perkataan Kris. "Bukankah sudah aku bilang jika—" dia berhenti. Matanya membelalak tak percaya. Jantung Sehun serasa meluncur tepat kedalam usus, membuatnya mual dan pusing. Mendadak semua mengabur. Dadanya sedikit sesak dan tubuhnya bergetar. Kata menghilang tak akan pernah bagus, terlebih bagi Luhan yang sangat terkenal dengan kecerobohannya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menghilang dari perusahaan dengan pengawasan seketat itu. "Apa?" bisiknya tak yakin. Dia memandang seprai putihnya dengan kalut. Sehun menelan ludah.

Kris mengangguk. "Benar Tuan. Saya baru mendapatkan kabar dari Chanyeol bahwa Luhan dikabarkan menghilang sejak sore tadi. Mereka sudah mencarinya disekitar gedung namun hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak ditemukan."

Sehun tahu bukan saatnya dia berubah menjadi makhluk menyedihkan yang begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan. Namun perasaan ini pun tak bisa ia tahan. Sebohong apapun dirinya, sepintar apapun Sehun dalam menutupi perasaannya, dia juga tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan raut panik yang kini tergambar begitu jelas. "Dimana Baekhyun? Bukankah dia yang bertanggungjawab atas Luhan?" Nada bicaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Dia sedang di Kanada dan baru akan kembali beberapa jam lagi. Sementara Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol lah orang yang ditugaskan menjaga Luhan. Namun ketika dia ingin memeriksa kondisi Luhan sore itu, Luhan sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia menghilang. Mereka menduga bahwa Luhan bisa saja diculik, tapi ada kemungkinan juga jika Luhan kabur seorang diri."

Sehun memejamkan mata. Berusaha berpikir jernih meski nyatanya sulit. Bayang-bayang tubuh Luhan yang sedang bersimbah darah membuatnya ngeri. Dia jadi teringat saat Tao menyakiti Luhan dulu. "Apakah mereka sudah memeriksa kamera yang terletak di lorong-lorong dan kamar Luhan?"

Kris menggeleng gusar. "Selama ini Luhan ditempatkan dikamar tempat Baekhyun biasanya beristirahat. Dan seperti yang kita tahu jika disana tidak ada kamera pengawas karna alasan privasi. Anda sendiri yang telah menyetujui semua itu. Dan menurut para keamanan disana, tidak ada yang janggal dari semua kamera pengawas yang ditempatkan dibalik dinding-dinding lorong. Kemungkinan besar ada seseorang yang membantu Luhan untuk pergi."

Sehun menahan napas, dia bisa merasakan seluruh pikirannya yang mendadak buntu dan kacau. Seluruh sistem didalam tubuhnya kaku. Bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun sepanik dan segila ini? Luhan sungguh sangat hebat. Dia membuat Sehun berubah bagai pria idiot yang sedang dilanda ketakutan setengah mati.

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi. Dia bingung sekali dan sangat gelisah. Dia layaknya bocah yang sedang tersesat. Tubuhnya bergerak tak tentu arah diatas tempat tidur.

Kris berdehem. Sehun yang seperti ini adalah Sehun yang sangat berbeda. Seumur hidupnya mengawal Sehun, pria itu bahkan tidak menangis dan gelisah saat Ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang apa yang ia dapati? Sehun nampak kacau. Sangat kacau untuk disebut sebagai Oh Sebut. "Tuan." Panggilnya pelan. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu Sehun lagi sebenarnya, namun saat ini keberadaan Luhan-lah yang utama.

Sehun mendongak. Dia masih membisu, dan hal tersebut membuat Kris semakin bingung. Dia menanti dengan sabar. "A—apa yang harus kita lakukan?" gumam Sehun tidak jelas.

_Yang harus kau lakukan adalah kembali tidur dan menganggap Luhan tidak pernah ada. Hanya itu Oh Sehun dan semua kembali normal._

Kris menatapnya dengan sayang. Bagi Kris, Sehun sudah selayaknya adik yang harus ia jaga. Dan adiknya itu sedang dalam keadaan kalut luar biasa. Maka sebagai kakak dia akan membantu Sehun. "Kita harus segera berangkat kesana. Setidaknya kita harus memastika bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja."

Sehun menatapnya ragu. Dia meremas seprai itu dengan erat. Jika dia pergi, maka itu sama saja dia mengalah dengan perasaannya. "Apa harus?"

_Tentu saja tidak sayang. Bukankah besok kau akan pergi meeting di Hongkong. Sebaiknya kau melanjutkan tidurmu dan usir si tiang listrik ini!_

Kris tersenyum prihatin. "Tidak juga. Jika anda tidak mau pergi, itu juga bukan masalah besar. Tapi, bolehkah jika saya yang berangkat dan memastikan sendiri kesana?"

Menyenangkan sekali menjadi Kris. Dia dapat dengan mudah ingin menunjukkan perhatiannya pada siapapun yang ia kehendaki. Tidak seperti Sehun yang selalu mementingkan ego dan rasa malunya.

Sehun berpikir dengan keras. Dia merapatkan rahangnya. Dan mulai memutuskan, "Aku pergi. Siapkan jet pribadiku. Gunakan yang paling baru dan yang tercepat. Aku—" dia menggigit bibirnya. "—harus sampai disana secepat mungkin."

_Sial! Sejak kapan kau lebih mementingkan hatimu?_

* * *

Luhan gemetar. Setelah mengingat dan mengulang beberapa perintah dari Lay didalam otak, dia pun memutuskan untuk segera menjalankan aksinya. Sebelumnya pria itu telah menyuruh Luhan untuk bersembunyi dibalik tirai hingga Chanyeol datang. Dia harus menunggu beberapa menit demi melihat tampang cemas Chanyeol yang seperti pria bodoh, baru kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dan berjalan ke ujung lorong. Dan disinilah Luhan sekarang, didepan sebuah pintu besar dengan kombinasi angka yang rumit dan speaker sangat kecil guna mengkonfirmasi suara seseorang layaknya password tertentu. Luhan sangat cemas, namun Lay meyakinkannya untuk tetap membuka pintu itu setelah sampai. Pria itu menenangkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa karna ada dirinya yang sudah memanipulasi semua keamanan itu. Luhan mengelus dadanya, mencoba meredam gemuruh jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Dia menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut, dan secara otomatis pintunya terbuka. Kini dia hanya perlu berlari ke sebuah pintu kecil berwarna merah didekat persimpangan lorong dan masuk kesana. Lay bilang, setelah itu dia akan menemukan sepasang sepatu terbang yang akan membawanya pergi kesebuah tempat.

Luhan pun berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Pakaian putih berbentuk terusan yang melekat ditubuhnya nampak berkibar ketika ia berlari. Bersyukur tidak ada seorang pun disana yang melihatnya, jika tidak maka habislah dia. Kemungkinan dirinya mendekam disini lebih lama akan semakin lebar.

Dan disanalah letak sepatu itu berada. Nampak mencolok dengan warna merah menyala. Dia dengan cepat menaiki sepatu tersebut, sedikit merintih ketika sebuah sengat aneh mencengkram kedua kakinya. Dan tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Luhan sempat memekik, namun dengan cepat kembali membungkam mulutnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi hingga ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Hanya sebentar lagi hingga dia bisa kembali menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun. Ini semua demi pria itu, sosok yang sangat Luhan rindukan siang dan malam. Oh Sehun, keparat miliknya.

* * *

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?!" Sehun membentak sekitar sepuluh pria yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia ingin sekali menembak kepala setiap pria ini dengan pena ajaibnya itu, namun dia sedang tidak dihadapkan pada situasi yang mampu untuk membunuh orang. Keberadaan Luhan yang kini ia utamakan. Bagaimana bisa keamanan disini dapat dengan mudah dibobol? Pasti orang dalam. Pasti ada pengkhianat disini.

"Kita harus mencarinya sekarang," desak Chanyeol. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan cemas.

Sehun menoleh padanya. "Dimana Baekhyun sekarang?"

"Dia masih di pesawat." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun mengerang bagai binatang buas. Dia melempari salah seorang pria bertubuh kurus dihadapannya dengan sebuah gelas kaca yang tergeletak diatas meja disampingnya. Denyut dipelipisnya terlihat bergerak cepat. Menandakan betapa marahnya ia. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, terlebih setelah melihat tampang bodoh pria-pria dihadapannya sekarang. "Persetan! Hubungi dia sekarang dan tanyakan padanya apakah dia pernah meletakkan sebuah alat pelacak pada tubuh Luhan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan beralih menghubungi Baekhyun. Sementara Sehun sendiri memilih untuk menjalankan computer dihadapannya. Dengan sangat mahir pria itu memeriksa satu persatu setiap orang yang lalu-lalang dilorong tersebut. Meski pada kenyataannya tidak mudah, sistem keamanan mereka telah dibobol bahkan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Namun jangan panggil dia Oh Sehun jika dirinya tidak bisa mengambil alih sistem tersebut. Tangan Sehun bergerak sangat lincah menyentuh berbagai gambar yang terpajang dihadapannya, berulangkali dia akan memerintah si computer untuk bergerak semakin cepat dan cepat. Dia berdesis saat melihat potongan gambar yang menampilkan sesosok pria tampan yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Luhan. Pria itu—Sehun mengenalinya sebagai Lay. Salah satu bawahan yang pernah ia pecat beberapa tahun yang lalu karna sudah melakukan kesalahan terhadap hasil kloningnya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Pasti dia ada hubungannya dengan ini semua.

"Baekhyun bilang ada." Chanyeol berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi Sehun. "Dia meletakkannya di helaian rambut Luhan. Kita bisa menemukannya sekarang. Dan… Baekhyun juga meminta maaf karna baru mengingatnya. Dia terlalu panik tadi." Jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun merapatkan mulutnya. Dia terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi melacak Luhan. Hanya butuh sekitar sepuluh detik hingga sinyal dilayarnya menunjukkan keberadaan Luhan. Sehun dan semua orang yang berada disana langsung terperangah saat mengetahui bahwa Luhan kini sedang berada didekat pantai yang letaknya sangat jauh dari perusahaan. Mereka memandang Sehun penuh tanya. Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan disana?

* * *

Luhan memandang takjub pada pantai dihadapannya. Sepatu itu secara otomatis mati sendiri dan terbuka. Dia berganti menghela napas dengan lega saat merasakan kakinya terbebas. Dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas pasir dan beralih menatap langit malam. Disini, sangat mustahil rasanya untuk tidak bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip bintang yang sangat indah. Dia tanpa sadar tersenyum. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Sehun yang akan ia temui sesaat lagi. Lay bilang dia hanya perlu menunggu sebentar hingga kejutan itu datang. Dan Luhan tentu tidak akan keberatan sama sekali.

Baru saja dia memejamkan matanya saat suara lantang seseorang membuat Luhan menoleh. Dia mengira itu suara Sehun, dia mengira sudah tiba saatnya hingga mereka bertemu. Namun nampaknya dia salah. Sangat salah ketika matanya malah menangkap tubuh tinggi Tao tak jauh darinya. Luhan menahan napas, bergetar dan malah tidak bisa bergerak barang se-centi pun. Robot itu menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan sebelum tiba-tiba melesat berdiri dihadapan Luhan.

"Hai Luhan."

Luhan mendadak lemas. Dia berusaha bangkit namun Tao terlebih dahulu menginjak dadanya. Luhan terbatuk, dia berusaha mengenyahkan kaki Tao, namun kaki besi itu menusuknya lebih kuat. Membuat Luhan mengerang penuh kesakitan dengan napasnya yang terputus-putus. Mata Luhan mulai mengabur, dia meremas segenggam pasir lalu melemparnya kewajah Tao. Tao tertawa bengis. Dia menunduk sedikit tapi tidak melepas sedikitpun kakinya. "Kau bodoh sekali, Luhan. Kau selalu mudah percaya pada orang-orang disekitarmu. Dimulai dari Sehun, Baekhyun, hingga Lay. Kau kira untuk apa mereka mempertahankanmu jika mereka tidak ingin memanfaatkan dirimu, huh?"

Sejenak dia terlihat seperti manusia. Ucapannya begitu teratur dan sedikit mengerikan. Luhan merintih kesakitan. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya, berharap Tao akan segera membebaskan tubuhnya dan dia bisa berlari. Tapi, lagi-lagi Luhan salah. Dia memang bodoh. Dia terlalu mudah mempercayai orang-orang disekitarnya. Sehun yang selalu mengatainya sampah. Baekhyun yang selalu memberikan janji palsu untuknya. Dan Lay yang dengan mentah telah menipunya. Dia idiot. Pantas saja jika Sehun membuangnya. Sekarang musnah sudah harapannya untuk melihat Sehun terakhir kali. Luhan tanpa sadar menangis kecil. Dia sesegukan karna napasnya mulai menghilang.

Ini sakit sekali. Dadanya pasti sudah lebam. Tao mengeluarkan sebuah pedang tajam dari balik pakaian ketatnya. Benda itu sempat memantulkan wajah Luhan sebelum Tao mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Robot itu tertawa sangat keras dan mulai menurunkan pedangnya dengan cepat. Luhan memekik tertahan. Dia tahu inilah akhirnya.

_Siapapun tolong selamatkan aku._

"Tao!"

Tao menoleh cepat, sedangkan Luhan melirik dari ekor matanya. Dan suara ledakan dari atas tubuhnya membuat Luhan mengerang sekaligus mendesah lelah. Tao menghilang. Hancur layaknya debu. Dan Sehunlah yang melakukannya.

Luhan tertawa senang. Si keparat itu datang, meski sedikit terlambat.

* * *

Sehun memandang tajam pada serpihan debu yang kini sudah berterbangan diudara. Napasnya masih terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran keluar dari wajah dan dahinya. Dia sangat berantakan. Mantel mahalnya terlihat kusut dan tak berbentuk lagi. Sebuah pena yang dulu diinginkan Luhan, ia genggam dengan kuat. Mata nyalangnya beralih pada tubuh Luhan yang nampak terlentang diatas pasir. Sehun terpaku. Waktu tak berdetak, dan untuk sejenak jantungnya berhenti berdenyut, dia mengira Luhan sudah mati. Dia sangka kenyataan tak berpihak lagi padanya dan tidak memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua salahnya pada Luhan.

Tapi dia patut tersenyum lega saat mengetahui bahwa pria mungil tersebut masih hidup. Terlihat dari gerak tubuhnya yang kini sedang berusaha bangkit dan kini malah balik menatap Sehun dengan senyuman. Dasar gila! Dia bahkan masih tersenyum setelah apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya? Terbuat dari apa si Luhan ini? Dia adalah kloningan Sehun, seharusnya dia terbuat dari hati yang kejam layaknya Sehun. Tapi apa? Dia bagai malaikat cantik tanpa sayap. Memanggil-manggil Sehun untuk selalu berada didekatnya dan melindungi tubuh ringkih itu. Mendekapnya dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat.

Sehun meneguk ludah dengan kasar. Hasratnya untuk memeluk Luhan sudah diubun-ubun. Tapi kakinya tak kunjung beranjak, seolah-olah terbenam kedalam pasir. Dia menggigit lidahnya sendiri, menahan dengan kuat ucapan rindu yang hendak meloncat keluar. Sehun beralih menatap Kris yang masih setia berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Pergilah, Kris." Bisiknya dingin.

Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, Kris langsung membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauh. Memberikan kesempatan bagi Sehun dan Luhan untuk saling bicara. Sebelum pergi, dia menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum hangat pada Luhan. Luhan balas tersenyum padanya, meski sejujurnya hampir seluruh fokus pria itu tersedot habis pada Sehun.

Sehun berpaling lagi pada Luhan. Tangannya terkepal erat selagi dia melangkah mendekat. Setiap langkah ia titi, setiap detik yang ia raih demi mendekati Luhan, semuanya meyakinkan Sehun pada sebuah titik kenyataan yang ia sendiri tak bisa percayai. Dia menyukai Luhan. Dia sangat menyukai pria mungil itu. Setiap napasnya mengatakan itu dengan lantang. Setiap nadinya berdenyut menyebutkan nama Luhan. Dia telah jatuh kedalam lingkaran brengsek bernama cinta. Sial. Dia pun tidak tahu apakah dia bisa keluar lagi nantinya.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan?" Sehun berdesis lirih. Jaraknya dan Luhan hanya terpaut setengah meter. Dari sini Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas tetesan keringat Sehun. Dari jarak sedekat ini tidak mungkin bagi Luhan untuk tidak terjerat pada ketampanan dan semua yang ada pada Sehun. Dia kembali menjadi sosok penyelamat bagi Luhan. Kembali membuatnya memaafkan Sehun meski semua kesalahan menyakitkan itu pernah membuatnya terpuruk. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini semua. Denyar aneh menyambangi setiap tubuh Luhan, dan seperti ada hasrat yang menginginkannya memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun.

Luhan merona. Dia menatap Sehun masih dengan senyuman manisnya, "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku disana?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyusahkan orang lain?"

"Kenapa kau tidak kunjung menjemputku?"

"Kau benar-benar idiot. Bagaimana kalau kau terluka?!" bentak Sehun kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia bergegas maju dan mencengkram kerah baju Luhan.

Luhan tertawa kecil, namun entah mengapa airmata malah menggenang disudut pelupuknya. "Karna aku tahu kau akan selalu datang untukku!" dia balas meraih ujung mantel Sehun. "Karna kau akan selalu menjadi penyelamatku! Walau kau sudah membuangku kesini, meski aku harus membencimu. Aku tidak pernah bisa Sehun! Kau—aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu." Luhan menangis keras. Dia menunduk dalam dan membiarkan genggaman di kerahnya melonggar.

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah. Luhan semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan tangisnya. Semua rasa kecewa dan pedih yang menyelimuti hatinya seakan lenyap saat dia mengetahui bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi. Bahwa kehadiran Sehun dihadapannya adalah untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. "Aku hampir gila. Aku putus asa dan tidak bisa berpikir panjang. Aku kira Lay tidak berbohong. Aku kira—"

Sampai batas itu Sehun mampu menahan dirinya. Dia tidak tahu sedang kerasukan apa. Biarlah dia menjadi gila untuk sesaat. Biarlah semua orang mengatainya makhluk menjijikkan yang sudah menyukai hasil kloningan layaknya Luhan. Untuk sesaat, biarkan dia menjadi makhluk berperasaan yang tidak memikirkan apapun. Dia hanya butuh pelampiasan akan rasa sakitnya ketika melihat Luhan terluka. Dia hanya ingin menjadi pria normal. Hiraukan dia! Jangan melihat padanya.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat, memeluk pinggang rampingnya lalu memiringkan kepala. Mencium Luhan mungkin adalah hal terhebat dan paling memalukan yang pernah ia lakukan. Namun sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan dunia jika kau sedang memeluk malaikat. Bukan saatnya menatap kenyataan jika kau bisa meraih impian.

Bibir mereka beradu dengan lembut. Menyatu dalam pagutan kelembutan sarat pemujaan. Tidak ada yang tahu jika rasanya akan seperti ini. Mencium seseorang tidak akan pernah senikmat ini kecuali bersama seseorang yang kau cintai. Hanya saja mereka belum menyadari itu. Belum mengetahui perasaan macam apa yang sesungguhnya tengah menyelimuti mereka hingga kehangatan itu tetap terjaga sempurna.

Sehun terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Bagaimana tangannya yang mengencang disekitar pinggul Luhan, bagaimana gesekan hangat tubuh mereka membuatnya membayangkan hal-hal aneh. Semua membuat Sehun terlena, dia sadar sekali akan hal itu. Luhan sendiri hanya mampu pasif menerima. Membiarkan lidah Sehun menyelinap masuk dan menandai setiap inchi mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Menggeliat tak nyaman saat hidung mereka beradu dan hembusan napas berat itu menyapu wajahnya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk memeluk leher Sehun, dan ternyata hasilnya luar biasa. Sehun menggeram liar, lalu kembali memagut bibirnya dengan gerakan paling primitive dan bergairah. Luhan bisa merasakan hatinya yang meledak, meleleh bagai sekumpulan cairan.

Dia jatuh cinta. **Mereka jatuh cinta.**

* * *

Setelah kenikmatan yang terasa bagai berabad-abad, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan menjauh. Dia terengah-engah begitu juga dengan Luhan. Pria mungil itu memilih untuk menelusupkan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher Sehun. Menghirup aroma menenangkan yang mengisi penciumannya. Bahkan Sehun belum selesai meredakan jantungnya karna efek ciuman barusan, kini dia harus kembali merasakan sesak karna detakan jantungnya yang kembali meliar. Dia balas memeluk Luhan, merasakan bagaimana pasnya tubuh mereka ketika menaut satu sama lain. Menciumi bahunya yang kecil dan membiarkan hidungnya berlama-lama ditengkuk mulus Luhan.

"Ayo pergi," gumam Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku ingin pulang."

Pulang kedalam pelukan Sehun. Pulang kerumah mereka.

**Tbc**

* * *

Aku datang lagi /lambai2/

Sedikit pengumuman, buat para **yadongers** (heheh) yang sangat menantikan NC antara HUNHAN di fic ini, ada sedikit kabar menyenangkan untuk kalian. Karna rencananya hari minggu ini aku bakal ngepost NC. Yeay! /goyang itik/

Ada yang mau? /tebar senyum penuh pesona/

Oh ya, buat cuplikan next chapter yang aku taro di chap kemaren, aku gak bisa masukin semua. Terlalu panjang dan kesannya bakal ngebosenin kalo dilanjut. Cukuplah sampai disini saja hari ini. Aku juga capek bgt. Mau tidur dulu.

Entah ini alurnya kecepetan, atau terlalu lama. Aku juga gak tau. Scenario udah tersusun sejak awal, jadi sedikit sulit kalo diubah.

Untuk readers yang nanya aku line berapa, aku ini line 94. Udah cukup tua untuk nulis NC. Hahaha.

Ini aku punya account twitter baru. Monggo di follow: hunhankaisooff. Kalian bisa nanya2 disana.

Untuk semua readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, terimakasih banyak. Terlebih untuk yang mengusulkan mentranslate fic ini kedalam bhasa inggris (**Kiela Yue**), jujur fic ini enggak sebagus itu kok. Masih terlalu banyak kekurangan yang ada disana-sini. Jadi yeaaah gitu. Hehe. /nyengir lagi/

Dan untuk **Ohaayou, **panggil aku noona. NOONA! Not HYUNG. /cubit gemes/

Oke.

**Review dong bebz.**

**Entar aku kasi NC yang hot loh.**

/dicekek/

sampai jumpah hari mingguuuu~

Ps : Aku bahkan gak sanggup buat baca ulang fic ini. Kalo ada kesalahan dan keanehan mohon dikoreksi dan dikatakan aja secara langsung ya ^^. Jangan sungkan2.


	9. Chapter 8

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

(utk bahasa yang kasar dan adegan sex)

**Pairing :**

HunHan

**Length :**

Chaptered

**BGM :**

EXO – Into Your World (Korean Version)

(gak wajib sih. Tapi mungkin lebih terasa kalo bacanya sambil denger lagu itu)

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow & fav, para siders yang udah tobat, trus para readers yang ngatain Sehun, yang **sebel sama Sehun** (tenang Hun, entar kita bikin mereka makin klepek2 sama kamu), yang ngasih kritikan dan saran. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Aku gak nyangka ternyata banyak sekali yang peduli dengan fic aku. Oya, dan yang pastinya untuk **kim heeki eonni** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic ini. \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, NC yang dinantikan pun tiba. Muahaha. Semoga para yadongers suka ya. Tapi, NC-nya dibagian akhir loh.

Dan disini Sehun bener-bener udah berubah. Kita bisa lihat bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun menyayangi seseorang dari chap ini.

**Happy reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!, NC-21**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

"Disini tidak menyenangkan," Luhan memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Matanya menatap lurus kearah pantai sambil sesekali memainkan pasir lembut yang serasa menggelitik kaki. Dia lalu beralih memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri dan menyandarkan dagunya disana. Sesekali dia akan melirik Sehun yang kini sedang berbaring malas sambil menatap langit malam. Pria itu tidak berbicara sejak tadi, seakan-akan ingin membebaskan Luhan bercerita apapun padanya. "Setiap pagi aku akan dipaksa bangun dan dimasukkan kedalam ruang aneh yang bau," lanjut Luhan lagi. Dia menghela napas saat Sehun hanya menyahutnya dengan sebuah gumaman singkat.

"Lalu mereka akan memberikanku sebuah obat hingga aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan tertidur." Luhan terdiam cukup lama. Dia memandang hamparan laut dihadapannya dengan sendu. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa menit ke belakang. Saat-saat Tao ingin membunuhnya dengan sebuah pedang panjang yang menakutkan. Bahkan rasa sakit didadanya belum sembuh benar. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan hingga robot itu selalu berusaha menyakitinya? Dia salah apa? Pikiran itu membuat Luhan bergidik.

Menyadari Luhan yang kini terdiam, Sehun pun memutuskan bangkit dari tidurnya, dia memegang lengan Luhan dengan lembut. Raut khawatir tergambar jelas, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menoleh padanya, dia tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan ceritamu?" tanyanya lagi. Dia sedikit bergeser demi mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Luhan. Matanya menatap Luhan sangat lama, seakan-akan Luhan akan menghilang jika dia mengedip sekali saja. Luhan sangat cantik dan indah. Jika saja dia memiliki sayap dibelakang tubuhnya, Sehun pasti mengira dia adalah malaikat.

Luhan mendengus, bibirnya mengerucut kesal. "Cih, seperti kau mendengarkan saja."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia beralih mengusap surai kecokelatan itu dengan sayang. "Tentu saja aku mendengarkanmu," bisiknya pelan. Suara debur ombak terdengar sangat keras, namun meski begitu Luhan tetap bisa menangkap suara Sehun dengan jelas. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang sedikit memanas.

"Kau hanya menyahutku dengan gumaman."

Sehun memutar kedua matanya dengan malas, "Bukan berarti aku tidak mendengarkanmu."

Luhan mendengus tak suka, "Setidaknya kau cukup mengatakan 'ya', 'tidak' atau 'oh'. Aku seperti berbicara dengan dinding." Tukasnya jengkel.

"Jadi kau merajuk?" dia menyeringai nakal.

Luhan terpaku. Dia memalingkan muka sambil mengumpat pelan. Sial, Sehun sangat pintar membolak-balikkan kata. "Tidak," elaknya malu.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Hmm. Begitu ya." Ejek Sehun.

"Jangan menggodaku!" gertak Luhan. Dia menepis tangan Sehun yang masih mengusap kepalanya.

Sehun terbahak. Ini menyenangkan sekali, bisa menggoda Luhan dan tertawa bersamanya. Hati Sehun serasa menghangat dan rasa bahagia begitu membuncah setiap kali dia berinteraksi dengan Luhan. "Jangan marah." Ujarnya menenangkan.

"Kau menyebalkan," desis Luhan.

Sehun kembali menyeringai. "Tapi walaupun aku menyebalkan, kau tetap merindukanku kan?" dia mencolek sedikit bahu Luhan.

Luhan mendelik pada Sehun sejenak. Lalu kembali memalingkan muka, wajahnya merona hebat. Dia tentu saja merindukan Sehun, tapi bukan berarti pria itu harus menggodanya terus menerus. "Benar. Aku memang merindukanmu." Sahutnya masih sedikit sebal.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, "Yeah, aku sudah tahu kok."

Luhan menggigit bibir. Mendadak dia teringat sesuatu. Kata-kata Baekhyun terus terdengar didalam kepalanya. Luhan berpaling lagi menatap Sehun. Pria itu masih menyunggingkan senyum dan sekarang sedang melihat kearah langit. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Sehun tersenyum selebar dan setampan itu. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekat. Dengan sedikit ragu, Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dan menariknya perlahan.

Sehun yang saat itu belum menyadari pergerakan Luhan hanya mampu terkesiap. Dia melotot tak percaya dan jantungnya serasa ingin meledak. Luhan mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut hingga Sehun berpikir kini kakinya telah melembek layaknya pudding. Dia bahkan adalah pria dewasa yang sudah berpengalaman, namun entah mengapa gerakan polos dari bibir yang kini sedang mengecup pipinya membuat dunia nampak berputar. Sehun tak kuat lagi, dia memejamkan mata sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat.

Setelah beberapa detik yang begitu mendebarkan, Luhan pun akhirnya menjauhkan diri. Dia tersenyum sangat manis dan hati Sehun serasa diremas-remas. "Baekhyun bilang kalau aku merindukanmu, aku harus melakukan itu," dia berbisik lirih. Sehun bersumpah bisa melihat cahaya bulan yang terpantul dari matanya. Jarak mereka sungguh dekat, sangat pas untuk mengulang ciuman seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Benarkah?" Mungkin dia bisa menambah gaji Baekhyun nanti.

Luhan mengangguk, "Kau tidak suka?"

Yang benar saja, Sehun tentu sangat menyukainya. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan jejak bibir Luhan yang tertinggal dipipinya. "Menurutmu?"

Luhan menghela napas berlebihan. "Tentu saja kau menyukainya."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau yakin?" dia mendekatkan lagi wajah mereka hingga Luhan harus menahan napas. Luhan menatapnya tajam, dia mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja. Kau bahkan memejamkan matamu." Geramnya.

"Well, sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika kau tidak hanya mencium pipiku."

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi, dan Luhan pun tidak mampu protes. Wajahnya ditarik dengan paksa dan bibir mereka pun bertemu. Ini sungguh gila, pikir Luhan. Rasanya bahkan beribu kali lebih hebat daripada ciuman pertama mereka. Sehun memagut bibirnya dengan gemas dan memeluknya sungguh erat. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari menikmati bibir Luhan, menariknya lebih dekat dan membawa Luhan kedalam pangkuannya. Lidahnya terus menggoda sensual, memaksa Luhan untuk membuka mulutnya sedikit. Luhan pun menurut, dia meremas pundak Sehun dan berjengit ketika merasakan benda tak bertulang itu menggoda seluruh isi mulutnya. Kepalanya terdongak dan kakinya tanpa sadar melingkar di pinggang Sehun, membuat pria yang satunya lagi menggeram frustasi karna gerakan itu. Sehun membelai punggungnya dengan lembut. Menumpahkan semua perasaanya dalam setiap pagutan yang ia beri.

"Se—Sehun," lirih Luhan. Dia ingin menarik napas, namun Sehun tak memberinya kesempatan sedikitpun.

Sehun bergumam tak jelas, terlalu sibuk dan sedikit tuli untuk menggubris Luhan. Tangannya dengan nakal meremas pinggul Luhan dan pria mungil itu hanya bisa melenguh pelan.

"Oh sial! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sebuah pekikan histeris seolah menghempas Sehun begitu kuat. Dia terdiam, bibirnya dan bibir Luhan masih menyatu, namun matanya masih bisa menangkap dengan jelas sesosok pria yang kini berdiri dibelakang mereka. Byun Baekhyun, kau memang pengacau!

Dengan sedikit berat hati, Sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya. Sebelum itu dia sempat berbisik pada Luhan, "Aku baru ingat. Kau belum menjelaskan apapun mengenai hilangnya dirimu tadi. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Dia melumat sejenak bibir basah yang sedikit terbuka itu dan menjauhkan diri.

Luhan terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah malu dan dengan cepat pria tersebut langsung turun dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Hai Baekhyun," sapa Sehun malas-malasan.

"Nampaknya kalian sangat akrab, huh?"

Sehun mendengus, "Tentu saja." dia membantu Luhan berdiri dan menggenggam tangannya. "Sekarang aku menyukainya," lanjutnya santai.

"Kau yakin Oh Sehun? Cepat sekali kau berubah."

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Bukankah yang tadi itu sudah cukup untuk meyakinkanmu? Dan lagi, bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

Baekhyun merengut, "Aku memaksa Kris untuk mengantarku. Meski dia menolak, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak khawatir pada Luhan. Terlebih jika dia bersamamu. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan ketika aku sampai? Kalian bahkan berciuman dengan sangat bergairah!"

Luhan merona hebat, dia meremas ujung bajunya dengan malu. Sehun mendekap bahunya, "Tenangkan dirimu, Baek."

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Awas saja jika kau menyakiti hatinya lagi, Sehun. Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu."

"Kau seperti Ibunya saja," Sehun mencibir.

Baekhyun ganti menyeringai, "Kalau begitu aku adalah Ibu yang sangat kejam."

Sehun melirik Luhan, dia berbisik ditelinga pria mungil itu. "Katakan pada Ibumu bahwa aku akan membawamu pulang."

Baekhyun mendelik, "MWO?!"

* * *

"Kau yakin akan kembali bersamanya?"

Luhan mengangguk serius. Dia tersenyum cerah pada Baekhyun, sedangkan pria mungil yang satunya lagi hanya mampu mencibir.

"Kalau dia menyakitimu, kau bisa menghubungiku, arrasseo?"

Chanyeol tertawa singkat melihat tingkah tunangannya. Baekhyun nampak seperti sedang menjaga putri kesayangannya sendiri. "Sehun akan menjaganya dengan baik, Baek. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

"Tapi dia juga adalah orang yang plin-plan. Aku takut jika dia akan berubah pikiran dan berbalik menyakiti Luhan."

"Tidak akan." Suara berat itu membuat ketiganya menoleh. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri disebelahnya, "Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyakitinya." Lalu mengedip nakal pada pria itu. Luhan menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Apa jet kita sudah siap?" Sehun berpaling menatap Kris yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Kris mengangguk, "Sudah Tuan."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi," dia mengerling pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih merengut. "Katakan pada tunanganmu untuk tidak selalu merengut seperti itu. Dia sedang datang bulan ya?" tanyanya jahil. Chanyeol tertawa keras. Baginya, kini Sehun nampak lebih manusiawi. Dia sudah bisa bercanda meski candaannya tidak lucu sama sekali dan terkesan kaku. Tapi yeah, dia sudah berusaha.

"Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan padanya."

Baekhyun mendelik marah pada tunangannya. Chanyeol terkikik geli.

Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun, lalu menunduk dalam. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya Baekhyun—ssi. Sampai jumpa." Baekhyun adalah pria yang baik, meski sangat sedih untuk berpisah dengannya, namun Luhan lebih tidak sanggup lagi jika harus berpisah dengan Sehun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, dia merasa tidak rela jika Luhan harus pulang bersama Sehun sekarang. Namun meski begitu, dia tidak punya pilihan. Luhan menyukai Sehun dan membutuhkan pria tersebut, hanya dengan keberadaan Sehun lah dia bisa bahagia. Dan Baekhyun tidak punya hak untuk mencegah kebahagiaan tersebut. "Yeah, sampai jumpa."

Luhan melangkah pergi dengan Sehun yang setia mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia benar-benar berubah, bagaimana dia ingin menjaga Luhan ketika mereka berjalan, bagaimana mata tajamnya menatap setiap pergerakan Luhan dengan teliti. Dia sungguh berbeda, selama ini tidak ada satu hal pun yang ingin dilindunginya dimuka bumi kecuali perusahaannya yang besar itu. Sekarang bertambah lagi hal yang ingin ia lindungi, yakni Luhan. Kloningan yang dulu sangat ia benci, seseorang yang ia anggap hanya sebuah penelitian semata. Kini, tak ada lagi celah bagi Sehun untuk menyangkal perasaannya. Semua terlalu jelas. Dia menyukai pria mungil itu—tidak! _Dia mungkin sudah mencintainya._

* * *

"Kris, kau duduk dikursi yang satunya lagi saja. Biar aku yang bersama Luhan."

Kris tersenyum simpul, dia mengangguk cepat dan langsung menuruti perintah dari Tuannya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa melongo heran. Kenapa Sehun selalu menempelinya seperti lintah? Meski harus Luhan akui, dia sangat menyukai berbagai interaksi yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku, ingat?" Tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah berbisik dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Luhan tersentak kaget, dia menoleh dan langsung mendapat kecupan dipipi sebagai gantinya.

Wajahnya memerah. Aih, entah sudah berapakali dirinya merona dalam beberapa jam ini. Sehun sangat suka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga. "Hmm," gumamnya tak jelas. Dia pun pasrah saja ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Sehun hingga kini dirinya sudah terduduk didekat jendela. Sehun sendiri lebih memilih menyamankan posisinya sambil sesekali menyunggingkan senyum pada Luhan.

Luhan termangu. Aneh sekali rasanya jika membandingkan perlakuan Sehun pada dirinya dulu dan sekarang. Ternyata, dibalik sikap dingin dan kejamnya selama ini, Sehun memiliki sejuta kehangatan yang mampu membuat Luhan meleleh.

Tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, pesawat pun lepas landas. Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak melakukan apapun ditempatnya, memilih duduk menghadap Luhan. Dia menatapnya dengan serius, sedangkan yang ditatap malah lebih memilih memejamkan mata. Lampu disekitar jok penumpang sudah dimatikan, jadi jangan salahkan Luhan jika dia merasa sedikit mengantuk.

"Kau tidur?" tanya Sehun pelan. Dia memandang lama pada lekuk wajah Luhan. "Hei," panggil Sehun sambil mencolek sedikit pipinya.

Luhan mengerang gusar, dia membuka mata lalu berbalik menatap Sehun. "Apa?" tanyanya balik.

Sehun tersenyum separo, "Ceritakan padaku mengenai Lay dan proses hilangnya dirimu tadi." Bisiknya pelan. Dia tidak mau mengganggu tidur Kris yang saat ini duduk dibangku sebelah.

Luhan nampak tertegun sebentar, lalu berusaha menguasai diri kembali. Mengingat Lay sama dengan mengingat Tao. Membuatnya muak, kesal, dan sedih secara bersamaan. "Saat itu sore hari. Lay mengunjungi kamarku dan membawakan beberapa pakaian ganti untukku. Aku mengira dia adalah salah seorang pegawai diperusahaanmu. Kami berkenalan dan dia mengatakan bahwa sudah banyak kabar yang beredar tentangku. Katanya aku adalah sebuah kloningan Oh Sehun yang dibuang ke Jepang." Luhan menarik napasnya sejenak. Hatinya kembali sakit saat mengingat perlakuan Sehun yang membuangnya saat itu.

Sehun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan beralih memutuskan untuk mengelus pipi halus itu sejenak. "Bukankah sekarang aku sudah bersamamu? Jangan mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dulu lagi."

Luhan mengangguk, "Kau benar." Dia tersenyum sendu dan meremas pelan tangan kiri Sehun yang ada dipipinya.

"Lalu?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya, "Dia bilang kau akan ke Jepang malam ini. Dia menawarkanku bantuan untuk bertemu denganmu. Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Aku sangat merindukanmu kau tahu?" Luhan terkekeh tanpa suara. Sementara Sehun hanya berdiam diri. Didalam hati mengutuk tingkahnya yang sangat keterlaluan itu. "Dia membantuku memanipulasi keamanan perusahaanmu dan menyuruhku masuk kesebuah pintu yang bisa membawaku keluar. Disana juga ada sepatu yang bisa membuatku terbang. Lalu aku pun sampai di pantai itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Tao menemukanku. Aku—"

"Hentikan," perintah Sehun. Dia sungguh tidak bisa mendengar lagi kelanjutan ucapan Luhan. Dia bisa merasakan kemarahan yang menumpuk-numpuk didalam otaknya. Sehun bersumpah akan menemukan siapapun dalang dibalik ini semua. "Jangan berbicara lagi."

Luhan mengerjap polos, "Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeram kesal, "Karna aku tidak suka."

Luhan beralih mengelus wajah Sehun, dia tersenyum lembut. "Kau sudah banyak berubah."

"Karnamu. Aku berubah untukmu." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Aku menyukaimu Sehun—ah." Bisik Luhan. "Sejak awal aku tahu kau akan selalu melindungiku."

Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat, lalu mendekap kepala pria itu didadanya. Dia menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang. "Ya. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Untuk sesaat mereka terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Luhan nampak nyaman didalam dekapan Sehun, dia akan memejamkan mata setiap kali mendengarkan detak jantung Sehun yang memburu. Sedangkan Sehun mulai mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumi telinga Luhan.

"Ugh…" Luhan melenguh pelan saat Sehun mengulum telinganya. Dia bergeliat dan berusaha melepaskan diri. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia mengusap telinga kanannya dengan gusar.

Sehun tersenyum sensual, matanya nampak menggelap dan tangannya dengan pasti menarik tengkuk Luhan mendekat. Luhan tahu benar apa yang akan Sehun lakukan, dan menurutnya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Terlebih masih ada Kris didekat mereka. Pria itu pasti terkejut jika melihat mereka berciuman. Dan Luhan akan merasa malu bukan kepalang. Baginya cukup sekali dia tertangkap basah sedang berciuman dengan Sehun.

"Tidak," Luhan mendelik sambil membekap bibir Sehun dengan tangannya.

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Ada Kris."

"Dia sedang tidur," jawab Sehun bersikeras. "Ayolah," rengeknya.

Luhan menggeleng lagi, "Tidak Sehun."

Sehun merengut sebal, "Kau pelit sekali," dia menepis tangan Luhan yang bertengger dibibirnya.

Luhan memutar kedua matanya dengan malas, "Nanti kau lupa diri, Sehun."

Sehun menyeringai aneh, "Lupa diri bagaimana? Aku kan hanya mencium bibirmu, bukan menciumi seluruh tubuhmu."

"Yak!" gertak Luhan berang. Dia memukul lengan Sehun dengan kuat. Sehun meringis sakit namun meski begitu tetap terkekeh menyebalkan. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, berniat menatap ke luar jendela saat kerah bajunya tidak sengaja tersingkap. Sehun terbelalak. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah lebam biru didekat tulang selangka Luhan. Dengan terburu pria itu menarik kerah Luhan mendekat. Luhan terkesiap, dia mengira Sehun akan berusaha menciumnya, namun dia mesti bungkam saat Sehun membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. A—apa yang ingin dilakukan Sehun?

Luhan berusaha menahannya, namun pria itu menepis tangan Luhan dengan kasar. Matanya terfokus pada dada Luhan yang terbuka. Ada luka lebam cukup besar disana. Lukanya berwarna biru-keunguan dan sangat kontras dengan warna kulit Luhan yang seputih susu. Tanpa sadar rahang Sehun mengeras. Dia meraba luka itu dengan hati-hati dan Luhan meringis sebagai gantinya. Pria mungil itu memejamkan mata sambil menahan tangan kanan Sehun yang kini menjamah naik ke dada kirinya.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan takut-takut.

"Apa ini ulah Tao?" tanyanya dingin. Sangat dingin hingga serasa membekukan tulang.

Luhan mengangguk. "Benar," jawabnya pelan.

"Apakah terasa sakit jika ditekan?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi. Dia bersumpah bisa melihat urat-urat yang berdenyut di pelipis Sehun. Pria itu nampak sangat murka.

"Dan kau tetap membiarkanku memelukmu dengan erat meski kau kesakitan?" Matanya berkilat penuh amarah.

"Bukan begi—"

"Sial! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku sejak tadi?!" bentak Sehun kehilangan kesabaran. Luhan sontak mundur dan menatapnya ketakutan. "Kau membuatku seperti pria idiot yang sudah menyakitimu, kau tahu?"

Sehun memalingkan muka, tangannya terkepal sangat erat. Dia menepis kuat tangan Luhan saat pria itu hendak menyentuh tangannya. "Jangan menyentuhku. Aku sedang sangat marah sekarang," geramnya lagi.

Luhan beringsut mundur dan memilih menatap ke luar jendela. Matanya memerah namun dia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar Sehun tidak mendengar isakannya. Kenapa hanya Sehun yang boleh marah? Kenapa dia bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan barang sedikit pun?

"Kris!" panggil Sehun keras.

Kris terlonjak kaget. Dia menatap Sehun dengan heran. Matanya nampak sedikit merah karna efek baru bangun tidur. "Ya, Tuan?"

"Cari tahu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Tao. Mulai dari perusahaan mana yang membuatnya hingga siapa yang memberikanku robot sial itu. Seingatku dia adalah robot pemberian seseorang saat ulang tahunku yang ke delapan."

Kris mengangguk patuh. Dia sedikit melirik pada Luhan yang kini sedang berpaling menatap jendela. Bajunya sedikit tersingkap dan ada segurat luka yang nampak disana.

"Dan tolong ambilkan obat-obatan untuk menghilangkan lebam." Perintah Sehun lagi.

Tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, Kris pun langsung bergegas bangkit. Dia menunduk sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

Sehun menghela napas, dia merasa bersalah karna sudah membentak Luhan tadi. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, berbagai ingatan tentang Tao yang menyakiti Luhan membuatnya sangat marah dan kesal, ditambah lagi dengan tingkah Luhan yang malah tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Dia memandang punggung Luhan dengan getir, tangannya dengan ragu ingin menyentuh bahu Luhan, namun akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Pria mungil itu butuh waktu untuk sendiri, wajar saja jika dia merasa marah pada Sehun. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk memandang lurus ke depan sambil menunggu kedatangan Kris.

"Ini obatnya Tuan," Kris datang tak lama kemudian. Sehun menoleh. Di tangan Kris ada beberapa salap dan sedikit es batu untuk mengobati memar Luhan. Pria itu menggumamkan 'terimakasih' lalu menyuruh Kris untuk meletakkan benda-benda tersebut diatas meja dihadapannya. Kris pun menurut, setelah semua urusannya dirasa selesai pria itu pamit hendak ke kamar kecil. Dan Sehun pun mengizinkannya.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun dengan lembut. Dia menyentuh bahu mungil itu dan mendapatkan tepisan kuat sebagai gantinya. Luhan-nya masih merajuk ternyata. "Kemarilah. Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu," ujar Sehun mencoba bersabar.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia masih sibuk menatap ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya disana, setahu Sehun hanya ada langit gelap yang membuat sakit mata, tidak menarik. "Kau masih marah?" tanya Sehun. Dia membuka sebuah salap dengan perlahan. Sebelah tangannya memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh Luhan lagi, dan kini dia tidak mendapatkan penolakan dalam bentuk apapun.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Untuk apa aku mendengarkanmu?" dengus Luhan. Dia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara, dia mendekati punggung Luhan dan mencium sekilas bahunya yang terbuka. Luhan bisa merasakan denyar aneh merambati tubuhnya dari mata kaki hingga ke ubun-ubun. "Maafkan aku, oke?"

_Woah, kau bahkan mengucapkan maaf untuk makhluk itu Sehun._

Ini pertamakalinya Sehun mengucapkan maaf seumur hidupnya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menduduki posisi sebagai orang yang bersalah, dia selalu menjadi yang paling benar dan diapun tak akan sudi mengalah pada siapapun. Namun dengan Luhan semua berbeda, kata 'maaf' itu terucap begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Luhan melirik Sehun, sedikit merasa tertarik dengan kata 'maaf' itu. "Kau sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf?"

Sehun menghela napas, sangat sulit membujuk Luhan. " Ya. Aku sungguh-sungguh sayang."

Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kalimat yang diakhiri dengan kata sayang itu membuatnya merona. Dia bisa merasakan getaran aneh yang membangkitkan bulu kuduknya dengan cepat. Terlebih Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada berat dan penuh makna.

"Kenapa?" Sehun tertawa geli, dia menarik Luhan agar menghadap padanya. Pria mungil itu tidak kuasa menolak, pikirannya kacau dan terbelah-belah. "Kau tidak suka ku panggil sayang?" tanyanya setengah menggoda.

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya, "Ya. Itu terdengar menggelikan Sehun."

"Bagaimana kalau baby saja? Aku rasa itu lebih bagus."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, nampak berpikir keras. "Aku bukan bayi," tukasnya marah. "Kau mau mengejekku karna tingkahku yang seperti bayi ya?"

Sehun terbahak keras. Dia hampir saja menjatuhkan salap ditangannya saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Tidak," dia menggeleng cepat, meski rautnya masih terlihat geli. "Maksudku bukan begitu."

"Aku membencimu. Berikan padaku obat itu. Aku akan mengobati diriku sendiri." Dia menarik paksa obat yang ada ditangan Sehun, namun Sehun langsung berusaha menjauhkan benda tersebut dari jangkauan tangan Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan mengobatimu."

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan terbawa emosi.

"Woah, kau bahkan berani membentakku heh?" Sehun mendelik tidak terima. "Duduk saja disitu dan biarkan aku mengobatimu. Jika kau tidak menurut, maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku menurunkanmu sekarang."

"Mwo?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi kita sedang berada di pesawat." Ujarnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun setega itu padanya?

"Kau bisa pakai parasut baby."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa itu parasut?"

"Parasut adalah sesuatu yang akan membuatmu terbang dilangit dan mendarat secara tidak elit ditanah. Biasanya bokongmu akan memar jika kau mendarat dengan sangat keras. Dan untuk pemula sepertimu, biasanya kalian akan jatuh tenggelam di laut dan mati." Sehun menggerakkan sebelah tangannya didekat leher, seolah-olah sedang memotongnya. "Kau mengerti?"

"Kau tidak sejahat itu." balas Luhan lagi.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menyuruh Kris untuk ikut terjun bersamamu." Sahutnya santai.

"Yak! Kenapa kau harus membawa-bawa Kris juga? Memang dia salah apa?" pekik Luhan tak habis pikir.

Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya diatas dagu, sok berpikir keras. "Karna Kris adalah temanmu. Dan teman dari musuhku adalah musuhku juga. Kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah itu?"

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia menyunggingkan senyum remeh. "Jadi aku adalah musuhmu, eoh?"

Sehun berdecak kagum, dia mengacak gemas rambut Luhan. "Woah. Ternyata kau memang pintar berdebat, huh?"

Ini menyenangkan sekali. Perdebatan-perdebatan kecil yang mereka lontarkan seakan meringankan beban kemarahan yang sempat melanda Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Luhan melakukannya?

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Kau yang sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan, Luhan." Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

Luhan mendelik, "Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Entahlah. Aku sudah lupa. Aish, kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintahku saja sih?" ujarnya setengah jengkel.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan waspada, "Jadi kau tidak akan membuangku dari atas pesawat?"

Sehun tidak kuasa menahan senyumannya. Ini sungguh gila, harinya terasa sangat berarti jika bersama Luhan. Untuk pertamakali selama ia bernapas, Sehun bisa tersenyum selebar ini. Banyak orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu kaku. Dia sangat pendiam, tertutup, dan dingin. Hanya Luhan yang mampu membuatnya terlihat lebih manusiawi layaknya sekarang. "Asalkan kau membiarkanku mengobati lukamu."

Luhan pada akhirnya menyerah. Dia mengangguk dan Sehun langsung memulai proses pengobatannya. Biarlah, lagipula dia juga tidak terlalu paham bagaimana menggunakan obat tersebut. "Pelan-pelan," Luhan meringis saat rasa dingin menyapu permukaan kulit dadanya. Dia meremas pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan erat.

Sehun berdesis, seakan-akan ikut merasakan nyeri ditubuhnya. "Sakit?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Kalau aku bilang tidak berarti aku sedang berbohong."

Sehun menyeringai, "Ternyata kau sangat cerewet baby." Godanya lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku bayi, Sehun." dia sedikit merintih saat luka lebamnya tidak sengaja tertekan oleh Sehun.

Sehun menggumamkan maaf, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Bagaimana dengan Lulu?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dia nampak serius.

Luhan bergidik ngeri, "Eww," dia mendengus jijik. "Itu mengerikan, Oh Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan. Dia bisa melihat rona merah samar yang menghiasi pipi mulus si mungil itu. "Kau benar-benar luar biasa Luhan. Sama sepertiku." Kini leher Luhan lah yang ia jadikan sasaran hidung dan bibirnya. Dia menyesap leher jenjang itu sambil terus mengusap dada Luhan.

"Ahh.." desahan Luhan lolos begitu saja saat Sehun menjilati daerah sensitifnya tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang mengobatimu," gumam Sehun sambil menggigit gemas bahu Luhan.

"Tapi yang terluka kan dadaku," bisik Luhan tertahan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya mendadak gelap dan Luhan merinding bukan main. "Jadi kau ingin aku melakukannya didadamu juga?"

"Tidak," sergah Luhan cepat-cepat. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Menjauh dariku." Rengut Luhan tak terima. Dia mendorong dada Sehun untuk menjauh, namun tubuh itu tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Pria itu bahkan nyaris menindih Luhan.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menciummu sekali lagi." pinta Sehun. Dia sungguh tidak tahan jika hanya harus memandangi bibir manis itu. Rasanya seperti candu, membuat Sehun ingin lagi dan lagi.

Luhan mendengus, "Tidak."

Sehun mencibir, "Tidak berarti iya. Terimakasih karna mengizinkanku."

"Ap—"

Luhan tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, karna tiba-tiba saja bibir Sehun sudah meraup bibirnya penuh-penuh. Dia meronta, memiringkan wajahnya agar terlepas dari Sehun namun malah digunakan pria tersebut sebagai kesempatan memasukkan lidahnya yang lincah. Luhan mendesah tertahan, mustahil untuk mengingkari kenikmatan yang tengah ia landa. Pria mungil itu tanpa sadar membiarkan tangannya mengalung dileher Sehun. Meremas tengkuknya dengan perlahan. Sehun melumatnya tanpa ampun, menjilati seluruh isi mulutnya dengan sensual. Lelehan saliva nampak muncul dari sudut bibir Luhan.

Bunyi klontang dari benda terjatuh menyadarkan keduanya. Baik Luhan dan Sehun terpaksa langsung melepaskan diri. Sehun merutuk sebal, sedangkan Luhan menghela napas lega. Dia dengan sedikit terburu membenahi pakaiannya yang kusut dan mengelap lelehan saliva dimulutnya.

"Bagus sekali Kris. Kau datang tepat waktu." Sehun membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Selalu ada pengganggu. Aish, sebenarnya kapan sih jet sialan ini mendarat?

Kris menyengir canggung, dia menunduk berkali-kali dan menggumamkan maaf secara berulang. "Maafkan saya Tuan. Sungguh, saya minta maaf."

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, "Aish. Sudahlah. Kembali ke tempatmu." Nada suaranya masih terdengar marah.

Luhan sendiri hanya mampu meringis, dia merasa kesal sekali pada Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja suasana diantara mereka menjadi sangat canggung. Sehun pun berinisiatif ingin mengajak Luhan berbicara, "Lu—"

"Jangan berbicara padaku! Aku membencimu!" bentaknya kasar.

Sehun menghela napas, lalu mendelik pada Kris yang nampak menahan tawa. "Kau—akan ku potong gajimu. Mengerti?" bisiknya pada Kris.

"Apa?"

* * *

Luhan tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Sejak mereka masuk kedalam mobil, pria mungil itu memang tidak mau berbicara pada Sehun namun dia juga tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sebegitu senangkah dia? Selama ini Sehun sangat jarang pulang kerumahnya, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dikantornya demi mengurus pekerjaan. Tapi sejak kedatangan Luhan, entah mengapa rumah itu kini benar-benar memiliki arti sebagai rumah sungguhan baginya. Hangat dan membuatnya betah. Sehun pun mau tak mau ikut tertular dengan senyuman manis Luhan.

"Kau senang sekali nampaknya."

Luhan mengangguk sekilas. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di garasi mewah Sehun. Pria mungil itu langsung melompat turun tepat sesaat setelah mesin mobil dimatikan. Dia nampak sangat bersemangat ketika harus berlari menuju pintu utama. Tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang kini mesti direpotkan dengan kehadiran boneka rusa sebesar manusia di jok belakang mobilnya. Dia mengumpat sebal, jika bukan karna Luhan yang menyukai boneka ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan Kris memberikannya pada Luhan. Sial, dia akan memotong gaji Kris dua kali lipat nanti. "Yak!" panggil Sehun keras-keras.

Luhan menoleh padanya sejenak, dia mengedikkan dagunya heran, "Apa?"

"Setidaknya kau bawa boneka sialanmu ini." geram Sehun sambil menyeret boneka itu dan berjalan kearah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Aku masih sakit, Hunnie. Tolong bawakan untukku ya?" pintanya sok imut.

Sehun mendengus, "Kau lihat saja, aku akan mematahkan leher boneka ini nanti."

"YAK!" Luhan berlari tergopoh-gopoh pada Sehun dan merampas bonekanya dengan cepat. "Nappeun." Gertaknya berang.

"MWOYA?" Sehun melotot tak terima. Dia memegang tengkuknya dan menampilkan mimik tak percaya yang dibuat-buat. "Untung saja aku menyukaimu. Jika tidak, mungkin saja lehermu yang akan ku patahkan."

Luhan menyeringai, "Kau tidak akan tega."

"Untuk setan kecil sepertimu aku pasti tega." Sahutnya tak mau kalah.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Baekhyun." Ancamnya berapi-api. Tapi Sehun bukanlah pria bodoh yang bisa termakan dengan bualan kecil Luhan. Lagipula dia tidak takut pada Baekhyun si pendek tapi sok keren itu.

"Cobalah kalau kau berani. Kau pun tahu jika Baekhyun lebih takut padaku daripada memilih untuk melindungimu."

"Aku membencimu!"

"Kau bahkan tidak memakan lima hari karna sangat merindukanku, ingat?" ejek Sehun.

Luhan bergerak maju dan memukul kepala Sehun dengan bonekanya yang super besar. Sehun tak sempat mengelak dan membiarkan Luhan memukulnya. "Aish, mau sampai kapan kita disini?" Sehun pun terpaksa meraih pinggang Luhan dan meletakkannya diatas bahu—seperti sedang menggendong beras. Luhan berteriak kaget. Dia beralih memukul punggung Sehun dengan beringas.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu."

Sehun tertawa riang, "Aku juga menyayangimu, baby."

"YAK!"

* * *

Luhan berlari dengan cepat begitu mereka sampai didalam rumah. Sebelumnya dia sempat menggigit tangan Sehun dan menjulurkan lidah sebelum menghilang di sebuah lorong yang membawanya kedalam kamar yang biasa ia tempati. Sehun ingin sekali berteriak marah, namun teriakannya justru teredam dengan tawa saat melihat punggung mungil Luhan yang berlari dengan gesit layaknya rusa. Dia tidak punya alasan lain untuk tidak berbahagia sekarang. Luhan sudah kembali dan Sehun sangat bersyukur karnanya.

Sehun pun bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri. Dia baru saja akan berganti pakaian ketika teriakan nyaring Luhan membuatnya terperangah. Sehun hilang akal, dengan bagian atasan yang tidak tertutupi apapun dia berlari cepat menuju kamar Luhan. Dia bahkan hampir terjungkal saat berbelok di persimpangan lorong. Dia mengira terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan, mengingat tingkahnya yang sangat ceroboh itu. Tapi dia terpaksa harus menelan kembali bongkahan kekhawatiran itu saat melihat Luhan masih baik-baik saja didalam kamarnya. Dia berdiri disisi tempat tidur sambil mengerutkan bibirnya. Apa Sehun salah dengar?

Luhan menatap tajam pada Sehun saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Kau mengganti tempat tidurku?" dia menunjuk Sehun dengan telunjuk kecilnya.

Sehun mengangguk, merasa sedikit heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan bersedekap tangan, wajahnya menampilkan raut benci yang sangat kentara. Ya Tuhan, dia sangat manja. "Kenapa kau menggantinya?" tanyanya tak terima. "Aku sangat menyukai tempat tidur itu."

Sehun memutar kedua matanya dengan malas. Dia melangkah masuk dan berdiri dihadapan Luhan. "Tempat tidur ini juga bagus. Aku membelinya mahal-mahal!"

"Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman."

Bocah itu membuat Sehun terperangah. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tempat tidur itu sudah tidak ada lagi!"

Sejujurnya Sehun membuang tempat tidur itu karna dia tidak sanggup mencium aroma tubuh Luhan yang memenuhi kamar tersebut setelah ia meninggalkan Luhan disana.

"Aku tidak mau tidur jika bukan diatas ranjang itu!" Luhan bersikeras.

"Bagaimana kalau tidur di galaxy room saja? Kau bisa mengatur pemandangan sesukamu disana." Tawar Sehun baik-baik.

Luhan menggeleng, "Disana terlalu luas. Aku tidak berani."

Sehun memejamkan mata, berdoa semoga Tuhan masih memberikannya kesabaran. "Bagaimana kalau tidur dikamarku saja?"

Luhan terlihat ragu sejenak, "Baekhyun bilang, dua pria dewasa tidak boleh tidur bersama. Nanti akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." Tuturnya tegas.

Sehun bisa merasakan denyut dikepalanya yang bergerak cepat. "Persetan untuk Baekhyunmu! Kalau kau tidak mau yasudah. Kau bisa tidur dimanapun yang kau mau!" Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak bergegas pergi ketika Luhan mendahului langkahnya.

"Oke, baiklah."

Jadilah malam itu mereka tidur bersama. Meski tidak terjadi apapun disana—Luhan memaksa agar meletakkan guling sebagai pembatas diantara mereka berdua untuk berjaga-jaga—setidaknya Sehun tetap merasa senang karna bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya sebelum terlelap. _Cintanya sudah sejauh itu, dan dia bahkan baru menyadarinya_.

* * *

Sehun baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam saat itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan si mungil itu seorang diri dirumah, namun dia tidak punya pilihan. Beberapa klien utama yang sempat mengeluh tentang hasil kloningan mereka mengajak Sehun makan malam dan dia tidak kuasa menolak.

Saat dia menginjakkan kakinya kembali dirumah, Sehun langsung merasa ada yang tidak beres. Suasana rumah terlalu sepi dan hal tersebut mengundang rasa curiganya. Dia takut jika Luhan terluka lagi seperti dulu. Namun sepertinya dia tidak perlu khawatir saat melihat sosok Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari pintu galaxy room. Pria mungil itu tersenyum sumringah saat melihat Sehun.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun mengangguk lega. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Dia mendekati Luhan dan memeriksa kondisinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan balas mengangguk, "Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan. Ayo."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, "Apa?"

Luhan berdecak, "Ini kejutan. Makanya kau harus ikut aku." Dia menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya masuk kedalam galaxy room.

Kejutan apa yang akan ditunjukkan Luhan-nya?

* * *

Sehun tercengang. Sudah lebih dari lima tahun sejak dia membangun galaxy room dirumahnya, namun dia tidak pernah melihat yang satu ini. Disampingnya ada Luhan yang sedang tersenyum lebar, memamerkan hasil karyanya dengan bangga.

"Aku tidak sengaja menekan dua tombol sekaligus, dan hasilnya seperti ini." Gumam Luhan.

Sehun mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, "Kau pintar sekali, Luhan."

"Tentu saja."

Sebuah hamparan rumput hijau terpampang luas dihadapan keduanya. Ditengah-tengah hamparan tersebut ada sebuah danau berukuran sedang dengan air jernih yang mengisinya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan ada sebuah bangunan lain yang terdapat ditengah-tengah danau. Bangunan itu berukuran cukup sedang dan memiliki empat pilar sebagai penyangganya. Keempat pilar tersebut berwarna putih pekat dengan berbagai ukiran seni Eropa yang sangat kentara, sedangkan untuk keseluruhan bangunan tersebut, warna biru muda nampak begitu mendominasi. Atapnya berbentuk kubah, dan terkesan luar biasa megah. Ada juga sebuah jembatan melengkung yang sangat cantik dipinggiran danau yang bertugas untuk menghubungkan sisi pinggiran danau dengan bangunan tersebut.

Sehun bergumam pelan, "Ayo kita kesana."

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai meraih jemari Sehun. Pria itu tersenyum, balas menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan. Dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju bangunan tersebut.

Sesekali keduanya akan mendecak kagum saat melihat berbagai ikan yang berenang-renang didalam danau. "Ini sungguh hebat." Bisik Sehun.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya?"

"Aku lebih sering melihat bintang jika kesini."

"Kau lihat," Luhan menunjuk keatas langit. "Disini juga ada bintang." Ujarnya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Kau benar."

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai, Luhan harus memekik heboh saat melihat ranjang cantik yang ada didalam bangunan tersebut. Dia langsung menghempaskan dirinya disana dan memanggil Sehun yang nampak tertegun di depan pintu. "Ayo kemari," panggilnya ceria. Dia tersenyum manis, tanpa sadar telah memancing sebuah monster didalam tubuh Sehun untuk bangkit.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak, dia memutuskan untuk bersandar disalah satu pilar. "Kau yakin?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Well, aku harap kau tidak menyesal."

Luhan menaikkan alisnya, tak mengerti sama sekali arah pembicaraan mereka. "Maksu—"

Dan dia terpaksa bungkam saat Sehun tiba saja-saja menindih tubuh mungilnya. Pria itu tercengang-cengang. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat didepan dada, mencoba membatasi tautan tubuhnya dan Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal sekarang?" bisik Sehun jahil.

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Sehun membelai wajahnya dengan lembut, setiap gerakannya membuat Luhan terpejam. "Jawablah," bisiknya lagi, kali ini diselingi sebuah gesekan lembut di selangkangan mereka.

"A—pa yang kau lakukan Sehun?"

Sehun tertawa pelan, napasnya beradu dengan napas Luhan. Menghasilkan sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Dia sangat jujur ketika mengatakannya. Dia memang tidak tahu sedang melakukan apa, niatnya tadi adalah menggoda Luhan, namun nampaknya dia malah terjerat pada godaan yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

"Se—ahhh.." Luhan melenguh sensual saat sebuah gigitan lembut dilehernya membuat dia terperangah. "Lepaskan aku," mohonnya.

Sehun tidak menggubris, dia mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut dan kembali menguasai lehernya. Mengiring Luhan pada sebuah cumbuan panas yang menghanyutkan. Membuatnya lupa diri. Dia menggigil pelan, antara menikmati kelihaian lidah Sehun yang kini sedang menjilati lehernya dan merasakan angin malam yang menaungi ruangan itu. Luhan tidak bisa berpikir, tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan dia tidak kuasa menolak saat bibir Sehun berganti memagut bibirnya dengan gerakan terlampau sensual.

"Sehun—ah.." lirih Luhan saat Sehun memasukkan lidahnya. Ini sungguh berbeda, tidak seperti ciuman-ciuman yang mereka bagi sebelumnya, dia tahu bahwa ciuman ini akan menjadi pembuka dan penggiring keduanya dalam sebuah bentuk hubungan yang lebih intim dan panas.

Sehun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, terlalu larut dalam setiap kenikmatan yang dia raih dari tubuh Luhan yang berada dalam kungkungannya. Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman, dia berdesis saat bibir itu kembali mengecupi ceruk lehernya.

"Lepaash." Bisik Luhan diantara desah dan bisik gelisahnya. Dia berusaha mendorong dada Sehun, namun pria itu malah semakin menekannya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, mata pria itu menggelap saat melihat Luhan yang terengah-engah mencari napas. "Sekarang kau menyesal?"

Luhan mengerang saat Sehun dengan sengaja meremas sebelah bokongnya. Dia memegang kuat lengan berotot Sehun sambil terus menyebutkan nama pria tersebut. "Sehunn."

"Jawab aku, Luhan." Pria itu tersenyum mengerikan. Bibirnya bergerak lincah menciumi wajah Luhan yang entah sejak kapan telah berpeluh.

"Benar. Aku menyesal." Sahutnya pelan. Dia menggeliat saat Sehun beralih menggigit pelan tulang selangkanya.

"Tapi aku tidak." Dan cumbuan itu berlanjut ke ronde yang lebih panas.

* * *

Entah sejak kapan, tubuh keduanya sudah tidak terbalut apapun lagi. Mereka saling membelit dalam tarian gariah yang mematikan. Sehun mendesah pelan saat merasakan bagaimana tekstur halus tubuh Luhan dibawah telapak tangannya. Dimulai dari dada pria itu, perutnya yang kencang, hingga ke bagian selangkangan. Sehun sudah berada didalam kondisi yang benar-benar tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Tubuh berpeluh Luhan yang bergerak dibawahnya membuat sesuatu di selangkangan Sehun kian membesar dan mengeras. Dia terangsang. Sangat terangsang terlebih setelah Luhan membalas ciuman yang ia berikan. Tangannya dengan berani mengusap junior Luhan yang telah mengeluarkan precum.

Luhan mengerang frustasi namun mulut Sehun dengan cepat membungkamnya. Milik Sehun yang mengeras terasa menusuk-nusuk paha Luhan. Ciuman itu sungguh sangat memabukkan, lidah Sehun terus saja mengoyak dan mengobrak-abrik semua yang berada didalamnya. Selagi dia mencium Luhan, tangan kanan Sehun yang menganggur bergerak menggoda putting Luhan yang sudah menegang.

"Ahhh.." Luhan menjerit tertahan saat Sehun beralih menghisap dadanya. Dia menggelengkan kepala saat kenikmatan itu menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Tangan kiri Luhan meremas rambut Sehun dengan kuat, seolah-olah menyalurkan semua rasa nikmatnya disana. Sedangkan kedua kakinya mengurung Sehun agar semakin merapat. Mereka berdesis ketika kedua junior tersebut beradu. Sehun semakin tidak sabar.

"Kau nikmat." Puji Sehun. Entah dia tulus atau tidak, Luhan juga tak mau peduli. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana Sehun memberikannya kenikmatan yang membuat semua hal dimata Luhan mengabur.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," Sehun berbisik lirih tepat didepan wajah Luhan. Dia merunduk lagi, mencium sekilas bibir yang terbuka itu dan mulai bergerak semakin ke bawah. Luhan terbelalak, dia menumpukan tubuhnya dengan kedua siku dan memandang Sehun tak berkedip. Napasnya tertahan dan dia langsung memekik saat merasakan kehangatan dan sesuatu yang basah menyelimuti bagian pribadinya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai kepala Sehun namun dia tidak kunjung bisa. Kepalanya akan selalu terhempas lagi keatas bantal dan dia hanya mampu mengerangkan nama Sehun semakin kuat disetiap hisapannya.

"Ku mohon," dia pun sejujurnya bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia mohon. Kepalanya bergerak gelisah saat hisapan Sehun dibawah sana semakin menguat dan menggoda. Pria itu menjilatinya dengan indah, seolah-olah dia memang menginginkannya sejak dulu.

"Se—hun. Ah…ohh.." Luhan memejamkan mata. Pinggulnya bergerak tak tentu arah dan semuanya seakan memutih. Sesuatu dibawah perutnya terasa mengencang dan sedikit geli, hingga ia merasa benar-benar tidak tahan dan menyemburkan seluruh spermanya. Dia mendesah keras, tubuhnya terkulai lemas saat juniornya menumpahkan seluruh cairan itu didalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun sendiri tidak merasa keberatan dengan cairan tersebut, sperma Luhan terasa begitu manis dan gurih, dia menelannya secara sukarela. Dengan sigap pria itu menaikkan tubuhnya lagi, mencari-cari bibir Luhan dan membagi cairannya dalam pagutan yang lebih panas dan membangkitkan gairah.

"Bangun," perintah Sehun. Ada sedikit getaran didalam suaranya, mungkin karna efek terlalu terangsang. Dia membantu Luhan agar duduk menyandar di kepala tempat tidur dan kembali menindihnya sejenak. Junior Sehun semakin mengeras ketika melihat raut pasrah Luhan. Pria itu pun lalu membalikkan tubuh Luhan, menyuruhnya berlutut, hingga kini punggung si mungil itulah yang menjadi sasaran bibir empuknya. Dia memejamkan ketika merasakan aroma tubuh Luhan yang membangkitkan hasratnya. Tangannya meremas gemas junior Luhan yang sempat terkulai. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun. Pasrah saja saat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat keras menyentuh bokongnya.

"Luhan, ini demi kau juga. Jadi tahan sebentar, oke?"

Luhan menggerung tak paham, namun meski begitu dia tetap mengangguk.

"Hisap." Sehun memberikan sebuah telunjuknya pada Luhan. Luhan menghisapnya dengan semangat, pikirannya bagai tertutup kabut dan semua perintah Sehun seakan menjadi sesuatu yang mutlak harus dituruti.

Sehun sedikit mengerang ketika merasakan hisapan Luhan pada jarinya, dengan sengaja dia menggesekkan juniornya di bokong Luhan. Setelah dirasa cukup, pria itu beralih menuntun jarinya masuk kedalam lubang anal Luhan yang sudah berkedut-kedut meminta perhatian. Jantungnya berdebar ketika memaksakan jari tersebut masuk.

"Uh…" Luhan merintih sakit saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh kini sedang memaksa menembus lubangnya. Dia menggeleng tak kuat dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sehun. Dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari rasa sakitnya dengan sebuah ciuman panjang serta sedikit remasan di juniornya yang mulai menegang. Luhan mendesah penuh gairah, tangan kanannya berusaha menjambak rambut Sehun yang berantakn. Matanya terpejam sementara pinggulnya mulai bergerak mencari kenikmatan. Ada yang aneh, awalnya memang sedikit sakit, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu entah mengapa gerakan dari jari Sehun semakin menyulut gairah Luhan.

Sangat panas, lengket, dan sempit. Sehun benar-benar hampir kehilangan kendali jika membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kalau juniornya yang terjepit didalam lubang itu. Ini gila. Dia sungguh sudah gila.

"Aku akan masuk, Luhan." Sehun sedikit tersengal ditelinganya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Luhan dan menciumi bahunya yang basah oleh keringat. Lalu dengan sedikit terburu beralih mengocok sekilas juniornya.

Luhan memekik kesakitan, kali ini sesuatu yang menembusnya terasa sangat besar. Seakan-akan mampu membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Matanya berair saat merasakan benda tersebut merasuk semakin dalam. Dia bisa mendengar lenguhan napas Sehun yang bergairah. Pria itu kini memejamkan mata sambil terus memaksakan masuk juniornya. Dia bergetar merasakan nikmat. Juniornya serasa dipijat hangat oleh kontraksi lubang Luhan yang nakal.

"Uh.. Luhan." geramnya tak sabaran.

"Sakit," ringis Luhan. Dia meremas tangan Sehun yang bertengger manis diperutnya. Sehun mengangguk, dia tahu jika Luhan kesakitan tapi dia juga tidak mungkin berhenti. Jika dia tidak melanjutkan gerakannya, Luhan akan semakin merasakan sakit.

"Sabarlah, baby." Ujar Sehun menenangkan. Juniornya ia paksakan masuk lebih dalam hingga kini tertanam sempurna didalam tubuh Luhan. Akhirnya mereka bersatu, akhirnya dia bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya.

Luhan berteriak, sungguh. Tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari ini. Bahkan tendangan Tao ditubuhnya tidak lebih sakit dari pergerakan benda yang berdenyut-denyut didalam tubuhnya sekarang. "Sudah..ku bilang… untuk tidak….ahhh.. memanggilku….dengan sebutan itu." sahut Luhan terbata.

Sehun tertawa kecil, dia menggigit gemas bahu Luhan yang sudah penuh dengan tandanya. "Maaf sayang."

Luhan mendesah lagi, bokongnya serasa terbakar. Benda itu bergerak keluar masuk kedalam bokongnya, berusaha menggali kenikmatan yang dapat membuat keduanya terlena. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa menggeram, pijatan dari lubang Luhan hampir-hampir membuatnya lepas kendali. Daging di selangkangannya itu semakin mengeras setiap kali dia menghujam Luhan.

"Ahhhhh…"

Sehun terbelalak, dia menemukannya. Dia menemukan prostat Luhan. "Apakah disini sayang?"

Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, yang dia tahu adalah kenikmatan itu terasa semakin berlipat ganda setiap kali benda keras milik Sehun menabrak sesuatu didalamnya. "Entahlah.. nggh.."

"Kau sungguh luar biasa." Sehun benar-benar lepas kendali. Dia terus saja menubruk lubang Luhan tanpa kenal ampun, memejamkan mata dan berdesis saat lubang itu mengetat secara tiba-tiba. Hatinya entah mengapa penuh sesak, setiap kali dia menghantam lubang itu maka setiap kali itu pula sebuah kenyataan menyadarkannya.

_Aku mencintaimu._

Tusukan pertama.

_Aku mencintaimu, baby._

Tusukan selanjutnya.

_Aku mencintaimu Luhan_.

Luhan mendesah sensual. Sehun tidak menghitung lagi setiap tusukan yang ia berikan. Pikiran dan hatinya mendadak hanya dipenuhi oleh Luhan seorang.

Luhan sendiri hanya mampu mengerang, tidak mampu berpikir, bahkan bernapas dengan benar pun terasa sangat sulit. "Sehun.. Ohhhh.. Anghhh…"

Dekapan otot-otot lubang Luhan membuatnya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sehun memeluknya erat, menciumi tengkuk Luhan sambil berusaha menahan laju spermanya yang tertahan. Luhan pun mulai tak sanggup, kenikmatan itu sangat membutakan. Dia hampir gila menahannya, dan dengan dorongan terakhir benda keras milik Sehun, dia pun klimaks. Cairannya sangat banyak dan tumpah ruah keatas sprai putih ranjang mereka.

Dengan napas tersengal Luhan menyandarkan dirinya pada Sehun, pria itu masih begitu kuat menghantam tubuhnya. Biarlah, Luhanpun sudah tak terlalu peduli lagi. Terserah Sehun ingin memainkan tubuhnya seperti apa. Dia hanya perlu menyalurkan kenikmatannya saja. "Ahhhhh.."

"Ssshh.. Luhann…"

_Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu._

Dan satu hentakan terakhir, dia pun meledak. Spermanya dengan deras mengaliri lubang Luhan. Berbagai bintang seakan menyelimuti pandangannya. Dia terengah. Menarik Luhan hingga mereka sama-sama terbaring nyaman diatas ranjang. Sehun mendekapnya posesif, dia mencium kening Luhan sambil sesekali mengusap keringat yang meluncur disana.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sehun berujar pelan, namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan.

_Ternyata cintanya sudah sejauh ini. Sudah terlalu dalam._

**Tbc**

* * *

Okeh, aku tauk itu NC-nya gak banget. Tapi aku udah berusaha kok, aku malah harus ngebaca NC berulang kali biar feelnya dapet. Mianhae kalo kurang memuaskan. **Aku bukan ahlinya. **/tersipu malu/

Dan di chap ini Luhan kembali menjadi pembangkang yang manjanya gak ketulungan. Yeah, rasanya kurang seru aja gitu kalo Sehun mulu yang berkuasa, sekali-sekali biar dia lah yang ngebujuk orang. Hahaha. Sehun jadi baik banget kan? Iya dong, dia kan posesif. Sekalinya sayang sama orang, jadi kaya gitu. Mirip banget kaya aku dan Kris /hoooeek/

Dan ini full Hunhan moment plus NC-21. /nyengir imut/

Thanks buat **heeki eonnie** yang sudah memberikan ide-ide cemerlangnya termasuk untuk gaya bercinta itu . Hahaha. Hai eon. /lambai2/ Kasi saran lagi ya ntar.

Btw, aku cemburu pake bgt sama Luhan disini. Grrr.

Enak bgt dia ditusuk2 sama Sehun. sial! /digampar/

Sampai jumpa hari kamis depan.

Utk teaser aku posting di twitter aja deh ah.

Udah terlalu panjang kalo disini.

Ini dia twitternya : Hunhankaisooff

Monggo di follow.

**Review yah :3**

Selamat malam.

Ps : Aku gak sempat edit dan gak berani liat lagi. Kalo ada yang aneh, yeah maklumi aja lah ya. Kkaebsoooong!


	10. Chapter 9

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

(utk bahasa yang kasar dan adegan sex)

**Pairing :**

HunHan

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow & fav, para siders yang udah tobat, trus para readers yang ngatain Sehun, yang **sebel sama Sehun** (tenang Hun, entar kita bikin mereka makin klepek2 sama kamu), yang ngasih kritikan dan saran. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Aku gak nyangka ternyata banyak sekali yang peduli dengan fic aku. Oya, dan yang pastinya untuk **kim heeki eonni** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic ini. \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

NC DIAWAL CERITA YA! MOHON BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA ATAU MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR, LANGSUNG BACA KEBAWAHNYA AJA.

**Happy reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!, NC-21**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

Sehun menghela napas lega. Matanya menatap langit-langit bangunan itu untuk sesaat sebelum kembali memandang sosok disebelahnya dengan serius. Pria mungil itu terlihat begitu berantakan, namun meski begitu entah mengapa setiap bulir keringat yang menetes dari dahinya membuat Luhan nampak beratus kali lebih menggoda. Sehun menelan ludah dengan berat dan tanpa pikir panjang kembali menindihnya. Tubuh yang tak terbalut apapun dengan keringat yang menempel disana-sini membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi mereka. Dia sedikit meringis saat merasakan kejantanannya yang kembali bangun begitu bersentuhan dengan kulit mulus Luhan. Ini gila, dia bahkan baru saja berorgasme beberapa menit yang lalu, namun 'adik kecilnya' kembali meminta perhatian.

"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu," ujar Sehun. Dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Luhan. Pria mungil itu memejamkan mata, napasnya sedikit terengah. Dia menyentuh pinggang Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan mendapatkan geraman sexy dari pria tersebut. Sehun kembali terangsang.

"Cinta?" bisik Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan malah menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Luhan.

"Benar." Dia menggigit kecil kulit halus itu. Mengendus bak seekor kucing, menghirup aroma menyenangkan dari tubuh mungil yang kini sedang bergeliat dibawahnya. Oh damn! Kejantanan Sehun semakin menegang seiring dengan pergerakan tak nyaman yang dilakukan Luhan. "Kau tidak tahu cinta?" kini dia menggesekkan milik keduanya. Berdesis merasakan tekstur halus dari kejantanan Luhan yang seakan-akan memanggil dirinya. Bayangan saat dia menjilati dan mengulum daging tersebut membuat Sehun mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana jika Luhan melakukan hal yang sama?

Luhan menggeleng, dia mendesah saat Sehun mengelus lengannya dengan sensual. Dia berusaha mendorong pinggang Sehun yang menempel erat dengan miliknya, namun pria itu tidak bergeser barang sedikitpun. Dia malah menciumi leher dan tulang selangka Luhan dengan beringas. Pria mungil itu sampai harus menahan napas karnanya.

"Itu artinya kau adalah milikku selamanya." Gumam Sehun tak jelas. Dia meremas dada Luhan sembari mulutnya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari tempat untuk meninggalkan jejak.

"Ahhhh.." desah Luhan saat nipplenya yang tegang terasa basah dan hangat. Lidah Sehun sangat mahir membelainya, mengulum nipple tersebut seakan-akan dia adalah bayi yang haus ASI. "Hentikannh.. Sehunnnh.. Ohhhh." Luhan terkesiap. Matanya membulat saat merasakan lubangnya dimasuki sesuatu. Dia meremas rambut Sehun begitu merasakan sensasinya. Jari Sehun sangat panjang, kokoh, dan terasa keras. Menggesek rektum Luhan dengan begitu bergairah, menusuk-nusuknya hingga dia merasa pusing dan tak mampu bernapas, menyentuh salah satu titik ternikmatnya sampai-sampai Luhan tak kuasa menahan jeritannya. Dia menggeleng kuat, meremas tengkuk Sehun yang masih sibuk menandai dadanya yang sudah kemerahan. Ini sungguh nikmat, membuat Luhan lupa diri. Pinggulnya tanpa sengaja bergerak-gerak, menggoda milik Sehun yang kini telah sekeras kayu.

"Sssh.." desah Sehun. Dia bergerak naik, sementara jarinya masih tampak sibuk keluar-masuk lubang ketat Luhan. Dia memejamkan mata saat membayangkan jika lubang itu mengisi kejantanannya. Pasti sangat sempit dan hangat. Memanjakan miliknya yang kini berdenyut-denyut tak sabar. "Kau yakin ingin berhenti?" dia memagut bibir itu dengan menggebu-gebu. Memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk dan mulai menginvasi setiap centi isi mulut Luhan. Tangannya yang lain ia gerakkan menuju bokong Luhan, meremas kedua benda kenyal tersebut dengan gerakan yang terlampau erotis.

"Ti—tidak. Ngggh…" Luhan melepaskan pagutan mereka selagi dia berusaha untuk berbicara. Pikirannya sangat kacau dan dia bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Bagus. Karna aku juga tidak ingin berhenti." Pria mungil itu menggeram tertahan saat Sehun menumbuk prostatnya dengan telak. Tidak ada lagi kelembutan disini, Sehun sudah cukup bersabar diawal-awal, dan kini biarkan dia bermain sesuka hatinya.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Luhan memekik saat Sehun beringsut turun dan langsung melahap juniornya begitu saja. Lidahnya bergerak sensual menelusuri batang kemaluan Luhan yang sudah sangat tegang itu. Hidungnya dengan sengaja ia gesekkan di area twinsball Luhan yang sudah memerah. Urat-urat kecil disekitaran kejantanan pria itu terasa begitu lembut dan mengundang lidah Sehun untuk semakin menjilatnya.

Luhan tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Kedua titik puasnya dimanja sedemikian rupa dan dia sungguh tidak tahan. Terlebih ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Dia menjambak rambut Sehun kuat-kuat, berharap pria tersebut tidak berhenti dan terus menghisap miliknya yang mengeras. Matanya memutih saat sesuatu terasa mengumpul dibatang ereksinya. "Se—ohhh.. Sehunnnn."

Sehun bergumam pelan, getaran dari gumaman itu merambat menggoda junior Luhan. Luhan berusaha bangkit dan bertumpu dengan kedua sikunya, dan pemandangan yang ia dapat benar-benar menyulut gairahnya semakin dalam. Sehun nampak begitu senang dan semangat ketika mengulum miliknya, pria itu bahkan memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat. Luhan mendesah kuat, pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat, meminta jari-jari Sehun menyodok semakin dalam.

"Ohhhh.. Nggghh.. La—lagii.."

"Sabar sayang." Bisik Sehun. Dia menyeringai saat merasakan daging itu berkedut-kedut tak teratur didalam mulutnya. Luhan benar-benar menggoda.

"Ah…. Aku…" Luhan mengerang keras. Tarikan napasnya terasa berat, pinggulnya berhenti bergerak dan pandangannya memutih untuk sejenak. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, seakan seluruh dunia menghempaskannya ke langit yang tinggi. "Sehunnnn." Dan dia klimaks, tepat didalam mulut pria itu.

* * *

"Berbalik dan lebarkan kakimu setelahnya," perintah Sehun.

Luhan menatapnya heran, setelah klimaks yang ia gapai beberapa menit yang lalu, dia merasa sangat lemas. "Untuk apa?"

Sehun menyeringai lagi, "Kau belum memanjakanku, ingat?"

Luhan beralih melihat kearah junior Sehun yang sudah sangat tegang itu. Daging tersebut nampak memerah, berurat dan sangat besar. Dia tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya, "Ba—baiklah," jawabnya ragu-ragu. Dia berbaring tengkurap dan menenggelamkan wajah manisnya didalam bantal. Sesekali dia akan melirik Sehun yang kini nampak mencari posisi dibelakangnya. Kedua kakinya dengan sengaja ia lebarkan, memperlihatkan lubangnya yang sempit dan menggoda.

Sehun sendiri hanya mampu menatap lubang anal Luhan dengan tatapan terpana. Lihatlah bagaimana lubang berwarna pink itu nampak berkedut-kedut meminta perhatiannya. Seandainya Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana menggodanya lubang tersebut. Ditambah lagi dengan lelehan sperma Sehun yang nampak membasahi liangnya. Oh, dia benar-benar bisa gila.

"Uhhhh.." Luhan mendesah saat tangan kokoh Sehun menggenggam bokongnya. Dia sedikit mendongak dan dengan terpaksa menaikkan pinggangnya keatas. Kedua tangan itu bergerak teratur memijat bokong Luhan, sedikit melebarkannya demi membebaskan Sehun menatap lubang tersebut. Sehun menjilat bibirnya. Dia meneguk ludah dengan kasar dan menuntun kejantanannya dengan perlahan. Matanya menggelap saat sedikit demi sedikit batangnya merangsek masuk. Ujung juniornya terasa dipijat dengan kontraksi lubang Luhan yang hangat. Sesungguhnya dia ingin sekali mencoba bersabar, namun nalurinya berkata lain. Lubang itu begitu menjepit batang Sehun yang berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. "Aahhh." Desahnya pelan,

Luhan mencoba memejamkan mata, dia meraba tangan Sehun yang masih setia meremas bokongnya. "Sehunnnn," lirih Luhan.

"Tenanglah sayang. Ohhh." Sehun mendongak. Tarikan napasnya mulai tak sabaran dan dengan sekali hentakan dia langsung memaksakan juniornya masuk seluruhnya.

Luhan menjerit keras, lubangnya terasa begitu penuh dan sesak. Dia bisa merasakan kehadiran batang tersebut yang terasa mengganjal bokongnya. Berdenyut dan begitu keras. Menggoda dinding rektum Luhan dengan pasti. Luhan tanpa sadar mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Sehunnn. Ku mohon.." erang Luhan.

Sehun menarik napasnya. Dia meremas batang tersebut untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebelum menghantam lubang Luhan dengan brutal. Lututnya serasa bergetar dan pikirannya melayang. Pinggang Luhan dengan sengaja ia naikkan, sehingga posisinya kini menjadi setengah menungging. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri masih berlutut dibelakang Luhan. Posisi seperti ini akan memudahkannya menubruk lubang itu.

"Lu—ahhh," Sehun mengerang tertahan. Dia terus menumbuk lubang Luhan tanpa ampun, sesekali dia akan merunduk hanya untuk mengucapkan berbagai rayuan yang akan membuat Luhan merona atau sekedar mengecup bahu telanjangnya.

"Sehunnnn.. Nggghhh.. Ahhh.."

"Luhannn—"

"Lebih cepat.." bisik Luhan. Dia menoleh sejenak dan Sehun langsung meraih bibirnya penuh-penuh. Pinggangnya bergerak kuat sementara sebelah tangannya bergerak lincah menyentuh nipple Luhan.

"Mmmmhh." Lenguh Sehun saat merasakan juniornya benar-benar terhisap kedalam lubang itu. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menjilati punggung Luhan yang telah basah oleh keringat.

"Ahh.. aku lelah se—sekali." Luhan tanpa sadar mengetatkan lubangnya. Sehun menggeram bagai binatang buas, dia meremas kuat pinggul Luhan dan memaksanya bergerak mengikuti irama.

Bunyi kecipak dua organ yang sedang beradu seakan menambah gairah berkali-kali lipat. Sehun hilang akal dan terus menghantam lubang sempit Luhan dengan juniornya, sedangkan Luhan sendiri lebih memilih mengikuti gerak sensual dari Sehun.

Hingga pada suatu titik mereka merasa tidak kuasa lagi. Sehun memejamkan mata, membiarkan beberapa tetes peluhnya jatuh seiring genjotannya yang tak kenal ampun, sedangkan Luhan tampak sangat kelelahan.

"Ahhhh… Ohhhh.."

"Sabarlah Luhan. Sedikit lagi." Sehun tersengal. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar akan menyerah, rasa nikmat itu berkumpul di selangkangannya dan dia tahu bahwa rasa itu akan menyapu logikanya sesaat lagi. Dan dia benar. Saat Sehun menumbuk prostatnya dengan sangat kuat, tanpa bisa dikendalikan cairan itu menyembur dari ujung kemaluannya. Luhan terengah, dia menatap cairan itu dengan sayu. Sedangkan Sehun masih begitu kuat menggenjotnya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak.." Sehun melenguh. "Nggghhh.. Ahhhhhh."

Dan sesuatu terasa begitu memenuhi lubangnya. Sangat hangat dan banyak. Membuat Luhan kelonjotan dan jatuh tengkurap diatas ranjang. Dia bisa merasakan sapuan napas berat Sehun dilehernya. Pria itu menindih Luhan dan mengecupi lehernya beberapakali. Klimaks kali ini membuat Luhan jatuh tertidur. Namun dia ingat satu hal. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun." bisiknya sebelum terlelap.

* * *

Sehun tidak pernah merasa seringan ini sebelumnya. Biasanya ketika dia bangun tidur, yang akan diingatnya adalah berbagai pekerjaannya yang menumpuk bak menara pencakar langit. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ketika dia membuka mata, justru yang pertamakali diingatnya adalah bekas percintaannya dengan Luhan semalam. Tanpa sadar dia terkekeh pelan, mata nyalangnya memandang sosok Luhan yang sedang meringkuk malas didalam pelukannya seperti seekor kucing. Dia bergerak mendekat dan mendekap Luhan semakin erat. Harum rambutnya yang memabukkan membuat Sehun melamun tak jelas, dia menciumi dahi Luhan dengan lembut. Rasa sayangnya membuncah begitu saja saat menatap raut polos Luhan yang sedang tertidur.

Tangannya mengelus punggung telanjang itu dengan gerakan menenangkan—tidak ingin mengganggu Luhan sama sekali. Pikirannya melayang pada saat-saat pertamakali mereka bertemu. Bagaimana kelakuannya pada Luhan, bagaimana dia menyakiti makhluk mungil yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu, bagaimana dia berusaha memanfaatkan Luhan demi menjadikannya sebagai penelitian semata. Sehun sungguh menyesal. Dia tahu dia sudah termakan dengan omongannya sendiri, dia tidak kuasa menolak kehadiran Luhan yang seakan selalu mengobrak-abrik logikanya. Membuat dunia seorang Oh Sehun jungkir balik.

"Bau." Luhan bergumam tak jelas didada Sehun.

Pria itu merunduk, menatap Luhan yang masih memejamkan mata. "Siapa yang kau bilang bau, huh?" dia mengecup ujung hidung Luhan dengan mesra. Ternyata si kucing malas ini sudah bangun.

"Bukan kau," suara Luhan terdengar parau. Dia mengeratkan lagi pelukannya pada Sehun dan memaksa menindih tubuh pria itu sembari menelusupkan wajahnya dileher Sehun. Dia lalu mengendus-endus harum tubuh pria itu disana. "Tapi seluruh ranjang ini terasa bau. Apalagi didekat kakiku." Bisiknya jengkel.

Sehun tertawa kecil, dia membiarkan Luhan berbaring diatasnya sambil sesekali tangannya bergerak nakal ke arah bokong pria mungil itu. "Maksudmu didekat sini?"

Luhan mengangguk, dia menghela napasnya dengan sedikit kesal. "Baunya aneh."

"Yeah. Tapi yang semalam itu harus ku akui adalah malam yang terbaik." Ujar Sehun. Dia mengecupi pundak Luhan dan menandai kulit mulus itu dengan bibirnya

"Tapi agak sedikit sakit."

"Tapi kau tetap suka kan?" goda Sehun. Dia menyeringai melihat Luhan tersentak.

"Sedikit."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya. Mencoba melepaskan pelukan Luhan demi menatap wajah si mungil itu. "Yang benar saja," dengus Sehun.

Luhan merona. Dia merunduk dan mencium dahi Sehun dengan lama. "Baiklah. Aku memang menyukainya." aku Luhan setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

"Baguslah," Sehun tersenyum sayu. Jarinya dengan lincah mengelus pinggul Luhan yang nampak gelisah didalam pelukannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berenang?"

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya, dia meremas pundak Sehun sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak mau," dia menolak tegas. "Nanti aku tenggelam lagi."

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan saat Luhan tenggelam dan hampir mati itu membuat Sehun terperangah. Dia mengelus pipi Luhan dengan sayang, "Ada aku yang menemanimu, baby."

Luhan tetap bersikeras menolak, dia berusaha melepaskan pelukannya namun Sehun dengan sigap menahan pinggang Luhan yang hendak bangkit. "Aku tidak mau," dia menggigit bibir dengan gusar. Bagaimana kalau dia tenggelam lagi? Dia tidak mau merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat seperti hari itu.

"Aku akan menjagamu," Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, berusaha meyakinkan si mungil itu tentang keberadaannya. "Kau tidak perlu takut."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, mata bening itu bergerak kesana kemari seperti sedang berpikir keras. Sehun tidak melakukan apapun ditempatnya, dia menunggu Luhan dengan sabar. "Bagaimana?" bisik Sehun.

Luhan memeluk Sehun lagi. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Kau berjanji akan menjagaku?"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. "Aku bersumpah," jawabnya.

Benar, dia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Luhan terluka sedikitpun. Dia akan menjaga pria itu, tidak hanya untuk hari ini, melainkan untuk selamanya.

_Karna dia adalah seorang Oh Sehun. Dia akan selalu memegang sumpahnya._

* * *

"Mmmmhhh.." Luhan melenguh kuat. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja ditarik dan dihempas ke tepi kolam oleh Sehun, padahal mereka baru saja masuk kedalam sana beberapa menit yang lalu. Pria itu menghimpitnya, lalu bergerak menciumi wajah Luhan dengan napas memburu. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras lagi diselangkangan pria itu, menusuk-nusuk pahanya dengan kuat. Dan Luhan tahu bahwa ini bukanlah pertanda baik. "Kau bilang ingin mengajariku berenang," gumam Luhan tidak terima.

Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat, dengan berani dia menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pria mungil tersebut dan menjilatinya secara perlahan. Diapun tidak tahu sedang kerasukan setan apa sekarang. Gairahnya bergerak berjutakali lipat saat menatap punggung telanjang Luhan didalam air. Anggaplah dia maniak seks, tapi bukan salahnya juga jika dia berakhir menjadi seperti ini—mesum dan liar. Kalian juga patut menyalahkan Luhan karna sudah dengan lancangnya menggoda Sehun. Ouh, lihatlah pinggul rampingnya!

"Aku harus membersihkanmu dulu, Luhan." dia berucap pelan. Napasnya terasa panas dan sedikit memberat. Juniornya terasa semakin besar dan besar, terlebih ketika tanpa sengaja menggesek milik Luhan.

Luhan menautkan alisnya, mencoba mendorong dada Sehun dengan kedua tangan. "Bukankah kita bisa melakukannya sambil berenang? Maksudku—"

Sehun menggeleng sejenak, sebelah tangannya naik ke permukaan dan membelai pipi mulus Luhan. "Tidak," bisiknya penuh penekanan. Luhan terdiam, matanya mendelik waspada. "Aku yang akan membersihkanmu." Sambung Sehun lagi.

"Mwo? Kau bercanda? Aku bisa membersihkan diriku sendi—"

"Dengan mulutku." Luhan membelalak kaget. Dia bergerak tak nyaman saat merasakan milik Sehun yang menegang. "Aku akan membersihkanmu dengan mulutku." Lanjut Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah barang sedikitpun.

"Kau gila? Tidak mau! Bibirmu pasti akan bergerak kemana-mana dan aku akan—" Luhan menarik napas ketakutan. "—pasrah menerima. Lalu kau akan melakukan seperti yang semalam. Bahkan rasa sakit di bokongku masih belum sembuh benar!" dia memekik nyaris seperti perempuan.

Sehun menyeringai tampan. Dia mengelus pinggang ramping Luhan didalam air. Mendekati wajah cantik itu dan dengan sengaja menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Luhan. "Jadi kau akan pasrah saja begitu?" godanya nakal. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Luhan terdiam.

Luhan menggeleng cepat-cepat, berusaha mundur namun tetap tidak bisa kemana-mana. Dia terkurung dalam himpitan Sehun dan tepian kolam. "Bukan begitu! Aish, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?"

Sehun mencium pelipis Luhan sambil merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Dia sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya, dan mendapatkan lenguhan tertahan dari sosok mungil didalam dekapannya itu. "Itu karna kau yang membuatku hilang akal. Kau yang sudah berani menggodaku dengan tubuhmu ini. Kau yang tanpa sadar telah menyerahkan dirimu pada singa kelaparan layaknya aku. Aku bisa saja mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu, Luhan. Namun kau tahu, semua kenikmatan ini tidak akan sama jika aku merasakannya dengan orang lain. Karna ketika aku melakukannya denganmu, hatiku pun ikut mengambil peran didalamnya. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Luhan meringis saat tiba-tiba saja juniornya digenggam erat oleh Sehun. Dia tersengal. Pandangannya kembali kabur oleh kenikmatan dunia. "Apa itu sama dengan artinya kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya polos. Dahinya mengernyit meski saat ini Sehun sedang memanjakannya.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria menjadi secantik dan se-menggemaskan ini?

"Benar sayang. Kau benar sekali. Nah, sekarang biarkan aku melakukannya, oke? Aku akan bergerak selembut mungkin. Aku berjanji." Rayu Sehun dengan tatapan mesum yang sangat kentara.

Luhan mau tak mau mengangguk. Dia tentu tahu bahwa Sehun tidak akan melepaskannya secepat itu. Meski dia menolak sekalipun, Sehun pada akhirnya tetap memiliki jalan untuk memaksanya agar dia bersedia.

Dan begitulah mereka mengakhiri pagi mereka saat itu. Didalam galaxy room, ditemani berbagai desahan dan erangan, dan tentunya rasa cinta yang berlimpah ruah.

_Sehun mencintainya, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Tidak ada yang bisa meragukan itu, siapapun itu tak ada yang bisa_.

* * *

Luhan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Bokongnya masih terasa sakit dan dia harus menyalahkan Sehun untuk semua kekacauan ini. Luhan terpaksa harus digendong oleh pria itu kemanapun dia pergi, dan pada akhirnya pria tersebut akan meminta jatah ciuman yang sangat panjang karna sudah bersedia menggendong Luhan. Dasar licik! Padahal dia yang sudah menyebabkan Luhan menjadi seperti ini, namun dia juga yang terus memanfaatkan kesempatan disetiap keadaan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Suara dingin itu membuatnya tersentak. Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan sorotan sebal. Pasti dia akan menawari Luhan sebuah gendongan lagi, lalu dia akan meraup bibir Luhan setelahnya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," tolak Luhan bahkan sebelum Sehun bertanya.

Sehun menaikkan sebuah alis, menilik gaya berjalan Luhan yang cukup aneh dipandang mata. "Kau yakin baby?"

Luhan mendengus, "Jangan panggil aku baby!" gertaknya marah. Dia berusaha berjalan menuju dapur tanpa menatap Sehun sedikitpun. Bokongnya terasa perih dan ngilu ketika dia menggerakkan kaki-kakinya. Ouh, jika tahu kenikmatan itu berganti dengan sebuah rasa sakit seperti ini, Luhan pasti sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sial!

"Untuk apa kau kesana? Bukankah dikamarmu sudah ada mesin Autochef-nya?" Sehun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Memperhatikan dengan seksama dan berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat Luhan akan terjatuh.

"Mesin dikamarku itu rusak. Makanan yang dikeluarkannya gosong semua," dia mengerucutkan bibir saat mengingat rupa makanan yang sempat dibuat mesin itu tadi.

Sehun tersenyum senang, tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide menyenangkan diotaknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar saja?" tawarnya. Dia berjalan mendahului Luhan dan berdiri tepat dihadapan si mungil itu.

Luhan memiringkan kepala, "Diluar mana? Maksudmu dibalkon? Aish, tidak. Terlalu banyak angin disana." Dia berjalan kesamping dan mencoba melewati Sehun.

Namun Luhan lupa jika Sehun tidak pernah suka dengan yang namanya penolakan. Pria itu—entah bagaimana mengatakannya—selalu menggunakan seluruh aura kekuasaannya untuk memaksa siapapun menuruti keinginannya yang terkadang sangat menyebalkan dan terkesan egois. Dia dengan pelan menarik lengan Luhan dan mendekapnya erat. "Bukan dibalkon babo—ya. Maksudku diluar itu adalah seperti berjalan-jalan. Kita makan di Manhattan saja bagaimana?"

Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri, terlebih saat ini Sehun mulai menciumi rambutnya. "Manhattan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Benar. Kau mau ikut?"

Luhan berpikir keras. Bukannya dia tidak mau, tapi pakaiannya nampak tidak pantas sama sekali. Dia hanya memiliki beberapa piyama dan kaos-kaos sederhana untuk bersantai dirumah. Manhattan itu pastilah tempat yang sangat jauh, dan dia merasa minder jika hanya berpakaian seadanya. Terlebih kini dia akan pergi bersama Sehun yang notabene memiliki kedudukan cukup tinggi dimata dunia. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengenakan apa," aku Luhan terang-terangan.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, mendadak tersadar bahwa dia belum pernah mengajak Luhan untuk berbelanja sama sekali. _Well_, meski harus dia akui, Luhan nampak lebih manis saat tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

_Ouh, kau begitu mesum kawan. Kau ini mencintainya atau mencintai tubuhnya saja eoh?_

"Ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengajakmu berbelanja dulu sebelum kita berangkat. Bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu kau ingin membelikanku baju baru?"

Sehun tertawa, lalu mendekap Luhan lebih erat. "Jangankan bajunya, seluruh toko itupun akan kubeli." Ujarnya menyombongkan diri. Dia sangat kaya, ingat?

Luhan mencibir, lantas menatap Sehun dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau sangat sombong." Dengusnya sembari membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Aku punya kriteria untuk berlaku sombong. Aku sangat kaya, kau tidak tahu?"

Luhan menghela napas. Sangat lelah berdebat dengan Sehun, namun disisi lain juga terasa menyenangkan. "Yeah, jika kesombongan itu berubah menjadi uang, mungkin kau akan semakin kaya," tukasnya setengah mengejek.

Sehun tergelak sesaat, lalu tertawa semakin keras. Luhan sangat pintar membolak-balikkan setiap kata-katanya. Dia—tanpa sadar telah memberikan Sehun sebuah kehidupan menyenangkan yang selama ini pria itu kira tak pernah ada. Bersama Luhan, Sehun merasa hidup dan bernyawa. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika pria mungil ini menghilang dari pandangannya, Sehun mungkin tak akan bisa melanjutkan hidupnya lagi. Dia memang berlebihan, namun dia pun tak bisa memungkiri jika kini Luhan telah memegang peranan penting dalam kehidupannya yang fana. Pria itu memberi Sehun sebuah alasan untuk tidak berlaku layaknya Iblis berhati dingin lagi, dia menyadarkan Sehun tentang sebuah perasaan kecil yang selama ini tersimpan jauh dan tersembunyi didalam relungnya. Tanpa Luhan, Sehun akan tetap menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Yang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa sebuah kata abstrak bernama cinta itu bisa menghantam siapapun. Termasuk pria setangguh dan sehebat dirinya. Bahwa cinta bisa merusak logika manusia sejenius Oh Sehun. Bahwa cinta bukanlah sebuah hal yang memalukan untuk diakui.

"Dan aku akan memberikan kekayaanku padamu." Sahut Sehun.

Luhan mengkerut jijik dan bergidik. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan kekayaan seperti itu." gumamnya di pundak Sehun.

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi gelandangan, Luhan."

Luhan menarik kepalanya dan memandang Sehun penuh tanya. "Gelandangan?"

"Gelandangan adalah seseorang yang tidak memiliki kekayaan apapun. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa bertahan hidup jika tidak meminta-minta pada orang lain. Aku sangat bersyukur karna orang-orang seperti itu tidak ada lagi ditahun keemasan seperti sekarang. Mereka hanyalah segumpal kotoran menjijikkan yang membuat sakit mata. Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung karna aku menawari kekayaanku padamu, sayang." Jelas Sehun.

Luhan mendelik, lantas kembali memeluk Sehun. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menolak lagi. Berikan aku semuanya dan jangan ada yang tertinggal sedikitpun." Ujarnya tiba-tiba. Menjadi gelandangan nampaknya tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Sehun mencubit pinggang Luhan dengan gemas, "Kau sangat cepat berubah. Jika aku memberikan semua kekayaanku padamu, lalu aku dapat apa?"

"Kau tentu saja memiliki aku," dia bergombal genit.

Sehun mencibir, "Err.." dia beralih menggigit pundak Luhan. "Kenapa hargamu mahal sekali?"

"Karna tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan dan kebaikan hatiku didunia ini. Kau seharusnya bersyukur karna aku mau berada disisimu," dia menatap Sehun lalu mengerling nakal setelahnya.

Sehun terkekeh geli, dasar bocah narsis!

"Baiklah," dia membuat gerakan seolah ingin muntah. "Ouh, betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki Luhan yang cantik dan baik hati ini. Mmmmh.." dia menjilat bibir Luhan sesaat setelah berkata seperti itu.

Luhan tampak tidak canggung ketika meladeni Sehun, dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria tersebut dan tersenyum manis setelah pagutan mereka terlepas. "Aku juga beruntung karna sudah memilikimu, Oh Sehun."

_Saling memiliki saja tidak cukup. Cinta harus turut ambil peranan penting dalam hak kepemilikan tersebut. Dan mereka punya keduanya. Cinta dan rasa memiliki satu sama lain._

* * *

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sehun membuka pintu kerjanya dan membiarkan Luhan masuk kedalam. Sebelum pergi, dia sudah terlebih dahulu menyuruh Luhan untuk berganti pakaian dengan berbagai pilihan didalam lemarinya, sedangkan dia sendiri harus segera menghubungi Kris demi membahas beberapa masalah penting.

Luhan mengangguk, dia berjalan menuju kearah Sehun yang nampak sedikit sibuk menekan beberapa tombol yang melayang diudara—keyboard komputer.

"Kemarilah," Sehun menyuruhnya mendekat. Pria itu menepuk kedua pahanya, mengisyaratkan agar Luhan duduk disana. Luhan merona malu, dia dengan gerakan sedikit kaku mendekati Sehun dan menempatkan tubuhnya didalam pangkuan pria itu. Sehun langsung memeluk pinggang Luhan saat pria mungil tersebut duduk. Sesekali dia akan menyesap tengkuk harum Luhan dan mengelus pahanya. "Kita akan pergi sebentar lagi. Tapi aku harus ke perusahaan dulu. Ada rapat yang sangat penting yang harus aku hadiri. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Luhan menggeleng, kepalanya tertunduk dan dia hanya melirik Sehun dari ujung matanya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mampu menggeram gusar. Luhan yang sedang malu-malu seperti ini seakan memaksa hasratnya untuk bangun.

"Kita juga akan membeli pakaian untukmu dulu sebelum ke perusahaan. Kau tidak mungkin ke perusahaan dengan pakaian sesantai ini. Mereka akan menganggap remeh padamu nanti."

Luhan mengangguk saja. Toh, disini dia hanya sebagai pendamping Sehun semata. "Baiklah," jawabnya ringan.

"Dan.. Kris?" Sehun menekan sebuah tombol lagi dengan tangan kanannya. Luhan mendongak, menatap tak percaya pada layar super besar yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Jadi sejak tadi Kris sudah melihat semua interaksinya dengan Sehun? Ugh, Luhan merasa sedikit malu. Kenapa dia sampai tidak menyadarinya? Mungkin karna dia terlalu sibuk meredam dentuman di jantungnya ketimbang menyadari kehadiran Kris sejak tadi.

Kris mengangguk, "Ya, Tuan?"

"Katakan pada semua orang disana untuk menungguku sekitar satu jam lagi. Ada yang harus aku lakukan dengan si manis ini. Kau mengerti?"

Kris mengangguk lagi, dia tersenyum hangat pada Luhan yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah parah. "Saya mengerti."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu lantas menjentikkan jarinya. Layar itu secara otomatis mati sendiri. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan dan menumpukan dagunya pada pundak pria itu. "Nah, ayo kita pergi."

* * *

"Apa aku harus memakai pakaian ini?"

Luhan berdiri disana. Dengan sebuah gaun cantik berwarna soft pink yang manis juga sebuah wig indah berwarna kecokelatan dengan panjang sebatas bahu. Dia merentangkan tangan, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memelas. Bagaimanapun dia yakin jika dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk mengenakan gaun seperti ini. Dia memilki jenis kelamin yang sama dengan Sehun, dan Sehun tidak pernah mengenakan gaun konyol seperti Luhan sekarang. Itu berarti dia juga tidak perlu memakainya kan?

Sehun termangu. Menatap takjub pada sosok mungil Luhan yang kini ada dihadapannya. Dia tentu saja tidak serius ketika menyuruh Luhan mengenakan gaun dan wig itu. Dia hanya ingin bersikap sedikit jahil lalu menertawakan Luhan karna sudah dengan patuh menuruti keinginan absurdnya. Tapi sepertinya tawa itu malah berbalik pada dirinya sendiri. Ini sungguh gila! Luhan bahkan nampak begitu menggoda dengan gaun wanita yang memperlihatkan kulit mulus dan harum itu. Brengsek!

_Kendalikan hasratmu, Sehun. Kau sudah tidak punya otak? Kau mau menyerangnya disini?_

"Kau tidak serius kan?" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang berbalut wig. Dia sangat ingin melepas seluruh benda yang sedang melekat ditubuhnya.

Sehun menelan ludah dengan berat, dia berjalan mendekat lalu memojokkan Luhan hingga pria itu terhempas ke dinding kokoh dibelakang punggungnya. Beruntung Sehun adalah pria kaya raya yang sudah dengan sukarela menghabiskan uangnya untuk menyewa seluruh butik ini demi kenyamanan mereka, jadi Luhan tidak perlu terlalu khawatir jika ada yang memergokinya dan Sehun sekarang. "Sebaiknya kau lepas gaun ini, sayang." Sehun berdesis pelan. Dia merunduk sedikit dan mengecup pelipis Luhan dengan terburu-buru.

Luhan meremas pundak pria tersebut, berjengit saat sapuan lidah Sehun berpindah ke pipinya. Oh sial! Sehun kini malah berganti menggigiti pipi mulus Luhan.

"Ke—kenapa?" Luhan sedikit terengah. Namun didalam hati bersyukur karna Sehun tidak serius menyuruhnya berdandan layaknya seorang gadis.

"Karna aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan jika kau tetap memakainya. Kau tahu, kau nampak sangat menggairahkan dengan gaun itu." puji Sehun dengan nada serius. Dia memeluk pinggang Luhan sangat erat.

Luhan memutar kedua matanya dengan enggan. Sehun sangat mudah tergoda akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan saat dia berwujud wanita jadi-jadian layaknya sekarang. Padahal dia berdandan seperti inipun karna perintah pria itu, kini malah dia sendiri yang terpancing. "Kau mesum sekali, Oh Sehun," sergahnya malas.

Sehun tertawa serak, tawa yang cukup menakutkan dan seakan-akan menunjukkan betapa frustasinya dia sekarang. "Ini semua juga karna kau, Luhan." Dia menghela napas dileher pria manis itu. "Kau bahkan terlihat sempurna dan pantas untuk mengenakan pakaian seperti apapun."

Luhan merona, dia melenguh saat Sehun menjilati batang lehernya. "Jangan menggodaku."

"Justru kau yang sedang menggodaku, baby." Bisiknya pelan. Mata Sehun berubah sayu dan itu merupakan status siaga satu untuk Luhan. Biasanya setelah menunjukkan wajah bergairah seperti itu, Sehun akan langsung menyantapnya bagai sarapan yang sangat lezat. "Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk berganti pakaian sekarang? Aku benar-benar akan menyantapmu jika kau tidak—"

"Kau kira bagaimana aku akan mengganti gaun sialan ini jika kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu, Sehun?" dia mendesah lelah.

Sehun tertawa kecil, dia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia tidak melepaskan dekapannya. "Oops." Dia langsung melepaskan Luhan setelahnya. Lihatlah bagaimana pria itu bertingkah layaknya bocah kecil yang jahil! Dia bahkan dengan sengaja menunjukkan raut polos yang mana malah membuat Luhan semakin geram. "Maafkan aku nona." Dia tersenyum mengejek lalu mengecup sejenak bibir Luhan.

Luhan mendelik sebal, lantas dengan sigap menendang betis Sehun_._

"YAK!" Pria yang satunya lagi mengerang kesakitan, dia menatap Luhan tak percaya. _Well,_ sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah gerak refleks dari Luhan karna pria tersebut sudah berani menggodanya. Dan dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengaduh sehisteris itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan panik. Dia berlutut dan memegang kaki kiri Sehun yang baru saja ia tendang. Tangannya dengan lembut mengelus betis Sehun yang berbalut celana panjang nan mahal. "Sehun?"

"Kenapa kau menendangku?!" serunya tak terima. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan yang sedang mengelusnya dan menggerakkan tangan itu agar tidak berhenti. Sesekali dia akan meringis dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan semakin takut. "Sakit sekali," keluh Sehun dengan manja.

Luhan menggigit bibir, merasa sangat bersalah. "Apa aku menendangnya terlalu kuat?" dia berbisik lirih.

Sehun mengangguk, "Sangat kuat. Kau belajar darimana hal-hal seperti itu?" Dia meraih lengan Luhan dan memaksa pria tersebut untuk bangun dari posisinya. Sehun lalu merunduk lagi dan membersihkan kedua lutut Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku," cicit Luhan takut-takut.

Senyuman Sehun mengembang begitu saja, dengan lembut ditariknya tengkuk Luhan dan didekapnya lagi sosok mungil itu. Rasanya dia akan merasa kehilangan jika tidak menyentuh Luhan barang sedetikpun. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bercanda. Rasanya tidak sesakit itu kok." Ujarnya menenangkan. Luhan itu sangat sensitif, bisa-bisa dia akan menangis karna merasa sangat bersalah pada Sehun.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau yakin?"

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menangkup kedua sisi wajah Luhan. Dia tersenyum lembut lalu membiarkan bibirnya mengecup lama pada dahi si mungil tersebut. Dia—sangat menyayangi Luhan. Hatinya hampir meledak karna rasa sayang itu. "Tentu saja. Itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan kau yang meninggalkanku."

Luhan ikut tersenyum, "Memangnya untuk apa aku meninggalkanmu? Kau kan sudah menjadi rumah tetapku."

_Meninggalkan Sehun sama dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dan bunuh diri bukanlah hal yang baik, bukankah begitu?_

* * *

"Selamat datang, Sehun."

Sehun berdiri enggan ditempatnya. Dia baru saja datang dan langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan memuakkan dari seorang pria kurus dengan wajah menjengkelkan bernama Kim Jongdae. Seharusnya dia ingat bahwa dua tahun yang lalu, Jongdae sudah menanam sedikit saham diperusahaannya. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika pria itu kini sudah berdiri dengan santainya disamping pintu masuk ruang rapat.

Sehun tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat. Ini dia pria yang hampir mencelakaimu, Luhan. Lihatlah wajah ular ini baik-baik. Dia bahkan bisa memasukkan taringnya pada siapapun itu jika kita bertindak lengah. Luhan menatap tautan keduat tangan mereka dengan heran namun tidak menolak sama sekali. Dia berdiri dengan gugup dibelakang Sehun. Entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa Sehun menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan tentang pria ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Jongdae."

Jongdae menyeringai, dia mengedikkan bahu dengan santai. "Aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi beberapa kloningan yang sedang bermasalah beberapa hari ini. Justru aku yang jarang melihatmu di perusahaan. Ada apa? Kau terlalu sibuk, huh?" dia melirik Luhan dengan tatapan menusuknya.

Sehun tersenyum mengerikan, "Apa menurutmu kau pantas bertanya seperti itu pada atasanmu?"

Jongdae mencibir sinis, namun tetap mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya. "Yeah, anggap saja kau memang sangat sibuk. Siapa dia?" Jongdae menatap Luhan lamat-lamat.

Luhan menelan ludah, dia meremas ujung jasnya dengan gugup. Suara Jongdae terdengar tidak asing ditelinganya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah merasa pernah bertemu pria itu sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin tidak mengetahuinya?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis sambil bersedekap tangan.

Jongdae menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya kurang meyakinkan.

Sehun tahu dia sedang berbohong. Dia sangat paham bahwa Jongdae adalah sosok licik yang sangat mahir memainkan peran ganda. Dan Sehun sangat penasaran sampai sejauh mana si keparat ini berani mengusiknya. Apa dia lupa seberapa besar kekuasaan Oh Sehun? Sehun sendiri tidak akan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah tahu semua ulah Jongdae. Dia tahu bahwa Lay pasti adalah salah satu orang suruhannya. Begitu juga dengan Tao. Dia hanya ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalas si bedebah sial ini. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa dia ingin sekali membunuh Luhan? Bahkan sejak pria itu baru terbentuk. Apa motif Jongdae yang sesungguhnya?

"_Well_, kalau begitu kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang masuklah, aku tidak butuh ditunggui layaknya raja." Sehun menyeringai sinis, tertawa puas didalam hati saat melihat raut wajah Jongdae yang menggelap.

Jongdae tidak menjawab dan langsung berjalan masuk. Bahkan dia masih bawahan Sehun, namun dia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada pria itu sedikitpun. Sehun mendengus jengkel lalu berbalik menatap Luhan yang kini sedang menunduk dan nampak berpikir keras.

Sehun menyentuh dagu pria itu dengan lembut, memaksanya mendongak dan melihat langsung kedalam matanya. "Ada apa?"

Luhan menghela napas, dia menggeleng tak yakin. "Aku seperti pernah mendengar suara pria itu," ujarnya kebingungan. "Tapi aku tidak ingat kapan." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun menghela napas. Tentu saja Luhan mengingat suara Jongdae. Pasti pria itulah yang sudah datang dan berusaha membunuhnya saat dia selesai di kloning. "Lupakan saja," sergah Sehun. Dia mengecup bibir manis Luhan selama beberapa detik. "Aku harus masuk dan memimpin rapat. Kau bisa ke ruanganku diujung sana. Kris sudah menunggumu dan aku sudah memberinya perintah untuk membiarkan kau masuk. Oke? Setelah itu kita akan segera makan siang di Manhattan."

Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali mengangguk. Dia tersenyum dan menatap lama pada punggung Sehun yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Pria itu sempat menyunggingkan senyum tipis padanya, dan hal tersebut jujur saja membuat Luhan berdebar bukan main. Sehun sangat perhatian dan lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan citra buruknya selama ini.

Luhan menatap lorong megah itu dengan kagum. Seluruh desainnya nampak mahal dan berkelas. Sehun pasti mengeluarkan biaya yang sangat banyak untuk sekedar membuat gedung pencakar langit ini. Dia berjalan ringan menuju sebuah pintu megah yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruangan yang baru saja dimasuki Sehun, tepatnya didekat persimpangan besar yang entah berakhir kemana. Dari jarak sejauh ini dia bisa melihat sosok tinggi Kris yang sedang membelakanginya. Pria itu nampak sibuk berbicara pada sesuatu yang Luhan sendiri tidak tahu apa. Yang jelas Kris tidak menyadari kehadirannya, posisi pria itu sedikit menyamping dengan benda tersebut berada ditangan kananya.

Dia menatap benda tersebut dengan serius, nampaknya ada seseorang yang menanggapi ucapannya selagi ia berbicara.

"Sehun baru saja masuk keruang rapat. Aku berjanji akan selalu memberitahumu tentang jadwalnya. Kau tenang saja."

Sayup-sayup Luhan bisa mendengar suara Kris. Pria itu sedang membicarakan Sehun. Dia nampak sangat mencurigakan dengan gelagat seperti itu. Luhan tanpa sadar berhenti melangkah, dia tidak bersembunyi dimanapun. Jadi selagi Kris tidak melihatnya maka tidak masalah.

"Ah, masalah Luhan. Nampaknya Sehun sangat menyukai makhluk itu. Baiklah, aku akan—"

Kris sontak menoleh. Dia terpaku dan wajahnya mendadak berubah aneh. Dia layaknya pencuri yang tertangkap basah mengambil sesuatu. Mata tajamnya memandang Luhan dengan ragu. "Hai Luhan," dia menyapa dengan canggung.

Luhan ikut tersenyum, meski didalam hati membenarkan rasa curiganya. "Hai Kris."

"Kau sudah datang? Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya lalu bergerak mendekati Kris. Pria jangkung itu dengan cepat langsung mematikan layar benda tersebut. "Baru saja. Kau terlihat sibuk," ujar Luhan mencoba memperbaiki suasana. Dia akan bertanya pada Sehun masalah ini nanti.

Kris berdehem sejenak, masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Tidak juga. Kau ingin masuk keruangan Tuan Sehun kan? Ayo, aku akan membawamu masuk."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, pria itu langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Dia nampak sangat gusar, dan Luhan semakin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak curiga. Siapa sesungguhnya sosok Kris itu?

* * *

**Manhattan, 02.55 pm**

"Kau suka pemandangannya?" Sehun datang secara tiba-tiba lalu beralih memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan tersentak, dia menoleh dan sebuah kecupan lembut membelai pipi kanannya. Sehun sangat romantis belakangan ini, Luhan jadi benar-benar tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang selalu meliar jika ada Sehun didekatnya.

"Ya. Disini sangat indah." Bisik Luhan. Pikirannya mendadak penuh dengan sosok Kris. Pria itu mendadak sangat canggung ketika berada disekitar Luhan.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Sehun mengendus tengkuk Luhan dengan gerakan menggoda.

Luhan menggeleng, dia mencubit tangan Sehun yang mulai beranjak masuk kedalam kaosnya. "Hentikan, Sehun."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini masih siang." Sahut Luhan jengah. Dasar genit. Tidak tahu tempat dan waktu. Mereka bahkan sedang berada dibalkon sebuah hotel megah kawasan Manhattan, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?

Memang setelah makan siang yang menyenangkan, Sehun mengajaknya untuk bersantai sejenak dibalkon kamar mereka. Kamar mereka terletak dilantai paling atas dan sangat strategis. Pemandangan yang ada disana pun sudah cukup membuat penat keduanya lenyap. Meski perjalanan menuju Manhattan tidak membuat mereka selelah itu sih—mereka menaiki jet pribadi super cepat milik Sehun sehingga perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan waktu berjam-jam berubah menjadi puluhan menit saja.

"Jadi kalau sudah malam kau mau melakukannya lagi?" Sehun tertawa senang. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggigit daun telinga Luhan dengan menggoda.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu," elak Luhan. Dia menepuk tangan Sehun yang masih bertengger diatas perutnya.

"Oh yeah, kau bilang seperti itu sayang."

"Jangan mesum Oh Sehun." gertak Luhan. Dia menyikut perut Sehun.

"Aku hanya mesum denganmu kok."

Luhan bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pikiran mengenai Kris menguap entah kemana. "Yang benar saja," ejeknya.

Sehun menganga tak percaya. Dia menggelitik pinggang Luhan dan membiarkan pria mungil itu memekik kaget karnanya. "Kau tidak yakin denganku, eoh?" dia tidak berhenti. Tangannya dengan nakal terus mengerjai Luhan.

Luhan tertawa keras, rasa geli membuatnya hampir terjungkal. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun, tapi pria itu sudah menahannya. "Hentikan, babo—ya."

Sehun tersenyum, "Tidak mau, babo—ya."

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Luhan. Dia melotot pada Sehun selama beberapa detik, lalu kembali tertawa saat pria itu menggelitiki pinggang hingga perutnya.

"Kau juga membentakku? Aigoo. Kau akan terkena hukuman yang sangat berat setelah ini." Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Andwaeee." Pekik Luhan histeris. Dia berusaha berlari menjauh tapi Sehun sudah meraih pinggul Luhan dan mengangkatnya keatas bahu. Lagi-lagi seperti menggendong beras. Luhan menjerit tertahan, tapi tertawa lagi saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kau sangat berat, baby."

"YAK!"

* * *

Dua hari berlalu sejak mereka meninggalkan Manhattan. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak saat itu. Tidak sampai Luhan harus dikejutkan dengan sebuah fakta mengerikan yang ia sendiri tidak pernah berharap untuk mendengarnya.

Saat itu masih sore, dia baru saja selesai mandi dan ingin bergegas menemui Sehun diruang kerja pria itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dengan seorang pria yang ia kenali sebagai Kim Junmyeon. Salah seorang yang pernah mengurusnya ketika dia di Jepang. Kaki Luhan membatu didekat pintu masuk. Ruang kerja Sehun terbuat dari dinding transparan, dia bisa melihat sosok 3D Junmyeon yang sedang membelakanginya. Sedangkan sosok Sehun sendiri tertutupi oleh kehadiran Junmyeon. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka karna dinding-dindingnya yang tidak kedap suara. Luhan menahan napas dan mulai berjongkok disalah satu sudut yang ia kira tidak akan terlihat oleh kedua pria itu.

"Baekhyun bilang kau sudah menyukai Luhan. Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" Junmyeon berbicara dengan santainya. Dia nampak bersedekap tangan. Luhan menahan napas. Dia adalah sosok yang sedang dibicarakan kedua pria tersebut, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak merasa penasaran.

Wajah Sehun tidak terlihat, namun nada suaranya terdengar tenang saat dia menjawab Junmyeon. "Bagiku tidak, sejak awal bertemu dia sudah menarik perhatianku."

Jantung Luhan berdebar sangat keras, membuatnya sangat mual dan sedikit pusing. Dia meremas kedua tangannya dengan gugup. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari dengan gelisah.

"Aku bahkan sudah mencintainya, Hyung." Sambung Sehun lagi.

Suara tawa aneh membelai telinga Luhan. Junmyeon lah pelakunya. Pria itu bahkan sampai berlutut karna mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Sehun. Bagi Luhan sendiri ungkapan Sehun itu bagai sebongkah es yang meredam api didalam hatinya. Dia merasa lega bukan main.

"Cih, betapa hebatnya kekuatan cinta itu. Dia mengubahmu menjadi sangat berbeda. Dulu, kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai sampah dan penelitian semata. Bagimu dia hanyalah sebuah kloningan yang harus dibunuh. Dan sekarang kau mengaku bahwa kau mencintainya? Kau kira aku akan mempercayai ucapan tidak warasmu itu? Jika hanya sebatas rasa suka, aku masih bisa memakluminya, Sehun. Tapi untuk sesuatu serumit cinta? Aku tidak yakin."

Luhan tahu bukan saatnya untuk termangu dan bergetar layaknya sekarang. Tapi seluruh sistem didalam tubuhnya seakan berkhianat, dia tidak bisa berpikir dan rasa sakit itu seakan meresap kedalam kulitnya. Seolah-olah dia sedang dikuliti hidup-hidup. Kata-kata Junmyeon menusuknya dengan sangat mengerikan. Dia sedikitnya paham dengan kata-kata 'dibunuh' dan 'sampah'. Tapi kata kloning yang dimaksud oleh Junmyeon terdengar sangat berbeda dan salah. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah kloningan Sehun, dan dia selalu memegang teguh penjelasan Baekhyun mengenai pengertian kloningan itu sendiri. Baekhyun bilang dia dan Sehun adalah teman baik yang saling membutuhkan dan terikat oleh benang merah yang akan selalu menyatukan keduanya. Namun mengapa Junmyeon bilang Sehun ingin membunuhnya? Luhan tidak mengerti, dia sangat bingung. Bumi serasa berputar dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

'_Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Luhan.'_

'_Dan kau adalah kloningan manja yang tidak tahu diri!'_

'_Karna kau hanyalah sebuah kloningan sampah yang tidak berguna!'_

'_Memangnya kloningan itu apa?'_

'_Kau tidak perlu tahu.'_

Sebenarnya kloning itu apa? Dan makhluk seperti apa dia?

* * *

"Xiumin?"

Luhan melangkah dengan lesu kedalam perpustakaan. Seluruh lampu diruangan megah itu menyala. Menampilkan belasan rak buku yang sangat besar dengan begitu banyak buku yang mengisinya. Disisi lain ada beberapa layar besar layaknya komputer yang nampak canggih dan berkelas. Tapi bukan itu yang sedang dipikirkan Luhan. Setelah mendengar ucapan Junmyeon beberapa saat yang lalu, Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari penjelasan ilmiah dan masuk akal mengenai arti kloning tersebut. Dan hanya Xiumin lah saat ini sosok yang bisa dipercayainya. Robot itu tidak mungkin berbohong karna dia tidak memiliki naluri untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Dia pasti akan menjawab Luhan dengan jujur.

"Selamat datang." Suara nyaring dan cempreng itu sontak membuat Luhan berpaling. Xiumin berjalan dengan kaku kearahnya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Luhan bergegas masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia tersenyumm lega melihat Sehun dan memaksa robot tersebut berjalan kesudut ruangan, tepatnya didekat komputer-komputer tersebut.

"Kau bisa membantuku?"

Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja, Tuan. Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan." Pintanya.

Luhan menelan ludah dengan gugup. Dia berharap jika pengertian yang diberikan Xiumin tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Sehingga dia hanya perlu meminta penjelasan pada Sehun mengenai rencananya yang akan membunuh Luhan.

"Apa itu kloning, Xiumin?"

Robot manis tersebut terdiam. Bunyi aneh menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia sedang berpikir, Luhan tahu itu. "Aha." Xiumin menjentikkan jari. Kaki besinya melangkah menuju komputer yang mendadak sudah menyala. Dia berdiri disana selama beberapa detik. Menyentuh-nyentuh berbagai gambar yang muncul diudara dan mulai memilah-milah penjelasan yang akan ia gunakan.

Luhan sendiri hanya mampu terhenyak saat Xiumin mulai memaparkan hasil pencariannya. "Kloning adalah sebuah teknik membuat keturunan atau makhluk hidup baru dengan jenis yang sama dan sangat mirip secara genetik. Kloning dilakukan dengan cara mengambil inti sel dari tubuh seseorang dan selanjutnya dicopy dan diproses agar bisa hidup dan tumbuh layaknya manusia biasa."

"Hentikan," dia terengah. Kenapa penjelasannya berbeda jauh? Xiumin memandangnya datar. "Jelaskan secara singkat dan mudah saja. Ini terlalu rumit." Pinta Luhan.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Intinya, kloning adalah sebuah proses membuat kembaran lain dari diri kita agar dimanfaatkan untuk hal-hal yang berguna. Contohnya dalam bidang kesehatan yakni pencangkokan organ-organ tubuh dari si pemilik tubuh yang sebenarnya dengan si hasil kloningan. Apa sudah dimengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk sedikit, "Tapi jika benar aku adalah kloningan Sehun, kenapa wajah dan tubuh kami berbeda? Dan apakah Sehun memiliki hubungan erat dengan kloning-kloning itu?" keringat dingin membasahi tengkuk Luhan seraya dia menanti jawaban dari Xiumin.

Xiumin menyerahkan sebuah video dihadapan Luhan. Disana ada Sehun yang nampak sedang memimpin sebuah rapat besar. "Sehun adalah penggagas ide tentang kloning ini diseluruh dunia. Dia adalah ilmuwan jenius yang sudah dengan berani mempromosikan untuk melakukan kloning pada manusia dengan alasan bertahan hidup. Dia juga memiliki perusahaan kloning terbesar dan paling disegani diseluruh jagat raya. Tidak terhitung sudah berapakali dia melakukan kloning pada manusia hingga dia memiliki perusahaan sebesar itu." jelas Xiumin.

Luhan terdiam.

"Dan jika ada kelainan yang terjadi pada masa kloning, biasanya Sehun akan langsung melenyapkan kloningan tersebut. Makhluk gagal seperti mereka tidak bisa memberikan keuntungan apapun bagi perusahaan. Jadi dia tidak membutuhkannya. Kloning bagi Oh Sehun hanyalah sebuah alat penelitian dan makhluk buatan yang bisa dengan mudah ia tentukan kematian dan kehidupannya. Dia pernah mengatakan itu saat peresmian pabrik kloningnya di Afrika beberapa tahun yang lalu. Selanjutnya, mengenai perbedaan yang terjadipun bisa ada karna beberapa faktor. Pertama, kesalahan saat melakukan pengcopy-an sel DNA," Xiumin mendekatkan sebuah layar yang menampilkan gambar aneh. "Kedua—"

"Berhenti Xiumin," Kakinya bergetar dan dia merasa hampir-hampir tidak menginjak tanah. Jadi makhluk seperti itu dia sebenarnya. Hanya sebuah makhluk buatan yang dijadikan Sehun sebagai objek penelitian dan sampah tak berguna. Akhirnya dia mengerti seberapa rendah posisinya jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun. Matanya berlinang. Bagaimana ini? Sungguh, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Luhan jatuh terduduk. Airmata menetes bak aliran sungai diwajah mulusnya. Berbagai fakta yang dibeberkan Xiumin membuat Luhan semakin terluka. Bayang-bayang Sehun yang memakinya dengan umpatan kasar, sikap dinginnya saat mereka bertemu pertamakali, kebohongan Baekhyun tentang arti kloning sendiri membuat Luhan sangat sakit hati. Dia bukan apa-apa bagi Sehun. Pria itu—sejak awal dia tidak pernah menyukai Luhan. Mungkin sekarang pun masih tetap sama, dia mungkin saja hanya sedang memainkan perannya agar Luhan mau dimanfaatkan semakin jauh. Dia hanya ingin meneliti Luhan dengan otak jeniusnya. Dia tidak—atau belum membunuh Luhan karna alasan-alasan tertentu.

Semua ungkapan cintanya hanya sandiwara semata. Hanya permainan kata yang tak berarti. Dan Luhan sudah dengan sangat bodoh menyerahkan seluruh kepercayaannya lagi pada Sehun, membiarkan pria itu memiliki hati kecilnya yang rapuh juga tubuhnya. "Aku sungguh bodoh." Dia memukul kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mengutuk setiap perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan bersama Sehun.

"Aku sudah dengan gilanya menutup mataku dan bertumpu pada Sehun. Dia bahkan hanya menjebakku," Luhan terisak keras. Ini menyakitkan sekali, dia sungguh tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah makhluk serendah itu yang dengan mudah dimanfaatkan dan dipermainkan oleh manusia-manusia bejat seperti Sehun. "Aku mencintai Sehun. Membiarkannya bermain-main denganku tanpa sadar bahwa aku malah sudah terperangkap. Itu bahkan belum seberapa." Luhan menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia merasa ingin mati saja. "Bagian terhebatnya adalah mereka sudah menipuku. Sehun tidak mencintaiku."

_Mengapa kau tega Sehun? Aku bahkan memberimu semua yang aku miliki. Hatiku, tubuhku, kepercayaanku. Namun kau meremasnya begitu kuat hingga mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Serpihan itu sudah tidak berguna lagi, Sehun._

**TBC**

* * *

Anyeong.

Eonni datang lagi. hahaha.

Itu NC-nya jangan dikomen. Aku tauk itu gila banget dan gak hot sama sekali.

Kan aku udah bilang kalo aku gak berpengalaman. /lirik Sehun/

Nah loh, itu Luhan kecewa berat kayanya.

Ayo Sehun, tunjukkan kalau rasa cintamu bukan bagian dari rencanamu selama ini!

/plaaaak/

Dan yang curiga sama Kris, curiga saja lah terus.

Aku gak melarang. Aku membebaskan kalian untuk berpendapat. /etdaaah/

Jongdae mulai nongol dan menebarkan aura setannya. Hayoo, mau ngapain dia?

Buat yang nanya Kkaebsong itu apa, kamu bisa melihat di EST ep terakhir. Itu udah dijelasin langsung sama si Baekki imut. Oke?

Terimakasih sekali buat segala perhatiannya utk fic ini. Aku jadi selalu semangat untuk lanjut kalo baca review kalian. Hehe.

**Makanya review dong!**

Ps : Teaser utk next chap akan dipost setiap hari minggu aja ya :3


	11. Chapter 10

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

(utk bahasa yang kasar dan adegan sex)

**Pairing :**

HunHan

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow & fav, para siders yang udah tobat, trus para readers yang ngatain Sehun, yang **sebel sama Sehun** (tenang Hun, entar kita bikin mereka makin klepek2 sama kamu), yang ngasih kritikan dan saran. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Aku gak nyangka ternyata banyak sekali yang peduli dengan fic aku. Oya, dan yang pastinya untuk **kim heeki eonni** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic ini. \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

Masih ada NC ya di chap ini. Yang nanya Kris itu pengkhianat atau bukan, aku belom bisa jawab. Bisa iya, bisa engga juga sih. Auk ah, gelap. Trus yang minta supaya Sehun jgn disakitin lagi, ahahahah aku cuman mau ketawa aja deh. Hayoo, udah pada suka sama Sehun ya? Gak boleh gitu dong, harus konsisten. Kemaren tu pada ngatain Sehun, sekarang pada kasihan. Ntar Luhan marah loh kalo si keparat Sehun banyak yang demen. Ntar dia gak mau main di ff aku lagi. Waduuh.

Oke deh.

**Happy reading ya!**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!, NC-21**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

"Aku sudah dengan gilanya menutup mataku dan bertumpu pada Sehun. Dia bahkan hanya menjebakku," Luhan terisak keras. Ini menyakitkan sekali, dia sungguh tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah makhluk serendah itu yang dengan mudah dimanfaatkan dan dipermainkan oleh manusia-manusia bejat seperti Sehun. "Aku mencintai Sehun. Membiarkannya bermain-main denganku tanpa sadar bahwa aku malah sudah terperangkap. Itu bahkan belum seberapa." Luhan menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia merasa ingin mati saja. "Bagian terhebatnya adalah mereka sudah menipuku. Sehun tidak mencintaiku."

* * *

Luhan tak tahu banyak tentang dunia. Anggaplah dia bodoh, idiot, atau kata apapun yang bisa menggambarkan kekonyolannya sekarang. Luhan tidak pernah tahu bahwa mencintai seseorang dapat membuatnya terbunuh perlahan-lahan. Bahwa rasa cinta tersebut bisa menjadikannya seseorang yang buta dan tak bisa memegang logika secara benar lagi. Seharusnya dia sadar dan paham bagaimana bencinya Sehun pada dirinya. Seharusnya Luhan tidak membiarkan dirinya lalai dan terbang terlalu jauh kedalam langit bernama harapan. Sehun tetaplah seorang bajingan tengik yang memiliki sejuta pesona mematikan untuk menjerat makhluk-makhluk seperti dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mencintai Luhan dengan sungguh-sungguh, itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak dapat dibantah lagi. Selama ini dia hanya memanfaatkan tubuh Luhan dengan kedok cintanya yang keparat itu. Pada akhirnya dia akan tetap membunuh Luhan setelah semua penelitiannya selesai.

Semestinya Luhan marah kan? Seharusnya dia pergi mengamuk ke hadapan Sehun dan membunuh pria itu dengan kedua tangannya!

Tapi apa? Dia bahkan lebih memilih menangis seorang diri didalam kamar. Membiarkan luka itu menempel lama didalam hati seorang kloning tak layak pakai seperti dirinya. Seandainya dia tidak memiliki hati sebaik ini, mungkin Luhan sudah mencekik Sehun sampai mati. Seandainya dia tidak mencintai pria itu sedalam ini, mungkin dia akan pergi melarikan diri dengan kedua kaki mungilnya. Seandainya dia tidak ada…mungkin rasa sakit ini tidak akan menghantamnya sedemikian rupa.

Kini dia hanya perlu menunggu. Menanti sampai tiba saatnya bagi Sehun untuk mengakhiri semua permainan bejatnya. Sehun bilang cinta adalah sebuah bentuk kepemilikan, dan itu memang benar. Luhan memang milik Sehun, dia adalah kloningan pria itu. Kehidupan dan kematiannya tergantung pada keinginan Sehun untuk membunuhnya atau tidak. Dan sialnya, dia tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk mati ditangan pria tersebut. Sejujurnya, apakah cinta selalu segila ini?

* * *

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Suara berat itu membuatnya tersentak. Dia tidak menjawab, tangannya dengan gemetar beralih mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras dan dia bersumpah bisa merasakan denyutan itu merangsek hingga keseluruh tubuh mungilnya. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun melihatnya menangis, maka dia memutuskan untuk berbalik memunggungi pria tersebut.

Sehun sendiri hanya menatap ragu pada punggung kecil Luhan yang nampak berbaring diatas ranjang. Dia sedikitnya merasa heran pada pria itu. Dia nampak seperti orang yang sangat gelisah dan ketakutan. Dan lagi, sejak kapan dia suka berdiam diri didalam kamar dengan penerangan yang sangat minim seperti ini?

"Luhan?" Sehun beranjak masuk dan dengan sekejap berbagai lampu yang ada dikamar itu menyala. Luhan terhenyak, si mungil itu buru-buru menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. "Kau kenapa sih?" Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mulai duduk ditepiannya. Dia menyentuh sedikit ujung selimut Luhan, berharap agar pria itu mau membuka selimutnya dan membiarkan Sehun melihat wajah manisnya itu. Namun dengan kasar Luhan menepis tangan Sehun.

Sehun terperangah, untuk beberapa saat dia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Dia mengerutkan dahinya, raut bingung tergambar dengan sangat jelas. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri adanya nada cemas yang terselip didalam suaranya. Dia meraih lagi ujung selimut Luhan. Meski sempat melakukan perlawanan, toh Luhan tetap tidak sanggup mempertahankan selimutnya begitu saja. Kekuatan mereka tidak seimbang. Dan dengan sekali hentakan selimut itu terbuka.

Sehun terdiam. Waktu serasa berhenti berdetak dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat. Matanya mengerjap tak yakin, berharap bahwa apa yang dilihatnya sekarang tidaklah nyata.

Begitu banyak airmata yang mengalir disana, membentuk aliran kecil diwajah manis Luhan hingga seluruh wajah itu nampak basah. Pria itu sangat pucat dan bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan. Hati Sehun berdenyut pedih, tidak sanggup membayangkan jika dialah penyebab Luhan menangis. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap setiap tetesan airmata itu, "Kenapa kau menangis?" bisiknya parau.

Luhan menepis lagi tangannya, kali ini sedikit lebih lemah. Matanya nampak enggan bersinggungan dengan mata Sehun. Dia menatap lurus kedepan, nyaris seperti orang yang tidak memiliki nyawa. Sehun tidak menyerah, dia menangkupkan wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan memaksa Luhan untuk balik menatap kearahnya. Dia tidak suka diacuhkan, terlebih untuk masalah besar seperti ini. Tangisan Luhan adalah sesuatu yang cukup berharga dan cukup sensitif bagi Sehun sendiri. Dia tidak suka melihat kekasihnya menangis, dan menjadi sebuah kemutlakan bagi pria itu untuk mengetahui apa penyebabnya. "Katakan. Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" Sehun mengelus ringan rahang Luhan, berharap mata itu mau melihatnya sedikit saja. Tapi Luhan tidak mau dan seakan tidak sudi untuk balas menatap Sehun, matanya nampak kosong memandangi langit-langit kamar. Dan Sehun bersumpah, Luhan yang seperti ini sangat menyakitinya.

"Luhan!" bentak Sehun nyaris kehilangan kesabaran. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan agar pria tersebut tidak bisa menghindari matanya. "Bicara padaku," pintanya nyaris memohon.

Dan mata itupun akhirnya beralih menatap Sehun. Ada kebencian, marah, sesal, dan sakit yang melintas disana. Sehun terpaku. Menatap pantulan wajahnya dimata Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jelas saja, semua rasa itu seakan tertuju padanya. Seolah-olah dialah penyebab semua kekacauan yang terjadi pada Luhan. "Apa karna aku?"

"Kau merasa membuatku menangis?" bisik Luhan lirih. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar dan sedikit serak.

Sehun menahan napas. Tidak—dia sama sekali tidak membuat kesalahan. Mereka baik-baik saja, demi Tuhan! Mereka bahkan masih sempat bercinta tadi siang. Masih saling menyuapi saat sarapan dipagi hari. Tidak ada yang aneh sejauh ini, dan dia jadi semakin kebingungan. "Jadi benar karna aku."

Luhan memalingkan muka, "Aku tidak bilang begitu." Sahutnya pelan. Dia berusaha duduk dan menyandarkan sejenak tubuhnya dikepala tempat tidur.

Sehun merapatkan rahangnya, dia tidak sanggup untuk marah pada Luhan, tapi dia juga tidak mampu menahan kekesalannya yang mulai naik ke ubun-ubun. Luhan seakan-akan ingin menguji kesabaran Sehun. "Matamu mengatakannya."

Luhan mengusap lagi airmatanya yang hendak jatuh. "Lalu?"

"Kau harus mengatakan apa salahku hingga kau menangis." Tuntut Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum tipis—senyum sarat ejekan. "Apa itu ada gunanya?" Dia berusaha beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, ingin sekali pergi dari sana. Hatinya tidak akan sanggup jika dia berlama-lama menatap Sehun. Logikanya akan kembali lenyap dan dia hanya akan memasrahkan diri lagi pada pria yang sudah berniat membunuhnya itu. Dia hanya akan kembali menjadi Luhan si kloningan idiot yang selalu dimanfaatkan oleh Sehun.

"Tentu. Aku akan merenungkan kesalahanku itu lalu meminta maaf padamu."

Luhan tertawa kecil, dia kini sudah berdiri disamping tempat tidur dan sedang mengenakan sandalnya. "Tidak Sehun. Tidak ada gunanya kau meminta maaf. Kau tidak bersalah. Aku yang terlalu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkan tubuhku."

"Apa?"

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi, dia mulai berbalik dan hendak melangkah saat Sehun menggapai lengannya dan menyudutkan Luhan ditembok. Wajah pria itu mengeras, amarah terlihat begitu jelas. Lihatlah, dia bahkan kembali lagi pada dirinya yang dulu. Egois dan kejam. Luhan tidak menyangka sosok inilah yang ia cintai selama ini. Dibalik semua kelembutan dan tawa yang mereka bagi bersama, Sehun hanyalah seonggok monster yang tersimpan didalam tubuh manusia. Namun meski begitu, Luhan tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Tidak bisa mengenyahkan pria itu dengan mudah.

"Apa maksudmu?" geram Sehun. Dia tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Dia tidak ingin seperti ini sebenarnya, namun tingkah Luhan terlampau menyebalkan hingga membuat Sehun frustasi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan memberontak dalam kungkungan Sehun. Dia mencoba mendorong dada itu, namun Sehun terlalu kuat. Dia bahkan tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Memanfaatkan seperti apa yang kau maksud? Katakan padaku! Jangan membuatku seperti makhluk idiot!" bentak Sehun keras-keras. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan semua perkataan Luhan.

"AKU SUDAH TAHU SEMUANYA!" dia mendorong dada Sehun dengan kuat, hampir-hampir membuat pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang. "Aku sudah tahu makhluk seperti apa aku sebenarnya. Aku hanya sebuah makhluk buatan yang kau hidupkan lalu kau jadikan bahan penelitian. Aku hanya sebuah kloningan sampah yang selama ini kau benci dan ingin kau bunuh. Kau tidak mencintaiku! Semua kata cintamu hanya sebuah kedok agar aku mau memasrahkan diriku untuk bajingan sepertimu! Kau puas sekarang?! Bukankah itu jawaban yang ingin kau dengar? Kau memanfaatkan tubuhku, tidak hanya untuk penelitianmu, namun juga pemuas napsumu."

Sehun terpaku. Seolah-olah bumi bergetar hebat dibawah kakinya. Rautnya melunak dan ada begitu banyak luka yang tertoreh dimatanya. Dia beringsut mundur, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau—jadi kau mengira aku begitu? Kau meragukanku?"

Luhan jatuh terduduk, dia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Menahan sebongkah tangis ternyata lebih sulit daripada meluapkan amarah. "Jangan berpura-pura lagi Oh Sehun. Ku mohon, aku benar-benar sangat terluka sekarang. Hentikan semuanya. Apa salahku hingga kau tega memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membencimu sebanyak kau membenciku. Aku rela jika kau membunuhku sekarang, tapi tolong. Hentikan semua sandiwaramu itu!"

Luhan menangis tersedu. Tubuhnya bergetar, pikirannya sangat kacau dan dia bahkan merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar bernapas. Ini semua terlalu menyakitinya. Tidakkah Sehun tahu itu?

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Matanya memerah. Dia merasa bingung, sakit, dan tidak percaya. Kekecewaan menyapunya seakan-akan dia adalah sekumpulan debu menyedihkan. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan bersama selama ini, semua tangis dan tawa yang mereka bagi, semua pengakuan cintanya, segala bentuk perhatiannya pada pria itu, sudah sejauh ini dan Luhan masih meragukannya?

"Darimana kau tahu itu semua?"

Luhan mendongak, "Apa itu penting bagimu?" dia masih terisak keras.

Sehun bisa merasakan airmata meluncur turun dari pelupuknya. Ini menyebalkan. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menangis, namun melihat Luhan begitu terluka karna dirinya dan merasakan kekecewaan itu menyakiti perasaannya sendiri, dia tidak kuasa membendung airmatanya. Dengan kasar Sehun pun mengusap cairan menjijikkan itu. "Tentu saja. Aku harus tahu keparat mana yang sudah membuatmu meragukan perasaanku. Agar aku bisa membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Luhan bangkit berdiri, napasnya terengah-engah. "Aku mendengarnya saat kau berbicara dengan Junmyeon! Apa kau akan membunuhnya juga?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Dia tentu tidak menyangka jika Luhan sudah menguping pembicaraannya dengan Junmyeon. "Jika kau ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas dan rinci, seharusnya kau masuk kedalam ruanganku dan biarkan aku menjelaskannya padamu. Jangan mendengarnya setengah-setengah dan menyimpulkan semuanya seorang diri. Kau akan salah paham dan hal tersebut tentu saja akan menyakiti dirimu juga. Aku tidak tahu sampai batasan mana kau mendengarnya, apapun itu bisa aku pastikan bahwa kau salah paham. Dulu, aku memang menganggapmu sebagai penelitian semata, aku mengira dengan memanfaatkan tubuhmu aku bisa meraup uang sebanyak-banyaknya." Dia menghela napas lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Namun seiring dengan kebersamaan kita selama ini, harus ku akui bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu dan bahkan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau terluka. Tidak ada kebohongan dalam semua sikapku. Aku melakukan itu semua murni karna aku memang menyayangimu. Meski kau hanya sebuah kloningan, meski kau merupakan makhluk buatan. Dan tentang seks, aku kira kau juga menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri jika kau berada didekatku. Tapi ternyata aku salah, kau malah mengira aku memanfaatkan tubuhmu. Maafkan aku." Sehun tersenyum sendu. Dia berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak. "Dan Luhan, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu atau melepaskanmu begitu saja. Karna kebahagiaanku terfokus pada kehadiranmu. Namun aku akan berusaha menjauh, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu hingga kau yakin dengan perasaanku."

Luhan terperangah, tidak bersuara sama sekali. Pandangannya kabur oleh airmata. Dia bisa menatap punggung Sehun yang menghilang dari balik pintu dan seakan hatinya juga terbawa, pria itu mulai kembali jatuh diatas lantai.

Keraguannya terhadap Sehun masih begitu besar, namun rasa sayangnya terhadap pria itu juga sama besarnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sungguh, kepercayaannya sudah lenyap seiring kenyataan yang dia hadapi beberapa saat yang lalu. Bisakah dia memasrahkan lagi hatinya pada pria tersebut? Jika Sehun menyakitinya lagi setelah ini, dia tidak yakin apakah dia masih sanggup bertahan. Kepingan hatinya sudah terlalu rusak, sangat hancur untuk disatukan kembali.

* * *

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda segera memeriksa laporan khusus yang dikirimkan salah satu mata-mata kita. Saya tidak yakin apakah masalah ini bisa saya selesaikan sendiri atau tidak. Saya membutuhkan intruksi dari anda secepatnya. Karna berita ini akan langsung disiarkan ke seluruh dunia beberapa jam lagi."

Sehun memandang malas pada sosok jangkung Kris dihadapannya. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak dia meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri dirumah, nyatanya kondisi Sehun tidak lebih membaik. Dia nampak sangat kusut. Begitu berantakan untuk dikenali sebagai seorang Oh Sehun. Apa sebegitu pentingnya kehadiran Luhan untuk pria itu? Tampaknya iya. Jika menilik dari kadar kelesuan yang ia tunjukkan, nampaknya dia terlihat sangat merindukan si mungil itu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kris?" dia menghela napas dengan enggan.

Kris berdehem, "Berita tentang kloningan anda yang berbeda, dan juga penyimpangan seksual yang anda miliki. Mereka akan menyiarkannya diseluruh dunia sebentar lagi. Saya tidak bisa memblokir perusahaan yang ingin menyiarkan berita tersebut karna mereka sudah memprediksinya. Mereka bahkan sudah menyebarkan sebagian data tersebut ke beberapa perusahaan lain untuk berjaga-jaga."

Sehun bangkit berdiri, dia berjalan menuju komputernya dan mulai menyalakan beda tersebut. Tangannya dengan lihat memilah-milah segala bentuk berita dan informasi yang dikirimkan salah satu mata-matanya. Disana ada beberapa video dirinya dengan Luhan ketika mereka akan menuju Manhattan, juga ada beberapa foto pria itu ketika mereka mengunjungi perusahaan. Sehun menggeram sebal, dia beralih menatap Kris. "Apa penyimpangan seksual masih menjadi bahan pembicaraan didunia ini? Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat konyol? Dan lagi, kenapa kau baru tahu berita ini sekarang?"

Kris menunduk dalam, "Saya rasa masalah penyimpangan seksual merupakan pembicaraan yang sudah sangat biasa ditahun seperti sekarang. Hanya saja mereka selalu membawa nama besar anda dan mengatakan bahwa seorang penguasa kaya raya seperti anda tidak pantas menyukai sesama jenis. Sebelumnya perusahaan itu juga nampak baik-baik saja dan tidak terlihat akan melakukan pemberitaan tentang anda. Mereka melakukannya begitu tertutup hingga mata-mata kita tidak bisa menciumnya sama sekali. Saya menduga adanya orang dalam yang ikut ambil andil dalam kekacauan ini. Dan saya curiga jika semua ini bertujuan untuk menjatuhkan anda atau membuat saham anda anjlok."

Sehun menyeringai. "Jongdae kah?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ini benar-benar menarik, sungguh. Jongdae sudah mengeluarkan taringnya, dan kini tinggal Sehun yang harus mengeluarkan belatinya untuk membunuh ular tersebut. Seharusnya Jongdae tahu, bahwa Sehun tidak sebodoh itu hingga dia harus melakukan hal serendah ini untuk menghancurkannya.

"Berikan perintah pada setiap pimpinan cabang untuk hadir di perusahaan inti. Katakan pada mereka akan ada rapat yang sangat mendesak hari ini. Undang juga semua pemegang saham di perusahaan. Aku akan memberikan mereka tontonan yang sangat menarik nanti. Kau paham kan?" dia memandang Kris dengan tajam. Pria jangkung itu mengangguk mengerti. Dia segera berlari keluar ruangan dan mulai menjalankan perintah dari Sehun.

Aku akan menghabisimu hari ini, Jongdae—ah.

* * *

Luhan baru saja selesai mandi dan hendak bersiap mengeringkan rambutnya saat dia mendapati sosok Sehun sedang terduduk tampan diatas ranjangnya. Luhan beringsut mundur, tangannya memegang ujung bathrobe dengan gugup. Dia meneguk ludah dengan pelan, "Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri kecanggungan yang mengisi diantara keduanya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Membuat Luhan mual dan pusing secara bersamaan. Dia belum bisa memutuskan kemana hatinya akan menetap. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayai Sehun dan yakin terhadap kata cintanya, namun dia juga tidak bisa melupakan Sehun begitu saja. Bagaimanapun, sejauh apapun mereka saling menghindar, Luhan tidak mau munafik dengan mengatakan dia tidak menyukai dan tidak merindukan si tampan itu.

Sehun mengangguk, dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Luhan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku. Pria itupun nampak tak kalah gugupnya dari Luhan. "Aku akan membawamu pergi. Bersiap-siaplah." Ujarnya singkat. Dia hendak berbalik namun Luhan menahan langkahnya dengan cepat. Dia tanpa sadar meraih tangan Sehun.

"Kau ingin membuangku ke Jepang lagi?" tanyanya takut-takut. Jangan! Lebih baik Sehun membunuhnya saja sekarang, dia tidak mau harus kembali ketempat mengerikan itu.

Sehun berbalik, menatap ragu pada tangan Luhan yang masih memegang tangannya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskanmu? Aku tidak mungkin menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan membiarkan kau seorang diri disana." Dia berjalan mendekat dan mengelus pipi halus itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Luhan memejamkan mata, meresapi belaian lembut yang kini sedang berada dipipinya. Dia sangat merindukan Sehun. Merindukan senyumnya, tawanya, godaannya. Untuk sesaat keduanya terlarut. Waktu berhenti dan Sehun tidak tahu apa yang telah membawanya untuk semakin dekat dan dekat pada sosok Luhan. Perasaan rindu yang membuncah mendorongnya hingga kini dia dan Luhan seakan tidak memiliki jarak lagi. Napas yang beradu, harum yang menenangkan, hidung yang bersentuhan. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri hasratnya yang kini menggelegak menyapu logika. Hanya butuh sekali dorongan pelan untuk keduanya menyatu, namun tiba-tiba saja Sehun tersadar. Sesuatu serasa menghantam perutnya dan dia merasa menjadi pria paling brengsek yang pernah ada. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh Luhan hingga pria itu yakin akan perasaannya?

_Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan bedebah sial?_

"Ma—maafkan aku." Bisik Sehun tertahan. Dia segera menjauhkan dirinya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku kembali. Hanya dengan cara ini dia tidak akan menyentuh Luhan lagi. Setidaknya tangan itu tidak akan bisa meraba-raba kesana-kemari jika tertahan seperti ini. "Aku lupa." Sehun menunduk gelisah. Dia tidak berani menatap Luhan sedikitpun. Takut jika ternyata pria dihadapannya ini akan semakin marah.

Luhan merona, wajahnya memanas dan dia memutuskan untuk segera berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. "Gwaenchana. Aku akan segera mengganti bajuku sekarang. Kau bisa keluar."

Sehun mengangguk cepat-cepat. Dia melesat keluar dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya didepan pintu. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras, napasnya terengah-engah dan dia begitu kacau. Dia melirik selangkangannya dan berdesis pelan. "Sial. Hampir saja," erangnya frustasi.

* * *

"Ap—apa yang kita lakukan disini?"

Luhan memandang takut pada sekumpulan orang-orang yang berada dihadapannya dan Sehun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di aula super besar dan megah yang ada di perusahaan Sehun. Luhan dan Sehun sendiri duduk didua buah kursi panjang yang terletak disebuah panggung besar disalah satu sudut ruangan. Hampir seluruh manusia didalam ruangan itu menatap penasaran kearahnya, dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan merasa sangat gugup. Dia meremas ujung jasnya dengan cemas.

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan, dia meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jangan takut. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu sesuatu yang hebat sesaat lagi. Kau tunggu saja."

Luhan menghela napas, lalu mengangguk tak yakin. "Baiklah," bisiknya.

Sehun ikut tersenyum dan tanpa bisa mengendalikan dirinya malah bergerak maju dan mengecup sudut bibir Luhan. Tidak hanya Luhan yang terperangah, hampir semua orang diruangan itu pun ikut terkesiap. Beberapa bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja mengambil gambar keduanya. Luhan meremas kuat tangan keduanya yang masih bertautan. Dia bisa merasakan napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" lirihnya tak percaya.

Sehun menyeringai. Dia sungguh tidak sanggup melihat Luhan ketakutan seperti tadi, maka dengan tidak mempertimbangkan beratus-ratus mata yang sedang melihatnya, Sehun pun memberanikan diri mengecup Luhan. Dia tentu saja tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan lebih gugup dan ketakutan seperti sekarang. "Aku hanya sedang menenangkanmu. Kau tampak sangat gugup."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, "Aku malah semakin gugup," tukasnya setengah jengkel.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku mengecup bibirmu saja?" tawarnya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Luhan membelalak marah, "Kau sudah gila?" pekiknya tertahan. Dia berusaha mendorong dada Sehun yang masih gencar mendekatinya.

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan. "Ya, aku memang sudah gila. Dan kau akan melihat kegilaanku sesaat lagi."

* * *

"Apapun yang kalian lihat dibelakangku sekarang, harus aku akui itu semua memang benar." Sehun menunjuk layar super besar dibelakangnya dengan santai. Disana terpampang wajahnya dan Luhan yang sedang saling berpelukan dibalkon hotel ketika mereka berkunjung ke Manhattan. Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk menenangkan Luhan dan mendengarkan beberapa laporan dari para pimpinan cabang, kini saatnya dialah yang unjuk kebolehan. Pria itu naik keatas mimbar yang berada ditengah ruangan, membiarkan benda tersebut menjerat kedua kakinya dan tak sampai hitungan detik tubuhnya pun melayang diudara. Dia tersenyum pongah, seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya dia sekarang. Memandang remeh setiap manusia yang sedang menatapnya seakan menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sehun.

Dia beralih menatap Luhan dan menunjuk si mungil itu dengan jarinya. "Dia memang kloninganku. Dan dia juga berbeda."

Semua orang yang ada disana ikut menatap Luhan dengan serius. Sebagian dari mereka nampak mendengus, dan sebagian lagi memandangnya penasaran. Luhan menunduk ketakutan. Tatapan-tatapan itu seakan menelanjanginya.

"Dia berbeda karna memang aku yang menginginkannya seperti itu. Tidak ada kesalahan. Semua murni di sengaja."

Jongdae yang saat itu ikut hadir nampak menyeringai remeh. Dia bersedekap tangan, memperhatikan dengan seksama pidato yang disampaikan atasannya tersebut. Terselip keinginan didalam hati pria itu untuk menjatuhkan Sehun dari atas sana dan membiarkannya mati, namun itu hanya khayalan semata. Tidak akan semudah itu membunuh si tuan muda. Dia sangat pintar melindungi dirinya, dan Jongdae juga sangat pintar melihat peluang untuk menghancurkannya. Ini semua hanya masalah waktu. Belum saatnya pria itu mati atau hancur ditangan Jongdae. Belum saatnya.

"Semua ini karna serum buatan salah satu ilmuwan kita, Kim Jongin."

Jongdae terperanjat. Dia hampir saja bangkit dari duduknya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Beberapa orang disekitarnya menatap Jongdae dengan heran, namun pria itu tidak peduli. Tidak selagi Sehun tahu sesuatu tentang serum yang ia butuhkan.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, sejak lama Jongin telah menghilang. Namun aku masih memiliki cadangan serumnya. Dan aku berencana melakukan sebuah inovasi terhadap kloningan kita. Seperti yang kalian lihat, Luhan sangat berbeda dari kloningan-kloningan yang pernah kita buat sebelumnya. Dia memang tidak mirip denganku secara fisik bahkan sel DNA kami pun berbeda, namun ada beberapa bagian dari sikap dan kepribadiannya yang sama denganku. Terlebih otaknya, dia mewarisi otakku secara penuh. Dia sangat pintar, dia bahkan bisa langsung makan dan mandi sendiri ketika pertama kali membuka mata. Hal ini meyakinkanku bahwa setiap kloningan yang diberi serum tersebut akan mewarisi otak dan prilaku si pendonor saja. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Aku ingin kita mengumpulkan semua bibit unggul didunia dan mulai melakukan kloning terhadap orang-orang itu dengan menggunakan serum tersebut. Kloning tidak akan terpusat pada pencangkokan medis saja, mulai sekarang kloning akan membuat kita menghasilkan manusia-manusia jenius tanpa harus ditempah terlebih dahulu. Hal ini akan sangat bermanfaat untuk kelangsungan hidup manusia didunia. Aku tidak melihat adanya kerugian yang berarti disini. Dan aku berharap kalian bisa memikirkan lagi setiap usulanku dengan cermat. Minggu depan aku akan mengadakan rapat terbuka seperti hari ini, dan aku ingin hingga tiba saatnya kita bertemu kembali, kalian sudah memiliki jawaban atas usulanku. Terutama untuk para pemegang saham. Aku berani menjamin, kalian tidak akan rugi jika menambah jumlah investasi kalian di perusahaanku." Sehun tersenyum lebar. Dia merentangkan tangannya, dan gemuruh tepuk tanganpun menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Dia dengan sengaja mengedipkan matanya pada sosok Jongdae. Pria itu bagai tertampar besi berkarat, Sehun bisa melihat itu. Dia membelalak ngeri dan rahangnya mengeras. Jongdae sangat marah—tentu saja. Ide tentang pencangkokan kloning ini adalah miliknya. Hanya saja dia tidak cukup cepat untuk bergerak, hingga Sehun mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk menghancurkannya.

_Mati kau Jongdae._

Sehun menyeringai, dia berpaling memandang Luhan yang berada disudut ruangan. Pria itu nampak sangat tertekan dan tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sehun sendiri merasa kegilaan yang dilakukannya belum boleh berakhir. Dia dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa turun dari mimbarnya dan meniti langkah menuju Luhan.

Semua terdiam. Suasana mendadak hening dan hanya ada helaan napas saja yang menjadi penggiring irama langkah kaki. Sehun tahu, dia tidak boleh melakukan ini. Tapi dia juga sudah tidak sanggup membiarkan Luhan terlalu lama meragukan perasaannya. Dia mencintai Luhan, menyayanginya, merindukannya hingga Sehun berpikir dia hampir meledak. Dia tidak akan peduli lagi. Biarlah untuk kali ini dia melupakan statusnya sebagai pria paling disegani didunia. Dia hanya ingin menjadi pria normal yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kepemilikannya terhadap Luhan.

"Bukankah aku sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang hebat?"

Dia sampai disana dalam hitungan detik. Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok Luhan yang sedang tercengang. Si mungil itu tanpa sadar berdiri, kakinya sedikit gemetar dan dia harus menahan napasnya ketika Sehun mendekat.

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Meski kau adalah sebuah kloningan. Meski kau hanya sebuah makhluk buatan yang dulu aku anggap tidak berarti. Sekarang, kau tidak boleh meragukanku lagi."

Luhan mengerjap tak mengerti. Dia sempat bingung diawal-awal, memikirkan pembuktian seperti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sehun. Namun dia menjadi paham didetik berikutnya. Saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja menarik tengkuknya mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, Luhan terperangah. Dia tidak kuasa berpikir dan kakinya mendadak lembek layaknya sepotong pudding. Tangannya terpaksa mengalung dileher Sehun, dan pria itu malah menggeram frustasi karnanya.

Pagutan yang sarat kerinduan, penuh cinta, dan terkesan brutal itu berlangsung selama satu menit lamanya. Baik Sehun dan Luhan seakan terhanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah tautan bibir itu terlepas, mereka hanya saling menempelkan dahi dengan napas terengah-engah. Sehun lah orang pertama yang mengambil alih suasana didalam aula tersebut. Seluruh manusia didalam ruangan itu nampak begitu terkejut dengan pemandangan yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh pria tersebut. Mereka tentu tidak akan menyangka jika Sehun akan dengan terang-terangan mengakui perasaannya. Dia adalah sosok yang begitu dingin, bengis, dan kejam. Mustahil rasanya jika melihat Oh Sehun mencium seseorang. Terlebih seorang namja, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi namja tersebut adalah kloningannya sendiri.

_Hell, bukankah sejak awal sudah kubilang kalau pria itu memang gila? Cintanya pada kloningan itu merubahnya menjadi seperti malaikat dari neraka._

"Aku mencintai Luhan. Kloninganku sendiri. Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan penyatuan cinta kami, selama tidak saling merugikan satu sama lain, kalian tidak boleh menghakimi kami berdua. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan siapapun yang mengusik diriku dan Luhan. Kalian paham?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka seakan tertohok dengan ancaman mengerikan itu. Sehun bukanlah tipe pria yang akan dengan senang hati membiarkan kekasihnya diusik oleh siapapun. Dan dia juga adalah orang yang selalu memegang teguh ucapannya. Itu bukanlah ancaman kosong, mereka semua tahu benar tentang hal tersebut.

Sehun menarik tangan kiri Luhan dan menggenggamnya kelewat erat. Dia sempat menyunggingkan senyum tipis lalu dengan terburu-buru membawa tubuh mungil itu keluar bersamanya.

Luhan mau tidak mau menurut. Bahkan jantungnya belum sembuh benar, namun dia harus merasa detakan itu menghantamnya lagi. Kali ini malah lebih kuat. Berdua saja bersama Sehun membuatnya beribu kali lebih gugup, terlebih setelah pengakuan cinta yang terkesan blak-blakan seperti tadi.

_Ouh, tenanglah manis. Tarik napasmu dengan benar._

"Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Sehun tersenyum mengerikan lalu membawa Luhan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Luhan mendelik tak percaya, "Apa?"

* * *

"Mmhhh.. Lepashh Sehuun.." Luhan berjengit tak nyaman. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan Sehun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari posisi yang nikmat, sementara Luhan hanya mampu mengerang frustasi. Tangan si mungil itu terkepal erat, matanya terpejam rapat, dan jantungnya kembali bertalu kuat. Dia nyaris kehilangan napasnya jika saja Sehun tidak menjauhkan diri. Si tampan itu tersengal, harum tubuhnya yang memabukkan membuat Luhan terlena. Dia bisa melihat tatapan sayu yang dilontarkan Sehun padanya, dan dia juga tahu benar kemana mereka akan berakhir setelah ini.

Genggaman Sehun dipinggang Luhan mengencang, dia tersenyum manis lalu menelusupkan kepalanya dileher si mungi itu. Luhan mendesah kuat saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja menyesap lehernya, pinggulnya bergerak gelisah dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun semakin terangsang. Ouh, mereka bahkan hanya tidak melakukannya selama dua hari, namun Sehun terlihat begitu kelaparan seakan-akan dia tidak pernah mendapatkan jatah seks selama 2 tahun.

"Kau masih meragukanku?" Sehun menjilati leher mulus itu dengan lembut.

Luhan mengangguk, dia mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh Sehun hingga pria itu beringsut mundur. Sehun mengusap sejenak salivanya yang masih menetes, dia hendak mendekati Luhan namun pria tersebut menahannya. "Aku masih meragukanmu," tukas Luhan cepat-cepat.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, semakin tak mengerti mengapa Luhan terus saja meragukan perasaannya. "Apa lagi yang membuatmu ragu, sayang? Aku bahkan sudah mengatakannya dihadapan semua orang." Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan sebal lalu beranjak menuju sofa megahnya yang terletak didekat jendela, tidak menggubris sosok Luhan yang masih terengah didekat pintu masuk ruang kerjanya.

"Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu? Kau bisa saja mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, tapi belum tentu kan semua itu benar."

Sehun mendelik tak percaya, "Oh sial!" dia mengerang frustasi setelahnya. Kenapa Luhan begitu keras kepala?

"Aku bahkan sudah menurunkan harga diriku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku bukan seorang pujangga Luhan, tapi demi kau—" dia menunjuk kearah Luhan dengan dramatis. "—aku bahkan sanggup mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Kau kira berapa kali aku bisa melakukannya seumur hidupku?"

Luhan beranjak mendekati Sehun dengan langkah mungilnya. Pakaian pemuda itu nampak kusut—mungkin karna terlalu lama berada didalam pelukan Sehun—dan tatapannya terlihat sarat amarah. "Jadi kau malu sudah mengatakannya?"

Sehun menghela napas jengah. Dia menarik tangan mungil itu, memerangkapnya diatas sofa dan kembali menindihnya. Luhan memekik terkejut, "YAK!"

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu sekarang. Bahwa cintaku bukan sesuatu yang patut untuk kau ragukan. Bahwa aku tidak malu mengatakan pada semua orang kalau kau adalah milikku. Aku tidak malu Luhan, hanya saja—" Sehun menatapnya sendu, "—aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta seumur hidupku. Kau tahu, tidak mudah bagiku untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan semua orang. Aku merasa sangat gugup dan hampir mati karna kehilangan napas."

"Kau bilang kau tidak menjadikanku sebagai penelitian, lalu bagaimana dengan pidatomu tadi? Tidakkah itu membuatku terlihat seperti penelitian semata bagimu?"

"Bukankah itu dulu? Anggap saja yang tadi itu adalah terakhir kalinya kau mendengar kata penelitian. Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu seperti itu lagi. Kau bukan seorang kloningan lagi sekarang, kau adalah milikku. Kau adalah kekasih seorang Oh Sehun. Kau mengerti? Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak mungkin menjemputmu di Jepang. Aku tidak akan menciummu seperti tadi, aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkanmu sama sekali, dan yang lebih parah aku mungkin bisa saja sudah membunuhmu sejak dulu. Apakah kau masih meragukanku sekarang?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Tidak ada lagi celah bagi Luhan untuk meragukan Sehun. Pria ini benar-benar mencintainya. "Tidak."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Aku mencintaimu." Matanya menatap Luhan penuh kasih sayang.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Kata cinta terdengar begitu indah menyapu telinganya. Dia menarik leher Sehun mendekat, menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka yang saling mendamba. Sehun tersenyum didalam pagutannya. Dia tahu ini merupakan pertanda jika Luhan tidak meragukannya lagi. Dia berhasil. Demi Tuhan, cintanya telah kembali. Dua hari berpisah ternyata membuatnya sedramatis ini. Dasar gila.

* * *

"Nggghh…"

Luhan mengerang gusar. Tubuhnya sudah tidak berbalut apapun dan telah bermandi peluh. Sekujur pinggangnya terasa bergetar sedangkan kenikmatan itu tetap tidak juga berkurang. Dia melirik sejenak pada Sehun yang masih setia menggoyangkan pinggulnya dibelakang Luhan. Pria nampak sedang berkonsentrasi menumbuk rektumnya hingga tanpa sadar terus saja mendesah nikmat. Padahal ini sudah memasuki ronde kedua. Namun Sehun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti juga.

"Sehuunn." Keluh Luhan tak sabaran.

"Iya sayang..hhh" Sehun menyahutnya dengan nada nakal. Tangannya bergerak lihai memanjakan junior Luhan sedangkan miliknya sendiri terus menumbuk lubang Luhan tanpa henti.

Luhan memejamkan mata, kedua tangannya ia tumpukan diatas meja sedangkan pinggulnya dibuat sedikit menungging. Dengan gemas dia mengetatkan lubangnya, membuat Sehun menggeram bagai binatang buas. "Ohhh.. apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sengaja menggodaku, huh?"

Sehun menjilati punggung mungil itu dengan bergairah, menyesapi aroma dan keringat yang membasahi kulitnya. Dia berdesis saat lubang itu terasa menghisapnya semakin dalam. Pikirannya mendadak sangat kacau. Tarikan napasnya mulai memburu dan dia merasa kenikmatan itu berkumpul diarea selangkangannya. Ini pengalaman pertama bagi Sehun bercinta didalam ruang kerjanya diperusahaan. Dan ternyata rasanya woow. Dia sungguh tidak mampu menjabarkan bagaimana kenikmatan yang saat ini sedang ia raih.

"Ku mohonn." Luhan menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan gelisah, mengikuti irama genjotan Sehun yang semakin brutal. Dia mendesah keras saat prostatnya ditumbuk telak oleh Sehun.

"Kau tahu Luhan..hhh." Sehun terengah-engah. "Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak menyesal sama sekali telah melakukan kloning." Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin kuat. Luhan mengerang. Suaranya yang sensual membuat Sehun semakin terangsang. "Jika tidak melakukan itu..ohhh.." Dia ikut-ikutan mendesah. Sensasi yang melingkupi kemaluannya membuat dia kesusahan ketika berbicara. "Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu.. ahh." Sehun menciumi tengkuk Luhan dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Yeah.. Terserah kau saja.. mmmhh." Sahut Luhan tidak fokus.

"Apakah sangat nikmat, huh?" goda Sehun. Dia menggerakkan tangan dan pinggangnya semakin cepat.

Luhan memekik histeris, "Ohhh.. Sehunn.."

Sehun menyeringai, "Benar. Sebut namaku seperti itu."

Luhan mengerang, dia bahkan hampir jatuh terduduk jika saja Sehun tidak memegangi pinggangnya. Terus seperti itu beberapa saat. Sehun selalu menumbuk prostatnya dengan tepat, membuat Luhan melayang dan tidak kuasa membuka matanya.

Sehun menggeram frustasi, seluruh tubuhnya terasa gemetar. Rasa nikmat membuatnya semakin buta dan kehilangan kendali atas gerakannya sendiri. Dia menusuk semakin dalam, berulang kali memasukkan lalu mengeluarkan kembali juniornya. Tak ada yang bisa membuat Oh Sehun sekacau ini. Dia sungguh sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Juniornya terjepit sempurna dan dia sudah tidak tahan. Dibawah kungkungannya, pria mungil itu berteriak keras. Luhan klimaks, sangat banyak hingga membasahi meja kerja Sehun.

Pria itu sendiri masih belum berhenti, lubang Luhan terasa semakin mengetat dan hal tersebut membuat juniornya terasa berkedut.

"Ahhhh…"

"Sehuuunn.."

Sehun tersenyum manis. Wajahnya ia telusupkan diperpotongan leher Luhan yang harum. "Aku mencintaimu." Dan dengan dua kata itu dia menggapai klimaksnya. Kali ini sangat banyak hingga membuat lubang Luhan tidak sanggup menampungnya.

* * *

"Kau lelah?" Sehun berbisik pelan. Tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang Luhan dengan sengaja ia eratkan. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berpangkuan dikursi kerja Sehun. Pria itu sedikit terkekeh saat melihat kondisi ruangannya yang seperti kapal pecah. Sepertinya dia harus menyuruh seseorang untuk membersihkan ruangan ini besok. Dia tidak mungkin bekerja dengan bau sperma yang mencuat dimana-mana.

Luhan mengangguk, lalu menyandar lebih dalam pada pelukan pria itu. Matanya menatap malas pada kerlap-kerlip bintang yang menyelimuti langit. Dia sedikit mengantuk, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan bokongnya terasa nyeri bukan main. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak lelah jika kau menghajarku seperti tadi?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, dia mencium rambut Luhan dengan gemas. "Well, maafkan aku kalau begitu. Aku sungguh tidak tahan."

"Kau sedang menggodaku?" Luhan memberengut tak suka. Dia menepuk tangan Sehun dengan kuat.

Sehun sempat meringis, namun malah tertawa lagi. Tawa yang sangat menyebalkan untuk didengar. "Kau merasa digoda?"

"Sial." Umpat Luhan.

Sehun berdecak kagum, dia menggigit bahu penuh bercak itu dengan mulutnya. "Kau sangat pintar mengumpat ternyata."

"Aku kan belajar darimu," sahutnya tak mau kalah.

Sehun mendelik, namun tetap terkekeh setelahnya. Menyenangkan sekali berdebat dengan Luhan. "Kalau begitu aku adalah guru yang sangat baik," ungkapnya dengan nada bangga.

Luhan mendengus sinis, "Yeah. Dan aku adalah murid yang pintar."

Sehun beralih menatap ratusan bintang yang terpampang indah dari luar jendela. "Kau tahu itu rasi bintang apa?"

Luhan menoleh kebelakang, dia menatap Sehun penasaran. "Rasi bintang?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Benar. Memangnya kau tidak tahu apa itu rasi bintang?"

"Aku tahu. Xiumin pernah menjelaskannya padaku." Jawab Luhan.

"Lalu menurutmu, itu rasi bintang apa?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dia memposisikan duduknya menjadi lebih tegak dan meletakkan dagunya dipundak pria mungil tersebut.

Kali ini Luhan menggeleng. "Molla. Kalau yang itu aku tidak tahu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Dia mengecup ringan pipi Luhan dan mulai menjelaskan. "Rasi bintang yang sedang kita lihat saat ini adalah rasi bintang Lyra. Lyra adalah sebuah rasi bintang berbentuk alat musik harpa yang konon katanya sudah memikat dewa Apollo. Dewa tersebut bahkan mau memberikan seluruh ternaknya pada Hermes hanya demi sebuah alat musik tersebut. Jika mengingat kisah ini, aku jadi teringat akan diriku sendiri. Bagiku, kau seperti rasi bintang Lyra. Kau selalu memikatku dan membuatku rela melepaskan semua yang aku miliki. Hehehe."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, jujur saja dia tak mengerti. Siapa itu Apollo? Siapa pula Hermes?

"Kau pasti tidak mengerti," Sehun tersenyum remeh.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengenal dengan semua orang yang kau bicarakan itu." sergahnya tidak terima.

Dan Sehun tertawa keras. Sangat keras hingga terasa membelah keheningan malam.

"YAK!" geram Luhan marah.

* * *

Kris berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Keringat membasahi tengkuk dan dahinya selagi dia berjalan. Matanya menatap tajam pada pintu apartemen yang berada dihadapannya. Pria itu berdiri disana, menunggu beberapa detik hingga pintu itu terbuka.

"Masuklah." Sesosok pria menyuruhnya masuk. Suaranya terdengar serak dan dalam. Membuat siapapun akan bergidik ketika mendengarnya. Namun tidak berlaku untuk Kris. Pria jangkung itu sudah terbiasa menghadapi pria ini. Jadi dia tidak merasa segan lagi.

Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan. Cahaya temaram langsung menyambutnya dan dia langsung merasa pusing seketika. Dia memandangi ruangan mungil itu dengan seksama, meneliti setiap detail apartemen tersebut dengan ingatannya yang cerdas. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok mungil lain yang sedang terlelap diatas sofa.

"Kau sudah makan?" Pria itu bertanya pelan. Dia melangkah mendahului Kris dan duduk didepan televisi. Apartemen ini mengingatkannya pada kondisi rumah-rumah yang ada diera tahun 2000-an. Sangat kuno dan aneh.

Kris mengangguk. "Kau makan saja duluan."

Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya. Dia duduk disalah satu sudut didekat televisi kuno berbentuk kotak persegi dan mulai makan disana. Pakaiannya sangat acak-acakan dan tampangnya seperti seorang pengemis. Entah mengapa dia nampak begitu mengenaskan. "Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Kris memilih berdiri didekat pria itu. "Dia sudah mulai menyerang Jongdae terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu, Jongdae sangat bertingkah akhir-akhir ini. Dia berusaha menghancurkan Sehun dan atasanku malah menghancurkannya habis-habisan."

Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Apa ini karna serum itu?"

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Kris cepat-cepat.

"Kalaupun sudah, aku harus memberikannya langsung pada Sehun."

Kris mendengus gusar, "Yeah, aku tentu bisa mengatur itu."

"Aku harap dia masih mau bertemu denganku."

Kris tersenyum hangat, "Tentu saja. Dia akan sangat berhutang padamu jika kau memberikannya serum itu. Dia sudah sesumbar dihadapan para pemegang saham dan seluruh ilmuwan di perusahaan tentang serum tersebut. Mau tidak mau dia akan sangat berterimakasih padamu, **Jongin**."

Jongin balas tersenyum. "Aku kira juga begitu."

**Tbc**

* * *

Ini apaaaa?

Maafkan aku yang malah ngepost malam senin.

Aku kena writer block kemaren, dan itu sereeem bgt.

Gak ada ide dan buntu!

Tapi, karna aku udah janji, jadi aku berusaha update deh.

Aku tau ini jelek bgt, mungkin sangat amat tidak memuaskan.

Feelnya gak dapet dan kacau bgt.

Dan ini masih fresh! Langsung aku post begitu selesai.

Jadi mohon maaf lagi kalo banyak ada kata-kata yang aneh. hehe

Trus itu pertengkaran antara Hunhan, aku emg sengaja gak bikin berlarut-larut.

Entar kesannya malah drama sekali. Dan ngebosenin.

Dan itu Jongin?

Dia masih hidup?

Hahahah apaaa?

Aku sengaja sih, kayanya gak asik aja gitu kalo cuman Jongdae yang jadi inti dari semua konflik.

Mesti ada saingannya dong.

Hehe.

/nyengir lagi/

**Review deh.**

Teaser di twitter aja ya. Mungkin sekalian ada beberapa informasi yang bakal aku kasi tahu disana..

Ini dia twitternya : Hunhankaisooff.


	12. Chapter 11

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunhanKaisoo

**Rate :**

M

(utk bahasa yang kasar dan adegan sex)

**Pairing :**

HunHan

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow & fav, para siders yang udah tobat, trus para readers yang ngatain Sehun, yang **sebel sama Sehun** (tenang Hun, entar kita bikin mereka makin klepek2 sama kamu), yang ngasih kritikan dan saran. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Spesial utk **Heeki Eonni** yg selalu ada disaat aku butuh, yg selalu support aku, ngasi ide2 cemerlangnya. Love u eon. Mmuah /digampar/

**Happy reading ya!**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!, NC-21**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

"Dia sudah mulai menyerang Jongdae terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu, Jongdae sangat bertingkah akhir-akhir ini. Dia berusaha menghancurkan Sehun dan atasanku malah menghancurkannya habis-habisan."

Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Apa ini karna serum itu?"

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Kris cepat-cepat.

"Kalaupun sudah, aku harus memberikannya langsung pada Sehun."

Kris mendengus gusar, "Yeah, aku tentu bisa mengatur itu."

"Aku harap dia masih mau bertemu denganku."

Kris tersenyum hangat, "Tentu saja. Dia akan sangat berhutang padamu jika kau memberikannya serum itu. Dia sudah sesumbar dihadapan para pemegang saham dan seluruh ilmuwan di perusahaan tentang serum tersebut. Mau tidak mau dia akan sangat berterimakasih padamu, **Jongin**."

Jongin balas tersenyum. "Aku kira juga begitu."

* * *

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang telah merasuki otaknya. Seakan dunia membeku, seolah waktu tak berdetak lagi. Dia terpekur disana—didepan pintu—sambil menatap lama pada sosok sempurna itu. Luhan kira dirinya sedang bermimpi, atau yang lebih parah dari itu semua, dia sempat mengira dirinya sudah mati. Tidak mungkin—mustahil rasanya—bagi Luhan bisa bertemu dengan malaikat dalam keadaan sadar total kan? Tapi entah mengapa semua yang ia lihat terasa nyata. Bagaimana pria itu bergerak, bagaimana langkah kakinya yang lebar itu memijak lantai, punggungnya yang tegap, serta kemeja putih yang membungkus tubuh tinggi itu. Dia terlalu sempurna, sangat menyilaukan hingga Luhan merasa buta akan pesonanya. Dia layaknya malaikat tanpa sayap. Terlebih dengan efek cahaya matahari yang sedang memantul kearahnya, Sehun sungguh indah.

Sehun sendiri nampak sibuk menatapi layar komputernya, menekan-nekan tombol yang sedang melayang diudara, sesekali akan mengumpat saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh dihadapannya. Setiap pergerakannya membuat Luhan nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. Dia sampai harus meremas kuat ujung bajunya, gemuruh yang menguar dari dalam hati Luhan membuat pria mungil itu lemas.

"Kau bisa pingsan jika menatapku lebih lama lagi," Sehun berucap santai. Dia masih berdiri didepan layar komputernya, tidak menatap kearah Luhan sama sekali. Nada suaranya terdengar menggoda. Bulu roma Luhan mendadak remang dan itu sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

Luhan mengerjap, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sempat melayang-layang di angkasa. Dia tampak tidak bisa fokus sama sekali, pikirannya terbagi antara ingin memeluk leher pria itu atau malah menciumi bibir sexy-nya. Anggaplah dia gila, tapi siapa yang bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya jika harus disuguhi dengan ketampanan dan pesona mematikan Sehun diwaktu sepagi ini?

"Luhan?" Sehun tertawa geli. Dia berjalan mendekati pria itu, meninggalkan komputernya yang nampak meraung-raung meminta perhatian. Matanya membelalak tajam saat melihat kondisi Luhan yang terbilang sungguh menggoda. Lihat! Dia bahkan hanya membalut tubuhnya dengan sepotong kemeja hitam biasa dan tidak memakai apapun untuk menutupi paha mulusnya. Apa dia sengaja ingin menggoda Sehun? Kebetulan sekali Sehun belum mendapatkan jatah morning seksnya hari ini.

Luhan masih tidak menjawab. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, terlihat begitu salah tingkah.

"Apa kau sebegitu terpesonanya padaku?" Sehun menyeringai.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau." Cibir Luhan sambil bergerak mundur. Tidak ingin bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun. Napasnya memburu dan tangannya terasa berkeringat. Seharusnya dia ingat, seharusnya dia tahu jika Sehun bisa dengan mudah mengambil alih tubuhnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Mereka bahkan sudah sering bercinta, merasakan tekstur kulit masing-masing, menyatu dalam balutan gairah terdalam, tapi entah mengapa Luhan masih tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa grogi yang melingkupi dirinya saat berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun. Pria ini sungguh luar biasa, Luhan bisa meleleh dalam sekali sentuhan.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar sejak tadi." Sehun mengerling nakal, lalu dengan sengaja menarik lengan Luhan, membuat si mungil itu terhimpit diantara tubuh tingginya dan dinding. Luhan sempat terkesiap, dia memandang Sehun sejenak namun kembali menunduk. Kakinya mengapit dengan gelisah, semu merah dipipinya menjalar dengan jelas.

Dia ingin sekali mengatakan; itu tidak benar. Tapi lidahnya terasa begitu kelu, sangat susah mengatakan kebohongan tersebut.

"Mengaku sajalah." Sehun tersenyum mengejek. Dia menempelkan dahi keduanya, menatap langsung pada bola mata Luhan yang bergerak tak tentu arah. "Apa aku begitu tampan, hm?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan mendengus gusar. "Oh sial Sehun. Bisakah kau melepaskanku? Lihat. Ada orang-orang yang melihat kita disana." Dia menunjuk kesal pada beberapa manusia berpakaian pelayan yang berjalan mondar-mandir diruangan Sehun. Mereka nampak sangat cekatan, begitu ahli ketika harus membersihkan beberapa cairan yang menempel disana-sini. Mungkin Luhan patut menyalahkan Sehun serta nafsunya yang besar itu. Dia merasa malu bukan main saat harus menyaksikan orang-orang itu sedang membersihkan cairan mereka.

"Mereka robot," sergah Sehun. Mulutnya mengatup rapat, jelas-jelas sedang menahan hasratnya yang ingin menyerang Luhan. Dia pada akhirnya melepaskan pria mungil itu. "Aku sengaja menyuruh mereka kemari untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa percintaan kita semalam."

Luhan menghela napas lega. Dia berjalan menjauh dari Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa. Sesekali dia akan menarik-narik ujung kemejanya, berusaha agar paha mulusnya tidak terlihat.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang biasa untuk masuk kedalam ruanganku," gumam Sehun. Dia ikut-ikutan mendudukkan dirinya disana—tepat disebelah Luhan. Kepalanya dengan sengaja ia telusupkan dileher si mungil itu, meresapi aromanya yang memabukkan. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau sengaja tidak memakai celanamu agar kita bisa melakukan morning seks disini?" tanya Sehun tak tahu malu. Hidungnya bergerak kesana-kemari, menghirup sebanyak mungkin keharuman yang menguar disana. Si mungil ini bahkan belum mandi, dan tubuhnya pun pasti sudah berlumuran sperma. Tapi mengapa harum tubuhnya terasa lebih tajam dan menyenangkan? Seolah-olah mengundang Sehun untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

Luhan merona. Sehun berkata seperti itu seakan-akan dia adalah seorang slut murahan yang ingin dibelai. Padahal ini semua karna ulah pria itu! Dia yang menumpahkan cairannya didekat celana Luhan semalam. Dia juga yang sudah merobek kemeja Luhan hingga si mungil itu harus memakai kemeja Sehun saat dia terbangun. "Apa kau belum puas juga? Kita sudah melakukannya semalaman. Pinggul dan bokongku masih sakit, nappeun." Luhan beringsut ke kiri, menjauhi Sehun yang kini sedang terkekeh aneh. Pria itu menjilat bibirnya, dia meraba paha Luhan dengan gerakan sensual.

"Aku juga tidak berniat melanjutkan sesi percintaan kita semalam. Ada beberapa pertemuan penting yang harus ku temui beberapa menit lagi. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberikanku sebuah ciuman panas, bukan? Dan aku ingin kau yang menciumku."

Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia menepis tangan Sehun lalu bergegas bangkit, bibirnya ia gigit dengan sekuat tenaga. Kenapa dia jadi semakin salah tingkah? Selama ini ciuman mereka tidak pernah terjadi atas persetujuan keduanya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Sehun lah yang selama ini menjadi pihak yang memulai, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menerima. Jadi jangan salahkan Luhan jika sekarang dirinya merasa malu bukan main. "Tidak. Aku tahu benar kemana kita akan berakhir setelah ciuman panas yang kau maksud itu." tolaknya tegas.

"Wow. Jadi pikiranmu juga sudah mengarah kesana sejak tadi?" dia bertanya spontan. Rona samar itu semakin terlihat jelas. Wajah Luhan berubah bagai apel busuk. "Aku tidak keberatan jika harus menunda pekerjaanku, sayang." Godanya sambil membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

Luhan memekik, dengan sigap menduduki paha Sehun. "Hanya sebuah ciuman kan?" dia menderu panik.

Mata Sehun menggelap. Tidak yakin apakah dia bisa mengontrol hasratnya pada sebuah ciuman saja. Bibir Luhan sangat berbahaya dan adiktif. Dia mungkin bisa kehilangan kendalinya sebelum pria mungil itu sempat menolak. "Entahlah. Jika kau melakukannya dengan baik, aku mungkin bisa melepaskanmu." Dia memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan secara tiba-tiba. Menyuarakan rasa frustasinya karna tidak bisa menahan diri atas tubuh indah pria di pangkuannya itu.

"Kau harus berjanji, Sehun." Luhan menggeram tak suka.

Sehun menghela napas, jelas-jelas merasa keberatan. Dia sih tidak masalah jika harus menunda pekerjaannya. Klien-klien sialan itu pasti mau menunggu Sehun bahkan sampai kiamat sekalipun. Tapi yang dia permasalahkan disini adalah Luhan. Jika si mungil itu tidak mau melewatkan pagi mereka dengan sebuah seks menakjubkan, lantas Sehun bisa apa? Dia tidak mungkin memaksa kan? Luhan adalah pihak yang paling tersakiti—secara fisik—diantara mereka. Dia harus menyiapkan hole-nya setiap kali ingin memuaskan Sehun. Tidak seperti Sehun yang tugasnya hanya menjarah. "Baiklah, aku berjanji." Bisiknya parau. Dengan terampil pria itu membelai punggung Luhan, berdesis tak nyaman saat pemuda itu bergerak-gerak tepat diatas ereksinya.

Luhan mengangguk, dia bisa merasakan napas Sehun yang beradu tepat didepan lehernya. Dengan sedikit ragu, kloningan manis itu meraih kedua sisi wajah Sehun. Menangkupnya dengan hati-hati dan mulai mendekatkan diri. Terbersit keinginan dihati Luhan untuk langsung melumat bibir Sehun yang setengah membuka, namun dia juga punya harga diri. Dia tidak seperti Sehun yang dengan gamblang bisa menyetuhnya begitu saja.

Sehun mengernyit tak suka, menunggu Luhan mendekatinya seakan-akan waktu telah habis berabad-abad. Apa yang membuat si manis ini malu-malu seperti itu? Mereka bahkan sudah sering bercinta, menghisap pusat gairah masing-masing, mengerang demi kenikmatan semu, tapi apa? Luhan malah bertingkah seperti gadis remaja yang ingin melepas keperawanannya saja. Sehun sungguh sudah tidak sabar, dia bukanlah tipe pria yang sudi menunggu, terlebih untuk sebuah ciuman panas yang sudah sangat ia nantikan. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Sehun berbisik tajam. Pegangannya di pinggang Luhan semakin menguat. Luhan terlonjak, konsentrasinya untuk meraup bibir Sehun sirna seketika. "Apa aku perlu mengajarimu?"

Luhan memutar kedua matanya—sebal. "Tidak, aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi kau sangat lamban. Mungkin aku bisa menunjukkan sedikit caranya padamu." Sehun tersenyum sinis, dan dia langsung menyambar bibir Luhan setelahnya.

Luhan membelalak tak percaya. Napasnya serasa tersangkut di tenggorokan, dia bahkan tidak kuasa menolak dan membiarkan pria itu menjajah habis bibirnya. Tangannya yang mengalung dipundak Sehun mendadak longgar. Dia merasa lemah, pasrah dan ingin menyandarkan diri pada Sehun seutuhnya. Namun nampaknya pria itu tidak mau membiarkan Luhan terlena. Dia bergumam disela-sela pagutan mereka, "Aku sedang memberikan contoh. Seharusnya kau yang melakukan ini padaku."

Luhan mengerang putus asa. Dia menjambak gemas rambut Sehun, menarik paksa bibirnya. Dengan kasar dia mengusap bibir ranum tersebut. "Baiklah. Rasakan ini baik-baik."

Luhan tidak tahu jika rasanya akan se-menegangkan dan dia juga tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan sesemangat ini. Bibir Sehun terasa begitu lembut, nikmat dan candu secara bersamaan. Lekuknya yang pas, tidak terlalu tipis, tidak terlalu tebal juga. Serta aroma maskulin yang menguar dari seluruh pori-pori kulitnya. Semua itu membuat Luhan lepas kendali, membuatnya melupakan fakta tentang sebuah harga diri yang harus ia jaga. Persetan! Bibir Sehun adalah satu-satunya yang paling ingin ia klaim selama ini. Hanya bibir ini yang boleh menjamah tubuhnya. Hanya bibir ini pula yang boleh mengucapkan kata-kata serta rayuan manis pada Luhan.

Ciuman panas yang didamba Sehun pada akhirnya terwujud juga. Lumatan Luhan berubah semakin ganas ketika dia memutuskan untuk diam. Dia ingin melihat seberapa tangguh si mungil ini menggodanya. Meski harus Sehun akui, dia mulai sedikit terpengaruh dengan lidah Luhan yang memaksa masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Luhan sendiri seakan lupa daratan. Dia nyaris sekarat karna rasa mendamba yang begitu kentara. Pelukannya ditengkuk Sehun semakin kuat, semakin erat. Seolah sedang menuntut Sehun agar pria itu mau membuka mulutnya sedikit saja. Luhan mendesah frustasi saat bibir Sehun semakin mengatup, dengan napas yang terengah pria itu mulai menggigit pelan belahan bibir itu. Menggodanya dengan tarian lidah, memancingnya dengan sebuah gerakan paling halus dan sensual yang pernah ada. Kepala Luhan bergerak tak beraturan, pinggulnya yang ramping tiba-tiba saja mengalung rapat di pinggang Sehun. Memenjarakan tubuh gagah itu agar tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Tanpa ia sadari pergerakannya itu malah membuat Sehun putus asa. Runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Siapa yang tahan jika harus dihadapkan pada situasi sepanas ini? Dengan gemas pria itu langsung membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Luhan merangsek masuk dan mulai menjelajahi gua hangat tersebut.

Luhan memejamkan matanya semakin erat. Desahannya meluncur bebas saat ia merasakan lidah kenyal Sehun menggodanya dari arah dalam. Bagaimana mereka saling melilit satu sama lain. Bagaimana dia menghisap lidah itu dengan kuat. Luhan sudah gila, dan dia sungguh bangga atas kegilaannya tersebut. Jika saja dia mengetahui bahwa rasanya akan senikmat ini, mungkin dia sudah mencium Sehun lebih dulu sejak lama. Merasakan bagaimana kerasnya ereksi Sehun dibawah bokongnya, Luhan tahu pria itu sudah sangat terangsang. Dengan sedikit terpaksa dia melepaskan bibirnya. Meninggalkan erangan kekecewaan dari mulut Sehun. Keduanya terengah, berusaha mengumpulkan napas yang mendadak pergi entah kemana. Berapa lama mereka berciuman? Sepertinya tidak lama.

"Bagaimana rasanya, keparat?" Luhan menyeringai bangga. Dia mengusap pelan bibir Sehun yang telah basah.

Sehun mendecih sebal, dia memilih untuk memeluk Luhan dan menciumi bahunya yang kecil. "Sialan. Kau yang terbaik," dia berbisik puas.

* * *

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Kris mengangguk sopan. Dia melangkah mendekati Sehun yang nampak sibuk di laboratorium perusahaan. Ada beberapa ilmuwan disana, sebagian dari mereka terlihat lebih memilih berkutat dengan beberapa cairan berwarna aneh dan sebagian lagi terlihat sibuk mengurusi beberapa tubuh manusia yang tergolek lemah diatas ranjang. Tidak ada yang aneh dimata Kris kecuali keberadaan Sehun disana. Pria itu memang sering terjun langsung mengawasi anak buahnya, namun dia tidak pernah turun tangan dalam menangani kloningan-kloningan setengah jadi yang sedang di proses. Apa yang membuat Sehun datang ke tempat ini?

"Ikut aku," perintah Sehun dengan nada dingin. Dia memegang sebotol kecil cairan berwarna merah darah ditangannya. Kental dan nampak berbuih. Ada beberapa bulir aneh yang mendiami botol tersebut, setiap bulir yang ada disana nampak akan membelah jika botol tersebut digerakkan. Sehun berjalan ringan menuju sebuah benda persegi yang mampu menampung dua tubuh manusia diatasnya. Dia menaiki benda tersebut, menunggu Kris menyusulnya. Kris sendiri tidak punya pilihan lain, dia ikut naik dan membiarkan kakinya terjerat kuat disana. Pagar-pagar mungil transparan nampak membelenggu benda tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian tubuh mereka melesat diudara. Alat ini merupakan alat yang selalu digunakan Sehun untuk berkeliling perusahaan. Bayangkan, perusahaan sebesar itu tidak akan bisa ia kelilingi dalam satu hari jika berjalan kaki.

"Aku sedang berusaha membuat serum seperti buatan Jongin, kau tahu?"

Kris terperanjat. Tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka dengan pembahasan terkait Jongin. Sebersit perasaan curiga mulai melingkupi pikirannya. Berbagai spekulasi aneh mulai membuat Kris cemas. Apa Sehun tahu tentang keberadaan Jongin?

Sehun menatap lurus kedepan. Benda itu membawa mereka pada sebuah ruangan seluas lapangan bola yang ada ditengah perusahaan. Disana—ada puluhan ribu kloning yang sedang dibekukan. Tubuh-tubuh kloning itu dibungkus dalam satu wadah plastik khusus dan diposisikan berdiri. Sebagian dari kloning tersebut ada belum yang utuh sepenuhnya, dan sebagian yang lain nampak normal seperti manusia biasa—meski belum sadar sepenuhnya. Selang-selang penunjang hidup menusuk kuat ditubuh para kloning, mengalirkan setumpuk cairan yang sekiranya mampu mengembangkan berbagai sel didalam tubuh mereka. Sehun memandang tajam pada sebuah kloning wanita yang tampak mengejang tak karuan ditengah ruangan. Dia terlihat rusak. Kakinya tidak terbentuk sempurna dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa darah yang menjijikkan. Kloning ini menolak penuh setiap cairan yang dipaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Dia hampir meleleh jika saja beberapa ilmuwan tidak menyelamatkannya. Sehun berang penuh amarah. Kelalaian seperti inilah yang mampu merugikan perusahaannya. Dasar sial! Dengan kesal dia menurunkan benda yang menjerat kakinya tersebut, membiarkan dirinya mengudara diatas lantai setinggi 5 meter. Sebuah mikrofon kecil mendesak keluar dari dalam benda transparan itu, berhenti tepat didepan mulut Sehun. "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?!" bentaknya murka. "Eksperimen itu tidak butuh pertolongan pertama! Cukup sedot semua cairan yang ada didalam tubuhnya, lalu ambil lagi sel inti yang sudah bersemayam disana. Setelah itu baru mengulang lagi prosesnya seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan. Apa hal seperti itu saja harus aku yang menjelaskan?! Lihat, dia mulai membiru!"

Beberapa dari ilmuwan itu tersentak. Salah satunya hampir terjengkang karna rasa panik yang bertubi-tubi. Takut-takut para ilmuwan itu mengangguk. Mereka tentu tidak akan menyangka jika Sehun akan turun tangan langsung mengawasi aktivitas para kloning. Selama ini dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pemesanan kloning diseluruh dunia. Dia terlalu larut dalam memantau saham-saham perusahaanya.

"Jika aku memiliki serum itu, tentu tidak akan seperti ini kan? Kloningan itu akan tumbuh dengan cepat dan sehat. Seperti Luhan." Dia berpaling menatap Kris yang kini balik memandangnya dengan ragu. Jelas sekali merasa terintimidasi oleh nada bicara Sehun yang terlampau dingin dan sarat ancaman. Sehun menyingkirkan mikrofon kecil didepan bibirnya dengan sekali sentakan. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya, Kris." Dia tersenyum sinis. Auranya yang kelam serasa membekukan tulang.

Kris menelan ludah dengan gugup. Dia tidak bisa lari. Dengan ketinggian seperti ini, dengan tubuh yang berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Sehun, dia tahu benar dia tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi. Seharusnya Kris sadar, Sehun bukanlah pria biasa yang dengan mudah bisa ia tipu. Dia adalah seorang pria jenius yang pasti bisa membaca gerak-gerik Kris dengan mudah. "Apa?"

Sehun tertawa kecil—lebih mirip seperti tawa seorang psikopat. "Jangan berpura-pura lagi, Kris. Bawa Jongin ke hadapanku lusa. Kau tahu benar apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika kau melanggarku lagi kali ini."

Kris hendak memotong ucapan Sehun, namun tiba-tiba saja dia memilih untuk bungkam.

"Aku benci pengkhianat, bahkan jika aku harus membunuh orang terdekatku sekalipun. Walaupun yang kau lakukan ini murni karna rasa balas budimu terhadap Jongin, tapi aku tetaplah atasanmu. Kau ku bayar untuk menuruti perintahku. Dan kali ini tidak akan ada celah bagimu untuk berkhianat lagi. Kau paham? Pastikan Jongin datang dengan membawa serum itu." Dan setelah menyelesaikan serentetan kalimat panjangnya, pria itu menyuntikkan sesuatu di pergelangan Kris. Membuat pria jangkung itu terlonjak tak percaya dan tidak kuasa menolak, matanya menatap ngeri pada cairan aneh yang mulai merangsek masuk kedalam nadinya. Ada segelintir panas yang langsung mengaliri tangan pria itu sesaat setelah Sehun mencabut suntikannya.

Sehun berdeham, "Aku akan memberimu waktu dua hari Kris. Jika selama jangka waktu itu kau tidak bisa membawa Jongin kehadapanku, maka kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya. Cairan itu adalah hasil karyaku sendiri. Seharusnya dia bisa memotong setiap inchi tulangmu hingga kau melembek bagai pudding menjijikkan. Mati perlahan-lahan akan sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu? Kau bahkan bisa menulis sepucuk surat untuk Ibumu sebelum kau mati." Seringaiannya bertambah lebar.

Sehun berbalik. Menjalankan mesin itu hingga sampai tepat diruang kerjanya. Dengan santai dia melangkah turun dan menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ekspresi kaku yang ditunjukkan Kris sebelum dirinya melesat kedalam. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Dia tetaplah seorang Oh Sehun. Pria yang tak punya belas kasih. Tidak untuk siapapun, kecuali Luhan.

* * *

"Hai, Jongdae."

Itu adalah kunjungan pertama si brengsek Jongdae kedalam ruang kerjanya. Sehun sendiri sesungguhnya tidak berniat membawa masuk pria sial itu, namun ada sesuatu yang harus dibereskannya dengan Jongdae.

Pria itu berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, dia begitu datar dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun menebak-nebak apa yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi. Sambil menenteng botol kecil berisi cairan semerah darah ditangannya, Sehun mendudukkan diri diatas kursi kerjanya yang megah. Dia memandang Jongdae dengan sinis, mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk duduk dihadapannya. Sebersit curiga menyambangi pikiran Sehun.

"Kau nampak lebih pendiam hari ini. Ada apa?" Sehun tersenyum ramah, dia menuangkan segelas anggur kedalam gelas kristal dan langsung menyodorkannya ke hadapan Jongdae selagi pemuda itu berdiam.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, namun meski begitu dia tetap bungkam. Sehun tahu ada yang tidak beres disini, Jongdae bukanlah sosok kaku seperti yang ia lihat sekarang. "Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu?"

Dia menggeleng lagi. Sehun menambahkan cairan dari botol kecil tersebut kedalam minuman pemuda itu. Dengan sengaja melakukannya secara terang-terangan. Dia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bersulang dulu?" tawarnya sok bersahabat. Pemuda satunya lagi terdiam, dengan ragu meraih gelasnya. Dia mengangkat gelas itu ke udara, mengikuti jejak Sehun untuk meminumnya. Dan tak berapa lama setelah minuman manis itu meluncur masuk kedalam tenggorokannya, pria itu tercengang, matanya membelalak dan dia menjadi kaku seketika. Suara aneh berlomba-lomba meluncur dari ujung bibirnya, menyuarakan kesakitan yang Sehun sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya.

Segumpal darah dimuntahkan pria itu begitu saja. Mengotori lantai ruangan Sehun yang bersih mengkilap. Ada daging-daging aneh yang bergerak-gerak diantara gumpalan darah tersebut. Bagai binatang kecil yang sedang sekarat—pemuda tersebut memilih untuk tersungkur jatuh keatas lantai. Dia gemetaran, wajahnya pucat pasi dan seluruh pori ditubuhnya membuka lebar. Darah-darah segar menguar banyak dari sana. Sehun memilih diam, menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh itu menggelepar tak karuan. Ini belum seberapa, dia bahkan pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat daripada ini. Dia adalah seorang ilmuwan kloning, ingat? Sebelum menjabat sebagai Presdir di perusahaannya, dia sudah lebih dahulu berkutat dengan berbagai serum aneh yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dan kebanyakan dari eksperimennya akan berakhir tragis seperti tubuh malang yang ada dibawah kakinya kini. "Dimana Tuanmu?"

Sehun mendengus sinis saat hanya mendapatkan sebuah erangan sakit dari si mulut pria. Dia tahu bahwa pria ini bukanlah Jongdae. Dia adalah kloningan pria itu! Sehun bisa menebaknya dalam sekali kedipan mata. Bagaimana pria ini berjalan, suaranya yang parau, ketakutan dan rasa ragu yang tergambar jelas. Apa Jongdae kira dia adalah seorang idiot? Mengirimkan sebuah kloningan sampah untuk mengelabuinya? Ouh, Sehun tidak berada dalam level serendah itu. "Kau tidak bisa menjawab?" Sehun tertawa saat si kloningan itu berusaha mundur dan menjauh dari jangkauannya. Tanpa perasaan Sehun malah menginjak dada si pria tersebut dengan kuat. Erangan lain terasa memenuhi ruangan, memekakkan telinga.

"Apa dia meletakkan alat pelacak atau sesuatu yang lain ditubuhmu?" dia berlutut didepan kloningan tersebut.

Kloningan Jongdae itu tidak menjawab. Dia menggeleng keras-keras saat Sehun membuka paksa pakaiannya yang telah basah oleh darah. Ada sebuah tahi lalat kecil di dekat bahu kiri si kloningan. Sehun langsung menandainya sebagai alat pelacak yang dengan sengaja telah ditanam Jongdae disana. Dia tertawa aneh, ini trik yang sangat kuno. "Hei, Kim Jongdae. Berhenti bertindak bodoh. Aku akan menemukanmu dengan segera. Jangan bersembunyi. Aku tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini," dia bangkit berdiri setelahnya. "Dan aku memecatmu Jongdae. Bukan hanya dari pekerjaanmu di perusahaanku, tapi juga dari dunia ini. Aku akan menghabisimu, jauh melebihi kloningan keparatmu. Kau mengerti?"

Sebuah suara aneh menguar dari genggaman si kloningan itu. Ternyata dia menggenggam sebuah alat kecil didalam tangannya. Dan sepertinya alat itu adalah penghubung antara dirinya dan Jongdae. "**Aku menunggumu, Sehun**." Jongdae berujar tenang.

Sehun menggeram marah, tanpa pertimbangan langsung melesakkan sebuah timah panas ke kepala kloningan tersebut. Suara ledakan keras menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dia akan membunuh Jongdae.

* * *

"Aku pulang," Sehun melangkah ringan kedalam rumahnya. Dia sempat mengira Luhan sedang tidur atau mungkin malah sedang mandi, namun apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang sungguh diluar dugaannya. Luhan—dengan setelan kaos rumahannya—nampak sibuk berkutat mengolah makanan didapur mereka. Dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Sehun, dan malah terlihat begitu bersemangat memotong beberapa sayuran diatas meja. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Dan darimana dia mendapatkan sayuran-sayuran tersebut? Seingat Sehun, sayuran-sayuran dan makanan mentah lainnya mulai sulit didapat pada zaman sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun membuka jasnya dan melemparnya asal-asalan diatas kursi makan. Dia tersenyum remeh saat melihat Luhan yang terperanjat kaget. Dia berusaha menutupi karya berantakannya dengan punggung kecil yang tidak seberapa itu.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aniya. Kau cepat sekali pulang hari ini," dia mencibir sebal.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mulai menatap penasaran pada potongan kehijauan dibelakang si mungil itu. "Kau memasak?" dengan sekali gerakan dia memerangkap tubuh Luhan. Posisinya saat ini malah seperti sedang memeluk pinggang pria itu. "Yang benar saja," Sehun mendesah tak percaya.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun kuat-kuat, membuat pria itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu memakannya jika kau tidak mau!" teriak Luhan tak terima. Brengsek, padahal dia sudah bersusah payah ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk Sehun. Dia bahkan terpaksa menyeret Xiumin agar mau membantunya memberikan resep-resep dan cara memasak yang benar. Mungkin dia bisa menyalahkan Kris karna telah memberikannya usulan sial ini. Dia bahkan tidak yakin jika Sehun sedang berulangtahun sekarang! Uh, Luhan kesal sekali.

Sehun terperangah selama beberapa detik, dia meraih wajah Luhan dengan tangan kanannya dan mulai mengelus pipi itu—lembut. "Aku tidak bilang seperti itu," gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

Luhan masih merengut, sialnya dia yang bahkan tidak bisa menolak sama sekali sentuhan Sehun. "Kau meremehkanku."

"Aku hanya heran dan merasa kurang percaya dengan apa yang sedang ku lihat. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang memasak? Selama ini kita selalu makan melalui mesin. Tidak ada yang pernah memasak lagi dizaman sekarang. Apa motifmu hingga kau berusaha memasak sendiri? Darimana kau mendapatkan sayur-sayuran ini?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Hembusan napas hangatnya membuat Luhan lupa diri. Dia melenguh saat Sehun beralih menciumi dahinya.

"Kris bilang kau sedang berulangtahun. Dia mengusulkan ide ini padaku. Aku belajar memasak melalui Xiumin. Dan entah mengapa aku langsung bisa mempraktekkannya sesaat setelah Xiumin menjelaskan. Sayuran ini aku dapatkan melalui Kris juga."

"Kapan dia mengusulkannya padamu?"

Sudah satu hari berlalu sejak dia menanamkan cairan itu kedalam tubuh Kris. Jika beruntung, mungkin saja pria itu baru mengalami kelumpuhan kaki sekarang.

"Saat dia mengantarkanku pulang."

Sehun tersenyum masam, "Jadi kalian berbincang banyak saat itu?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai kembali menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai sayuran serta makanan-makanan mentah lain yang ada diatas meja. "Kami hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting." Sahutnya tak begitu tertarik.

Sehun menatap punggung mungil itu dengan tajam. "Jangan berbicara lagi dengan pria manapun kecuali ada aku disisimu." Dia menggerutu bagai bocah kecil.

Luhan berdecak, "Aku tidak suka dikekang." Dia berbalik dan memukul lengan Sehun, cukup kuat hingga pria tersebut mengaduh secara spontan.

"Tapi aku suka mengekang." Gertaknya tak mau kalah.

"Aku ini kekasihmu!" pekik Luhan.

"Dan seharusnya kau tahu resiko bila menjadi kekasihku."

"Kita bahkan baru saja menjalin hubungan!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu seperti telah berabad-abad."

Luhan terdiam, Sehun pun sama. Kekosongan mengisi keduanya, mengaduk-aduk perut Luhan hingga dia merasa pusing sekali. Ini bukan pertamakalinya Sehun mendeklarasikan rasa cintanya secara lantang dihadapan Luhan, namun tetap saja dia merasa begitu terkejut dan tidak siap. Wajahnya langsung merona, dan dia sungguh berharap dirinya akan terbenam didalam tanah karna itu semua.

Sehun menyelipkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Luhan, "Jangan pernah memasak lagi. Aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka. Tanganmu, setiap jengkal dari tubuhmu sangat berharga bagiku. Jangan pernah berbicara dengan siapapun lagi kecuali aku mengizinkan. Suaramu terlalu indah untuk didengar oleh orang lain. Kau mengerti kan?" dia berbisik pelan.

Luhan tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengangguk. Membiarkan bibir favoritnya itu menjamah turun membelai lekuk lehernya.

_Jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan Sehun—ah._

_Terlalu menyenangkan hingga membuatmu melupakan dirimu yang dulu._

_Sangat membahagiakan sampai-sampai kau merasa akan meledak._

_Tidak mengapa jika kau berubah karna cintamu. Semua orang pernah jatuh cinta. Semua orang mengharapkan cinta. Kau adalah manusia. Kau bukan robot yang tak punya hati. Kau adalah manusia. Kau bukan Tuhan yang suci._

_Tidak mengapa jika kau mencintainya. Dia patut dicintai. Keindahannya yang menyilaukan. Kebaikan hatinya yang menyejukkan. Jika kau menganggap cinta itu kotor, maka buatlah dirimu kotor sepenuhnya. Biarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam balutan lumpur. Tidak ada kata setengah untuk sebuah hubungan._

_Jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan Sehun—ah._

_Bahkan jika kau adalah seorang Iblis sekalipun. Cinta tetap bisa hidup didalam neraka. Karna bukan pada siapa, apa, dan dimana kau jatuh cinta. Tapi ini semua tentang dirimu. Tentang seperti apa hatimu bisa menerima perasaan tersebut. Tentang kebodohan-kebodohan yang kalian rasakan bersama._

_Jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan Sehun—ah._

_Maka jangan ragu untuk membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama denganmu._

* * *

"Kita akan berlibur besok," Sehun berbicara dengan napas tersengal.

Setelah sesi percintaan yang menakjubkan dilantai dapur, kini dia memilih untuk berbaring diatas ranjangnya bersama Luhan. Memeluk tubuh hangat itu dengan lengannya, merasakan detak jantung Luhan yang masih belum stabil—sama seperti dirinya.

"Kemana?" tanya Luhan. Dia dengan sengaja membaringkan tubuh rampingnya diatas Sehun. Menelungkup malas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

Sehun bergerak risih, "Kau mau menggodaku ya?" sergahnya tajam.

Luhan mengerjap polos, "Kau—kenapa dipikiranmu hanya ada seks saja? Sial!" dia beringsut duduk dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan Sehun.

"Kau sendiri yang memulainya." Balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

Perdebatan ini lagi.. Luhan sungguh muak jika harus dihadapkan pada pertengkaran tak berguna seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Bukannya dia sengaja ingin menggoda Sehun, dia hanya ingin sedikit bermanja-manja setelah selesai bercinta. Apa itu salahnya juga? Oh baiklah, dia tidak akan mendekati Sehun mulai sekarang.

"Aku lelah sekali. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu." Luhan memaksakan dirinya masuk kedalam selimut dan mulai memejamkan mata. Dia mengernyit lantas menggeram marah saat merasakan tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggang polosnya. "Jangan memelukku. Nanti kau menuduhku ingin menggodamu lagi," Luhan menyindir kesal.

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara. Dia tidak memedulikan ucapan Luhan dan malah semakin menguatkan pelukannya. Senyum pria itu mengembang saat Luhan tidak menolaknya. "Selamat tidur. Mungkin ini adalah malam terakhir kita berada dibumi."

Dan Luhan hanya bisa merengut ketika mendengar ucapan anehnya. Hari terakhir dibumi? Apa dia bercanda?

* * *

"Selamat siang, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum pongah. Dia berjalan tegak mendekati pintu masuk dan mempersilahkan kedua pria itu masuk kedalam ruangannya. "Selamat siang, Jongin." Tatapannya terkunci pada sosok Kris yang tidak bisa berjalan dan malah dibantu oleh sebuah tongkat yang mengikat kedua kakinya. Membuat dia mengawang sedikit diatas tanah. Sepertinya dia telah lumpuh hingga ke bahu. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan senyum. "Selamat siang juga, Kris." Sapanya hangat. Seolah-olah apapun yang terjadi pada Kris tidak ada hubungan dengannya.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi," Jongin memulai percakapan. Mereka belum duduk sama sekali, dan dia sudah membuat suasana disana menjadi tegang bukan main. "Berikan obat penawar untuk Kris." Ujarnya menuntut.

Cukup lama keheningan mengambil alih diantara mereka.

"Kau memerintahku?" dengus Sehun tak percaya. "Berani sekali kau." Sehun bersedekap tangan—tanda bahwa ia mulai marah.

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu serum itu jika kau tidak menyelamatkan Kris." Jongin bergerak maju dan berniat menggenggam kerah Sehun. Namun, dengan kasar Sehun menepisnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu memberikannya. Bahkan jika harus menyiksamu terlebih dulu."

Jongin mengatupkan mulutnya, giginya beradu, menimbulkan bunyi mengerikan. "Aku akan membunuhmu sebelum kau sempat melakukannya."

Sehun berbalik. Jongin kira dia akan mengambil penawar untuk Kris, ternyata tebakannya salah. Sebuah tinju keras melayang begitu saja ke wajah tampannya. Jongin jatuh tersungkur. Bibirnya sobek dan bau anyir darah menusuk-nusuk hidungnya. Belum sempat dia melawan, tahu-tahu Sehun sudah menendang dadanya dengan keras. Dia terbatuk, nyeri merambat hingga ke rusuknya. Sedangkan Kris masih berdiam. Dia tidak punya kuasa untuk menolong Jongin atau melawan Sehun.

"Kau tidak pantas mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, Jongin." Dan sekali lagi dia memberikan sentuhan beringas didada pria itu.

Jongin mengerang, mengaduh, dan berusaha bangkit. Tapi seakan tahu keinginan Jongin, Sehun malah semakin kejam menyiksanya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Jongin murka. Dia sungguh tidak mau melakukan ini, namun Sehun juga sudah keterlaluan. Maka, dengan sedikit tergesa dia meraih sebuah pisau lipat didalam saku celananya, lalu menggores tajam ke betis Sehun hingga pria tersebut jatuh terduduk.

Darahnya mengucur deras membasahi lantai. Perih di kakinya membuat Sehun pusing. Dia berusaha keras menggerakkan kakinya, ingin berlutut dan membalas Jongin namun pria itu bergerak lebih cepat. Dengan gesit dia mencekal leher Sehun dari belakang. Pisau yang berlumuran darah itu dia arahkan pada nadi Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini. Cukup berikan penawar itu pada Kris, dan aku akan memberikanmu serum itu." paksanya marah.

Sehun tertawa sinis, "Kau tidak memilikinya. Aku tahu kau tidak memilikinya, Jongin." ujar Sehun yakin.

Jongin sempat tercengang, tubuhnya menegang, pegangannya pada pisau itu mengencang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau memiliki serum itu, kau akan langsung menyerahkannya padaku bahkan tanpa perlu aku memintanya. Tapi apa? Kau malah menyuruhku memberikan penawar untuk Kris. Kau datang kemari dengan tangan kosong, aku tahu semuanya. Kau mencoba mengelabuiku. Dasar brengsek!" Sehun mengumpat, dia menyikut perut Jongin sekuat tenaga, hingga pria tersebut mengaduh.

Sehun berdiri dengan langkah terpincang. "Jangan membuatku melakukan hal yang keji padamu, sialan." Desisnya berapi-api.

"Apa salah Kris hingga kau melakukan ini padanya?!" bentak Jongin. Dia menatap Kris yang nampak terengah.

"Dia harus merasakan itu. Dia mengkhianatiku dengan tidak membunuhmu. Jika saat itu dia melaksanakan perintahku, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini. Serum buatanmu pasti sudah ada ditanganku sekarang."

Jongin melempari Sehun dengan pisau yang ada ditangannya. "Tapi dia berusaha melindungimu. Dia yang selama ini berusaha keras menyelamatkanku dan serum itu!"

Sehun menghindar cepat. Dentingan perak itu terasa membelah keheningan. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku akan sangat berterimakasih padanya." Dia beralih menoleh pada Kris yang kini melemah. "Waktumu tersisa 15 menit lagi sebelum kau melembek sepenuhnya. Apakah kau punya kata-kata terakhir?"

Jongin mendelik tak percaya. Bahkan untuk seseorang yang selalu melindungi dan mengutamakannya, Sehun tega melakukan hal yang seperti itu. "Kau keparat."

"Yeah, aku memang keparat." Sahut Sehun santai. Dia berjalan terseok menuju kursinya, denyut di kakinya terasa begitu menyayat.

"Serum itu menghilang! Aku sudah berusaha keras mencarinya selama ini, tapi tidak mudah. Seharusnya kau membantuku! Seharusnya kita bekerjasama menghancurkan bajingan itu!"

Sehun menatapnya enggan. "Darimana aku tahu kau tidak berusaha menipuku lagi? Bisa jadi serum itu memang tidak ada dan kau pun tidak pernah berusaha mencarinya. Kalau itu benar terjadi, maka kau tidak berguna lagi bagiku. Termasuk Kris."

Jongin bergerak maju, "Kau—" dia seakan kehilangan kata-kata. Sehun sangat egois. Dia bajingan tak punya perasaan. "—kami sudah berusaha melindungimu selama ini. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa percaya ini, dimana belas kasihmu Sehun?"

"Jangan menceramahiku, tuan pendeta. Kalian melindungiku dari apa? Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku adalah pria bodoh yang tak punya kemampuan melindungi diri. Jika kalian memang melindungiku, kalian tidak akan bersembunyi." Sehun meraih pistol didalam lacinya dan langsung mengarahkan benda berbahaya itu pada Jongin.

"Dari Jongdae! Demi Tuhan, dia berusaha menghancurkanmu selama ini. Dia yang dengan sengaja memberikan serum itu pada kloninganmu agar kau rugi besar dan dia juga yang telah berusaha membunuh Luhan. Aku bersembunyi agar dia tidak bisa mencuri serumku sebelum aku memberikannya padamu."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, kurang peduli. "Persetan! Aku bisa mengatasi Jongdae seorang diri."

Jongin mendesis bagai ular. Wajahnya memerah, tangannya terkepal. "Jangan seperti ini Oh Sehun. Aku tahu kau sangat membutuhkan serum itu. Kau sudah sesumbar dihadapan orang-orang, kau ingat? Aku akan memberikannya padamu, kau harus percaya padaku. Hanya aku yang tahu pasti dimana letak serum itu berada. Aku hanya perlu mencarinya dengan lebih teliti." Ujar Jongin berusaha menahan amarahnya yang semakin membludak.

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik, lantas meraih sebuah botol ukuran sedang yang terisi dengan cairan bening kental didalam lacinya yang lain. Dia melempar botol tersebut ke hadapan Jongin. "Aku akan menunggu serum itu. Jika kau tidak memberikannya padaku dalam jangka waktu seminggu, kau dan Kris akan mengalami hal yang sama. Termasuk kekasihmu, Kyungsoo. Mengerti?"

Dia sudah muak harus berdebat dengan Jongin. Kali ini dia akan memberikan mereka kesempatan, setidaknya diapun tidak akan rugi.

Jongin mengumpat didalam hati. Tapi tetap mengambil botol tersebut dan segera mendekati Kris setelahnya. "Kami pergi." Dia menarik lengan Kris menjauh. Lalu menutup pintu tersebut dengan keras. Meninggalkan debuman nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Dia sungguh menyesal karna telah membantu Sehun. Pria itu belum berubah sama sekali. Egois dan menyebalkan.

* * *

Luhan meringis sakit melihat luka memanjang di area betis Sehun. Dengan hati-hati dia mengoleskan sebuah salap pada luka tersebut. Meninggalkan sensasi perih serta dingin yang menyakitkan. Sehun tidak berkata apapun sejak tadi. Dia nampak diam, seolah rasa sakit yang sedang melandanya bukanlah apa-apa. Padahal Luhan tahu benar jika pria tersebut sedang menahan sakitnya mati-matian, hanya saja dia terlalu gengsi bahkan untuk mengerutkan dahinya sekalipun. Cih, bagaimana bisa Luhan mencintai pria sok kuat seperti Sehun?

"Sakit?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan luka seperti ini?"

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan, memaksa pria itu untuk berdiri. Dia mengelus sejenak pipi lembut itu, sebelum pada akhirnya ikut-ikutan bangkit. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, oke?"

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya, membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk maju mendekat dan mengecup singkat bibir tersebut. "Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran. Sekarang sudah menjelang sore hari. Sehun bilang mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dan diluar pikiran manusia. Dan Luhan dibuat bertanya-tanya karnanya.

"Mana mantelmu?" Sehun mengernyit heran. Saat ini sudah memasuki waktu musim gugur, tapi Luhan hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana panjang biasa. Dandanannya mirip seseorang yang hendak pergi bersantai ditaman.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya." Jawabnya malas.

Sehun menghela napas, mungkin lain kali dia akan menyisihkan waktunya untuk mengajak Luhan berbelanja pakaian. Pria ini pasti tidak mau memakai pakaian Sehun karna ukuran mereka yang berbeda. "Pakai ini," Sehun melepaskan mantelnya, memasangkan dengan sabar ke tubuh mungil Luhan. Dia ingin tertawa saat melihat tubuh Luhan yang seolah tenggelam didalam balutan mantel mahalnya. "Kita akan pergi jauh. Jadi mau tidak mau kau tetap harus memakainya." Sehun tersenyum geli saat Luhan mendengus tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Dia memandang puas pada Luhan. "Ayo," dan tanpa canggung Sehun meraih jemari lentik itu. Menggenggamnya dengan erat dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan santai. Beberapa pria berseragam hitam nampak langsung mengerumuni Sehun, satu diantaranya melaporkan bahwa pesanan Sehun sudah siap namun ada beberapa kendala teknis yang membuat mereka harus menunda sejenak keberangkatan tersebut. Sehun mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya bersama Luhan.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Pengawalku," jawab Sehun kurang tertarik.

"Dimana Kris?"

Sehun menoleh, lalu memberengut benci. "Dia sedang cuti."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun menghela napas, ingin sekali berteriak didepan Luhan dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak membahas si tiang listrik itu. "Mana ku tahu. Dia sendiri yang meminta cutinya." Dusta Sehun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita tidak bisa berangkat dulu. Ada sedikit kendala pada pesawatnya. Jadi, untuk membunuh waktu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?" ajak Sehun.

Luhan memandang lama pada kaki Sehun yang terluka. "Tapi, apakah kakimu sudah membaik?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Salap yang kau oles tadi sudah mengeringkan lukanya. Bahkan sekarang luka itu sudah tidak terasa lagi."

"Baiklah," Luhan memeluk lengan Sehun dengan erat. "Aku mau."

* * *

Bisakah waktu berhenti? Jika Luhan memiliki kekuatan seperti yang ada didrama-drama, dia ingin sekali menghentikan laju waktu disekitarnya. Dia ingin seperti ini selamanya. Berjalan beriringan bersama Sehun disalah satu sudut kota. Menggenggam tangan demi membagi kehangatan. Sesekali akan tertawa ketika melihat sebuah kelucuan dijalanan. Ini begitu sederhana, namun sangat indah bagi mereka yang merasakannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan Luhan.

Luhan yang saat itu sedang menikmati ice creamnya nampak heran. Dia menatap aneh pada sosok Sehun yang sedang berlutut didepan kakinya.

"Kau bisa terjatuh jika tali sepatumu lepas seperti ini," gumam Sehun.

Napas Luhan tercekat. Dia hampir saja menjatuhkan ice creamnya ke kepala Sehun jika tidak menguasai diri dengan segera. Perhatian sekecil ini membuat pria itu serasa terbang ke angkasa. Dia tahu denyutan didalam dadanya kembali bergemuruh. "Ya." Sahutnya salah tingkah.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, mendelik bingung saat melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah. "Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" dia bangkit berdiri dan memeriksa kening Luhan.

Luhan sontak menghindar. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sehun menyeringai nakal, "Kau salah tingkah rupanya."

Luhan menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Tidak." dia meraup ice creamnya banyak-banyak. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

Sehun terpaku. Dia memandang lama pada gerakan bibir Luhan di makanan tersebut. "Apa aku boleh mencicipi ice cream itu?" pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

Luhan mengernyit, "Mwo?" dia menjauhkan bibirnya yang belepotan dari si ice cream.

Bukankah Sehun sendiri tadi yang bilang kalau dia tidak suka makanan ini?

"Aku menganggap kau setuju kalau begitu." Dan dengan sekali sentakan dia meraih kedua sisi wajah Luhan, menariknya mendekat lalu langsung meraup ganas belahan lembut itu. Luhan terkesiap, ice creamnya jatuh membelai tanah. Pikirannya seakan berkabut dan dia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali memejamkan mata. Luhan melenguh saat Sehun menghisap ganas lidahnya.

Beberapa pasang mata nampak mendelik tak percaya. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang langsung memotret Luhan dan Sehun, lalu menyebarkannya ke internet. Jadi, si pengusaha kaya raya itu sungguh-sungguh mencintai kloningannya sendiri?

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya setelah beberapa detik. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan seharusnya pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab kan?

* * *

Luhan tidak menyangka, sama sekali tidak percaya jika tempat jauh yang dimaksud Sehun adalah benar-benar bukan dibumi. Ouh, dia hampir saja pingsan. Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup menegangkan didalam pesawat luar angkasanya, kini disinilah dia berada. Disebuah pesawat angkasa lain yang seharusnya menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama satu minggu kedepan. Pesawat ini nampak biasa saja dari luar, bahkan nyaris sama dengan pesawat yang telah mengantar mereka tadi. Tapi apa yang didapatkan Luhan didalam pesawat tersebut sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Dia berbalik menatap Sehun yang tampak mengulas senyum tipis padanya. "B—bagaimana bisa?" dia terbata-bata. Bahkan untuk menyuarakan pikirannya pun terasa sulit.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah."

Luhan berdecak kagum melihat desain yang terdapat didalam tempat tinggal sementara mereka. Tadinya dia sempat mengira akan menjumpai kursi-kursi penumpang seperti yang ia duduki beberapa saat yang lalu. Atau setidaknya ruangan didalam pesawat ini akan sempit dan terasa tidak nyaman. Namun dia patut menarik kembali asumsinya saat melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

Bukan seperti pesawat luar angkasa pada umumnya, isi pesawat ini dirangkai khusus bagai sebuah rumah musim dingin di era tahun 2000-an. Hampir keseluruhan lantai dan dindingnya dilapisi oleh kayu hangat berwarna cokelat terang yang indah. Furniture yang ada didalam rumah pun nampak lebih sederhana dan tidak menyolok mata. Sofa-sofa antik nampak menghiasi salah satu sudut jendela transparan. Disampingnya terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang dihiasi oleh sebuah vas kecil nan indah. Sofa itu sendiri disusun rapi menghadap ke luar jendela, hingga bagi siapapun yang duduk disana akan langsung menjumpai bintang-bintang sebagai pemandangan luarnya. Bukan bintang tipuan seperti yang ada di galaxy room, bintang-bintang ini nyata. Ada tepat dihadapanmu. Kau bahkan merasa bisa meraihnya dengan tanganmu sendiri.

Luhan meneguk ludah dengan kasar, dia berlari ke salah satu ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai kamar tidur utama. Disana, sesuatu yang lebih menakjubkan kembali ia dapat. Hampir keseluruhan lantai serta jendela diruangan itu dibuat transparan. Membuat siapapun yang sedang memasuki ruangan tersebut merasa layaknya sedang mengelilingi galaxy dengan kakinya sendiri.

Dia beralih memandang Sehun yang kini melemparkan dirinya diatas ranjang. "Kau suka?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan hampir menangis karnanya. Bodoh, kenapa dia harus bertanya? Tanpa berpikir, pria mungil itu melompat cepat kedalam rengkuhan Sehun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher si tampan itu. Dia tidak kuasa menahan isakannya. Ini semua sungguh indah. Sehun pasti sudah gila hingga bisa membawanya ke luar angkasa seperti ini. Menemui bintang-bintang yang menjadi kesukaannya. Sial, kapan dia tidak terpesona pada Sehun? Pria ini pintar sekali menjeratnya.

"Aku menyukainya. Terimakasih." Gumam Luhan dengan suara seraknya.

Sehun terkekeh menyebalkan, dia membelai punggung Luhan dengan perlahan. "Sekarang kau mengaku sudah terpesona padaku?"

Luhan menarik wajahnya, bibirnya mengerucut manis. Matanya nampak sudah memerah karna efek menangis. "Sial. Aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang."

Dan tawa Sehun membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum karnanya.

* * *

**NC DI BAGIAN INI!**

**AKU SARANKAN UTK TIDAK MEMASUKI BAGIAN INI KALAU GAK SUKA!**

**INI NC-21/22. BAHASA YANG DIPAKAI AKAN SANGAT VULGAR DAN ANEH!**

**(aku memang lagi gila)**

**TOLONG MENJAUH BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR.**

**JANGAN BASH AKU, OKE?**

* * *

Sehun sedang menyamankan dirinya disofa ruang tengah saat itu. Dia sibuk menatap bintang sambil sesekali meneguk anggur yang ada di genggamannya. Luhan sedang ke kamar mandi dan sudah hampir setengah jam ini belum keluar juga. Sehun menghela napas, mencoba bersabar. Dia sih inginnya menyusul Luhan, lalu mulai menjalankan aksinya untuk merayu si mungil itu agar mau menghabiskan waktu bercinta didalam bathup. Tapi, tampaknya Luhan sangat kelelahan. Sehun jadi tidak tega.

"Sehuunnh.."

Desahan nyaring itu sontak membuat Sehun menoleh. Dia membelalakkan matanya, hampir-hampir membuat gelas yang ada ditangannya remuk. Luhan berdiri disana, hanya dengan balutan celana dalam yang menggairahkan. Membiarkan Sehun menatap lapar pada tubuh indahnya yang tak terbalut apapun. Dia terlihat begitu gelisah, kakinya mengapit dan Sehun semakin mendelik saat melihat sesuatu yang menggembung disana. Kenapa Luhan terangsang?

"Luhan?" panggilnya dengan nada berat. Luhan yang seperti ini sungguh memancing nafsu Sehun. Dia sungguh tidak tahan. Ereksinya mendadak bangkit dan itu terasa menyakitkan. Dengan balutan pakaian tebal saja Luhan sudah mampu membuatnya bergairah, apalagi jika dia hampir telanjang seperti ini?

Luhan menggeleng malas, dia meremas lembut penisnya yang terbalut kain tipis itu. Sehun meneguk ludah dengan pelan. Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah ragu mendekati Sehun yang sedang terduduk. Napasnya memburu dan tangannya gemetar. Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan pria itu ketika sampai. Nipplenya yang menegang menarik perhatian Sehun. Membuat bibirnya gatal ingin meraup dan menggigit gemas kedua benda tersebut.

Luhan mendesah parau, dia dengan sengaja menggesekkan kemaluannya pada perut Sehun yang masih terbalut kaos berwarna biru tua. "Tubuhku panas sekali," keluhnya tak nyaman. Dia mengusap-usap hidungnya dileher Sehun, mengendus bagai kucing nakal.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sehun merasa sulit bernapas. Harum tubuh Luhan begitu tajam menusuk hidungnya, memancing monster ganas didalam tubuh Sehun untuk bangkit.

Luhan menggeleng, matanya terpejam dan ada sedikit peluh yang membasahi dahi serta leher hingga dadanya. Dia sangat sexy. Penis Sehun serasa berdenyut tak karuan. "Molla..Hhhh. Nggghhh.." dia mengerang pelan saat tangan Sehun menjamah bokong padatnya. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang.

"Apa kau memakan sesuatu?" Sehun berdesis saat penisnya terapit pas dibelahan itu.

Luhan berhenti bergerak, namun walaupun begitu, napasnya masih tetap tersengal. "Aku meminum vitamin mu." Ungkapnya malu-malu.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, antara menahan tawa dan nafsu. Vitamin? Sehun rasa Luhan sudah salah paham. Itu bukan vitamin, apapun yang diminum oleh Luhan barusan adalah cairan perangsang. Sehun sengaja membawanya dan berniat meminum itu malam besok. Tapi ternyata Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menyantapnya. Well, ini mungkin adalah hari keberuntungan Oh Sehun.

"Panass sekaliiihh Hunn.." Luhan mengusap dadanya sendiri dengan gemas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mendinginkanmu?" Sehun menggeram tertahan. Tangan Luhan kini bergerak sensual meremasi penisnya, membuat Sehun merasa terbang dan ingin meledak.

"Dengan apa?" Luhan menciumi rahang pria tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum miring, nafsu menguasai logikanya begitu cepat. Dengan sigap dia melepaskan kaosnya, melemparkan potongan itu ke bawah sofa. "Lidahku."

Dan erangan Luhan memantul nyata diruangan itu. Lidah Sehun bergerak tak sabaran melingkupi leher, wajah serta dadanya. Pria itu menjilat, menyesap, menggigit bahkan dengan sengaja memberi tanda dimanapun dia ingin. Deru panas dari napasnya membuat gairah Luhan bergulung-gulung naik ke permukaan. Dia menjambak kuat kepala Sehun saat pria itu menjepit nipplenya dengan kedua belah bibir. Penisnya semakin tegang saja.

Sehun memangsanya seakan dia tidak makan selama seminggu. Bagaimana lidah serta tangan itu membelainya. Dia sungguh mahir, dan Luhan dibuat terlena karnanya.

"Cukup." Luhan menarik paksa kepala Sehun yang mulai bergerilya ditengkuknya. "Kali ini, biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu." Ujarnya dengan napas terengah.

Sehun mendelik—shock. Belum sempat dia mengatakan apapun, belum pulih lagi rasa terkejutnya, tiba-tiba saja Luhan sudah turun dan berusaha membuka kaitan celana Sehun. Sehun mendesah keras saat Luhan dengan sengaja menciumi batang kemaluannya yang masih tertutupi celana.

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa tercengang saat batang yang sangat disukainya itu pada akhirnya mencuat keluar. Dia tidak menyangka jika ukurannya akan berubah semaksimal ini. Sehun sangat terangsang ternyata. Lihatlah, bahkan dia sudah mengeluarkan precum-nya. Tanpa ragu dia mulai membelainya. Meremas daging sekeras kayu itu dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Merasakan perubahannya yang menjadi lebih besar, serta merasakan urat-urat kasar yang menonjol disana.

Luhan tidak tahu jika akal sehatnya bisa tertutup sedemikian rupa. Ketika dia memasukkan batang itu kedalam mulutnya, dia bisa merasakan miliknya sendiri semakin menegang.

"Ahhhhh.." Sehun meracau puas. Kehangatan yang melingkupi batang penisnya membuat dia mengawang jauh. Kepalanya terdongak, matanya berubah sangat sayu, dan pinggulnya bergerak tak tentu arah.

Luhan sendiri nampak begitu menikmati mainan barunya, dia dengan berani mulai menjilat, mengulum, menggigit pelan daging kemerahan yang terasa berdenyut didalam mulutnya. Sesekali dia akan menggeram rendah hingga jerit kepuasan Sehun mengalun lembut di pendengarannya.

Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk beralih memandang Luhan, pemandangan penisnya yang sedang dihisap oleh mulut itu semakin membuatnya mengerang. Dia menjambak rambut Luhan dengan gemas sambil sesekali menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Tangan Sehun bergerak gesit menyentuh nipple Luhan yang menegang, memelintirnya dengan halus. Hingga Luhan hanya mampu menghisap penisnya semakin erat.

"Ahhh.. Ngggh.."

Luhan tidak peduli lagi. Dia memasukkan hampir seluruh batang itu kedalam mulutnya, menggoda daging itu dengan lidah nakalnya.

"Ohhh.."

Cairan aneh mulai mengumpul banyak diujung penis Sehun. Nampaknya dia akan berorgasme. Denyut dari penisnya semakin kentara.

"Hentikan," Sehun menarik kuat kepala Luhan hingga menjauh dari penisnya yang mengacung tinggi. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang seme melarangnya untuk berorgasme terlebih dahulu. Dia memaksa Luhan untuk berdiri dan dengan sigap membuka celana dalam si mungil itu. Penis Luhan langsung menampar wajahnya begitu celana tersebut lepas. Dia pun sudah sama tegangnya dengan Sehun. Tanpa banyak berbicara Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan. Hingga kini bokong si mungil itulah yang menjadi santapannya. Dia meremas keras bokong kenyal itu, membuatnya seperti adonan kue yang nikmat. Lidahnya bergerak nakal, memasuki belahan itu dengan berani. Diatas sana, Luhan sedang memejamkan mata sambil meremas-remas dadanya sendiri.

Sehun membuka lebar belahan bokong Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mendesah puas saat melihat lubang surga kesayangannya itu berkedut nakal meminta perhatian. Dia sungguh tidak sabar merasakannya. "Aku tidak tahan lagi, Luhan. Biarkan aku menyiapkan lubangmu dengan caraku sendiri, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah, kakinya terasa lemas sekali.

Sehun yang mendapatkan persetujuan menjadi senang bukan kepalang. Dia memasukkan lidahnya dengan cepat dan mulai bekerja disana. Luhan menjerit nikmat, dia jatuh berlutut diatas lantai dan Sehun memaksanya untuk menungging. Lidahnya dengan kurang ajar mendesak masuk membelai Luhan.

Luhan hampir menangis karna kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat saat lidah itu menerobos semakin dalam. Penisnya yang menggantung membuat Luhan tidak sanggup lagi. Dia ingin hasratnya segera dituntaskan. "Masukkan sajahhh.. Ohh.."

Sehun mengangguk setuju, dia bangkit berdiri lalu mulai berlutut dibelakang Luhan. Tangan kanannya mencoba menuntun penisnya untuk masuk, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia alihkan untuk menggenggam penis Luhan. Mulutnya sendiri sudah berpetualang nakal di punggung berkeringat si mungil itu.

Penetrasi awal dengan posisi seperti ini sejujurnya terasa sangat sakit, namun mengingat nafsunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun, Luhan pun tidak kuasa menahannya lagi. Dan dengan sekali dorongan kuat, penis Sehun meluncur masuk sepenuhnya. Suara kepuasan menggema lantang diruangan tersebut. Sehun lah orang yang paling menikmati posisi ini. Penisnya serasa dipijat dan diremas kuat. Sedangkan Luhan, dia mesti berhati-hati menggerakkan pinggulnya agar Sehun bisa menemukan prostat yang menjadi sumber kenikmatan pria itu.

"Ohhhh.. Ahhhh"

"Sssshh.. Lihatlah lubangmu.. Ahh, dia menghisap rakus penisku.. Mmmh."

Luhan merona mendengarkan dirty talk Sehun. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya kearah yang berlawanan, dengan sengaja menjepit penis Sehun semakin erat. Sehun mengerang sejadi-jadinya, bunyi kecipak kulit membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

Bercinta memang sangat menyenangkan. Dan Luhan harus mengakui itu semua.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan beronde-ronde dengan klimaks yang luar biasa, akhirnya kedua insan itu memilih berbaring nyaman di ranjang mereka. Tubuh Luhan serasa remuk, dan pinggulnya nyeri bukan main. Percintaan mereka kali ini sungguh hebat, Luhan bahkan harus mengakuinya. Bagaimana Sehun memujanya saat itu. Bagaimana lidahnya yang panas menelusuri setiap jengkal kulit Luhan. Ouh, dia bisa tegang lagi walau hanya memikirkannya saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Sehun melilit kaki mereka dengan intim. Tungkai telanjang mereka yang bersentuhan membuat Luhan merinding.

Si mungil itu menggeleng, dia menyentuh ringan tangan Sehun yang bertengger diperut rampingnya. "Tidak ada."

Sehun menghela napas, "Yang tadi itu dahsyat sekali," gumamnya sambil menciumi bahu telanjang Luhan.

Luhan mendengus, "Kau masih memikirkannya? Kau mau lagi?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tahu kau masih lelah." sahutnya sok manis.

Luhan memutar kedua matanya dengan malas, "Oh manis sekali."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Dia menjilati tengkuk Luhan selama beberapa detik lalu tiba-tiba berhenti. Seperti mengingat sesuatu dia mengambil sebuah kotak di nakas yang ada disampingnya. Luhan yang saat itu hampir jatuh tertidur nampak heran saat melihat sebuah untaian kalung menjuntai didepan matanya. Dia melotot tak percaya, karna..kalung itu sungguh indah. Bentuknya seperti alat musik harpa dan ada inisial 'HunHan' dibawahnya. Inisial itu nampak berkilauan, seperti dibalut dengan taburan bintang yang menyilaukan. Sederhana, tapi begitu berkesan. Membuat Luhan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Ini untukmu," Luhan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia menyentuh takut pada inisial nama mereka berdua. Matanya mendadak berlinang.

"Indah sekali," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sehun tersenyum samar, dia menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang. "Sama sepertimu," gombalnya.

Luhan mendecih, lalu menyikut perut Sehun dengan pelan. Dia meraih kalung tersebut dengan hati berdebar. Ketika kalung tersebut berada ditangannya, dia merasa seolah-olah hatinya pun ikut terserap kedalam kalung itu. Tanpa sadar, Luhan terpejam. Berbagai permohonan memenuhi pikirannya selagi ia memeluk kalung itu dengan kuat diatas dada. Semua orang selalu berdo'a sambil menengadah keatas langit. Sekarang dia berada diatas langit, jaraknya dan Tuhan mungkin saja lebih dekat. Jadi dia memutuskan berdo'a untuk dirinya dan Sehun.

Sehun mendekapnya dengan erat dari belakang. Dada hangat pria itu menyelimuti punggungnya, menghantarkan ribuan perasaan aman dan cinta yang begitu besar. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Luhan membuka matanya, dia tersenyum sendu lalu berbalik. Tangannya bergerak pelan meraih wajah Sehun, menariknya mendekat. Dan tanpa pikir panjang dia memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang didahi pria tampan itu. Sehun terperangah sejenak, lalu berusaha menguasai dirinya lagi. "Aku juga. Aku pun mencintaimu, Sehun—ah."

* * *

**5 days later**

Sehun turun dari pesawatnya dengan langkah terburu. Pagi ini, Kris menghubunginya dan mengatakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di perusahaan mereka. Dia memang tidak memecat Kris, tapi dia juga tidak pernah menyuruh pria itu untuk tetap bertahan dengannya. Sehun sadar, apapun yang ia lakukan pada Kris kemarin adalah sebuah sikap yang sangat keterlaluan. Namun nampaknya pria ini terlalu loyal dalam pekerjaannya sebagai pengawal serta asisten pribadi Sehun. Dan Sehun sungguh tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu semua. Selagi Kris tidak mengulangi pengkhianatannya, maka Sehun akan memberikan dia kesempatan untuk terus bekerja.

Kris mengabarkan ada sekitar dua ratus kloning yang menghilang semalam. Dan hampir sebagian dari kloning itu merupakan ciptaan Jongdae. Pria keparat itu sendiri sudah menghilang tanpa jejak selama ini. Sehun mesti berhati-hati, nampaknya Jongdae mulai menyusun rencana busuk untuk menghancurkannya. Dia sudah menunjukkan keberanian dengan membawa kabur kloningan Sehun, dan itu sungguh tidak bagus.

"Sudah mengabari Junmyeon?" tanya Sehun begitu dirinya dan Kris sudah saling berhadapan. Dibelakangnya ada Luhan yang memasang tampang cemas. Tampaknya dia juga mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

Kris mengangguk, "Dia dan Baekhyun sedang menuju ke perusahaan." Jawabnya sopan.

Sehun berdecak, "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama aku pergi? Bagaimana bisa ada dua ratus kloning yang menghilang begitu saja? Kau kira itu masuk akal?" bentaknya tak kuasa menahan diri.

Luhan memegang lengan Sehun dengan lembut, berusaha meredakan amarahnya. Dia juga tidak percaya ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sehun pasti merasa bagai makhluk idiot yang sudah dipermainkan oleh Jongdae.

Kris menunduk dalam, "Maafkan kami Tuan. Tapi, semua itu benar-benar diluar kuasa kami. Para kloningan itu sepertinya sudah di setting sedemikan rupa agar bisa melarikan diri. Mereka tidak menghilang secara bersamaan, namun per-kelompok. Bahkan ada beberapa ilmuwan yang terluka ketika mencoba menahan kloningan-kloningan itu. Mereka berbeda. Saksi mata mengatakan bahwa dari dalam tubuh si kloningan bisa mengeluarkan berbagai benda tajam yang mengerikan." Jelasnya.

Luhan bergidik ngeri, dia meremas lengan Sehun kuat-kuat. Sehun berpaling menatapnya, dia menangkup wajah Luhan dan berusaha meyakinkan si mungil itu lewat tatapan matanya. "Aku harus pergi ke perusahaan. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus mengutamakan keselamatanmu, oke? Kris akan mengantarmu pulang. Jangan cemas, aku pasti kembali."

Luhan menggeleng takut, entah mengapa dia merasa mereka akan berpisah lagi. Tapi dengan cepat ditepisnya perasaan tersebut. Dia hanya khawatir jika Sehun terluka. Jongdae—nampaknya dia bukan lawan yang biasa. "Ti—tidak. Kau harus pulang bersamaku," ujarnya panik. Dia mulai gemetaran. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya ia jika Sehun pada akhirnya tidak kunjung pulang.

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal disana. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku berjanji akan pulang ke rumah kita. Sekarang, kau harus menurutiku, oke?"

Luhan menggeleng, sifat keras kepalanya mencuat keluar. "Sehun—ah," rengeknya putus asa. Jika Sehun sudah menggunakan seperti itu padanya, berarti Luhan tidak diizinkan membantah. Hatinya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk segera terjadi. Dan kata hati biasanya selalu benar.

Sehun mendekap kepalanya dengan sayang. Dia lalu beralih menciumi kedua pipi, bibir, serta kalung yang ada dileher si mungil itu. "Tenang saja. Aku bukan pria bodoh yang akan termakan jebakan si keparat itu. Sekarang, kau harus pulang bersama Kris. Kau paham?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, jelas-jelas sedang menahan tangis. Dia memeluk leher Sehun sangat erat. "Kau sudah berjanji."

Sehun mengangguk, dia mencium sekilas bahu Luhan.

_Seharusnya Tuhan mendengar do'a Luhan kan? Seharusnya do'anya yang menginginkan keselamatan dan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya dan Sehun akan terkabul._

Tanpa sadar Luhan menggenggam kalungnya dengan mata berlinang.

Sehun akan kembali. Sehun pasti pulang padanya.

* * *

Sehun melangkah tergesa kedalam ruangannya. Dia bisa mencium hawa aneh ketika kakinya menapak disana. Ada sesuatu disini dan dia yakin benar akan hal itu. Sambil mengumpat didalam hati—bagaimana bisa ruangannya dibobol begitu saja?—Sehun berjalan menuju komputer. Dia menjentikkan jari, menunggu dalam hitungan detik hingga benda tersebut menyala. Dan dalam sekejap tangannya sudah bergerak lincah memilah setiap hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan kloningan perusahaan mereka. Sialnya dia yang tidak meletakkan chip pelacak ditubuh kloning-kloningnya. Brengsek.

Dia pura-pura berlarut dalam kegiatannya, namun jauh dari itu semua Sehun bisa merasakan sosok yang sedang menyelinap pelan dibalik punggungnya. Sehun menggenggam pena ajaibnya sedikit lebih erat, dia akan membunuh siapapun yang sedang berniat membunuh dirinya. Membuat tubuh itu hancur bagai debu tak berguna.

Sebuah hembusan angin membuatnya refleks menoleh, dia langsung menembak sosok itu dengan penanya, tapi entah bagaimana sosok itu menghindar dengan sangat cepat. Sehun sendiri langsung terjungkal karna dorongan sosok yang ia kenali sebagai seorang pria itu. Dia mengenakan topeng dan Sehun langsung mengenalinya sebagai orang yang sudah berusaha membunuhnya dulu. Sehun baru saja akan bangkit dari duduknya saat sebuah benda sekeras batu menghantam kuat kepala bagian belakang pria itu. Waktu berhenti. Semua melambat seiring rasa dingin yang menetes dari tengkuknya. Sehun pusing sekali. Kesadarannya langsung menipis saat dengan lemah dia jatuh berbaring diatas lantai. Napasnya terengah, seakan ada yang memutar kepalanya diudara. Semua nampak buram. Dan sebelum dia menutup matanya, Sehun bisa melihat sosok itu membuka topengnya. Dia tidak salah lagi. Pria itu adalah **Lay.**

_Dia harus pulang. Sehun mesti kembali kerumahnya dan Luhan. Kedalam dekapan hangat si mungil itu._

**TBC**

* * *

Anyeong~

Apa kabar readers?

Maaf baru bisa update, seharusnya aku comeback tgl 24 kan ya?

Tapi ada sedikit musibah dan aku harus menundanya dulu.

Fic ini sendiri sebenarnya udah rampung waktu tgal 24 ntu, Cuma ada beberapa sedikit penambahan yang harus dilakukan. Jadi, mengingat waktu itu aku lagi keluar kota, jadinya gak bisa dilanjut. Maaf /bow/

Aku tahu ada beberapa dari kalian yg kecewa tapi aku sendiri gak punya kuasa apa-apa.

Aku bisa bikin rencana, tapi ttp Tuhan yang nentuin.

Nah, gimana dengan chap ini?  
Aku rasa ini panjang bgt loh. Maaf juga kalo ini ngebosenin. Hehe.

/digeplak/

Begitu comeback malah bawa yg nista bgini.

Dan itu NC-nya mohon jgn dibaca bagi yg dibawah umur.

Aku jadi ngerasa bersalah tiap kali ada yg mention di twit trus bilang dia masih dibawah umur dan udah baca fic aku. Di skip aja ya dek NC-nya. /ketawa gaje/

Trus utk request dari Lu-ie dan seorang readers yg minta supaya Luhan muasin Sehun (mian aku lupa unamenya),

Gimana? Apa ini udah memuaskan?

/nyengir cantik/

Dan yg terakhir,  
**REVIEW YA!**

**MAKIN BANYAK SIDERS ENTAR GAK AKU LANJUT LOH /todong piso/**

Aku serius.


End file.
